Redibujando mi vida
by Diosa de la muerte
Summary: Hanji fue abandonada por su padre, por suerte terminó siendo acogida por tres buenos amigos. Empezó a estudiar la preparatoria ya que su más grande sueño es graduarse en Ingeniería química, aunque, no le vendría mal conquistar a cierto maestro que le triplica los años y que está en plena crisis de la mediana edad. Advertencia: Sucesos del manga adaptados a este UA.
1. Chapter 1

Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, gracias a las diosas, porque la historia de la llama asesina es genial por la trama, y quizás yo terminaría echándola a perder con tanta cursilería.

Debo advertirles que voy al corriente con el manga, e incluso he visto las OVAS, por lo que aquí aparecerán personajes que no se ven en la primer temporada del Anime, y quizás haga leves referencias a los sucesos posteriores, por lo que quizás no querrás leer este fic si no vas al corriente con el manga ya que podría contener spoilers.

Y también les comento que pese a que Levi sale en el fic, únicamente será amigo de Hanji, respeto los gustos de cada quien pero yo no puedo escribirlos como pareja.

Muchas gracias a los que se quedarán, y a los que no también les agradezco por darse la oportunidad de ojear mi historia.

* * *

Erdia, "el país de los Muros", conocido así por sus tres muros de cincuenta metros de altura, esos que habían existido desde siglos atrás, cuando el país vecino amenazaba con guerras, y los tsunamis amenazaban con inundar la zona sur del país. Y ahora que ya no estaban tan latentes ese tipo de peligros, los muros seguían allí.

La presente historia comienza en Karanese, Distrito Exterior Este del Muro Rose. Una adolescente arrastraba su maleta de rueditas mientras se despedía de la que durante toda su vida había sido su casa. Su padre había obtenido un mejor trabajo al centro del país, así que tendrían que mudarse.

Cuando entró en el auto, se puso sus audífonos para escuchar aquellas canciones que escuchaba su madre cuando vivía. Todo para ignorar la plática idiota de sus tres hermanastros sentados a su izquierda, a su madrastra que se quejaba de todo desde el asiento de copiloto, y para ignorar esa sensación de que algo malo pasaría.

Durante horas miró el paisaje sin realmente ver, sumergida en su mundo, imaginando que la cantante en realidad era su madre, dando esos conciertos que hacía cuando limpiaba la casa.

—¡Hanji! —Semejante grito de su padre, hizo que le escuchara incluso con todo el volumen del reproductor.

—¡¿Eh?! —Balbuceó la adolescente volteando y quitándose los audífonos. Presintiendo un regaño, por la expresión de su padre dedujo que le había estado hablando varias veces.

—Te digo que bajes a preguntar qué dirección debo tomar para llegar a la Capital —Ordenó el padre. La adolescente tardó un par de segundos en notar que el carro estaba detenido.

—Sí, papá —Declaró cuando comprendió la petición. Abrió la puerta, bajó del vehículo, y se acercó al hombre que atendía una tienda.

Hanji estaba entretenida escuchando las explicaciones del hombre, por lo que no notó cuando su padre salió del vehículo acercándose a la cajuela, sacando su maleta mientras le metía un sobre en una de las bolsas del costado. Ella se giró hasta que su padre ya había entrado de vuelta en el vehículo, y comenzaba a arrancar.

—¡Papá! —Gritó la adolescente. Tomó su maleta para arrastrarla mientras corría intentando alcanzar el carro— ¡Papá! —Llamó varias veces, pero su padre no se detuvo. El hombre suspiró cuando pudo llegar a la carretera, puesto que el vehículo no había podido alcanzar su máxima potencia en esa calle de baja velocidad, y jamás miró hacia atrás, no vio cómo su hija se había roto en llanto cuando notó que no podría alcanzarlo— ¡¿Pero… qué pasó…?! ¿Por qué… me ha dejado? —Se preguntó entre sollozos, incapaz de decir una oración completa.

En unas horas anochecería, y la adolescente aun no alcanzaba a razonar sobre los peligros que podría enfrentar sola, por ahora solo se lamentaba porque su padre le había dejado, solo tenía cabeza para eso, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo observada a lo lejos.

—Le han dejado —Murmuró un chico rubio.

—Definitivamente —Dijo otro de cabello negro.

—Oye, hermano —Inició una pelirroja, dirigiéndose al de cabello negro— Deberíamos de...

—No, no, no y no —Le interrumpió el aludido— Ya sé lo que me ibas a decir pero no.

—Levi —Inició el rubio— Yo sé que la casa es tuya, y tú decides a quien le abres la puerta o no, pero entre relegados debemos ayudarnos, somos los únicos que nos comprendemos.

—Sí, hermano —Agregó la pelirroja— Además es una chica… Si un hombre la ve sola podría intentar hacerle daño —Declaró mientras hacía una mueca. Levi no necesitó escuchar más, sabía bien lo que la pelirroja quería decir y lo que realmente podría pasar.

Suspiró antes de hablar.

—Ya que —Espetó Levi. Le habían convencido, pero aun así fingía molestia mientras se acercaba seguido de sus amigos— Oye, cuatro ojos —Llamó, en tono brusco. La joven volteó, sus mejillas estaban empapadas.

—Ven con nosotros —Le dijo Isabel en tono amistoso tomándole la mano, mientras Farlan le quitaba la maleta de la otra.

Hanji estaba como ida, así que solo se dejó guiar.

Al llegar a la casa, la pelirroja le dio un recorrido por todo el lugar, le hablaba con dulzura, aunque Hanji ni le escuchaba, le seguía por inercia, sin poner atención.

—Y por último esta es mi habitación… —Dijo Isabel— Bueno, nuestra habitación… —Recompuso— Acá tengo espacio para que pongas tus cosas —Le habló mientras abría las puertas de un ropero.

—Isabel —Llamó Farlan, su voz se escuchaba lejana— Vengan al comedor.

—Vamos —Dijo la pelirroja tomándole la mano.

Hanji se sentó ante la mesa, comenzando a asimilar lo que había pasado. La pelirroja era muy amigable, se llamaba Isabel, lo sabía porque así había escuchado que le llamaban; el rubio le pareció serio cuando este le acercó unos bocadillos; y el de cabello negro tenía la cara de ser alguien muy difícil de tratar, o esa impresión le dio cuando este pasó a su lado para dejarle delante una taza de té. Sin embargo, aun cuando los chicos no eran tan amigables como Isabel, ellos le habían ofrecido un lugar donde quedarse, por eso se propuso tratarlos con amabilidad.

Su vida había cambiado de un minuto a otro. Horas atrás viajaba a la Capital, y ahora, unos desconocidos le habían ofrecido dónde quedarse.

De pronto la pelirroja le habló.

—Yo me llamo Isabel, él es Farlan, y él es mi hermano Levi —Dijo señalándolos respectivamente— ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

—Hanji.

—¡Qué bonito nombre! ¿Te lo puso tu mamá?

La adolescente de cabello castaño asintió, sintiéndose miserable.

 _«Si tan solo ella siguiera con vida»_ Razonando que de ser así, su madre no habría permitido que le abandonaran en quién sabe dónde.

—¿En dónde estamos? —Preguntó Hanji sorprendiendo a sus interlocutores con lo absurda que les parecía la pregunta.

—¿No sabes dónde estás? —Inquirió Farlan.

—No. Es que, nos estábamos mudando de casa —Explicó— Se supone que íbamos hacia la Capital. Venía admirando el paisaje, aunque en realidad no sé ni en dónde estoy.

—Estás en Stohess, Distrito Exterior Este del muro Sina.

—Eso significa… —Razonaba Hanji en voz alta— Que si voy al oeste llegaré a la Capital.

—¿Piensas ir tras tu padre? —Inquirió Farlan, por supuesto que lo dedujo, pero le sorprendía que Hanji pensara seguirlo.

—¿Qué se supone que haré si no voy tras él? —Espetó Hanji.

—Seguir con tu vida —Dijo Levi con tono frío— Piensa que quizás te irá mejor sin él.

Algo se rompió en Hanji al escuchar eso.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso…?! —Espetó molesta poniéndose de pie. Olvidando el trato amable que se propuso tener cuando ellos le ofrecieron un lugar dónde vivir— No te metas en mis asuntos, ni siquiera me conoces, si tanto te molesta que me quede…

—Tranquila, Hanji —Pidió Farlan poniéndose de pie para colocar una mano en su hombro y calmar su rabia, su semblante estaba tan tranquilo que ella no encontraba motivos para contestarle algo.

—No lo dije para molestarte —Declaró Levi, sorprendiéndola por el tono indiferente que usaba— Fue solo una sugerencia —Ella iba a contestarle algo más, pero Isabel le ganó la palabra.

—Sé que no lo conoces —Declaró la pelirroja refiriéndose a Levi— Pero la verdad es que mi hermano es buena persona —Hanji también miró el semblante amable de la otra chica, decidió no desquitar su rabia con los otro dos si el motivo de su molestia era Levi— Además nosotros te comprendemos.

—No creo que lo comprendan —Dijo con convicción, aunque siendo suave con el rubio y la pelirroja— Mi vida ya había sido dura desde antes.

Hanji, terminó hablándoles acerca de la muerte de su madre cuatro años atrás, luego de haber durado meses agonizando. También les habló del duro trato que había recibido de su odiosa madrastra, y de sus hermanastros, aunque a estos no les odiaba, porque consideraba que no tenían la culpa de ser unos niños malcriados.

Luego vino el turno de Hanji, de escuchar la trágica historia de cada uno de los presentes en esa casa.

* * *

Un par de años antes…

Farlan y Levi transitaban los barrios bajos del Distrito Subterráneo cuando escucharon los gritos de una niña. Se acercaron y la escena que vieron los enardeció: Un tipo forcejeaba con una chiquilla queriendo quitarle el pantalón.

—¿Qué hacemos, Levi?

—No estarás pensando irte sin más, ¿o sí?

—No. Solo te pregunto que cómo lo hacemos.

—Yo lo distraeré —Decidió— Tú llévate a la mocosa al mercado, los alcanzaré allá.

Farlan no se sentía del todo seguro del plan de su amigo, pero tampoco había tiempo para pensar, así que el rubio decidió obedecer.

Levi saltó sobre el tipo, dándole repetidos golpes mientras Farlan tomaba a la chiquilla consigo. El rubio confiaba en que su amigo estaría bien, lo había visto pelear con varios tipos a la vez saliendo prácticamente ileso. Aunque su carrera se detuvo abruptamente unas cuadras adelante, había escuchado un balazo, justo en la dirección de donde había dejado a Levi.

Farlan se debatía entre ir al mercado, o asegurarse de que su amigo estuviera bien, además en todo caso debía de llevarse a la chiquilla consigo, quien le había seguido sin dejar de llorar.

—Les dije que se fueran al mercado, ¿qué demonios están haciendo aquí? —El rubio sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo, volteó a verlo, le sangraba levemente el brazo, pero estaba bien.

* * *

Levi tenía una herida de bala burdamente tratada por Farlan, aun así no dejó de intentar consolar a la chiquilla que dijo llamarse Isabel, quien le contó que había sido vendida como mercancía al hombre que había intentado quitarle los pantalones. Pero la pelirroja, en la inocencia de sus doce años, había pensado que el hombre había querido darle unas nalgadas porque le había encontrado luego de haber intentado escapar. Ninguno de sus interlocutores quiso aclararle los repugnantes deseos del hombre, prefirieron dejarlo así.

Al final, el de cabello negro le envió a dormir diciéndole que mañana saldrían a la superficie.

Farlan se sorprendió de eso, no salían con frecuencia y justo habían regresado de allá, pero de todos modos se alegró.

—¿Me lo prometes? —Preguntó con ilusión la pelirroja de doce años

—Sí, sí… y ya límpiate esos mocos —Dijo Levi visiblemente asqueado, para posteriormente darle un pañuelo y acariciarle la cabeza con tosquedad.

Y la salida a la superficie se realizó, aunque no como se había planeado: Al amanecer habían ido a apresar a Farlan y a Levi. Isabel al haber agredido a un oficial, había terminado compartiendo el mismo castigo que sus nuevos amigos.

Su captura debía estar bañada en la más pútrida de las corrupciones, la Ley de la superficie no era aplicada en el subsuelo, la Policía Militar ni siquiera bajaba, y ahora lo había hecho, para ir a capturar a unos adolescentes, bajo las órdenes de Nicholás Lobov, el comprador de Isabel. Claro que la compra de personas era una práctica ilegal, pero habían sido detenidos bajo falsos cargos.

Los trámites e interrogatorios se habían extendido por días. Levi y Farlan, a pesar de estar en una celda distinta a la de Isabel, le habían consolado cuando supieron de la muerte de la madre de la pelirroja, esa que había ocurrido unas horas después de que Isabel hubiera sido vendida, la causa de muerte: Insuficiencia cardiaca atribuida a la preocupación por su hija.

Farlan y Levi había recibido golpes luego de negarse a firmar la falsa confesión para inculparlos por crímenes que los enviarían a la cárcel de menores, y a Levi se le agregaron golpes ya que no había dicho su apellido, no lo sabía, o no lo recordaba que su madre lo hubiera mencionado, y no podían recurrir a ella ya que había fallecido una década atrás. De cualquier forma daba igual, el apellido no importaba en el Distrito Subterráneo, saberlo no te daría de comer. El de cabello negro también recibió más golpes cuando incluso esposado, logró hacerle daño al oficial que había forzado a Isabel a que plasmara sus huellas en la declaración que la inculparía, y usaron sus huellas porque Isabel no sabía leer ni escribir.

—Qué vergüenza —Había dicho Levi más tarde— Si salimos de aquí tendré que enseñarte a leer y a escribir. No puedes ir por la vida siendo una ignorante.

—Pero tú ignoras tu apellido —Le había dicho Isabel.

—Tsk… No hay forma de que lo sepa, era un crío cuando mi madre murió, y no conocí a ningún otro familiar.

—No te preocupes —Dijo la pelirroja— ¡Te adoptaré como mi hermano mayor! De ahora en adelante usarás mi apellido, serás conocido como Levi Magnolia —Y el aludido sonrió, no efusivamente, pero la sonrisa se notaba aun en las penumbras del lugar.

Farlan se sorprendió, porque nunca había visto a sonreír a Levi, y definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese gesto porque la cara se le deformaba en un extrañísimo rictus.

La puerta principal de los calabozos de pronto se abrió, dando paso a la mujer que los sacaría de allí, dijo ser enviada de Kenny.

Minutos después ya estaban fuera de sus celdas, sin grilletes, y pudiendo transitar los pasillos sin recibir amenazas de cada policía. La oficial Anka Rheinberger era quien había ido a sacarlos de las celdas, por ahora los había guiado a su oficina para ofrecerles té y galletas, mientras aclaraban las cosas.

—Esos bastardos hicieron que Isabel plasmara sus huellas en una declaración —Escupió Levi.

—Los cargos serán retirados —Dijo la oficial— Isabel y Farlan podrían regresar al Distrito Subterráneo.

—¿Solo ellos dos? —Preguntó Levi— ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

—El señor Kenny ha pagado tu ciudadanía en la superficie —Dijo la mujer, mientras le daba un carnet que el adolescente tomó entre sus manos para asegurarse de que le estuviera diciendo la verdad— También me ha encargado que te guíe al que será tu nuevo domicilio.

Levi cambió su eterno gesto de indiferencia por uno de sorpresa, disimuladamente se pellizcó un brazo para asegurarse de que no soñaba: Los nativos del Distrito Subterráneo no podían permanecer en la superficie, únicamente salían pagando costosos peajes, pero posteriormente tendrían que regresar, o serían perseguidos hasta matarles o hacerlos volver. Y la ciudadanía en la superficie para los nativos de los subterráneos era algo demasiado costoso, imposible para la pobreza en la que vivían la mayoría de sus habitantes, y sin embargo, ahora tenía un carnet que le permitiría permanecer arriba.

—Eres afortunado de que tu protector hubiera pagado tu ciudadanía en la superficie —Dijo Farlan sin molestia en la voz, provocando que el corazón de Levi se encogiera— Espero y nos dejes permanecer en nuestra antigua casa —Por supuesto que el rubio hablaba en plural, refiriéndose a sí mismo, y a Isabel.

—Te extrañaré mucho, hermano —Declaró la pelirroja rompiendo en llanto, pero feliz por Levi.

Y el de cabello negro, anonadado se dio cuenta de que sus amigos se estaban despidiendo.

¡No! Levi no quería quedarse en la superficie si eso significaba estar sin su colega, su amigo, su camarada y su igual. Y aunque podía confiar en que Farlan cuidaría de Isabel, tampoco quería dejar a la pelirroja, no ahora que ella le llamaba hermano, no cuando había decidido protegerla. Además reflexionaba que si volvían al subterráneo, Nicholás Lobov podría buscar venganza, y no podría protegerles estando tan lejos.

Levi se había quedado sin habla hasta notar que sus amigos hacían el ademán de irse, eso fue lo que le hizo tomar una decisión.

—Esto me permite permanecer en la superficie —Dijo Levi, entregando el carnet a la oficial— Pero no hay documento que me impida quedarme en el Distrito subterráneo —Sus interlocutores presentían lo que diría, pero no podían creerlo— Dígale a Kenny que no pienso dejar a mis amigos atrás —Diciendo esto, salió de la habitación jalando del brazo al rubio y a la pelirroja.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo? —Bramó Farlan cuando recuperó el habla.

—Te volviste loco, hermano —Agregó Isabel.

—Locos están ustedes por creer que se librarán tan fácilmente de mí —Respondió Levi.

Salieron de la estación, sintiendo molestias en los ojos debido a que recibían de lleno la luz solar y no estaban acostumbrados, sobre todo Isabel. Pero de pronto ella y Farlan recordaron lo que su amigo acababa de hacer y comenzaron a alegar al respecto. Pero Levi, no se retractaba.

—Ya no jodan con eso, ¿quieren? —Dijo el de cabello negro metiendo las manos en las bolsas ocultas del pantalón —Estoy asquerosamente sucio después de tantos días en detención, pero supongo que podremos bañarnos más tarde —Eso sorprendió a Farlan, puesto que sabía lo obsesivo que era Levi con la limpieza, sobre todo tratándose de su cuerpo— Por ahora busquemos comida de verdad —Dijo mostrando unos billetes que había sacado de su pantalón.

Isabel había aceptado ir a comer en seguida. Farlan no hubiera querido ir a comer tan pronto. Claro que tenía un hambre como la que hacía años no sentía, pero antes habría querido aclarar las cosas con Levi, convencerlo de que estaba cometiendo un error. No se sentía cómodo sabiendo que su amigo había rechazado una vida en la superficie por ellos, pero cuando nuevamente le vio sonreír mientras Isabel le decía emocionada las cosas que fantaseaba comer, se dio cuenta de que sería una canallada no dejarlo decidir estar con ellos, quizás Levi no quería estar en la superficie si tenía que estar solo. Y aun cuando entendía sus motivos, tenía ganas de estrangularlo.

Farlan propuso ir a un lugar donde daban desayunos deliciosos y completos, aquel al que iban con frecuencia porque les gustaba el trato amable que recibían, tanto que recordaba al calor de un hogar. Y allí estaban, desayunando mientras él leía un periódico que había adquirido. Algo que se le había hecho costumbre desde la primera vez que él y Levi pagaron un peaje al exterior.

—Oye, hermano —Preguntó Isabel— ¿Quién era ese Kenny del que tanto hablaba la oficial que nos sacó de las celdas? —Farlan se preguntaba si Levi respondería, para su sorpresa, sí lo hizo.

—Era una persona con la que viví luego de la muerte de mi madre, un día se fue y no volvió, desde entonces yo había estado cometiendo pequeños robos. Ignoraba que Kenny me dejaba dinero donde yo lo guardaba. Hace tiempo Farlan fue quien se dio cuenta de que había efectivo de más, y entre los billetes encontró una nota de Kenny, donde me llamaba idiota, y también me decía que no era necesario que robara porque me dejaba dinero de vez en cuando —Reflexionó— Me pregunto en qué cosa estará metido, mira que poder pagar mi ciudadanía en la superficie.

—Yo tengo una teoría que entre más la pienso, más lógica me parece —Dijo Farlan, Levi le asintió para que hablara— Creo que Kenny está metido en la Policía Militar.

Levi dio un bufido sarcástico.

—Kenny entre borracheras decía que había matado a cientos de Policías Militares, y era una mente maestra para cualquier acto ilícito que se propusiera —Declaró Levi con Frialdad— Si Kenny hubiera entrado a la policía militar, estaríamos ante la mayor ironía de la historia.

—Ese tipo es tan corrupto como la Policía Militar, por lo tanto, no es ironía —Declaró Farlan, y Levi le dio la razón.

Pagaron la cuenta, y cuando habían comenzado a salir fueron interceptados por la oficial Anka Rheinberger.

—Ya le dije que no pienso dejar a mis amigos atrás —Declaró Levi antes de que ella hablara. Por respuesta, la mujer le puso algo en la mano, algo que Levi identificó como su carnet de ciudadanía. A punto estaba de regresarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad no era solo un carnet, sino tres. Rápidamente los ojeó, leyendo los nombres: Isabel Magnolia, Farlan Church y Levi Ackerman.

El adolescente de cabello negro leyó el apellido que tenía su carnet, no había forma de saber si ese era su apellido real, o algún invento. De cualquier modo no importaba, lo único que le interesaba era saber que podría permanecer en la superficie acompañado de sus amigos.

Levi entregó los carnets a Farlan, cuando este los vio no pudo evitar reír de júbilo, explicándole a Isabel ya que esta no sabía leer.

—El señor Kenny me pidió entregarte esto —Dijo Anka, Levi vio que era un sobre, lo recibió y lo abrió para leerlo.

* * *

Enano.

Como sabes los cargos fueron retirados, yo mismo le advertí a Nicholás Lobov que te dejara en paz, pero no podía confiar en él, después de todo, no puedes confiarte del honor de un criminal. Por eso te pagué la ciudadanía en la superficie, para asegurarme que estarías fuera del alcance de esa rata. Espero que tus amiguitos valgan la pena, mira que me salió muy caro tu caprichito.

Te advierto que esto no es el Distrito Subterráneo, aquí si cometes un crimen y te descubren serás detenido, y no pienso sacarte de los aprietos cada que se te ocurra, solo lo hice por esta vez, porque supe que ni tú ni tus amigos habían hecho nada de lo que se les acusaba. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de elegir tu forma de vida, no hay necesidad de que hagas nada ilícito para sobrevivir, incluso podrías estudiar una profesión, no te preocupes por los costos, seguirás recibiendo dinero de mi parte.

No creas que esto es un sermón, finalmente la decisión es tuya, yo solo te doy opciones, para que vivas como quieras vivir, y para que no mueras en la misma miseria que tu madre.

Te conseguí una casa en Stohess porque no quisiera encontrarte por casualidad en la Capital, y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco querrás encontrarme.

Pórtate bien, enano. Y si te portas mal, más te vale que nadie se entere.

Kenny.

* * *

—Luego de eso, la oficial Anka nos acompañó de pasada a la Ciudad Subterránea para recoger unas cuantas cosas, además del dinero que teníamos allá —Explicaba Levi— Quisimos bañarnos pero ella no lo permitió, dijo que nos diéramos prisa, que más tarde nos dejaría bañarnos en los vestidores de la estación. Cumplió su promesa, antes de hacerlo recordamos que Isabel no tenía ropa más que la puesta, sus prendas habían quedado en la casa de su comprador. Yo le presté un cambio de ropa, y Anka le consiguió ropa interior, más tarde pasamos a una tienda de ropa para comprarle a Isabel, luego nos trajeron en un vehículo de la Policía Militar a esta casa, y desde entonces estamos aquí. La oficial de vez en cuando nos visita.

Hanji había escuchado la infancia de los tres, de cómo era que Levi y Farlan habían visto enfermar y agonizar a sus madres, de cómo se habían conocido los tres, y una breve explicación de que Farlan y Levi ya habían estado viviendo juntos desde antes de conocer a la pelirroja. Hanji había terminado tragándose sus palabras, esas que había escupido pensando que ninguno podría comprenderla en su sentimiento de abandono, ¡pero claro que le comprendían! Y de hecho se sintió avergonzada de haber llorado tanto contando su propia historia, puesto que la vida en el subterráneo era muchísimo más dura: Allá no existían las escuelas a las que tanto había soñado asistir a pesar de que durante muchos años la educación estuvo prohibida para las mujeres, pero ella al menos tuvo ese sueño, mientras que en el subterráneo no tenían ni eso. No. Allá parecía imposible permitirse soñar. No había electricidad. Las medicinas eran tan caras que la mayoría de gente moría por no poder pagarlas. Era más fácil conseguir una botella de alcohol que una cubeta de agua limpia. Era vivir con la angustia encima, el terror de pescar una enfermedad, de ser robado o golpeado en un mundo dónde no existía la ley, de vivir sin conocer el cielo ni las estrellas, vivir entre el agua estancada y el techo.

Definitivamente no podría mantenerse con vida ni un solo día si llegara a ir.

—Ahora entiendo por qué son tan unidos —Comenzó Hanji— Además de haberse criado en la dureza de la misma ciudad, cada uno ha sufrido el abandono de la figura paterna —Se dio cuenta de que Levi iba a decir algo, pero se le adelantó— Si bien Kenny no era tu padre, ha sido lo más cercano que has tenido —Y él no pudo refutarle nada.

—Sí, bueno —Dijo Farlan— Pero Levi no tiene de qué quejarse, ojalá mi padre me hubiera estado enviando dinero luego de abandonarnos a mí y a mi enferma madre —Dijo con algo de sarcasmo— O cuando menos me hubiera dejado algo de dinero cuando se marchó —Hanji por un segundo quiso regañarlo por menospreciar la soledad que Levi seguramente habría sentido, pero este le pidió no hacerlo con una disimulada seña.

Bien, no regañaría a Farlan, pero tampoco se quedaría callada.

—Creo que el dinero no compensa la falta de la figura paterna, a un padre no se le necesita solo en lo económico, sino también en lo emocional y lo moral.

—Piensas así porque toda tu vida has vivido en la superficie, pero en el distrito subterráneo es común crecer sin padres —Declaró el rubio.

—Supongo que en parte tienes razón —Dijo Hanji— Quizás tenga que resignarme a seguir mis planes lejos de mi padre —Levi reprimió un bufido, la imbécil seguía sin entender su situación.

—¿De qué planes hablas? —Inquirió Farlan, y su rostro se iluminó antes de responder.

—Planeo iniciar la preparatoria en el siguiente ciclo escolar. Apenas validé la educación primaria. Se suponía que la secundaria la tramitaría en el lugar al que nos íbamos a mudar pero, bueno, ya saben por qué estoy aquí —Explicó, esa era la situación actual de muchas mujeres ya que durante una década se había prohibido que estas asistieran a las escuelas, y quienes habían estudiado, lo habían hecho de manera autodidacta o instruidas por algún familiar. Hanji había sido educada por su padre. Y desde hacía pocos meses, la educación había vuelto a ser permitida para las mujeres, así que en lugar de cursar todo lo que ya sabía, había facilidades para que presentara exámenes y validara sus conocimientos, y regularizarse en el siguiente ciclo escolar.

—Entonces tienes conocimientos previos —Afirmó Farlan, ella asintió— La misma ley que te prohibió estudiar por ser mujer, también prohibía los estudios para los nativos de los subterráneos, incluso para nosotros que tenemos la ciudadanía en la superficie desde hace dos años. Y ahora que la ley se anuló, tenemos planeado estudiar la preparatoria. Levi y yo hemos validado la educación primaria, el lunes iremos iniciar el trámite para validar la secundaria, así que puedes venir con nosotros.

—¡Eso sería genial! —Dijo Hanji, ante la idea de avanzar un paso más hacia su más grande sueño, aunque de pronto captó que algo faltaba— ¿Qué hay de Isabel? —Dijo mirándola.

—El trámite lo llevo más atrás que ellos puesto que mis conocimientos previos eran menores, de hecho no sabía leer cuando les conocí —Explicó Isabel— Ellos me enseñaron.

—Es cierto —Pensó Hanji en voz alta, recordando que durante su detención a Isabel le habían hecho plasmar sus huellas porque no sabía leer —Pero Isabel ya debería entrar al siguiente año escolar a la preparatoria, ¿o acaso se retrasará un año?

—No —Dijo Levi— Isabel podrá entrar con nosotros, la nueva ley de educación dice que los estudiantes que inicien en este ciclo escolar, tendrán hasta noviembre para entregar la documentación que acredite su educación previa, de hecho varios estudiantes estarán condicionados a eso, puesto que la ley no tiene más de un ciclo escolar y los nuevos estudiantes se multiplicaron por todos lados.

—¿Y ya han pensado a qué preparatoria quisieran entrar? —Preguntó Hanji.

—Aun no hacemos el trámite de la secundaria, ¿qué caso tiene pensar a qué preparatoria entrar?

—Deben saber que el periodo de preinscripción iniciará en marzo, es mejor aprovechar desde que se inicie el periodo, así no habrá filas y habrá tiempo de buscar la documentación que pudiera faltar, aunque —Sonrió ampliamente— ¡A mí no me falta nada…! Hace poco acompañé a mi padre a un viaje a la Capital, y entonces me le escapé para conseguir un folleto con el listado de Preparatorias del Muro Sina. Creyendo que viviría en la Capital, aproveché para ir a la preparatoria a la que se suponía que entraría para pedir requisitos, y ya tengo la documentación recopilada, supongo que es la misma documentación que me pedirán aquí. Deberíamos ver el folleto, también deben aparecer las escuelas de Stohess.

—Es verdad —Dijo Farlan— Ve a traerlo.

—Sí —Comentó Hanji, poniéndose de pie y yéndose al cuarto sonriendo ilusionada, cuando regresó le notaron que venía decaída, con lo que identificaron como el folleto en una mano, y en la otra traía un sobre.

—Hanji… —Inició Isabel, deteniéndose ante la mirada severa que Levi le dio. El sobrino de Kenny supo que la pelirroja iba a preguntarle si estaba bien, pero obviamente no era así.

La adolescente de cabello castaño se sentó y le entregó el sobre a Farlan. El rubio sacó su contenido: algunos billetes y una hoja.

—«Lo lamento, Hanji. Pero si tienes tantas ganas de estudiar, sé que encontrarás la manera» —Leyó el rubio, luego contó el dinero— Son dos mil kyojins.

Durante un par de minutos nadie dijo nada, Levi únicamente se levantó para servirle más té a Hanji, ella lo notó, fue entonces cuando recordó que Isabel se había referido a él como buena persona, en ese momento estuvo de acuerdo. Levi no había querido estar en la superficie sin sus dos amigos, y aun sin conocerla tenía buenos gestos con ella, porque el darle más té lo interpretó como la forma en la que él tenía de ofrecerle consuelo y apoyo por la nota de su padre.

Finalmente Hanji habló.

—Mi padre en algo tiene razón: Encontraré la manera de estudiar… No voy a buscarlo, y si algún día lo hago, será para demostrarle que pude graduarme de una profesión sin su apoyo.

—¡Así se habla! —Bramó Farlan.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, prácticamente era la hora de la cena. A modo de bienvenida, Levi le pidió a Farlan que trajera pizzas, y mientras él y la pelirroja fueron por ellas, Hanji se acercó a Levi.

—Lamento haberme puesto tan agresiva contigo —Se disculpó la chica.

—Da igual —Respondió con indiferencia.

—Levi… ¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste que me iría mejor sin mi padre?

—Exactamente eso. ¿Para qué quieres estar al lado de la escoria que te abandonó? —Hanji no supo qué responderle, sabía que Levi tenía razón, aunque le sorprendía la dureza con la que él hablaba. Luego reflexionó que él no la tuvo fácil, con tan solo doce años, Levi fue abandonado en medio de una pelea callejera en la que su protector le había obligado a participar, cuando volvió a su casa, únicamente había encontrado una breve nota.

«Te irá mejor sin mí» Ese había sido el mensaje de Kenny.

Y él estuvo solo un tiempo antes de que Farlan comenzara a vivir en su casa. Hanji se sentía afortunada de haber sido acogida por ellos, de haber sido recibida sin que antes hubiera dormido en las calles en medio de la más absoluta soledad. En ese momento reiteraba que ella no había sufrido nada en comparación a ellos. Y pensaba, que aun cuando Levi fingiera indiferencia cuando hablaba de Kenny, este hubiera preferido estar a su lado, en lugar de tener las comodidades que tenía, pero lejos de él. Pensó en preguntarle qué hubiera preferido, pero Farlan e Isabel llegaron con las pizzas, y no quiso tocar ese tema delante del rubio, que no parecía darle importancia a la soledad que Levi seguramente había sentido.

Luego de la cena, Farlan se dirigió a Hanji.

—¿Has escuchado al cuarteto "la caída del muro"?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Bueno, veras… Nos sentimos identificados con una canción del último disco que sacaron —Explicó antes de poner esa canción, esa que cantarían una y otra vez durante el resto de la noche, esa que hablaba de la traición y abandono de alguien importante, de esa persona en la que creías que siempre estaría para ti, más sin embargo un día te abandonó. Alguien de quien dependían, alguien de quien nunca lo hubieras esperado, alguien que te abandonó para nunca volver, y que semejante cosa debió haberte destrozado, y sin embargo seguiste con tu vida.

—El hombre que me traicionó y me abandonó —Cantaban a coro los cuatro, luego simularon ser quienes interpretaban el solo de guitarra al final de la canción.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Gracias, gracias, gracias a los que llegaron hasta acá. Esta será de las primeras ideas de SNK que vean la luz. Mi idea original era hacer un AruAni (Armin x Annie) escolar, pero pensando en meter una pareja secundaria surgió un Hanji x ….? No, no es Levi. Luego se sabrá. El punto es que comenzando a idear la historia, el AruAni se volvió demasiado esporádico, y por lo mismo decidí hacerlo en un fic aparte.

Aprovecho para desearles feliz navidad, y próspero año nuevo. Y también para comentarles que tengo una página de Facebook que se llama "Por los que leemos fanfics de shingeki no kyojin", pueden pedirme promocionar sus fics por aquellos lados.

Por ahora quizás pareció exagerada la clasificación, pero luego podrían tocarse temas más "adultos".

Sobre el sistema educativo que estoy manejando, es más o menos como en mi país, lo explico por las lectoras que no son de México. Tengo entendido que la educación en Chile está así: Párvulos es de 3-5 años, básica de 6-13, media de 14-17, y superior es la universidad. Entonces sería equivalente a que los chicos de mi fic entraran a estudiar la educación media. Y en Argentina tengo entendido que la secundaria abarca seis años, acá en México abarca tres años, y otros tres años de algo que se llama Preparatoria.

El universo que estoy usando es alterno, mucho tiempo me pregunté sí debía poner los muros o no, ya que aquí no existen titanes, al final decidí dejarlos para respetar un poco de la esencia de la serie, a modo de división. Y porque la justificación de guerras con reinos vecinos, la tomé de un fic que leí, llamado "Al límite", un RirEn en curso.

La escena de Hanji siendo abandonada por su padre, originalmente solo sería mencionada, pero un día de pronto me dio por escribirla y la dejé.

En la animación manga del spin off de Levi, explican que la gente de la superficie pagaba peajes para salir, pero que a cada rato subían los costos, y que al no tener ciudadanía en la superficie, posteriormente eran obligados a regresar. Quise mostrar un poco de eso.

Nicholás Lobov es quien les pide matar a Erwin en el spin off de Levi. Aquí jugó un papel distinto, aunque de cierto modo parecido, en el sentido de que es por él que terminan saliendo a la superficie.

En el manga, Levi le dice a Kenny "Me dijeron que mi apellido era Ackerman, ¿es cierto?", lo que me da la pauta de que en realidad Levi podría haber escuchado su nombre completo hasta la edad adulta, quizás cuando entró a la Legión alguien le llamó Ackerman y él no supo ni qué onda. Por eso puse que Levi ni sabía su apellido.

Entre el manga original nunca se ha visto a Levi ni escribiendo ni leyendo, pero en el manga de su spin off regaña a Isabel por no poder hacer simples sumas con rapidez, así que naturalmente tenía ciertos conocimientos, de hecho en la animación de la OVA, en la casa de Levi se ven libros. En la niñez reflejada en el manga original, se sabe que Kenny le enseñó a pelear, así que quizás este le enseñó a leer y a escribir, y podría haberle dado libros. No hay nada que nos asegure que no había escuelas en el distrito subterráneo, pero dudo que hubiera, y en todo caso, los niños aprendían los conocimientos de sus padres.

Anka Rheinberger, en la serie original, es la subordinada inmediata de Dot Pixis. Aquí la estoy poniendo como subordinada de Kenny, porque la que originalmente es su ayudante jugará un papel distinto. Luego la verán. Simplemente no podía dejar solo al Capitán Kenny.

En el manga original, Kenny únicamente "educa" a Levi, pensando que si él quería salir a la superficie, tendría que hacerlo por sus propios medios. Este es un universo menos cruel que él original, por lo que creo que aquí podría no tener la misma "crueldad" que muestra originalmente, sigue siendo tosco, pero aun de lejos se asegura que Levi está bien.

En la animación del manga de Levi, Farlan era quien administraba el dinero, o al menos Levi confiaba lo suficiente en él, como para dejarle repartir la paga entre sus cómplices, por eso puse que fue él quien se da cuenta que había dinero de más.

Decidí llamar "kyojin" a la moneda en este fic.

Sobre la escena de Hanji cantando con sus nuevos amigos, lo tomé de una explicación de la serie "mentes criminales", en la que se dice que de niños escuchamos la música que nuestros padres escuchan, pero al llegar a la adolescencia, comenzamos a escuchar otra música, a buscar nuestra propia identidad, y ese es el inicio de nuestra autonomía. Por eso al principio Hanji escucha las canciones que escuchaba su madre, y al final del capítulo le encantó lo que le mostraron, y eso le marcará para siempre, porque las canciones que nos gustan en la adolescencia, se volverán NUESTRAS canciones. Esas que nos llenarán de nostalgia toda la vida, y recordemos que la nostalgia está asentada en lo más profundo de nuestro cerebro.

Espero que el fic hubiera sido de su agrado. Se aceptan preguntas y comentarios por medio de los reviews.

* * *

Publicado el 18 de diciembre de 2016.

Corregido el 21 de diciembre de 2016.

(Creí que decir "castaña" en referencia a una mujer de cabello color castaño era correcto)


	2. Integrándose

No soy dueña de ni de mi vida, así que Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, lo cual es bueno porque me podría muy cursi.

Espero hubieran pasado felices fiestas, la verdad no pude actualizar antes.

Nos vemos abajo en las notas.

* * *

—A como veo las cosas, tu padre podría ser procesado por abandono de menores, lo que le daría uno o dos años de prisión.

—Oficial Rheinberger —Inició Hanji— Soy consciente de la suerte que tuve por haber sido acogida por Levi, en lugar de toparme con alguien que sacara provecho de mi situación, y mi padre, no solo me dejó a mi suerte, sino que me apartó de él, aun así, no quiero enviar a mi padre a la cárcel, sé que puedo parecerle tonta por mostrar compasión hacia él, pero no puedo hacerlo, aun cuando quizás debería considerarlo mala persona por lo que me hizo.

—Las personas no son exclusivamente buenas o malas —Declaró Anka— El mundo no es solo blanco o negro, hay escala de grises, no lo olvides. Considero que tú tendrás tus motivos para no demandarlo.

—Bueno, como usted es una mujer de leyes, supuse que querría velar porque se cumplieran.

—Hace años sí fui muy rígida, pero el señor Kenny me ha hecho ver que hay momentos donde cumplirlas no es lo conveniente. En tu caso, luego de que tu padre fuera a prisión, él perdería total potestad sobre ti, pero tú, al ser menor de edad, serías enviada con algún familiar, y en caso de no encontrar a nadie apto, irías a un orfanato —Hanji hizo una mueca.

—Además de mi padre solo tengo a mi tía abuela, pero ella no me dejaría estudiar, tiene la creencia de que las mujeres solo nacieron para servir en el hogar.

—Por lo que veo, no quieres vivir con esa mujer —Hanji negó— Luego de demandar a tu padre, podrías otorgarle el perdón legal, vivirías con él, aunque, he visto casos donde las personas que reciben el perdón legal, toman algún tipo de represalia contra quien se los otorgó —La adolescente reflexionó esas palabras un momento.

—Quisiera pensar que mi padre no haría algo como eso, pero después de abandonarme, ya no puedo esperar nada de él.

—En ese caso, lo conveniente para ti es continuar viviendo aquí —Finalizó Anka.

* * *

Días atrás…

—Quiero estudiar, papá… —Dijo Hanji— Y deduzco que sabes que no estoy hablando de la preparatoria, sino de algo más avanzado —Su padre lo sabía, lo que le sorprendía era que lo dijera abiertamente.

—¿Qué piensas estudiar?

—Estudios profesionales de química.

—¡¿Química?! —Inquirió espantado— Eso solo sería posible en la Universidad Tecnológica del muro Sina. Si lograras matricularte serías la única mujer en todo el campus.

—Por eso me alegré cuando me dijiste que nos mudaríamos a la Capital —Su padre suspiró— Muchos tienen que irse lejos de casa para estudiar, pero a mí me tendrás cerca, no te preocupes.

—Seré sincero, no solo pienso que podrías dejar tus estudios a medias si tuvieras algún novio que te pidiera matrimonio. También me preocupa el dinero. Estudiar allí no debe ser nada barato.

—Obtendré una beca. Sabes que soy inteligente. No te dejaré solo con los gastos, buscaré un trabajo de medio tiempo.

—Aun así, Hanji —Resopló— ¿Por qué no estudias otra cosa más acorde a tu sexo? —Eso le ofendió duramente.

—Siempre has dicho que soy igual o más brillante que un hombre —Insistió la adolescente. Su interlocutor, hizo una mueca, mientras deseaba jamás haberle dicho eso.

Hanji, notando el semblante de su padre, supuso que de momento no podría convencerle. Aunque tampoco iba a aceptar la derrota, solo sería una tregua.

—Está bien. Creo que es muy pronto para hablarlo... Lo retomaremos cuando esté a punto de salir de la preparatoria.

 _«Y para ello faltan poco más de tres años»_ Pensó el hombre.

La adolescente desconocía que su padre terminaría comentándole de esa última conversación a su esposa.

—¿Cómo piensas pagar los estudios de mis hijos si tu hija pretende estudiar algo demasiado caro? —Inquirió la mujer.

—No te expreses como si Hanji fuera una arrimada en la casa, yo nunca trato mal a tus hijos.

—No me malentiendas, no estoy hablando de ella como si fuera una arrimada, pero ella puede tener un marido que la mantenga, así que no necesita estudiar algo que quizás no ejercerá. Pero mis hijos tendrán que mantener a sus esposas, tendrán que conseguir un trabajo sí o sí, y una carrera universitaria les facilitaría la vida.

—No digo que le pagaré los estudios profesionales de química, ¿pero qué se supone que hará Hanji si no lo hago? ¿Buscaría la manera de hacerlo?

—Si tiene tantas ganas de estudiar como dice, supongo que sí… —Declaró la mujer— De hecho… deberías hacerlo desde ahora, dejarla por su cuenta, que luche por estudiar lo que tanto quiere. De cualquier forma dice que trabajará, ¿no es así? —Y el hombre, minutos después se dejaría convencer de abandonar a su hija en medio de la mudanza.

* * *

Hanji despertó en medio de la noche con los ojos humedecidos.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Isabel. La mayor se apenó de pensar que seguro le había despertado.

—Sí —Mintió, dándose cuenta de que no había sonado muy convincente.

—¿Soñabas con tu mamá?

—Sí —Volvió a mentir, le parecía indigno admitir que había soñado con su padre, un sueño que a la vez era el recuerdo de la última conversación que habían tenido. En ese momento, aun adormilada, supuso que su padre le había abandonado con tal de no pagarle los estudios universitarios.

—Cuando extraño a mamá, imagino que ella me abraza —Confesó la pelirroja sacando a Hanji de su trance, aunque de hecho Isabel no había sido abrazada por su madre luego de haber sido capaz de caminar, y Hanji lo sabía, le caló tanto el comentario que sin dudar le abrazó, queriendo darle el consuelo que ella misma no sabía cómo darse, pero lo recibió cuando fue correspondida en el abrazo.

La adolescente de cabello castaño comenzó a canturrear aquella canción de cuna que solía escuchar de su progenitora, la cantaba para sí misma, aunque Isabel le escuchó con atención pensando que Hanji se la cantaba. Finalmente ambas pudieron volver a conciliar el sueño en aquella cama que compartían.

* * *

—Estúpido enano, ¿se cree beneficencia pública? —Se preguntó el hombre maduro luego de que Anka le informara que Levi había acogido a otra adolescente. Claro que a Kenny no le afectaba económicamente, pero le parecía inconcebible que su sobrino acogiera a otra cría— Como si no tuviera suficiente con las otras dos ratas que sacó del subterráneo —Despotricó— La rata rubia era huérfana de madre y el padre estaba desaparecido; la rata pelirroja también era huérfana de madre, y había sido vendida por su padre, ¿y esta qué?

—También es huérfana de madre —Explicó Anka— Su sobrino presenció el momento en el que la adolescente era abandonada por su padre y su madrastra en medio de una mudanza. Le hicieron bajar del vehículo con el pretexto de pedir orientación. Aquí le traigo la información que pude recopilar —Fue entonces cuando Kenny notó las carpetas que su subordinaba llevaba, el hombre las tomó.

Bebió su té negro mientras comenzaba a abrir la primera de las carpetas, y el caer en cuenta de la bebida caliente le hizo dar un bufido. No es que no le gustara el té, de hecho era de sus bebidas favoritas, pero le irritaba el hecho de que Anka se hubiera tomado el atrevimiento de esconderle el alcohol al considerar que era demasiado temprano para beberlo, incluso había tenido el valor de decírselo de frente. Kenny no supo si considerarla valiente o simplemente imbécil, ¡¿cómo se atrevía?! Él era el jefe de la División Central de la Policía Militar, podía matarla y nadie siquiera se atrevería a cuestionarle, pero luego recordó que jamás había tenido a ninguna auxiliar tan eficiente e inteligente como ella, tan discreta, ni una que tuviera la capacidad de ver más allá al punto de predecir sus órdenes como acababa de hacer, que había llegado a informarle acerca de la chiquilla que Levi había acogido, y se había adelantado a conseguirle la información que supuso que querría saber. Entonces reflexionó que podría predecir de cualquiera, incluso de todos sus demás subordinados juntos, pero no de ella.

Decidiendo que no podía matarle, comenzó a leer la información de Abelardo Zoe, el padre de Hanji. Luego continuó con la información de la madrastra y los hermanastros de Hanji.

—Por lo que veo: El imbécil está hasta el cuello de deudas—Murmuró Kenny— Quizás botó a la chiquilla para tener una boca menos que alimentar, aunque en todo caso también hubiera botado a la bruja y a los otros tres homúnculos —Decidió abrir la carpeta que contenía la información de Hanji— Vaya, parece ser una cerebrito —Comentó en referencia a sus calificaciones, era una estudiante sobresaliente— Bueno… Dejaré que Levi conserve a la mocosa —Declaró, como si estuviera hablando de una mascota.

* * *

Con el pasar de los días, Hanji terminó comprobando que Levi era alguien de trato difícil, alguien que le regañaba por el más mínimo desorden, pero prefería mil veces a Levi que a su madrastra, porque con Levi solo tenía que contribuir con su parte, y con su madrastra había tenido que encargarse prácticamente de toda la limpieza.

El señor Zoe nunca escuchó las quejas de su hija, no creía que fuera verdad que su nueva mujer le tuviera limpiando todo el día, creía que su hija mentía para hacerlos pelear. Aun así Hanji no podía odiarlo, puesto que cuando llegaba del trabajo le enseñaba lo que aprendería de ir a la escuela normalmente, ni siquiera pudo odiarle luego de que le abandonara en medio de la mudanza.

Y aunque sus hermanastros también habían sido groseros y desconsiderados con ella, Hanji tampoco les odiaba, de hecho extrañaría a ese trio de latosos cuando comenzaría a vivir con Levi, extrañaría lidiarlos, ayudarles a hacer la tarea, aunque ahora ayudaría a Isabel con sus estudios.

* * *

Hanji despertó ese sábado temprano esa mañana, acostumbrada a despertarse a la misma hora para desayunar con su padre antes de que se fuera a trabajar, pero como en los días anteriores, terminaba dándose cuenta de que ya no vivía con él, y que su vida había cambiado radicalmente.

—Estoy bien —Se dijo a sí misma, como hacía cada mañana, mientras miraba que Isabel aun dormía a su lado. Hanji sonrió pensando que la pelirroja era una dormilona adorable. Decidió no molestarle, se levantó de la cama silenciosamente, se quitó el pijama, y se puso otra ropa y sus anteojos para salir de la habitación. Al llegar a la cocina encontró al otro par de chicos que recién regresaban de su caminata mañanera. Levi le comentó que iría a comprar las cosas para el desayuno, pero Hanji se ofreció a ir. Entonces Farlan y Levi se quedaron haciendo la lista de cosas que comprarían por la tarde. Parecía que sería un día tranquilo, hasta que…

—¡Hermano! —Escucharon gritar a Isabel, Levi se levantó como un resorte para irse corriendo a la habitación, Farlán le siguió. La pelirroja había sonado como si le estuvieran matando.

Hanji entró a la casa segundos después, fue a colocar las compras sobre la mesa de la cocina. Había comenzado a preguntarse dónde estaba Levi y Farlan, pero acudió a su habitación ya que desde abajo se escuchó el llanto de Isabel. Al entrar se encontró con una rara escena: La pelirroja hipaba con el rostro hundido en el pecho de Levi, mientras los dos hombres estaban paralizados, como si de pronto se hubieran convertido en un par de estatuas con apariencia ensombrecida.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó la chica que recién había entrado a la habitación.

—¡Hanji! ¡Me estoy muriendo! —Declaró asomando el rostro por encima del hombro de Levi.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Me duele mi panza… además estoy… sangrando.

—¿Sangrando?

—Sí… de allá abajo… —Hanji entonces creyó comprender, y pudo confirmarlo al mirar sangre en las sábanas y la cobija de la cama.

—¿Hablas de tu entrepierna?

—Sí —La chica de cabello castaño estuvo a punto de largar una carcajada, pero se contuvo al recordar que la pelirroja estaba aterrada, Isabel estaba realmente convencida de que se iba a morir. No pudo decidir si debería parecerle cómico o triste el hecho de que la menor desconociera algo tan natural en las mujeres, por suerte ella podría explicarle.

—Tranquila, pequeña —Le habló con dulzura— No te vas a morir. Te pasa algo común en las mujeres… Te explicaré mientras te ayudo a bañarte —Le dijo tomándola del brazo para sacarla de la habitación. Le ayudó preparar la bañera mientras Isabel se quitaba el pijama. Minutos más tarde, Hanji le enjabonaba el cabello mientras hablaba, tratando de que la pelirroja entendiera perfectamente lo que le sucedería de ahora en adelante, mes a mes.

* * *

Farlan y Levi se habían paralizado. Durante el tiempo de convalecencia de sus madres, cada uno había tenido que ayudar a sus progenitoras con el cambio de toallas sanitarias, pero no sabían mucho al respecto, ni habrían tenido idea de cómo explicarle a Isabel, además se sintieron muy incómodos. Agradecieron que Hanji hubiera llegado a tiempo a sus vidas.

Levi fue el primero en reaccionar, Farlan le vio quitar las sábanas y cobijas de la cama, para colocar unas nuevas. El rubio entonces le anunció que iría a hacer el desayuno.

El sobrino de Kenny se puso a lavar las sábanas y la cobija, lo hizo con sus propias manos puesto que no tenían lavadora, le parecía un lujo innecesario debido a que desde niño se había lavado a mano. De pronto se sintió un tanto perturbado de pensar que estaba lavando la sangre que había salido de la entrepierna de Isabel, pero el trastorno obsesivo compulsivo de la limpieza le pudo más, además no había querido que Isabel se topara con la escena que tanto le había asustado.

Por suerte Hanji tuvo entre sus cosas unas cuantas toallas sanitarias, mientras le arropaba le seguía explicando lo que sabía acerca de la reproducción. Isabel tuvo cólicos y Levi se mostró compasivo, le dejó desayunar en la cama cuando antes jamás lo hubiera permitido, incluso le hizo compañía luego de eso, le llevó un analgésico y un té ya que Hanji lo sugirió. Cuando terminó la bebida caliente, Levi le acarició la cabeza mientras la pelirroja se quedaba dormida. Al final salió de la habitación llevando la taza que Isabel había usado.

Al llegar a la cocina con la intención de lavar la taza, el sobrino de Kenny se encontró con una escena que lo alegró: sus compañeros eran los suficientemente acomedidos para hacer algo sin haber tenido que pedírselos. Se acercó por atrás mirando a Hanji lavando los platos, mientras Farlan le ayudaba a secarlos.

—Es lamentable que Isabel desconociera totalmente lo que implica ser mujer —Se quejó Hanji— La pobre no tenía idea de nada. Incluso le hablé de lo que era el sexo pero creo que no me entendió.

—¡Oye, cuatro ojos! ¡No voy a permitir que perviertas a Isabel! —Gruñó molesto, pero ella no se dejó amedrentar, volteó tranquilamente para responderle.

—No estoy pervirtiéndola, solo le estoy hablando de algo que tiene que saber.

—Tranquilo, Levi. De cualquier forma Isabel no entendió nada —Intervino Farlan, mientras le daba una mirada a Hanji, como pidiéndole que ya no dijera más, porque la discusión iba para largo, y al final no estarían de acuerdo.

El sobrino de Kenny dio un bufido. Decidió salir de la habitación, pero antes solo se acercó a dejar la taza para que la lavaran ellos.

—No lo hice con mala intención —Declaró Hanji cuando Levi se marchó— Es solo que me pareció lamentable hasta dónde llega la ignorancia de mi amiga. Sabía que Isabel desconocía lo que era el sexo desde que contó que su comprador quiso darle de nalgadas, para ti y para mí es obvio que no fue eso lo que hizo hacerle cuando intentó quitarle los pantalones, pero ella no lo sabe, incluso desconocía lo que era la menstruación… Puedo entender que su madre no le hablara de lo que era el sexo, pero considero que debió explicarle algo que en un futuro le pasaría mes a mes.

—En base a lo que Isabel nos contó de su madre, creo que era una mujer muy sometida, y eso es común en el Distrito Subterráneo. La ignorancia es una forma de quitarles el poder… Además creo que es mejor que Isabel desconozca lo que ese bastardo quiso hacerle, la inocencia es algo que cuando se pierde, nunca vuelve —Hanji reflexionó las palabras del rubio, decidió darle la razón, Isabel estaba mejor así.

* * *

A Farlan ya se le había hecho costumbre comprar el periódico, cierto día encontró el anuncio de que se abrirían varios cursos a precios accesibles, convenció a Levi, y terminaron apuntándose a un curso de música. Aunque en la primera clase, Levi tuvo el atrevimiento de decirle a Isabel que cantaba horrible, así que la pelirroja se había salido del aula. El sobrino de Kenny no había querido disculparse, pensó que tal acción solo había sido una rabieta momentánea, y que Isabel más tarde volvería a la clase de música, pero luego de salirse, la pelirroja se había escabullido a la clase de maquillaje y peinado, ¡y le había encantado! Así que prefirió quedarse allá.

Por ahora Isabel practicaba, ya que la maestra les aconsejaba practicar incluso fuera de clases. Colocaba distintos colores en el párpado, para dar la impresión de que los ojos eran más grandes. Cuando hubo terminado, se quedó admirando la diferencia entre el ojo maquillado del ojo sin maquillaje. Sonrió. Estaba satisfecha con el resultado.

—¿Qué opinas Hanji? —Preguntó la pelirroja.

—Sin duda maquillas como una profesional… Levi se ve DI-VI-NA —Exclamó antes de reírse.

—Tsk… Isabel. Explícame nuevamente porqué siempre quieres usarme de modelo —Exigió Levi, sin haber hecho el intento de quitarse las sobras del ojo.

—Solo te uso de modelo para maquillaje, la maestra nos recomendó practicar con ojos pequeños y tú eres el único que los tiene así. Hanji es mi modelo de peinado porque tiene el cabello más largo. Además tú tuviste la culpa de que me saliera de la clase de música.

—Podrías volver —Dijo Levi— Te he escuchado practicar con Hanji, y has mejorado.

—Solo lo dices porque no quieres que siga maquillándote —Dijo la pelirroja en un puchero.

Habrían seguido alegando, llegando como conclusión final que Levi tendría que seguir siendo el modelo de maquillaje, pero Farlan llegó a interrumpir la plática.

—Levi… Ya están abiertas las preinscripciones en la preparatoria a la que iremos, el detalle es que solicitan actas de nacimiento originales, no les bastará con el carnet de ciudadanía en la superficie.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —Inquirió Levi sin entender.

—Que las actas de nacimiento solo se pueden tramitar en el distrito natal —Explicó Farlan, Levi entonces supo que únicamente podrían conseguirlas en el Distrito Subterráneo, y para llegar tendría que ir a la Capital y bajar. Anka podría habérselas conseguido, pero justo había ido hacia tres semanas atrás, y faltaban por lo menos otras tres semanas para que volviera a ir.

El rubio había comenzado a considerar que en realidad no habría problema, puesto que plazo de la preinscripción estaba a dos meses de terminar, pero Levi terminó adelantándose.

—Viajaré y conseguiré esas actas.

—No es necesario —Inició Farlan— Aun tenemos tiempo de pedírselas a la oficial Rheinberger.

—No quiero arriesgarme. No pasa nada. Iré al Distrito Subterráneo y traeré varias actas de nacimiento de cada uno. Tú sí tienes, ¿Verdad, Hanji?

—Sí… Conseguí varias antes de la mudanza.

—El viernes en la mañana haré el viaje en barco. No importa si me pierdo una clase de música. Únicamente sería ir y volver —Dijo Levi.

* * *

Farlan le había puesto muchos peros a la salida de Levi, pero todo había sido en vano: él había decidido ir sí o sí. Finalmente le convenció de que al menos se comprara un celular para localizarle por cualquier eventualidad.

Levi se había acostumbrado a vivir de manera humilde, por eso no gastaba en lo que él considerara superfluo, además de que no quería confiarse de que Kenny le enviaba dinero, no quería arriesgarse a que este dejara de enviarle justo cuando tuviese la cuenta en ceros, prefería que el dinero siguiera acumulándose en el banco mientras él iba gastando lo necesario, así que compró el celular más barato que encontró, para que pudieran llamarle perfectamente desde el teléfono que tenían en la casa, aquel que Anka le había convencido de instalar.

Cualquier otro chiquillo de su edad estaría tan mimado como para hacer el viaje de un distrito a otro sin compañía, pero él lo tomaba como cualquier cosa, tres años atrás había sido abandonado en medio de una pelea callejera en un barrio peligroso, y desde entonces se las había arreglado como un hombre diez años mayor.

Quizás en otra ocasión haría el viaje acompañado de sus amigos, a modo de paseo, pero esta vez había decidido hacerlo solo, no quería que nadie se enterara de algo que ni él mismo sabía.

Luego de bajar del barco, fue a desayunar a aquel lugar donde dos años atrás Anka se había aparecido para entregarle los carnets de ciudadanía, fue insólito que la señora que atendía le hubiera reconocido y le hubiera sonreído mientras le preguntaba por sus otros dos amigos, como si no hubiera notado que Levi le respondía un tanto cortante, que vivían en otro distrito, y que solo había ido de pasada.

—¿Qué querrás de desayuno?

—Una orden cinco, y…

—¡Y un té negro! Lo sé… jamás olvido a mis clientes… Normalmente no doy desayunos cuando casi es mediodía, pero por ti haré una excepción.

* * *

Luego de desayunar, Levi bajó al Distrito Subterráneo. Al principio, casi regresa el desayuno de lo apestoso que le pareció el lugar, nunca le había parecido agradable, pero definitivamente, después de dos años, se había desacostumbrado al perene olor a drenaje que había en el subterráneo.

Preguntando se enteró dónde estaba el Registro Civil, ya que nunca lo había necesitado ni tenía idea dónde estaba. Finalmente llegó su turno. Dio el nombre y la fecha de nacimiento, de él y de sus dos amigos, curiosamente él y Farlan había sabido su fecha de cumpleaños desde siempre, o al menos Levi se la había aprendido de memoria desde que Kenny le había dado un regalo en su niñez, y lo había llevado a la taberna a celebrar su cumpleaños; pero Isabel lo sabría hasta el día en el que tuvieron su carnet de ciudadanía en sus manos.

Pidió cinco actas de cada uno por cualquier cosa. Pagó y se las entregaron en una carpeta. Sin salir del lugar buscó un lugar dónde sentarse, quería ver con sus propios ojos aquello que le daba vueltas, aquello que quería ver por sí mismo antes que nadie. Abrió la carpeta y con lo primero que se encontró fue con el acta de Farlan, donde se leía Harrison Church en el lugar del padre, y Felicia Church en el lugar de la madre. Sus dedos avanzaron un poco, ahora se encontró con el acta de nacimiento de Isabel, Lorenzo Magnolia estaba anotado como el padre, e Inés Magnolia aparecía como la madre.

Avanzó un poco más, y sabía que no había vuelta de hoja, la siguiente sería su acta de nacimiento. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que normalmente hacían, lo primero que notó era que el cuadro dónde debería estar anotado el nombre de su padre estaba en blanco, solo estaba llenado el espacio de su madre, y el de las testigos, a quienes Levi no recordaba, pero supuso que fueron compañeras de trabajo de su madre.

Al menos había podido comprobar que su apellido sí era Ackerman, puesto que lo había sacado de su madre, ¿y ese sería el apellido original de su madre? O tal vez era el apellido de casada.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿su madre alguna vez habría estado casada?

No lo sabía.

No sabía nada.

Kenny nunca había querido decirle lo que sabía de su madre.

¿Dónde se habían conocido? ¿Qué tan profunda era su amistad para que Kenny decidiera acogerlo?

Porque sabía de primera mano que Kenny era huraño, ¿entonces por qué de buenas a primeras había decidido criarle? ¿Por qué se estaba haciendo cargo de sus gastos?

En el pasado cuando le preguntaba a Kenny por su madre, este fingía sordera, o cuando estaba de buenas le contaba cosas leves, como que su madre apenas y sabía leer ni escribir, o que cantaba bien. Aunque aquella vez que Levi le preguntó por su padre, Kenny se molestó visiblemente, le dio un sopapo sin siquiera responderle, y Levi nunca tuvo el valor de preguntar de nuevo.

El que ignoraba ser sobrino de Kenny, estuvo a punto de formarse en la fila nuevamente, para pedir un acta de nacimiento de su madre, dispuesto a dar una propina ya que desconocía la fecha de nacimiento de su progenitora. Quería comprobar si el apellido de nacimiento de su madre había sido Ackerman, quería saber más de ella, y por un segundo quiso saber de su padre. Pero antes de siquiera acercarse a la fila, pensó bien las cosas.

¿Para qué quería saber de un hombre que no se había hecho cargo de él?

Simplemente… Decidió que no le importaba saberlo.

 _«Por mí se puede ir a tragar mierda»_ Pensó.

Finalmente salió del Registro Civil.

* * *

Horas más tarde Levi se encontraba en un problema.

Había una falla en los barcos, y no podría viajar hasta mañana. El detalle es que no tenía suficiente dinero para un hotel. Por su parte él no le veía problema a dormir en la calle, quizás era la primera vez que lo haría, pero bah, ¿qué tan peligroso debía ser dormir en la calle en comparación a vivir en el subterráneo? Aunque Farlan sí que se asustó de saberlo, y pese a que Levi se molestaría, decidió hacer todo lo posible por localizar a Anka y avisarle.

Mientras tanto Levi decidió ir a cenar, al mismo lugar de siempre, puesto que la señora vivía por y para su pequeño establecimiento, ese que atendía de manera tan sonriente. Cosa que era rara para el sobrino de Kenny, que le veía sonreír, y le sorprendía más darse cuenta de que su sonrisa no era falsa.

Casi a punto de cerrar el local, la mujer se acercó a Levi, que era uno de los únicos que estaba en el establecimiento.

—Escuché que hubo falla en los barcos, y sé que vives en otro lado, ¿tienes en dónde pasar la noche? —Levi estuvo a punto de agradecerle su amabilidad, aunque había decidido mentirle y decirle que sí tenía una habitación en un hotel, pero…

—Joven Levi —El aludido giró la vista, era Anka— He venido por usted —El adolescente ya no dijo nada, y la señora dio por sentado que Levi iba a informarle que alguien iba a buscarlo, y esa persona ya había llegado. Una mujer imponente.

* * *

—Te dije que no le avisaras a Anka, ¿qué parte de «no le avises a Anka» no entendiste? —Espetaba Levi por el celular, sin importarle que la aludida estaba escuchando mientras conducía justo a su lado.

El rubio al otro lado de la línea, rodó los ojos con molestia.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Hanji, quien bajó para ofrecerle dulces a Farlan, podía escuchar la voz molesta del celular incluso a un par de metros, aunque no entendía nada.

—Nada —Respondió el rubio a la chica, aunque decidió lanzar una indirecta a su interlocutor masculino— Lo que pasa es que a veces ya no sé si soy amigo o sirviente de Levi —Dijo en talante serio.

Hanji decidió que eso era algo que el par de chicos tenía que arreglar, así que subió al cuarto.

El sobrino de Kenny se pasmó con el tono de su amigo, quizás lo había herido, aunque jamás había sido su intención.

—N-no, Farlan… —Tartamudeó el sobrino de Kenny—Y-yo, no te…. Considero un —El rubio lo interrumpió con una carcajada, sabiendo que para Levi era difícil disculparse, y jamás lo haría falsamente.

—¡Levi, no es necesario! Ya entendí —Dijo Farlan cuando pudo dejar de reírse.

—Me alegro. Espero poder volver para mañana. Cuida a las mocosas… —Le pidió, de pronto reflexionó lo que acababa de decir— ¡No es una orden! —El rubio volvió a reír.

—Está bien, está bien. Las niñas están bien, Isabel lloró cuando supo que no vendrías, pero Hanji la calmó, ahora están comiendo dulces y platicando.

—No dejes que coman tantos dulces, Hanji se modera pero Isabel no, tampoco las dejes trasnochar tanto.

—Tranquilo —Le dijo mientras contenía otra risa, pero siempre había visto que se ponía un tanto protector con las féminas del grupo, sobre todo con Isabel.

—Bien. Nos vemos mañana.

—Lo mismo digo.

Colgaron ambos.

* * *

Después de varios minutos, al fin llegaron a lo que Levi creyó que era la casa de Anka, una casa con decoración sobria, pero elegante. Le gustaba el lugar, aunque no supo por qué, se sentía cómodo allí. Más tarde se enteraría de que en realidad esa era la casa de Kenny, quien quizás estaba allí, aunque oculto.

—La próxima vez que necesite algo, no dude en pedírmelo, yo le habría llevado las actas de nacimiento para que no viniera hasta acá —Le comentó Anka, pero Levi no dijo nada, solo se limitó a seguir a la mujer mayor, quien quiso ofrecerle una cama, pero el adolescente arguyó que no era necesario, que siempre dormía sentado en una silla.

—Justo como el Capitán —Murmuró Anka luego de la explicación.

* * *

Años atrás…

Kenny se sentó en una silla, mientras hizo la seña a Levi de que se acercara, esa era la primera noche que dormirían juntos. El niño se acercó y el mayor lo tomó para sentarlo en su regazo.

—Duerme, mocoso.

—¿No tienes cama?

—No. No puedo descuidarme ni para dormir, así que siempre estoy listo para pelear, o para correr y pelear después —Le explicó— No tengo cama y es mejor que duermas aquí, para poder llevarte conmigo de ser necesario.

Y desde entonces, se acostumbraría a dormir sentado.

* * *

Anka lo guio a lo que parecía un estudio. Le guio a una cómoda silla y le acercó unas mantas por si quisiera cubrirse.

—Espero y no siga molesto con Farlan por avisarme —Murmuró la mujer.

La verdad Levi seguía hirritado por eso, no quiso dar explicaciones, pero Anka se dio cuenta de que él no quería ni siquiera mirarla, así que enfocaba su vista en lo que sea, y de pronto, los ojos se abrieron a su máxima capacidad.

En el escritorio, estaba la fotografía de una chiquilla: Era Kuchel de joven.

Levi se acercó embobado a mirar la imagen. Su madre parecía cantar, al lado de un anciano que tocaba una guitarra.

 _«Kuchel desde siempre cantaba muy bien»_ Levi recordó aquello que un alcoholizado Kenny le había confiado. _«Todavía era una niña, pero cuando cantaba, se le escuchaba una voz mujer»_

Levi con aquella conversación había evocado un recuerdo oculto: Su madre cantaba mientras limpiaba la casa. Por eso no le había puesto peros a clases de música, porque quería cantar mientras recordaba a su madre, si de hecho creyó que el canto estaba en los genes, el maestro le había felicitado desde la primera clase.

—A veces la misma lealtad que tenemos hacia las personas, hace que nos adelantarnos a sus órdenes, o las desobedecemos, pero jamás haríamos nada intencional para perjudicar —Agregó Anka, y Levi se sorprendió de haberle escuchado, puesto que el portarretratos en sus manos debió haberlo dejado obnubilado— Buscaré las fotografías de su madre para darle una copia —El adolescente dejó de mirar el portarretrato para ver a la mujer ante sí— Por la forma en la que admira la fotografía, me he dado cuenta de que es la primera vez que la mira, y no me parece justo que usted no tenga fotografías de su madre… —Dijo con firmeza— El Capitán Kenny no me lo ha pedido, pero haremos de cuenta que sí —Agregó para salir de la habitación.

Y Levi no tuvo cabeza para preguntarse por qué Kenny tendría una foto tan vieja de su madre, ni por qué tendría más, lo único que podía hacer era apretar el portarretratos como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera para siempre. Se había quedado sin habla, y aunque pudiese hablar, simplemente no tendría palabras para expresar lo dichoso que sería de tener fotos de su madre, ¡cuánta envidia había sentido porque sus amigos sí tenían unas cuantas fotografías! Sobre todo Hanji, que tenía un álbum lleno de imágenes. En ese entonces había entendido perfectamente aquella frase que dice: hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar, y quizás sería el que menos imágenes tendría de su madre, pero no le importaba, porque al menos ya tendría algo, y no sería un recuerdo que se volvía borroso en su memoria.

Por primera vez agradeció que Farlan le hubiera desobedecido, porque de no haber ido esa noche, no habría visto la fotografía de su madre.

* * *

—Ya niñas. Será mejor que ya se duerman, porque si mañana Levi las ve bostezar, los tres recibiremos un regaño, ustedes por no dormirse, y a mí porque me pidió hacerlas dormir temprano.

—Pero no tenemos sueño —Dijo Isabel.

—Cuéntanos una historia, Farlan —Pidió Hanji.

—Sí, cuéntanos una historia —Reiteró Isabel.

—Cuéntanos cómo conociste a Levi —Pidió Hanji— De hecho la primera noche, solo contaste que tú y él ya vivían juntos desde antes de conocer a Isabel, pero nunca contaron cómo se conocieron.

—Oye, yo tampoco lo sé —Bramó Isabel.

—Está bien, niñas —Dijo Farlan— Les contaré, si me prometen que se dormirán cuando les cuente.

—¡Sí! —Bramaron las dos al unísono, alargando el monosílabo.

—Bueno… No sé si se acuerden que les conté que mi mamá enfermó de aquella rarísima inmovilidad que ataca a algunos habitantes del Distrito Subterráneo —Ambas asintieron— Pues la mayoría de la gente muere de eso, porque los tratamientos son demasiado caros… Mi padre se largó sin más, y yo apenas y podía conseguir algo de comer —Hanji apretaba las sábanas con sus dedos, le dolía tanto saber que sus amigos habían padecido hambre— Muchas veces tuve que robar comida, mendingarla no era buena opción puesto que la mayoría estamos sumidos en la misma miseria.

* * *

La madre de Farlan murió luego de una larga convalecencia. Pero él no tuvo a nadie que apareciera y se hiciera cargo de él, él siempre recordaría que no tuvo la misma suerte de Levi de que algo así le pasara, él tuvo que seguir en la misma vida, cometiendo pequeños robos, por lo que terminó en un grupo de pandilleros de su misma edad. Eran un grupo de jóvenes delincuentes, que analizaban a las presas potenciales antes de ir a atacarles.

Cierto día seguían a quien creyeron un niño, lo vieron comprar té negro, algo raro y caro en el subterráneo. Además le había sobrado dinero, por lo que decidieron ir a robarle: iba solo, se veía bajito y de cuerpo pequeño, seguro sería fácil. Lo seguirían para atacarlo en una calle deshabitada.

Así lo hicieron. Lo rodearon cuando creyeron que era conveniente.

—Oye, imbécil —Dijo uno— Eres un idiota para andar en nuestra zona solo y con tanto dinero. ¿No es así, chicos? —Y comenzaron a reír.

—Vean sus ropas —Dijo otro asqueado— Se cree mejor que nosotros —Declaró haciendo referencia a que su vestimenta estaba limpia, incluso su cuerpo se veía así.

—Solo entréganos el dinero y las cosas para que no te pase nada, niño —Dijo Farlan, notando con la cercanía que el chico solo era de baja estatura, pero debía tener más o menos su misma edad, y parecía indiferente de estar rodeado de cinco chicos que pretendían robarle— La otra opción es darte una golpiza. De cualquier forma terminarás yéndote sin nada —Le aseguró de forma altanera.

—Hay una tercera opción —Replicó el chico con frialdad— Que se quiten de mi camino o el que les dará una golpiza seré yo —Todos rieron, menos Farlán que estaba sorprendido, normalmente la gente cuando se veía rodeaba entregaba las cosas, pero ahora había alguien a quien tendría que golpear… Claro que cuando robaba en solitario, hubo casos donde había sido descubierto, y había tenido que pelear por la comida, pero había peleado de hombre a hombre, no como un cobarde en una multitud. Pero no había de otra, tendría que hacerlo esta vez.

Los cinco adolescentes se lanzaron sobre el otro al mismo tiempo, pero increíblemente ninguno pudo aterrizarle ningún golpe: O los esquivaba, los capturaba con su puño, o los desviaba con un ataque. Pero ellos sí terminaron golpeados, adoloridos y jadeantes en el suelo.

—Agradezcan que no les saqué la navaja —Escupió el chico antes de marcharse.

* * *

—Ese chico: Era Levi —Las chicas habían escuchado la historia anonadadas.

—¡¿De verdad Levi pudo pelear contra ti y otros cuatro?! —Inquirió Hanji sorprendida.

—¡Claro que pudo, Hanji! ¡Estamos hablando de mi hermano! —Bramó Isabel, aunque de hecho, ella tampoco le había visto pelear con más de una persona— Pero dinos, ¿cómo fue que terminaron viviendo juntos? Mi hermano es un poco rencoroso, seguro no fue fácil que te perdonara por haberle querido robar y luego te aceptar así como así.

—Chicas, eso no era parte del trato —Dijo Farlan— Les dije que les contaría cómo nos conocimos, lo demás, quizás se los cuente en otra ocasión.

Hanji e Isabel protestaron, pero se dieron cuenta de que no valía la pena seguir insistiendo, no parecía que el rubio fuera a ceder.

La verdad es que ni él mismo se explicaba cómo era que Levi le había aceptado en su casa.

* * *

Continuando con la historia…

Farlan, por algún raro motivo, era el que menos golpeado había quedado, así que pudo levantarse para seguir al chico, y ver exactamente en la casa en la que se metió. Aunque inmediatamente regresó a ayudar a regresar a sus colegas al refugio. Más tarde tomó sus pocas cosas mientras se despedía, diciéndoles que tenía algo pendiente.

La vida en el subterráneo era así, los colegas eran unidos y se protegían entre sí, pero a veces los colegas se separaban y tomaban caminos diferentes, y nadie se tomaba rencor por eso. Los ex colegas de Farlan, supusieron que iría a buscar a su padre como siempre decía, pero desconocían que antes quería hacer algo.

Algo que podía hacer en cierta casa a la que se llegaba por medio de una escalera.

Farlan tenía algo de nervios, pero recordando su objetivo subió hasta golpear la puerta. No escuchando ningún ruido, había comenzado a preguntarse si el chico había salido o simplemente fingía sordera cuando la puerta se abrió.

El habitante de la casa le reconoció como uno de los chicos que acababa de atacarle, lo había reconocido especialmente a él.

—¿Has venido por más golpes? —Preguntó.

—No —Dijo con seguridad pero siendo cortés— Quiero saber por qué me golpeaste menos que a mis compañeros —Pero él no respondía, Farlan supuso que no había entendido a qué se refería— Luego de la golpiza, pude seguirte de manera inmediata para saber que vivías acá, pero ellos no podían caminar sin ayuda —Agregó. Y su interlocutor, en lugar de responder, le hizo otra pregunta.

—¿Por qué titubeaste antes de golpearme? —Esta pregunta tomó desprevenido a Farlan, aunque al final decidió responder.

—No quería atacar en grupo… Eso es todo.

—Titubeaste, luego me atacaste casi sin fuerza… Por eso que te pegué menos que a tus acompañantes —Explicó.

—Ya veo.

—Y supongo que no has venido solo a aclarar eso —Declaró el chico, notando que traía una mochila en su espalda.

—Quiero que me enseñes a pelear como tú… —Su interlocutor no mostró ninguna expresión, ni siquiera pareció reflexionarlo. Aunque…

—¿Para qué quieres aprenderlo? ¿Para robar?

—Puede que ese sea el uso que termine dándole con tal de sobrevivir —Admitió— Pero antes iré a buscar a alguien para darle una golpiza por abandonarnos a mí y a mi madre.

—¿Y tu madre está de acuerdo? —El chico no supo por qué motivo preguntó eso, no le importaba en realidad, simplemente la pregunta salió de su boca.

—Mi madre murió —Soltó— Duró semanas postrada en una cama antes de morir… Yo robaba comida para alimentarla pero ella ya no se recuperó —El rubio, en medio de su dolor ante el recuerdo, no notó que su declaración había tocado una fibra sensible en su interlocutor.

—Te enseñaré —Dijo el niño de cabello negro— Aunque considero que no vale la pena seguir a alguien que se fue… Piensa que quizás te hizo un favor —Dijo haciéndose a un lado para permitirle pasar— Aunque primero tendrás que bañarte, no tolero la suciedad —Dijo para comenzar a guiarlo al cuarto de aseo. Antes de entrar Farlan decidió presentarse.

—Me llamo Farlan Church… —Dijo, esperando una respuesta, al no obtenerla decidió preguntar— ¿Cómo debo de llamarte?

—Levi… Solo Levi —Dijo con simpleza, porque él, en aquel entonces, desconocía su apellido.

* * *

Farlan desconocía que cuando contó lo de su madre, Levi había visto a su igual en él, por eso no había dudado en abrirle las puertas de su casa, además de que se había sentido solo desde que Kenny se había ido, era bueno tener alguien con quien compartir algo.

Y el rubio, desconociendo el porqué del actuar de Levi, jamás querría revelarles a las chicas nada, como si fuera un secreto entre ambos. Cuando le preguntaban más al respecto, siempre fingiría sordera.

* * *

Hanji, Levi y Farlan. Obtuvieron la acreditación de su educación secundaria. Por los que fueron inscritos como estudiantes "regulares" en la preparatoria. Isabel fue aceptada como "irregular" mientras presentaba la totalidad de su documentación, ya había terminado su curso de maquillaje y peinado, por lo que podría concentrarse más en la preparatoria, y en acreditar la secundaria.

—Hoy es el día —Bramó Hanji levantándose de la cama— ¡Arriba, Isabel! ¡Arriba...! —Comenzó a empujar el colchón para hacer que la pelirroja se moviera— ¡Vamos, Isabel! ¡Llegaremos tarde! —En cuanto notó que la chica abrió los ojos corrió a quitarse el pijama para vestirse, luego se recogió el cabello, se puso los anteojos y se acomodó las bandas elásticas que impedían que estos se movieran, al terminar volteó a ver a su compañera de cuarto, que seguía recostada— No puedo creer que volviera a dormirse.

* * *

—Niñas. Más les vale bajar en diez minutos —Bramó Levi mientras bajaba la escalera junto con Farlan.

—¡Ya estamos acá! —Anunció Hanji desde la cocina— ¡Preparé el desayuno!

Efectivamente, eso notó Levi cuando entró a la cocina, Hanji servía el té mientras Isabel cabeceaba en la mesa.

* * *

Levi siempre había sido, en opinión de sus amigos, alguien exageradamente puntual, alguien que mínimo llegaba quince minutos antes a cualquier cita, pero en esta ocasión, Hanji era la que exageraba.

—¡Vamos chicos! Se están quedando atrás —Decía la adolescente de cabello castaño mientras apresuraba el paso.

—No corras, cuatro ojos —Regañó Levi— Aún hay tiempo.

—No seas así, enano.

—Tks.

Por desgracia para Levi, Hanji había crecido en los últimos meses, y le había dejado abajo, eso le irritaba, además Hanji se lo recordaba cariñosamente al llamarlo "enano".

Ella mientras tanto sonreía como si hubiera encontrado un gran tesoro, y se apresuraba como si de no llegar a tiempo, no pudiera estudiar jamás.

Corría como si estuviera a punto de conocer tierras lejanas, o como si le hubieran dicho que haría un gran descubrimiento.

—Parece muy feliz de ir a la escuela —Balbuceó Isabel entre bostezos.

—Quizás es porque, a diferencia de nosotros, ella siempre había soñado con asistir —Comentó Farlan, y había dado en el clavo.

Hanji estaba feliz de que finalmente se cumplía uno de sus sueños: poder asistir a la escuela, algo que siempre había querido.

Mientras que el trío nativo del subterráneo, no había tenido ese sueño durante toda una vida.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

¡Gracias, gracias, gracias por seguir aquí!

Hola. Habría querido actualizar el 28 de diciembre para hacer la broma de que siempre no escribiría esta historia, pero ese día anduve vuelta en la oficina y no pude terminar de escribir el capi, y mucho menos estas notas. Son muy grandes, las dejaré para quien quiera leerlas, supongo que en Facebook luego haré mejor un álbum de notas.

No se preocupen, voy a apresurar la historia, no crean que me iré contando el día a día en la escuela, solo me iré a lo relevante para irnos sobre la historia que estuve planeando mostrarles.

Investigué un poco del abandono de menores, crimen que se agrava si los dejaste en situación de riesgo. Lo puse a cómo lo interpreté, si la regué no se fijen mucho porque no soy abogada. Eso del perdón legal tengo entendido que es como que retirar la demanda, otorgar el perdón para que ya no se siga con el juicio, aunque no se borra todo del expediente.

La escena entre Kenny y su subordinada fue la primera escena que escribí de este capítulo, y me encantó… Anka le esconde el alcohol a Kenny porque lo mismo le hacía a Pixis a partir del capítulo 50 del manga, y el calvo se lo tomaba con humor a diferencia de Kenny que es más explosivo, pero decide no matarle por su eficiencia, cosa vista en el relleno del Anime dónde le avisan a Pixis que Trost está siendo atacado por titanes, le informa a la vez que le dice que su caballo está listo, por lo que se ve que es capaz de adelantarse a las órdenes.

Según investigué (igual no me crean mucho), el apellido Zoe es de origen castellano, por eso busqué un hombre castellano para el padre de Hanji.

En esta época quizás suena rarísimo que existan mujeres que no sepan lo que es la menstruación, pero hubo señoras mayores que me contaron lo traumático que fue de pronto darse cuenta que sangraban sin saber por qué, en una época en la que había mucho tabú, y ni había televisión, o si acaso veían un comercial ni así se daban una idea. A veces quiero pensar que ya no pasan esas cosas, se me pasa al pensar en los pueblos aislados de la civilización, o en los países hindúes donde las chicas son desterradas de su casa durante la menstruación, y se arriesgan a morir de frío, por mordeduras de serpientes o por aspirar humo (de fogatas que hacen contra el frío) en las chozas pequeñas a dónde las mandan.

A lo que yo vi, Levi era más "tierno" con Isabel que con Farlan, y reflejé lo que creí que sería su comportamiento hacia la pelirroja luego del susto por su primera menstruación.

Sobre el canto, quizás pareció OOC, pero los que vieron "SNK chuugakkou" animado (no he podido encontrar el manga entero), recordarán que en el último capítulo Levi canta, y sí, tanto el Levi del Anime original, como en el chuugakkou, comparten el mismo "seiyuu" (actor de doblaje). Así que puse que Levi cantaba. En los extras del manga de Levi, se ve una parte en la que Isabel canta, y no se describe si la voz es agudísima, solo se sabe que es tan molesta que todos se tapan los oídos, por eso puse que Levi le decía a Isabel que cantaba horrible.

Una de mis lectoras me hizo ver que la forma en la que yo describo que Levi conoce a Isabel en este fic, es parecida a cómo ella pone en su fic. Sinceramente no me acordé hasta que releí, pero lo que sí recuerdo es que una escena de aquí se parece mucho a una escena de aquel fic, y hablo en la que Isabel maquilla a Levi, aunque allá lo hace por distinto motivo, y aquí pongo de pretexto que los ojos de Levi son pequeños, porque según una amiga estilista, tienes que tener más cuidado por el poco espacio que tienes para colorear, además de que practicas más el efecto de hacer que se vean más grandes. El fic de mi lectora es "Dancing on a highwire" y es uno de las poquísimas que conozco que escribe EruRi (Erwin X Levi), su perfil es "Izuspp" en fanfiction, y lo pueden encontrar entre los reviews.

Y bueno, lo de Levi, dejándose maquillar para que Isabel practique, reitero, quizás es OOC, pero consideré que con ella sí se dejaría al tener "la culpa" de que se saliera de la clase de música, además de que él como que se ablanda con ella.

Lo de las actas de nacimiento pues, acá en mi país pasa que no puedes tramitar un acta en un lugar distinto al que naciste, solo puedes solicitarla pero tardan semanas en llegarte por paquetería.

Sobre lo que puse de Levi viviendo de forma humilde, es así como me imagino a Levi, un poco tacaño, allá de vez en cuando dándose un lujo, porque no recuerdo dónde leí que pese a que en teoría gana bien (es el capitán de las fuerzas especiales), no endulza su té porque el azúcar es algo muy caro.

Ya ni me acuerdo de dónde saqué los nombres de los progenitores de Farlan e Isabel.

Bueno, acá en México no es así, de que las mujeres se cambian el apellido al de su esposo al casarse, pero quise dejarlo así para darle ese misterio, recordemos que Levi se sorprendió cuando supo que compartía el apellido con Kenny, y llegó a pensar que era su padre, porque de hecho en su lecho de muerte le preguntó que él qué había sido para su madre.

Lo que puse fueron ideas de lo que Levi debió suponer, o debiera haberse preguntado alguna vez, pero no se muestra en la serie, como el ¿por qué Kenny lo había cuidado algún tiempo?

Bueno, cómo aquí sí existen las murallas, quise poner los barcos como medio de transporte de un distrito a otro, igual sí hay taxis y autobuses, pero como transporte interdistrital. No sé cómo funcionan los barcos si se supone que en el universo de SNK no hay electricidad, solo se ven una especie de cables o cosas así debajo de los puentes por donde pasan los barcos, tampoco sé cómo funcionan las puertas interiores de los distritos. De hecho iba a inventar que x cosa se había jodido y que por eso no servían, decidí dejarlo "en una falla".

En el manga de Levi, hay un momento dónde Levi y Farlan discuten, y el rubio le pregunta "¿Si es una orden?", Levi como que titubea y Farlan se ríe como entendiendo que esa no había sido su intención, quise hacer un guiño a esa parte.

En alguna entrevista Isayama dijo que Levi dormía en una silla, quise ofrecer una explicación del porqué creo que hacía eso.

En el ova animado de Levi, Farlan dice que hay personas con piernas débiles por no recibir la luz, entonces Levi deduce que la madre de Farlan también enfermó por eso. En los extras del manga de Levi, Farlan le contaba una vez a Isabel cómo había conocido a Levi, había sido un tanto parecida: Levi terminaba rodeado, y Farlan desde arriba le ofrecía una cuerda para ayudarle a salir de ese callejón, corrían y luego le pedía disculpas, pero le informaba que él también era de los que quería probar su fuerza, Levi golpea a sus amigos, y cuando comienzan a anunciar que venía la policía, Farlan le intenta pasar otra vez la cuerda, y Levi le dice que debe estar bromeando si cree que aceptará su ayuda, y se va… E Isabel le pide que le cuenta más pero Farlan ya no quiso… Uno se queda con la duda de por qué se volvieron amigos luego de eso, di una teoría, aunque adaptándolo a mi historia.

Bueno, en el manga Levi sí le dice a Hanji "cuatro ojos", no hay momento en el manga donde esta le diga "enano" (si lo hay por favor que alguien me muestre), pero, en los fics por regla Hanji le dice así, por eso lo dejé.

* * *

Publicado el 04 de enero de 2017.


	3. Rivales

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, lo cual es bueno porque me podría muy cursi.

Desde la última actualización, hasta el jueves en la madrugada, solo tenía medio capítulo. El resto lo escribí por ratos, desde el jueves en la mañana, hasta ahorita, domingo en la madrugada.

Me debatí mucho mentalmente de sí debía poner que usaban alguna clase de uniforme escolar, al final me decidí por los uniformes de Snk chuugakkou, pueden buscar imágenes de google. Solo recuerden que el uniforme formal en los chicos no varía sin importar el año que cursen, es un pantalón y un saco azul combinados con una camisa blanca. El de las chicas es igual en casi todos los años: falda tablillada azul, chaleco amarillo y saco marrón claro (creo), aunque los accesorios sí varían, porque en primer año usan moño azul, en segundo año es moño verde, y el tercer año es como índigo.

Y los colores de los uniformes deportivos independientemente del sexo son azul en primer año, verde en el segundo, e índigo en el tercero. Hanji traerá más o menos la misma ropa que en la imagen del fic, solo que no traerá bata hasta el segundo y el tercer año. Aunque en la primer parte de este capítulo, trae uniforme conformado por falda y saco.

Lamento la tardanza, pero cuando terminen de leer el capítulo, entenderán porqué me costó un ovario y la mitad del otro escribirlo. Así que como ya no podré tener hijos humanos, consideren este fic como un hijo mío.

Advertencia: Spoilers del manga adaptados a este universo alterno. Obvio que adaptados, porque aquí no hay gigantes come humanos.

Nos vemos abajo en las notas.

* * *

Entraron por las puertas de las instalaciones media hora antes de que empezara la primera clase, Isabel se quejó al darse cuenta, pero Levi le reprendió para que dejara de quejarse.

—Es mejor que lleguemos temprano para tener tiempo de buscar nuestro salón —Dijo el sobrino de Kenny.

Debido a que era muy temprano, casi no había estudiantes, solo los maestros que habían llegado, y el personal de limpieza que ya había dejado listos los salones.

Hanji, emocionada como ella sola, se adelantó unos metros, deteniéndose justo en un cruce de pasillos, intentando decidir qué camino debía de tomar. Sin darse cuenta se había colocado al lado de un chico rubio, justo con la altura y proporciones que Levi habría deseado tener, pero no fue por eso que él posó sus ojos en el rubio, sino porque este se acercó a Hanji, como olfateándola.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Bramó Levi al desconocido, acelerando el paso para casi írsele encima, aunque Farlan le detuvo. Por supuesto que el rubio no habría podido detener a Levi con su fuerza física, por suerte el sobrino de Kenny se detuvo como queriendo al menos darle la oportunidad de explicarse.

—No lo tomen a mal —Pidió el chico alto— Es solo que mi olfato es muy bueno, y no es común oler tanta felicidad en una sola persona —Dijo mirando a Hanji a los ojos.

—No sabía que la felicidad tenía olor —Respondió la chica de cabello castaño.

—Sí lo tiene, es solo que la mayoría de los humanos no puede olerla —Explicó el desconocido.

Y eso sonaba de locos para Levi y para Farlan.

—Si evité que mi amigo se te fuera encima, fue porque no quise que tuviera una pelea cuando ni siquiera han empezado las clases —Dijo Farlan— Aunque es un poco raro que te acerques a oler a las personas.

—Lo lamento —Dijo apenado— Me lo han dicho, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Quizás solo debas pedir permiso antes —Dijo Hanji.

—Quizás —Dijo el alto— Entonces, ¿me dejas olerte de nuevo?

—Sí —Concedió la adolescente, como si el que un desconocido pidiera olfatearte fuera de lo más común del mundo.

El chico alto se acercó, Hanji dio una pequeña risa, ante el sonido de sus olfateos, y el cosquilleo que le causaron sus pocos vellos de la barbilla en la frente. Cuando el desconocido se alejó, lo hizo suspirando, mientras sonreía levemente.

—Oye, te he dejado olerme y ni siquiera sé tu nombre —Dijo Hanji en tono bromista.

—¡Perdón! Me llamo Mike.

—Hola Mike, soy Hanji, y ellos son Levi, Farlan e Isabel.

—La pelirroja huele a que se está cayendo de sueño —Comentó Mike, y Levi dio un bufido, creyendo que eran patrañas eso de que él olía la felicidad o el sueño, para él era obvio que se daba cuenta simplemente con la cara de las personas, ya que cualquiera que viera a Hanji sabría que estaba demasiado feliz y que Isabel moría de sueño.

—Oye Mike, ¿sabrás dónde queda nuestro salón? —Preguntó Hanji mientras le mostraba la hoja con su horario de clases.

—Están justo en el que asistiré —Respondió— Yo tampoco sé dónde está, pero estoy esperando a alguien que me llevará —Y como si lo hubieran invocado, se acercó un adulto rubio, usando ropa formal, un poco más bajo que Mike, pero no por ello menos imponente— Muchachos, él será nuestro profesor Erwin Smith.

* * *

El profesor Erwin los llevó a su salón, durante el camino les fue mostrando la escuela: La sala de maestros, la biblioteca, la cafetería, los baños, el laboratorio del tercer año, el laboratorio del segundo año, el auditorio, otros baños, y el pasillo de los primeros semestres.

—Este es su salón —Informó el profesor, acompañándolos a entrar— Lo bueno de llegar temprano, es que pueden elegir su lugar preferido.

El salón tenía bancas dobles, pegadas de dos en dos, lo que significaba que el cuarteto de amigos podría sentarse sin estar separados si escogían una misma sección. Probaron sentarse en varios lados, hasta que estuvieron de acuerdo de estar en medio.

—Bueno chicos, los dejo. Tengo que preparar algunas cosas para la primer clase —Se despidió el profesor Erwin— Pórtate bien, Mike —Dijo ante de salir.

—¿De dónde conoces al profesor? —Inquirió Hanji a Mike— Aun no han empezado las clases.

—Bueno, es que ambos somos originarios del mismo lugar, y él me conoce de toda la vida.

—¿De dónde eres?

—De Shiganshina —Respondió Mike.

—¡¿Vienes de tan lejos?! —Inquirió Hanji asombrada.

—¿Dónde queda eso? —Preguntó Isabel.

—No puedo creer que aprobaras tu examen de geografía sin ser capaz de memorizar los distritos exteriores de los muros —Regañó Levi a la pelirroja, pero Mike ni se molestó por explicarle.

—Es el Distrito Exterior Sur del Muro María.

—¿Y qué haces tan al centro del país? —Preguntó Farlan.

—No hay preparatorias en el Muro María, la preparatoria más cercana es la que está en el Distrito de Trost, pero mis padres prefirieron dejarme bajo el cuidado del maestro Erwin Smith, es un conocido de la familia.

—Debe ser horrible vivir con un maestro —Dijo Isabel, imaginándose que era alguien amargado y demasiado estricto. Mike rio levemente.

—Es buen maestro, les aseguro que adorarán las clases con él…

* * *

Las clases iniciaron y las semanas pasaron.

Hanji, habiendo estudiado a fondo el reglamento de la escuela, descubrió que nada le impedía utilizar el uniforme de la clase de deportes todos los días, lo cual le pareció perfecto, puesto que antes que verse femenina, prefería la comodidad. Isabel también aprovechaba eso en las mañanas que despertaba sin ganas de planchar la ropa.

Por cierto que la pelirroja no supo cómo, pero sobrevivió al duro inicio en la preparatoria, dónde no solo tenía que enfocarse en esos estudios, sino que tenía que concentrarse para poder aprobar los exámenes para validar su educación secundaria. Por suerte, tuvo el apoyo de los amigos con los que vivía y se turnaban para explicarle.

Dos meses luego del inicio de las clases, se les enviaron misivas a los padres y tutores con los estudiantes, para citarlos a una reunión donde se les entregarían las calificaciones del primer bimestre. Levi no quiso molestar a Anka con eso, ni siquiera le avisó, así que nadie acudió de parte del cuarteto.

—Al menos no somos los únicos —Dijo Hanji— Tampoco vino nadie de parte de Mike.

—De todos modos el profesor Erwin pedirá mis calificaciones.

La adolescente de cabello castaño reprimió un bufido. No quería admitirlo, pero de cierto modo le dolía ver a tantos padres allí, le punzaba pensar que el suyo no vendría a recoger sus calificaciones de excelencia estudiantil, para enorgullecerse de haberle enseñado, de haberle hecho inteligente. No, no estaría, porque le había abandonado mientras seguramente fungía como el padre de sus hermanastros.

—¿Qué sucede, Hanji? —Preguntó Mike. La aludida se sorprendió, porque el rubio jamás había tomado la iniciativa para hablar, era bastante callado si no le hacías plática.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Percibo el aroma del dolor emocional en ti —Dijo Mike, con la seguridad de quien dice la verdad.

—Te estás confundiendo —Declaró Hanji fingiendo una sonrisa, no quería que Levi y los demás supieran, pero con el comentario de Mike las miradas se le habían ido encima.

—Mi nariz no miente —Replicó Mike, sin pretender ofenderle, solo para aclararlo.

La hija de Abelardo Zoe esperaba que alguien dijera algo más. Farlan dedujo lo que pasaba, pero no consideró prudente forzar a Hanji a que dijera la verdad. Isabel quiso preguntar, pero Levi le detuvo con una mirada, y este último tuvo sus sospechas, pero no quiso tocar el tema porque le irritaba.

¿Por qué Hanji no entendía que no valía la pena pensar en la escoria que le había abandonado?

—Creo que tampoco vino de parte de Flagon y Sayram —Dijo Farlan, como queriendo cambiar de plática, y de pasada darle un poco de consuelo a Hanji.

Y efectivamente, ahora que lo pensaba, Hanji no recordaba haber visto a nadie acercarse al par antes de iniciar la reunión, cosa que sí habían hecho otros padres, como dando una última oportunidad de confesar cualquier queja que pudieran recibir de cualquier profesor.

* * *

La reunión había iniciado poco antes del receso, por lo que los estudiantes tuvieron la siguiente hora libre, rato en el que algunos aprovecharon para platicar con sus compañeros, hacer tareas que no habían hecho por andar tonteando la tarde anterior, o para pensar en qué buena excusa darían a sus padres por las calificaciones que recibirían.

Los grupitos de amigos se formaron. La mayoría en cuartetos ya que estaban acostumbrados a relacionarse de la misma forma en la que se sentaban. Y al menos los que recibían clases del profesor Erwin acostumbraban trabajar por equipos de cuatro que se conformaban a principios de semestre.

Levi tenía lo que cualquiera entendía como un "enemigo". Nadie sabía por qué, no había explicación racional, simplemente había un compañero de clases que le caía mal… Al menos el sentimiento había sido mutuo desde el principio, o eso se deducía luego de que en varias ocasiones, ambos hubieran iniciado a discutir a la menor mirada o provocación. Nunca habían llegado lejos, los demás siempre habían intervenido.

Y allí estaban, cada uno en su grupo, aunque relativamente juntos.

Anteriormente cuando coincidían fuera del salón de clases, Farlan bromeaba diciéndole a Levi: Allí va tu "amigo".

Dejó de hacerlo luego de que una vez hubiera agarrado a Levi de muy mal humor, y casi le da un golpe por su broma.

Y allá estaba el "amigo de Levi", sentado con sus tres compañeros: Klaus, Flagon y Sayram.

Mientras de este lado estaban: Hanji, Farlan, Isabel, Levi y Mike.

Al terminar las reuniones, los padres comenzaron a salir, por montones, mientras algunos estudiantes se acercaban, para apartar a su respectivo progenitor, y evitarse la pena de ser regañados en público. Otros estudiantes fueron abordados por sus padres incluso con sus compañeros al lado. Tal fue el caso de "el amigo de Levi" y Klaus, que fueron abordados por dos mujeres.

Flagon y Sayram se sintieron fuera de lugar al estar escuchando los mimos y felicitaciones hacia sus compañeros, ya que ellos no recibirían nada. Decidieron alejarse de manera silenciosa, yéndose en dirección a uno de los pocos lugares donde había estudiantes sin estar rodeados de adultos: Con Levi y los demás.

—¿No vino el padre ni el tutor de ninguno? —Preguntó Flagon.

—Mis padres están en Shiganshina —Dijo Mike— Ya saben que mi tutor es el profesor Erwin, pero supongo que está demasiado ocupado con los padres encima —Y no dijo nada de los demás, porque no era algo que le correspondiera responder.

—Soy huérfana de madre —Dijo Hanji— Y mi padre me abandonó.

—Mi historia es similar —Dijo Sayram— Pero a diferencia tuya, mi padre murió y mi madre fue la que me abandonó.

Hanji no pudo evitar estremecerse, si jamás había esperado algo así de su padre, mucho menos de su madre. E imaginó que debió ser más doloroso, porque al menos ella, siempre había contado con su madre. Tanto, que la señora incluso puso la felicidad de su hija por encima de la educación servicial y sumisa que al principio había querido darle.

—¿Sabes dónde está? —Preguntó Hanji.

—Después de cumplir su condena en la prisión por abandonarme, escuché que se fue al Distrito Utopia. Se hizo la indignada y no quiso saber de mí, como si yo le hubiera demandado, en realidad fue un proceso que iniciaron unas trabajadoras sociales que me recogieron de las calles a los días de haber sido dejado.

Y Hanji de momento se sintió tonta, pensando que siempre hacía dramas de su vida cuando en realidad había compañeros que la habían pasado peor que ella.

—¿Y dónde está tu padre? —Preguntó Sayram.

—Se fue al centro del país. Levi vio cuando me abandonó y me acogió. Y yo decidí no demandar a mi padre.

—Haces bien. No es como si recapacitaran de sus acciones.

—¿Y con quien vives?

—Flagon y yo vivimos en el mismo orfanato, somos los huérfanos de mayor edad, solo nos dejan salir para estudiar, o en las tardes que tenemos que hacer tareas en equipo, nos dejan ir si algún adulto va por nosotros.

—¿Y cómo es vivir en un orfanato?

Sayram le explicó de la rutina a seguir, de la educación estricta que recibían, además de comentarle que en cuanto tuvieran la edad adulta les sacarían de allí. Hanji no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al escuchar esto último.

—De todos modos ya lo tenemos resuelto —Dijo Flagon, explicando que ambos podrían disponer de un dinero dejado por sus respectivos padres al cumplir la mayoría de edad— Fueron imbéciles para elegir a sus parejas, pero al menos no tanto como para dejar a sus hijos desamparados —Ya que él en seguida explicaría, que su madrastra le había echado a la calle luego de la muerte de su padre, pero que cuando buscó apoyo de las autoridades, se descubrió que en realidad el heredero de los bienes era él, y no su madrastra.

Tan entretenidos habían estado explicando su situación, que no notaron el momento en el que los padres habían comenzado a marcharse, tampoco notaron al "amigo de Levi" acercándose con un costal, acompañado de la mujer que había ido a la reunión de su parte. Ya se dieron cuenta hasta que la señora prácticamente estaba encima.

—¿Quién y quién es? —Preguntó la mujer al "enemigo" de Levi. El sobrino de Kenny se crispó mientras se preguntaba qué estupidez había dicho esa escoria a la señora que le acompañaba.

—Son todos ellos —Dijo el adolescente.

—Pobrecitos, hasta se vinieron a agrupar como dándose apoyo —Declaró la mujer recibiendo miradas de confusión de prácticamente todos, menos de Flagon y Sayran.

Finalmente la señora le hizo una seña al muchacho para que se acercara, y así poder meter las manos al costal.

—Tomen un pequeño presente de mi parte —Dijo sacando unas cajas para entregarle una a cada uno.

Mike no era alguien que hablara mucho, así que después de hacer unos ruidos con su nariz al tiempo que olfateaba la caja y a la señora de lejos, solo se limitó a decir "gracias".

Sayram y Flagon ya habían recibido ese tipo de presentes de ella, así que ni se extrañaron y simplemente agradecieron el detalle.

De los restantes, fue a Levi a quien más se le notaron las dudas de tomar la caja, no se le ocurría ninguna buena razón para desconfiar, empero, tampoco se le ocurría ninguna para confiar.

—Gracias —Dijo el sobrino de Kenny con la mandíbula tan apretada que por un segundo lució cuadrada. La señora no dijo nada, lo vio como quien mira a un gato que no está acostumbrado a los mimos.

Farlan y Hanji tomaron la caja, y agradecieron de la forma más educada posible, considerando que estaban extrañados.

Isabel olvidó los modales, porque en lugar de decir "gracias", abrió la boca para preguntar qué había dentro de la caja.

—No sé, pero mi nariz detecta el olor del chocolate —Dijo Mike.

La pelirroja dio un chillido de felicidad mientras quitaba los lazos para abrirla: adentro había una bolsa de dulces y unos panecillos, glaseados y rellenos de distintos ingredientes.

—¿Qué modales son esos? —Reprendió Levi, que a duras penas se contuvo de darle un sopapo, sobretodo porque Isabel no captó el regaño.

—Disculpe, señora —Pidió Hanji— Mi amiga no está siendo grosera de forma deliberada. De repente olvida sus modales.

—Entiendo perfectamente —Dijo la mujer, quien no se mostró ofendida— Bueno, me voy. Tengo que seguir con los quehaceres del día.

—Te acompaño al auto —Dijo el "amigo" de Levi.

Luego de que ambos se alejaran. Mike se limitó a sacar uno de los panecillos para darle un mordisco.

—¿De verdad te vas a comer eso? —Preguntó Levi, todavía con desconfianza de lo que acababa de pasar.

—Mi nariz no percibió ningún indicio de maldad en la señora —Explicó con simpleza— No sé por qué lo hizo, pero apuesto a que sus intenciones fueron buenas.

Levi ya había comenzado a creer que la nariz de Mike captaba los aromas de manera sobrenatural, aunque él mismo admitía en ocasiones no percibir. El ejemplo más destacable era Erwin, el rubio aseguraba no ser capaz de percibir ningún olor en él.

—Siempre ha pedido una lista de los estudiantes de los que no se presentó nadie a las juntas —Explicó Sayram— Acostumbra dar regalos sin preguntar por si son huérfanos o abandonados… Ella fue huérfana y como que por eso se porta así… Pueden comerse las cosas con toda confianza —Aseguró para tranquilidad de los demás.

* * *

Isabel aprobó sus exámenes para validar su educación secundaria, y pudo volverse una estudiante regular en el plazo establecido.

Para celebrarlo, convencieron a Levi de ir a la fiesta de Halloween de la escuela, decidieron ir vestidos como el cuarteto "la caída del muro", con trajes formales azul marino y camisas blancas de botones, también se pusieron un vendaje en los ojos, obviamente se lo acomodaron de forma que pudieran ver, no cubriéndose en su totalidad como hacían los integrantes del grupo, puesto que sufrían de pánico escénico.

En la fiesta se reunieron con Mike, o más bien este fue quien se reunió con ellos. Hanji no se explicaba cómo era que Mike era tan solitario, pero Farlán lo atribuía a lo callado que era si no le hacían plática, y a sus rarezas de olfatear a las personas cuando de recién les conocía.

* * *

12 de noviembre.

—Bueno muchachos, todos los trabajos de investigación estaban bien hechos —Decía Erwin Smith durante una de sus clases— Pero el trabajo que se lleva los puntos extras, es el realizado por Levi, Farlan, Hanji e Isabel. Felicidades.

Las integrantes femeninas de ese equipo chillaron de felicidad.

—De seguro Hanji hizo todo el trabajo, como siempre —Se quejó uno de sus compañeros de clases. El "amigo" de Levi.

—¿Qué dijiste, escoria? —Bramó Levi.

—No peleen —Farfulló el docente, queriendo evitar una altercado entre Levi y el chico rubio. Ambos se callaron en seguida, pero por la mirada que se dedicaban mutuamente, el profesor suponía que tarde o temprano, discutirían de nuevo, llegando incluso a los golpes.

Y por desgracia, Erwin Smith no se equivocaba.

* * *

Al salir de la escuela, Hanji pretendió caminar a la casa, detrás de Isabel y Farlan, pero Levi se apartó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Cuatro ojos —Llamó el sobrino de Kenny, deteniendo abruptamente el andar de los otros tres— ¿Olvidaste acaso lo que haríamos saliendo de la escuela?

Hanji le miró con cara de no entender, pero luego captó.

—Aaaaahhh… el asunto —Exclamó la adolescente de cabello castaño, en una forma bastante sobreactuada. Levi agradeció que Isabel fuera tan despistada.

—¿Qué asunto? —Preguntó Farlan, aunque sabía bien la mentira.

—Voy a una revisión de rutina para verificar que mis lentes sigan siendo los adecuados. No sé si lo sepan, pero a veces la graduación cambia —Explicó la adolescente de cabello castaño— El enano me acompañará —Levi dio un bufido molesto ante lo último.

—Bueno, les guardaremos comida —Dijo Farlan, que sabía perfectamente que los otros dos se irían a cotizar y a comprar cosas para el cumpleaños de la pelirroja.

—Nos vemos —Dijo Isabel, viendo a Levi y a Hanji alejarse en la dirección contraria.

* * *

—Es una suerte que Isabel sea tan despistada, supongo que para el cumpleaños de Farlan tendré que ir a conseguir las cosas yo solo —Declaró Levi, habiéndose alejado 250 metros de la preparatoria, transitando una calle de muy poco tránsito vehicular.

—No seas gruñón, enano —Le pidió Hanji.

—Tsk.

Iban caminando, de pronto Levi tuvo la sensación de que eran perseguidos. En su tiempo de convivencia con Kenny aprendió a estar en alerta permanente, y no se equivocaba, efectivamente, alguien les seguía.

—Oye cuatro ojos —Una voz llamó, provocando que detuvieran su marcha y voltearan el cuerpo— ¿Por qué no vas y le dices al profesor Smith que tú hiciste el trabajo sola? —Soltó con desprecio el "amigo" de Levi. El sobrino de Kenny comenzó a querer acercarse, pero Hanji le tomó del brazo.

—Vámonos, Levi. No vale la pena —Le dijo, forzándose a sonar tranquila, pero en el fondo estaba nerviosa. En otras circunstancias ella se habría volteado a contestar con calma, pero por ahora quería irse a toda prisa para evitar que sus compañeros se hicieran de palabras, porque normalmente los demás habrían terminado interviniendo antes de que las cosas se pusieran intensas, pero Hanji no estaba segura de poner evitar una pelea sola

—¿Qué pasa, Hanji? —Inquirió el rubio con mofa— ¿Tienes miedo de que le dé una lección a la rata de alcantarilla?

—Mejor vete —Respondió ella— Ya deben de estar a punto de pasar por ti —Expresó, en referencia a la señora que semanas atrás les había dado una caja con dulces y panecillos, pero al darse cuenta de que él no haría caso, decidió intentar razonar con su amigo— Vámonos, Levi. Tenemos cosas que hacer —Dijo queriendo jalarlo por el brazo, pero aquel ni se inmutaba, únicamente mantenía una cara de pocos amigos mientras miraba al otro.

—¿Qué pasa? —Intentaba provocar el chico, colocó la mochila en el suelo y recargada en la pared— ¿Tienes miedo, Levi…? Supongo que sí, después de todo te saco una cabeza de altura —Y la mención de su tamaño siempre lo irritaba, sobretodo porque venía de _ese_ chico.

—El que debería tener miedo deberías ser tú —Soltó Levi, con su aparente frialdad adherida, esa que le salía naturalmente casi para todo, pero en el fondo, estaba considerando que ese era un buen momento para "arreglar" las cosas de una vez por todas.

—¡Vámonos! —Insistió Hanji alarmada, intentando moverlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía hacerlo. Era como si los pies de Levi siempre hubieran estado pegados a esa acera— ¡Kenny dijo que no te sacaría de cada aprieto en el que te metieras! —Arguyó, en un intento desesperado. Afortunadamente funcionó, Levi pareció meditarlo un par de segundos y había comenzado a girarse, mientras la adolescente seguía sin soltarle el brazo, como si pudiera detenerlo en caso de que realmente se decidiera.

—Lo sabía —Soltó el otro con burla— Bien, no te detengo. Ve a meterte bajo la falda de tu mami.

Tarde lo supo, tarde supo el otro lo que había ocasionado.

Claro que quiso provocarlo, claro que quiso tener una pelea prácticamente desde que lo conoció. Pero no pensó, que terminaría desatando la furia de una bestia.

Fue cuestión de un segundo en el que el sobrino de Kenny reiteró el brazo de con Hanji, aventó la mochila y se fue contra el rubio. La chica intentó detenerle sujetándole de los brazos, pero Levi era tan fuerte como para abalanzarse sobre su compañero con la adolescente a cuestas.

—¡Detente, Levi! ¡Detente! —Rogó Hanji

Pero era como si no escuchara, y de hecho, no lo hacía.

Lo golpeó, una, dos, tres, diez veces.

La violencia de sus movimientos tiró a Hanji una o dos veces, pero no importó, ella no dejó de intentar detenerlo.

—¡Por favor, Levi! —Chillaba la adolescente aterrada.

Y el otro, apenas y había logrado aterrizar uno o dos golpes desde abajo. Le había arrancado algunos botones de la camisa, le había rasgado una de las mangas por el forcejeo intentando quitárselo de encima, pero no es como hubiera podido hacerle un daño real.

—¡Retráctate, maldito! —Bramó Levi, deteniéndose. El otro le miró desde abajo, con la cara prácticamente bañada en sangre, visiblemente hinchada. Y, sorpresivamente, tenía una expresión sardónica.

—Ya veo —Inició el otro, con la voz un poco ahogada— No estás molesto por que yo insinuara que eras un cobarde, sino por mencionar a tu madre… está muerta, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Te burlas de mí?! —Gruñó Levi, levantando un puño en el aire, como advirtiéndole que si volvía a hablar le molería la boca a golpes.

—Por favor, Levi. Ya le hiciste el daño suficiente —Dijo la adolescente, abrazándose a su extremidad levantada como si pudiera detenerle.

—No, Levi. No me estoy burlando —Dijo el rubio desde abajo— De hecho, me doy cuenta de que aunque nos odiamos, tenemos muchas similitudes —Hizo una pausa, como intentando tomar aire— Somos los mayores de nuestros grupos de amigos, y por eso estos nos ven como algún tipo de líderes. Ambos tenemos en común que nuestras madres fallecieron… Solo falta que también la hubieras visto morir, como yo —Pese a que sonreía, en sus ojos se apreciaba el dolor emocional. Y su sonrisa se amplió al leer la verdad en mirada de Levi— ¿También le viste agonizar meses enteros? —Se calló, el tiempo suficiente hasta que leyó la respuesta en los ojos verdes —Ya veo… Tenemos tanto en común.

El sobrino de Kenny, había bajado la guardia. Tanto que Hanji pudo hacer que bajara el brazo sin que se diera cuenta. Tanto que no notó al par de adultos que se acercaron, hasta que uno lo levantó bruscamente de las axilas.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! Las peleas físicas no están permitidas. Voy a tener que suspenderte una semana entera.

La adolescente reconoció al que alzó a Levi, era el subdirector de la Preparatoria.

—¡No puede hacer eso! —Bramó Hanji— Estamos a más de 200 metros de las instalaciones, no pueden castigarlo si ya salimos de la jurisdicción del colegio.

—Niña —Inició el acompañante del subdirector— Preferías que tu amigo sea suspendido antes de que esto llegue a oídos de la Policía Militar —Hanji palideció, recordando la amenaza de que Kenny no lo sacaría de cada aprieto en el que se metiera.

Rápidamente se acercó a sacar de las bolsas del pantalón de Levi unos pañuelos para irse a limpiar el rostro del adolescente que estaba en el suelo.

—Oye, no echarás a mi amigo a los Policías Militares, ¿verdad? —Dijo mientras limpiaba con nerviosismo y por lo tanto con brusquedad.

—No limpies tan fuerte. Me arruinarás el rostro —Se quejó el chico.

Al retirar algo de sangre, Hanji se dio cuenta de que sangraba profusamente de la ceja, así que dobló uno de los pañuelos en ocho para presionarlo en esa zona.

—Mantén tu mano aquí —Dijo la chica luego de moverle uno de los brazos para que se sostuviera el pañuelo en la herida, pero el movimiento fue tan brusco, que el chico no pudo evitar quejarse.

Y como queriendo arruinar la falsa paz, de pronto se escuchó como un vehículo frenaba bruscamente. Hanji levantó la vista, en el asiento del conductor, estaba la señora que les había dado las cajas con dulces y panecillos.

La mujer había reconocido por el cabello al chico que estaba en el suelo con la cara ensangrentada, se bajó del carro, dejó la puerta abierta y las llaves pegadas, como invitando a que le robaran el carro. Esta posibilidad jamás pasó por su cabeza, lo único que quería, era confirmar que el chico en el suelo no era quien ella pensaba.

Para su desgracia, sí lo era.

—¡ZEKE! —Chilló la muer, acercándose, sin importarle trotar con zapatos de tacón. Se arrodilló para arrebatarle los pañuelos a la adolescente y ser ella quien le limpiara el rostro— ¡Mi niño…! ¡Mi niño! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Quién te lastimó así?! —Lloró gruesas lágrimas. Hanji no pudo evitar sentirse mal por la escena, no recordaba haber visto llorar a su madre, pero se afligió de tan solo imaginarla en lugar de la señora.

La mujer, de pronto levantó la vista, pretendiendo averiguar dónde estaba el responsable de poner a su Zeke así, y lo supo, cuando vio al subdirector que todavía no había soltado a Levi, y este no hacía el intento de soltarse, como si ya hubiera caído en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—¡Fuiste tú! —Afirmó la señora mirando a Levi con rabia, con indignación— Esto no se va a quedar así, ¡esto no se va a quedar así! —Espetó furiosa metiendo la mano a su bolso para sacar un celular.

Hanji, solo atinó a llevarse las manos a la boca, enmudecida, anonadada, aterrada.

El subdirector, soltando a Levi, se acercó a decirle que se calmara, que entendía su indignación, pero que solo había sido una pelea entre muchachos. Por supuesto que no aprobaba las acciones de Levi, pero tuvo lástima de los problemas que le traería un momento de coraje, además de que, no quería que el nombre del colegio se viera involucrado.

Y Hanji, seguía enmudecida, cuando incluso Zeke quiso detener a la señora.

—Abuela, cálmate, ¿sí…? No te metas, fue algo entre él y yo.

—¡No intentes hacerme desistir, Zeke! No cuando te medio mató.

—No exageres, abuela. Estoy bien… Además fue un empate. Mira cómo le dejé la camisa —Dijo mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero el orgullo le dolía mucho más. No era posible que un enano le hubiera dado una golpiza en la que no pudo regresar ni un golpe decente. La señora miró con molestias las muecas de dolor en el rostro de su nieto, terminó ignorando a todos cuando su llamada fue contestada.

—Oficial Sanes, necesito que me haga un favor… —Le pidió venir en seguida, indicándole el punto exacto.

Hanji, no podía creer lo que pasaba. Era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido. De pronto, un ruido la sacó de su trance, era el ringtone del celular que Levi traía consigo, aunque el dueño ni parecía reaccionar. La adolescente fue a tomarlo, y como enviada del cielo, la llamada entrante era de Anka.

—Oficial Rheinberger —Contestó.

—Hanji, vine a verlos, pero me acabo de topar con que solo Isabel y Farlan llegaron a la casa.

—Oficial, ¿podría venir en seguida? —Anka entendió el tono de súplica y desesperación en la adolescente.

—¿Dónde están? —Hanji le dio la dirección. La adulta no preguntó más, ya se enteraría cuando llegara, de momento condujo lo más rápido que pudo al lugar indicado.

* * *

La hija de Abelardo se puso más nerviosa cuando vio a dos Oficiales masculinos llegar, y no había señales de Anka.

Graciela Jaeger se mantuvo inmutable ante los alegatos tanto como de su nieto, como del subdirector. Pidió a los oficiales que arrestaran a Levi, y el sobrino de Kenny no hizo el intento de evitar que le colocaran las esposas.

Zeke odiaba a Levi y que no quede duda, lo había odiado desde el principio sin ningún motivo o razón en especial, y lo odiaría más ahora que le había dado una golpiza. Pero tampoco era para tanto, tampoco era para que le diera gusto la posibilidad de que terminase en la prisión de menores.

—Abuela, ya te dije que fue un empate —Bramaba el adolescente rubio.

Hanji veía con terror cómo los oficiales habían comenzado a alejarse con Levi para llevárselo detenido, cuando escuchó que un vehículo se estacionaba a sus espaldas, seguido del sonido de una puerta abriéndose, y de unas pisadas apresuradas. La adolescente giró la vista para encontrarse con la asistente del capitán Kenny, quien dio vistazos al lugar y rápido comprendió la situación.

—Quítele las esposas —Exigió Anka, haciendo que el alma de Hanji le regresara al cuerpo.

—¿Cómo? —Inquirió Sanes a la oficial Rheinberger.

—Quítele las esposas —Reiteró, sin levantar la voz, pero denotando que no iba a tolerar que volvieran a cuestionárselo.

Graciela Jaeger casi tuvo ganas de regañar a la joven mujer que había llegado, ¿qué se creía para hablar así? Y vio con enojo que Sanes comenzó a seguir su orden.

—Espere oficial, ¿qué está haciendo? —Bramó la abuela de Zeke.

—No se moleste con él, señora. No puede desobedecerme —Dijo Anka.

—¡¿Y por qué le ha pedido que le quite las esposas…?! ¡¿Acaso no ha visto lo que le hizo a mi nieto?!

—Claro que lo vi, señora.

—¡¿Y entonces?! ¡¿Por qué ha evitado el arresto?!

—Mi señora, él es protegido de alguien con poder en la Policía Militar, no podemos arrestarle. Lamento su indignación, pero solo puedo ofrecerle que nos arreglemos de otra forma —Dijo, sacando una chequera de su bolso de mano.

—¡No quiero su asqueroso dinero! —Bramó la señora dándole un manotazo y haciendo que soltara la chequera— ¡Quiero ver a esa escoria tras las rejas! —Pese a todo, Anka no pareció inmutarse, ya que de hecho, fue el subdirector quien levantó la chequera para devolvérsela, y esta recibió la chequera sin quitar la vista de Graciela.

—Lamento no poder hacer más por usted.

—No, muchacha —Dijo con prepotencia— ¡Todavía no lo lamentas! ¡Ni te imaginas el escándalo que te voy a armar…! No me asustas con el cuento de que es protegido de alguien de la Policía Militar, ni siquiera me importaría si es protegido del Rey de nuestra nación o del Rey Maryleano, no me importa, lo único que quiero es verlo tras las rejas, ¿entiendes, niña?

—¡Ya bájale, abuela! —Bramó Zeke, quien ya se había puesto de pie y se había acercado— Levi nació y creció en el Distrito Subterráneo.

Anka no comprendió por qué el muchacho estaba sacando a relucir esa verdad, pero vio que el semblante de la señora se calmó.

—Ah, comprendo —Y ahora era Anka quien no entendía, no entendía porque desconocía que Graciela era una activista en un programa social que buscaba integrar a los chicos en situación de calle a cualquiera de los orfanatos. Para su desgracia, había tantos casos en la superficie, que apenas y había conocido dos o tres casos en los que se ayudaba a adolescentes nativos del Distrito Subterráneo, y las historias con las que se había topado le habían desgarrado el corazón. En el fondo, no justificaba, pero comprendía el porqué del comportamiento violento de chicos de aquella zona.

De manera furtiva vio a Levi, se le encogió el corazón al notar que en la piel descubierta por la manga desgarrada se le veía la cicatriz de una herida de bala. Y al ponerle más atención, recordó que era uno de los chicos de los que nadie había asistido a la reunión de padres. Supuso que su protector no tenía tiempo de hacer el papel de un verdadero tutor, y simplemente se limitaba a cubrirle las necesidades económicas, porque le había quedado muy presente, su comportamiento que denotaba desconfianza ante los gestos desinteresados de los demás.

Vio a Zeke, quien se sostenía el pañuelo contra la ceja. Con sus ojos de madre sustituta, reconocía que su nieto tenía daño emocional, pero no era ni un ápice del que podía tener un nativo del Distrito Subterráneo, uno del seguramente habría crecido con muchas carencias afectivas, ¡y mira que haber recibido un balazo en el brazo! No quería ni imaginar en medio de la violencia en la que había crecido.

—Bueno —Inicio Graciela— Espero sepa comprender que perdí los estribos —Le dijo a Anka, para sorpresa y alivio de Hanji— Jamás he hecho uso de los golpes físicos para castigar a mi nieto, y me alteró el que lo hubieran golpeado… Bueno, me voy. Tengo que llevar a Zeke a que le hagan una revisión en el hospital —Dijo girando con elegancia para iniciar a alejarse.

—Mi señora —Llamó Anka— Espere, por favor… —Y la mujer se giró.

—Ah, cierto. No nos hemos presentado —Extendió su mano— Graciela Jaeger, para servirle.

—Anka Rheinberger… —Estrechó la mano ofrecida— Asistente del Jefe de la División Central de la Policía Militar… Quisiera ofrecerle cubrir los gastos médicos de su nieto —Dijo levantando la chequera, dispuesta a escuchar la cantidad que la señora solicitaría.

—No se preocupe, oficial. Mi esposo es médico y dueño del hospital privado más conocido de todo Stohess.

—Entonces déjeme acompañarle para verificar que su nieto no necesitará ninguna intervención mayor.

—Si tanto quiere ayudar mejor hágame otro favor… —Anka asintió para hacerle saber que tenía toda su atención— Quiero que le dé algún tipo de correctivo a ese muchacho, no un castigo, sino que converse con él, que le haga ver que se excedió con la cantidad de golpes. Le hace falta orientación. Me parece que es usted una mujer lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber a lo que me refiero.

—Comprendo, señora Jaeger. Mil disculpas.

—No hay de qué —Le dijo con cortesía— Supongo que Zeke de algún modo también provocó al chico—Dijo al tiempo que pellizcaba levemente la oreja de su nieto.

—Bueno —Dijo el subdirector— Parece que las cosas se arreglaron sin llegar a mayores. Aun así, creo que debería asegurarme de que la señora no vaya a retractarse y termine afectando al colegio… Lo malo que hoy es cumpleaños de mi esposa y no entenderá que esto es importante.

—Puedo ir en tu lugar —Ofreció su colega.

—¿De verdad? ¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco! Te debo una —Dijo, despidiéndose en seguida, para no darle tiempo de arrepentirse, mientras veía como la oficial se había acercado al adolescente de cabello negro.

* * *

Anka condujo por unos minutos, hasta que se estacionó en un lugar, los adolescentes habían comenzado a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, pero la oficial dijo algo que les extrañó.

—Hanji —Le habló respetuosamente, como siempre lo hacía— Antes que nada, necesito que me compre un uniforme para que el joven Levi pueda cambiarse… No importa si acaba de tener su primera pelea en la superficie, él debe lucir impecable porque justo eso querría el señor Kenny —Dijo extendiéndole unos billetes.

—Está bien —Respondió la adolescente, justo estaba por decirle que le había dado demasiado dinero. Pero Anka se le adelantó.

—Aprovechando que hay una pastelería cerca, vaya y aparte un pastel personalizado como crea que le gustará a Isabel, de una vez compre ropa y zapatos para que usted e Isabel los usen en ese día —Hanji comprendió, que Anka la quería lejos para poder hablar libremente con Levi. No puso más objeción y bajó del vehículo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Levi lo rompió.

—Kenny dijo que no me iba a sacar de en cuanto apuro se me ocurriera.

—La que lo ha sacado del problema soy yo… —Y el adolescente abrió los ojos entendiendo que eso era cierto— Sin embargo, voy a pedirle algo… —Y lo siguiente lo dijo en un tono más severo del acostumbrado para dirigirse hacia con él— No vuelva a hacer algo así… Usted mismo lo vio, pude ordenarle a un hombre que me duplica la edad que le quitara las esposas. Soy la asistente de la máxima autoridad dentro de la División Central de la Policía Militar, y yo, soy la voz del Capitán Kenny cuando él no está, y si yo ordeno algo, me tienen que obedecer como si el mismo Kenny hubiera hablado. Así que, podrá imaginarse las habladurías, acerca del supuesto precio que paga una mujer joven, para poder ostentar semejante poder. Una mujer que por cierto, vive con el Capitán. Y los rumores acerca del porqué mantengo mi posición son los mismo de siempre. Y sin embargo no voy por la vida queriendo saber quiénes o qué cosas hablan, ni pretendo patearle los huevos a cada maldito hablador, ¿y sabe por qué? Porque no voy a perder el tiempo en rumores que nacerán una y otra vez. En la vida de oficial, no se suavizan las circunstancias por el hecho de ser mujer, sino al contrario, se ponen más duras. Empero, una tiene que plantarse con frialdad ante esos imbéciles, una tiene que ignorar esas cosas para seguir adelante. Así que, le reitero: No-vuelva-a hacer-algo-así.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Gracias por leer, como siempre, dejo las notas para quien quiera leerlas.

Mike por ahora no está tan barbudo ni tan bigotón como en la serie. Sé que en realidad no está tanto, pero recuerden que tiene 14-15 años, y además es estudiante de un colegio.

Sobre los sentimientos que la nariz de Mike percibe, eso he leído en al menos un fic, donde admite percibir la bondad y la maldad en las personas, e incluso percibió que un chico estaba enamorado de su amiga.

Flagon y Sayram, son personajes que salen tanto en la versión manga de la OVA de Levi. Flagon es el rubio, que de hecho es el líder del escuadrón al que asignan a Levi, y Sayram es otro compañero más de ese equipo, que no aparece en el Anime, o si aparece no se percibe en qué escena.

Y sobre la ausencia de preparatorias del muro María, en la vida real a veces no hay escuela en las zonas más aisladas.

Sobre Hanji con el uniforme de deportes, repasando "SNK Chuugakkou", me di cuenta de a Hanji nunca se le ve puesto el uniforme de falta y saco, supongo que por comodidad, y por eso inventé eso de que no había regla que se lo prohibiera. Medio tengo ideado un programa de estudios, y por ahora no cursa química, así que ya que empiece a cursarlo, amará tanto la materia, que usará la bata del laboratorio todo el tiempo.

En mis tiempos de preparatoria, todavía citaban a los padres para entregarles las calificaciones, hasta donde sé todavía se hace, o al menos sí se hace en la preparatoria de mi sobrino.

Klaus es un soldado de la Legión de reconocimiento que aparece en el arco de la recuperación del muro María.

Utopia es el Distrito Exterior Norte del muro Sina.

No recuerdo si los niños pueden salir de los orfanatos a estudiar, cosa que sí se puede en las Casas Hogar, pero bueno, así lo dejé.

No recuerdo la parte canon que explica que Mike no puede percibir ningún aroma en Erwin, igual quise ponerlo.

Sobre la fiesta de Halloween, quise poner algo que se conociera a nivel internacional, yo creo que tanto en España, como en Latinoamérica, todos conocen el Halloween. No es como si ponga "el día de Muertos", o "Partieron la rosca para el día de reyes, o "comieron tamales el día de la candelaria", jajajaja.

El cuarteto "la caída del muro", es un cuarteto musical inventado para este fic, al final del primer capítulo, cantaron una de sus canciones. Y las ropas son iguales que las que usan Levi, Hanji y Mike en el último capítulo del "SNK Chuugakkou". Pueden poner "SNK Chuugakkou No name" en el buscador de google para ver las imágenes. Lo del "cubrirse en su totalidad puesto que sufrían pánico escénico" lo saqué de Sia, la cantante que siempre se pone algo que cubra sus ojos en los conciertos, o de plano da la espalda, y lo hace porque sufre pánico escénico.

Mike, en las escenas en las que sale en el anime, habla poco, solo cuando es necesario. De hecho analizando con una autora, incluso Levi, es demasiado hablador en comparación a él.

Y sí, hasta donde sé, las personas que usan lentes, deben verificar cada dos años que la graduación necesaria no hubiese cambiado, y de ser así, reemplazarlos.

Hasta donde tengo entendido, hay cierto rango por el que te pueden castigar en la escuela por cometer faltas, fuera de eso, si las cosas se ponen feas, ya se vuelve asunto de la policía.

En muchos fics, Levi tiene los ojos azules, e incluso Grices, pero según el canon, lo tiene verdes… El falso color en los ojos de Levi, es uno de los mitos más extendidos de fandom de SNK.

Las heridas en la ceja, sangran exageradamente. De hecho, justo en esta semana mi mami tuvo una caída en la que se golpeó la ceja, y verla tirada en un pequeño charco de sangre, me dio un susto de muerte, por lo cual, me parece justificable que la mujer se hubiera puesto en plan de abuela cuervo.

Díganme la verdad, ¿alguien sospechaba que era Zeke? Quise mantenerlo en secreto hasta luego de que le pusiera la golpiza, como referencia a lo que pasa en alguna de las escenas del manga. Espero no hubiera sido tedioso leer "el amigo de Levi". Obviamente es el mismo caso de Mike, y no está tan barbón como se muestra en el manga de adulto. En mi página "Diosa de la muerte", subí una imagen de Zeke adolescente, con su hermanito menor. Es la primera imagen del álbum "Fanarts SNK". La madre de Zeke, está muerta en este fic, luego se contará cómo fue su muerte.

La abuela de Zeke, hasta donde se aprecia en el manga, es una mujer sumisa, pero estamos en un universo alterno donde no sufre a represión del canon, así que me di la libertad de ponerla como una Leona de la vida.

"Fue un empate", jajajajajajaa, me mató esta parte, Zeke todo madreado, y aun así con el descaro de decir eso en el manga.

Sanes es un oficial de la División Central de la Policía Militar, aquí quise dejarlo así.

En el canon no sabemos qué nombre tiene la abuela de Zeke, me gustó la idea de ponerle Graciela.

Según recuerdo en el manga, Grisha dice que el hecho de ser médico, fue porque siguió los pasos de su padre, y por eso aquí, el abuelo de Zeke es un doctor.

La escena final, de Anka regañando a Levi, fue una de las primeras que se me ocurrió para este capítulo. Cuando llegó ese momento inspirador, tuve que grabar un audio, porque tendría acceso a una computadora hasta horas después. La voz se me escuchaba realmente molesta. Quise mostrar un poco de cómo es para las mujeres estar en el mundo laboral donde la gran mayoría son hombres, cosa que te llena de rumores cuando eres una mujer en los altos mandos, y supongo que empeora cuando tienes un trabajo en la policía o en las fuerzas militares.

Para los amantes de Zeke, les comento que este personaje no será un protagonista, pero tendrá sus momentos significativos en esta primera etapa del fic, además de que la escena de la pelea, fue un puente para ciertos sucesos que pasarán en adelante.

Te agradezco haber leído las notas. Saludos.

Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar.

* * *

Publicado el 26 de febrero de 2017.

Corregido el 15 de marzo de 2017 (En algunas partes había puesto que Levi traía un saco, y en otras no)n otras no)


	4. El espectador

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, lo cual es bueno porque me podría muy cursi.

Corregí leves detalles del capítulo anterior, solo aclarando que Levi traía únicamente camisa puesta durante la pelea, así visualicé la escena, pero entre tantas veces que modifiqué esa escena, en algunos datos señalaba que Levi traía saco encima (hasta en eso me irrito si me equivoco).

Debo aclarar que en las notas del capítulo anterior no especifiqué el tono del color de los ojos de Levi: verde oliva.

Curiosamente me enteré de otro mito muy extendido en el fandom: Eren no tiene los ojos verde esmeralda, de hecho son azul verdosos, o incluso podríamos poner que son verde azulados; lo consulté en la wikia y luego lo verifiqué en el anime. Y wow. Aunque no sé a quién sacó ese color de ojos, Grisha los tiene cafés y Carla los tiene como de color ámbar.

Una disculpa por a veces suponer que mis lectores saben todo sin que se los diga, solo por aclarar: Levi y Zeke tienen quince años en este punto del fic.

Nos vemos abajo en las notas.

* * *

Serguei Jaeger tenía el hospital privado más importante de todo Stohess, cuando no estaba en medio de una cirugía o dando rondines entre los pacientes, la mayor parte del tiempo se mantenía encerrado en su oficina. Le extrañó totalmente que su secretaria le informara por el interfono que lo visitaba su esposa, acompañada de su nieto y de un profesor del colegio. Dio la autorización inmediata para que se les dejara pasar.

—¿Qué pasó? —Inquirió al ver como Zeke se sostenía un pañuelo ensangrentado contra la ceja, mientras su rostro había comenzado a hincharse, además de que había manchas de suciedad y sangre en su camiseta.

—Tu nieto tuvo una pelea luego del colegio —Informó Graciela.

* * *

Por aquello de que no era correcto que un médico revisara a alguien tan cercano, y menos a un familiar, fue alguien de confianza del director quien hizo las revisiones, y colocó las puntadas necesarias en la ceja de Zeke.

—No hay fracturas ni hemorragias internas, pero igual deberá guardar reposo durante dos días —Informó el médico a Graciela— El director podría autorizar una habitación para su nieto.

Zeke hizo una mueca.

—Si no necesita cuidados mayores me lo llevaré a la casa —Dijo Graciela, sabiendo que su nieto odiaba estar en el hospital, y únicamente había ido por haber sido necesario.

El médico se extrañó pero no puso objeción, le extendió una hoja con los alimentos prohibidos para una buena cicatrización de la herida.

* * *

El maestro que se ofreció a acompañar a la señora, fue incluso invitado a pasar a la casa, una enorme residencia.

Y al entrar la habitación del chico, supo que estaba ante el paraíso para cualquier adolescente: Una cama demasiado grande para él solo, ornamentada con cojines decorativos que tenían la forma de balones de distintos deportes; una enorme pantalla, una consola con muchos videojuegos, los que podía jugar, ya sea desde la cama con sus controles inalámbricos, o tirándose en una costosa alfombra traída de Mare; un equipo de sonido; una computadora de escritorio; un enorme mueble lleno de libros de los que el profesor no reconoció ningún título, por lo que dedujo que eran sagas juveniles recientes; muchas películas (ninguna en formato VHS, solo DVD), ¡incluso tenía un frigobar en su propia habitación! Para sus antojos nocturnos, o para ofrecer bebidas a sus amigos sin necesidad de salir del cuarto, mientras se sentaban en la alfombra, o en unos sillones que había en el cuarto.

Y el maestro supuso que era por todas estas cosas que el adolescente no había querido quedarse en el hospital, y eso que no vio el baño privado con bañera incluida. La verdad era que los hospitales evocaba el recuerdo más negro de su niñez, y por eso, solo iba cuando era necesario, y había aceptado ir, por su abuela, porque quería mucho a su abuela y sin dudar buscaba la manera de eliminar sus disgustos y preocupaciones, si por eso había terminado revelando que Levi había nacido en el Distrito Subterráneo, claro que en parte fue para evitarle problemas a Levi pese a que lo odiaba, porque conocía a su abuela, y jamás le había visto tan furiosa como cuando hablaba de hacer lo posible por verlo tras las rejas, pero por eso mismo quiso calmarla, y haría lo que fuera para que su abuela estuviera en paz, incluso si tenía que ir a un hospital, pese a que los odiaba, lo haría sin dudar, porque Graciela no se habría calmado hasta que un doctor le dijera que no había fracturas ni hemorragias internas, y no lo dijo en voz alta, pero agradeció que su abuela no le obligara a permanecer allí. No, no. Prefería guardar reposo en su casa, no por los lujos de su cuarto, sino para no estar en las blancas y frías habitaciones del hospital, además de que, los mismos de su abuela serían un plus.

Zeke Jaeger había nacido en una cuna de oro, jamás había vivido en carne propia ninguna carencia económica, y tenía de hecho, más cosas en su cuarto de las que en realidad había pedido.

Sí, había crecido rodeado de más lujos de los que las personas normales tendrían en toda su vida, pero sobre todo, había crecido con el amor y apoyo incondicional de su abuela Graciela, y eso era algo, que no cambiaría ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Anka había dejado de hablar con el sobrino de Kenny, y ya se había retirado. Hanji nunca le preguntó directamente a Levi de qué habían hablado, y de momento se mantuvo seria, incapaz de bromear del asunto como haría después al preguntarle: "¿y qué se siente ser esposado por un oficial de la Policía Militar?"

Para esto último, faltaban varios meses.

* * *

La señora Jaeger se disculpó con el maestro mientras ayudaba a su nieto con el baño, quien por cierto, tenía años haciéndolo solo, y le dolió el orgullo que Graciela se ofreciera a ayudarle. Al final, solo aceptó que le ayudara a ponerse un gorrito de plástico para no mojarse ni el cabello ni la gasa de la ceja, además de que tallara el cuello y los hombros porque le dolía mucho cuando levantaba los brazos. A Zeke le dolía el cuerpo más de lo que admitiría abiertamente, y eso lo supo su abuela, que solo aceptaba su ayuda porque el dolor debía rayar en lo insoportable.

Lo ayudó también a que se metiera a la bañera, por cierto que esta solo era llenada una o dos meses por mes, pese a que no era muy grande, consideraban que llenarla diario representaría un enorme desperdicio de agua, mejor usaba una regadera que tenía en una esquina para su baño diario.

Justo estaba terminando de ayudarle a enjabonar las zonas acordadas cuando le soltó un comentario.

—Me recuerdas a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Graciela estaba tan metida en su nostalgia, que de momento no distinguió la molestia en la pregunta de su nieto.

—Que me recuerdas a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad —Reiteró— En aquel entonces le informaron del colegio a tu abuelo que Grisha se había peleado. Y a la semana ya era muy amigo del chico con el que se había peleado: Grice.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me hables de él.

—Pero Grice te caía bien, si hasta decías que era tu tío.

—¡Estoy hablando de Grisha! —Espetó molesto, y eso no le gustó a Graciela.

—Sea como sea es tu padre y no voy a tolerar que hables así de él —Le dijo con firmeza.

Y Zeke no pudo evitar molestarse, _¿cómo se atrevía a decirle «sea como sea es tu padre» cuando ella más que nadie sabía que Grisha no se había comportado como uno?_

El adolescente bajó la mirada, contuvo su rabia lo más que pudo, de verdad que lo hizo, ¡se esforzó! No quería pelear porque Graciela era la única persona con la que podía contar a pesar de todo, pero, simplemente no pudo dejarlo pasar, porque le dolía que precisamente _ella_ le estuviera haciendo esos comentarios. No, no. _¡Ella no podía estarle haciendo esto!_

Se rascó la oreja derecha con la mano izquierda, fue entonces cuando Graciela supo que él estaba furioso, porque eso hacía cuando sus emociones se volvían un huracán.

Justo iba a cambiar de tema para que se calmara, pero él le ganó la palabra.

—Vete abuela, lo demás podré hacerlo solo.

Graciela obedeció, porque entendió y respetó que Zeke se había molestado, además de que le estaba pidiendo espacio en lugar de explotar y decirle una grosería, debía darle un momento a solas.

No le gustaba que le tuviera tanto rencor a su padre, pero al mismo tiempo lo entendía.

Solo esperaba que su nieto pudiera liberarse de eso algún día.

Un chico tan joven no debería llevar tanta ira encima.

* * *

A pesar de todo salió de la habitación de su nieto mostrando su mejor cara al maestro que se había ofrecido desinteresadamente a acompañarle, le ofreció refresco y bocadillos al docente, él aceptó todo mientras miraba una fotografía familiar colgada en la pared: Una joven pareja de pie, el hombre de cabello castaño un poco largo, una mujer rubia a su lado que carga a un niño. Era una imagen de más de medio metro enmarcada.

—Mi hijo y mi nuera —Dijo Graciela para hacerle plática— Y el niño es Zeke.

—¿Y ellos dónde están? —Preguntó refiriéndose a los adultos.

—Mi nuera murió de cáncer hace algunos años, y mi hijo se marchó tiempo después.

—¿Y desde entonces se ha encargado de su nieto?

—No, eso fue desde siempre —Explicó, aunque sin reproche en la voz— Dina y mi hijo estudiaban, luego trabajaban, así que yo me hacía cargo de educar a Zeke… Mi hijo ya estaba distante de Zeke desde antes de que mi nuera muriera, al final la relación padre-hijo nunca pudo concretarse, y cuando Dina murió, Zeke prefirió vivir conmigo que con su padre.

—¿Y eso hace cuantos años sucedió?

—Hace seis años… No hemos vuelto a ver a mi hijo desde hace casi cuatro años, ni tenemos comunicación con él… —Dijo con cierta tristeza.

—¿Nunca ha intentado averiguar dónde está?

— Bueno… Hace un par de años investigué, me topé con la sorpresa de que se ha casado y vive en el muro María. No estoy en contra de que mi hijo rehaga su vida, y sé que Dina tampoco lo habría estado, pero Zeke lo verá como una falta de respeto a la memoria de su madre, por lo mismo he decidido callarme. Mi nieto está mejor sin saber que su padre se ha vuelto a casar, mi hijo es un adulto, y nadie podría cuidar a Zeke mejor que yo… Mientras tanto, cada quien sigue con su vida —Lo soltó, como si se liberara de la carga de ocultarlo, pero sin revelarlo a alguien que pudiera informárselo a su esposo y sobre todo a su nieto.

El maestro se despidió rato después.

* * *

La casa durante la mañana era aseada por una mujer que Graciela no consideraba realmente una sirvienta, sino una mujer de confianza que le ayudaba a poner orden, y por lo tanto, en las tardes ella misma tenía que hacer el resto de quehaceres domésticos, pero no se irritaba ante eso, a pesar de su actual posición económica, no olvidaba que su origen había sido humilde, y no se iba a morir por lavar los platos de la tarde, ni por preparar algún tentempié para Zeke, ni por limpiar las mesas.

En otra tarde cualquiera, Graciela le habría pedido a Zeke que le ayudara a hacer alguna de las labores domésticas, era una abuela mimadora, pero también era estricta, y quería enseñarle responsabilidades a su nieto, «No me rezongues. Nunca se te ha caído nada por agarrar una escoba» Solía decirle cuando se ponía quejumbroso.

Pero esa tarde, lo dejaría descansar. El doctor le había indicado que su nieto necesitaba reposo, pero aun así lo habría dejado descansar aunque el médico no se lo hubiera prescrito, porque lo habían golpeado, quizás él lo había provocado (él mismo se lo había confirmado mientras le ayudaba a bañarse antes de que pelearan), aun así no iba a castigarle por eso, ya bastante escarmiento sería haber recibido una golpiza.

Zeke, mientras tanto, se había terminado de bañar como pudo, le dolió doblar las piernas y estirar el brazo para tallarse los pies. Al final había descansado un poco en el agua, y se había salido luego de un rato de la bañera. Si no hubiera estado adolorido, se habría puesto crema humectante en el cuerpo y vaselina en los pies, pero como le dolía todo, se conformó con ponerse desodorante y bálsamo en los labios antes de meterse a la cama.

Recién se había recostado cuando prendió el equipo de sonido que Graciela había tenido la atención de colocar en el buró para que su nieto no tuviera que pararse si quisiera usarlo, puso la música más baja de lo que siempre hacía para que su abuela pensara que estaba durmiendo y le dejase en paz, programó el equipo para que repitiera la misma canción una y otra vez, de pronto escuchó que su abuela golpeaba la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar. El adolescente no respondió, aún estaba molesto y esperaba que no insistiera con querer pasar. Decidió que usaría audífonos. No le dio tiempo, la puerta se abrió segundos después, y Zeke cerró los ojos para fingir que dormía.

Se escucharon pasos y luego el suspiro de la señora. Ella reconocía esa canción, era la que se ponía cuando se acordaba de Grisha.

 _No te obedeceré,_

 _Porque ya te respeto,_

 _No te seguiré,_

 _Porque ya no putas quiero._

 _Incluso te daré,_

 _Mis alas de cartón,_

 _Para que te vayas_

 _Al jodido sol._

 _Y no regreses nunca,_

 _Ya no quiero verte,_

 _Ni hoy, ni mañana,_

 _Ni en el día de tu muerte._

Apagó el equipo de sonido mientras se giraba para ver la cabeza de su nieto reposando en la almohada, el párpado se le había inflamado un poco más debajo de la gasa sobre la ceja, y tenía una cara que intentaba aparentar paz. Pero ella le conocía demasiado bien, supo que fingía dormir, incluso Zeke supo que no había engañado a su abuela, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Simplemente se escuchó como la mujer dejaba algo en el buró antes de acariciarle la cabeza maternalmente, luego se retiró silenciosamente, y al medio minuto el adolescente decidió satisfacer su curiosidad, había una botella de refresco junto a una bandeja de comida, levantó la tapa para encontrarse con pollo al vapor y puré. Se le hizo agua la boca mientras se reincorporaba para comer. Seguía molesto con su abuela, pero el hambre era el hambre.

* * *

 ** _Un_** **** ** _espectador del pasado y del presente._**

Él se había esforzado por cumplir sus sueños, con tan solo quince años, tuvo que dejar la comodidad del Distrito natal para estudiar la preparatoria y la Universidad en la Capital, logrando graduarse con el mejor promedio de su generación de Ingeniero Químico.

Habiendo estudiado con mucho entusiasmo, no podía esperar a recibir los frutos de su esfuerzo, a recibir reconocimientos en las conferencias que daría, o a que fueran publicados sus trabajos de investigación, pero año tras año, comenzaba a llenarse de insatisfacción ante los sueños no cumplidos.

Se convirtió en catedrático de "Física básica" en la universidad en la que había estudiado, viendo generación tras generación, como estudiantes que él había enseñado, lograban las cosas que él había querido lograr, y el colmo era cuando comenzó a ver una década de diferencia de edad entre él y sus ex estudiantes. De pronto se encontraba ante una estadística alarmante, más de la mitad reprobaba su materia, en un momento de sinceridad con sus estudiantes, se dio cuenta de que el sistema de educación en la preparatoria estaba mal, demasiado simple para que los estudiantes posteriormente pudieran aprender los conocimientos en sus primeros semestres universitarios, la mayoría reprobaba y naturalmente no podría adquirir los conocimientos en los siguientes semestres.

—"Física I" y "Física dos", están destinados para los estudiantes de tercer y cuarto semestre en general, pero estas clases se vuelven el preludio para "Física 3" y "Física 4", que se otorgan a los estudiantes que toman la rama "Física-matemática" en su último año de preparatoria, y estos últimos son los estudiantes que recibe nuestra casa de estudios. Según el programa de estudios de "Física 1" y "Física 2", es aquí dónde aprenden los conceptos más simples de física. "Física 3" y "Física 4" prácticamente es una repetición de lo visto el año anterior, y es por eso que los estudiantes que aprueban incluso de manera excelente estas materias en la preparatoria, son los que reprueban los primeros semestres de universidad, los que no pueden contra los ejercicios prácticos, porque anteriormente vieron lo más básico de la teoría —Explicaba en privado a un compañero— Y el mismo caso es en Química… Sé que ya no es igual a cuando tú y yo éramos estudiantes, el programa de estudios es más suave que en nuestra época, pero esto me parece el colmo.

Y esto mismo se lo explicó a un compañero, y luego a otro, y a otro, hasta que entre varios colegas lo convencieron y lo acompañaron para que le explicara lo mismo al subdirector, luego al director, y así, hasta que lo explicó en una asamblea delante de los representantes de cada universidad y cada preparatoria en todo Erdia. Y para ese día, ya había llevado unos programas de estudios diseñados por él mismo, tanto para las clases de Física como de Química.

—Profesor. Aun así me parecen que serán complicados los casos prácticos para los últimos dos semestres de la preparatoria —Comentó uno delante de los demás en la conferencia. Pero aquel, ni se inmutó: respondió con firmeza.

—Y todavía son más sencillos que los que se les ponen a un estudiante de primer semestre en la universidad, ¿no es así?… Y si algún estudiante no puede con los casos prácticos que estoy proponiendo para los curso de la preparatoria, tal vez debería reconsiderar no hacer los estudios profesionales de física y química —Declaró sin temblarle la voz, porque no se había puesto un traje carísimo para dejarse amedrentar al primer cuestionamiento. Se había preparado, y no había ido a jugar.

Al había logrado que su nombre apareciera en un lugar, al pie de las hojas que rezaban que él había diseñado el programa de estudios. Era frustrante, porque no había querido que ese fuera su máximo logro, pero siendo realistas, eso sería lo máximo: Había mandado su currículum a todos los laboratorios habidos y por haber. Nunca le habían llamado, menos lo harían ahora que podrían encontrar jóvenes incluso doce años menores pero con más experiencia que él.

El dinero no le faltaba, su padre le había convencido de poner una fábrica de calzado y otros artículos de piel ya que ese era el negocio familiar en el distrito natal, y él colocó la suya en donde creyó más conveniente. No era la fábrica más grande de Stohess, pero sí le generaba los suficientes ingresos para vivir acomodado y tener oportunidad de ahorrar, además de que, con el ingreso de maestro, sin hijos, ni vicios, ni mujeres, no gastaba más que en él.

He aquí otro ejemplo de que hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar.

No había tenido novia desde la preparatoria, ya casi ni se acordaba de cómo se sentía "un buen revolcón", las últimas veces habían sido con aquellas mujeres que conocía en los bares, aventuras de una noche, el escenario era la cama de algún motel de esos que hay a las orillas de la carretera, pagaba la cuenta y se marchaba al amanecer, algunas veces sin ser visto una última vez por su amante de ocasión. Aunque eso dejó de hacerlo al cumplir cuarenta años, ya no se sentía en edad para andar tonteando así.

Durante años estuvo enamorado de una joven mesera de en un bar de su distrito natal, ella lo tuteaba a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Sabía que tenía que acercarse más si realmente quería algo, se detenía ante el temor y la inexperiencia, no quería ser considerado un viejo "rabo-verde" por ella, «será para la próxima» se decía cada vez que se acobardaba.

Cierta ocasión, manejando a su distrito natal pasó por Ehrmich, llovía torrencialmente y distinguió a un joven resguardándose de la lluvia debajo de una marquesina, lo distinguió solo porque pasó justo al lado. Le vio una maleta, y teniéndole lástima de las horas que podría pasar allí antes de que pudiera conseguir forma de moverse, le ofreció un aventón, y el joven subió.

—Gracias, tengo rato esperando a ver si pasa un taxi.

—Los taxistas no acostumbran trabajar en la lluvia.

—Lástima. ¿Conoce algún hotel?

—No… no conozco bien aquí, vengo de paso.

—También venía de paso, pero hubo una falla en los barcos. Se supone que voy a Shiganshina, ¿usted cree?

—Yo voy para allá, si quieres de una vez te llevo —Y el joven no pudo más que estar agradecido por la coincidencia.

—¡Se lo agradezco mucho! Voy a cooperarle con la gasolina.

—No te preocupes, no hay problema. No ofrecí llevarte por eso.

El viaje no sería tan largo si lo hacía platicando con alguien, más si esta era una persona intelectual, porque de hecho, el joven resultó ser un doctor.

—Hace seis meses visité Shiganshina por primera vez, supe que no existe hospital, ni siquiera una clínica.

—¿Y entonces estás promocionando la fundación de un hospital?

—Sí, ya hice la investigación, hay médicos nativos de Shiganshina que ejercen en otros lados, algunos trabajan en Distritos cercanos. Si se les ofrece trabajo, seguro aceptarán trabajar aquí —Y empezó a explicarle del diseño del hospital, el equipamiento que tendría: una parte para las consultas médicas, un vestidor y baños para los trabajadores, un comedor, una lavandería, una cocina, y 3 quirófanos.

 _«Ese era del tipo de cosas que yo habría querido lograr»_ Pensó el mayor con amargura, cosas grandes, para ganarse el reconocimiento y el respeto de las personas, pero sobre todo de cierta mesera que le gustaba.

Llegó su turno de contar su vida, la relató fría, aburrida como la sentía, sin embargo el más joven le escuchaba con atención.

Por fin llegaron a Shiganshina y terminaron en el bar que siempre visitaba el mayor.

—Yo creo que eres alguien digno de admirar —Dijo el joven, para sorpresa del otro.

—¿Yo? —No cabía de sorpresa, aunque se le infló el pecho con orgullo por recibir semejantes palabras de un joven que se dedicaba a salvar vidas.

—Sí, mira. Para muchos maestros pudo ser cómodo reprobar estudiante tras estudiante, pero tú, decidiste investigar, encontraste la falla en el sistema y luchaste por corregirla.

Lo hacía sonar como la cosa más maravillosa. Claro que no había sido la primera vez que en su distrito natal le hubieran visto con respeto por el hecho de tener una profesión, y ser maestro de una de las universidades más importantes del país, pero jamás había sentido la satisfacción que sentía en ese momento ante las palabras de un joven doctor.

Le dio cierta esperanza, quizás sí, le explicaba estos logros a la joven que tanto pretendía... quizás…

Y de pronto escuchó esa voz de ángel, la mesera de la que estaba enamorado le estaba saludando amistosamente. Él sabía que ella le miraba como una joven mira a un viejo conocido, pero tenía esperanzas que esa mirada cambiaría ahora que ya tenía un motivo para acercarse, ahora que quizás…

—A ti te conozco —Dijo de pronto la mesera al doctor, confundiendo totalmente al mayor— Hace seis meses estuviste aquí con otro hombre.

—Tienes una memoria prodigiosa… —Respondió el joven— A mí amigo le gustaría mucho saludarte.

—¿Viene contigo?

—Sí —Dijo mientras se agachaba para abrir su maleta. La joven no dejó de mirarle, hasta que por fin se reincorporó, poniendo una urna en la mesa, de esas que se usan para poner las cenizas de los muertos— Si pudiera hablar seguro diría "hola" —Luego le explicó que su amigo había estado enfermo de cáncer, además de que había más cosas que serían algo largas de contar.

Durante ese breve cruce de palabras, el mayor se sintió ignorado, desplazado, como si no estuviera allí, como un simple espectador sin voz ni voto, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y se pudieran hablar con confianza, de igual a igual, o eso fue hasta que la joven dijo que debía terminar su turno, pero que si le esperaban a que terminara se podría tomar algunas cervezas con él para escuchar la historia.

 _«Y yo jamás tuve el valor de invitarle ni siquiera a comer un helado»_ Pensó el mayor con amargura.

Su tristeza no terminaría allí.

Un año después, él estuvo presente en la boda.

Ver a la joven de sus sueños casándose con otro fue insoportable, no entendía cómo el joven había logrado tan rápido la cercanía, tan rápido todo, y ahora se casaban… Se largó temprano, incluso antes de que sirvieran la comida, se largó a su casa de Shiganshina, y bebió hasta hartase.

Quiso cambiar de aires y solicitó un cambio de lugar de trabajo, le ofrecieron la docencia en una preparatoria de Stohess, aceptó en seguida, se mudó de buena gana porque se ahorraría la molestia de viajar para supervisar su fábrica, le llamó a su padre para notificarle el cambio de número, le dijo explícitamente que no se lo diera a nadie.

—Si te preguntan por mí, di que no sabes nada— Le dijo, y así comenzó su nueva vida, que básicamente solo representó un cambio de residencia porque siguió igual de aburrida, en la misma soledad, sin conocer a alguna otra mujer a la que quisiera compartirle todo, siempre lamentando no haberlo intentado antes con la mesera, lamentando que otro le hubiera robado el lugar que creía suyo.

Pero fue como si el destino quisiera darle esperanzas…. Por casualidad por el apellido y el parecido tuvo sospechas de que cierta mujer era familiar de su "rival de amores", y al confirmarlo terminó conociendo a un hijo que el doctor jamás mencionó tener…Le hirvió la sangre. Decidió viajar a Shiganshina para quitarle la venda de los ojos a su amada, con la intención de servir de pañuelo de lágrimas, y quizás… quizás podría ganársela, aunque solo representara un premio de consolación, aunque solo fuera eso, ¡no le importaba! La quería para sí.

Condujo toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana del día siguiente. Llegó a un hotel de paso para bañarse, cambiarse, cepillar sus castaños cabellos y perfumarse. Era buen amigo del subdirector de la preparatoria donde ahora laboraba, le dijo que había olvidado algo en las instalaciones y él le prestó las llaves que tenía, así pudo obtener acceso a los expedientes, y sacó copias de toda la documentación que pudo recopilar de Zeke Jaeger.

Manejó en dirección a la casa que sabía que habían comprado, a pocas cuadras antes de llegar se encontró con la mujer de espaldas, le reconoció, seguía igual que siempre, usando más o menos el mismo tipo de vestidos que en el ayer, con el cabello igual de largo. Decidió acelerar el reencuentro ofreciéndole un aventón.

—Carla.

—¡Señor Keith! —Saludó ella, efusivamente. Fue cuando él pudo notar que cargaba un bebé como de un año y medio, sintió tambalearse.

—¿Y ese niño?

—Es mi hijo, se llama Eren —Y Keith Shadis sintió que se le encogía el corazón— Grisha y yo queríamos que fueras su padrino pero no pudimos localizarte, ¿dónde has estado? Tu padre decía que nunca le llamabas y que no le respondías al teléfono.

—Lo siento… —Se le acababa la voz— Me cambié de casa y ya sabes cómo soy… De hecho iba a visitarte, ¿ibas para tu casa?

—Sí —Y él le abrió la puerta del copiloto, para que ella entrara y se acomodara, con el mandado y el pequeño Eren en su regazo.

Keith no había esperado toparse con la noticia de que Carla había tenido un hijo de Grisha, _¿cómo le diría que su esposo tenía otro hijo de quince años en Stohess?_

Hijo del que llevaba su acta de nacimiento como comprobante, y las fotografías del expediente para demostrar el parecido físico con Grisha. Enorme contraste con Eren, que no se parecía a su padre sino a su madre.

Fue invitado a entrar a la casa como el viejo conocido que era, Eren fue colocado en el corralito de juegos, mientras Keith veía como Carla cocinaba al tiempo que le ponía al día con las novedades de los conocidos: Los Ackerman habían tenido su primer hija mes y medio antes de que Eren naciera, por cierto que Hannes fue nombrado padrino de Eren, el pobre todavía tenía problemas con la bebida, afortunadamente cada día bebía menos. La mayor de las hijas del bibliotecario se había embarazado, ni bien terminó la cuarentena se fugó con el padre de su hijo, el bebé había sido abandonado en la casa en la que vivían la tía y del abuelo, por cierto que el niño portaba el apellido materno y el nombre que su abuelo le había puesto, días atrás había cumplido su primer añito.

La comida ya casi estaba lista, Keith Shadis seguía sin abordar el tema del que había ido a hablar, no sabía cómo empezar. Le ofrecieron comida y la aceptó, acababan de servirle cuando se escuchó la puerta principal se abriéndose: Era Grisha.

El recién llegado llegó al comedor.

—¡Hola, Keith! Tanto tiempo sin verte.

Y el maestro tenía ganas de ponerlo como Levi a Zeke, le tenía rencor por haberle "robado" a Carla, la única mujer por la que hubiera considerado revertir la vasectomía que se había hecho veinte años atrás, pero se contuvo viendo como Grisha se sentaba a su lado con Eren en su regazo. El niño balbuceaba queriendo llamar la atención de su padre.

—¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió Grisha, como si estuviera hablando con un niño mayor. Eren levantó la mano acercando a su rostro lo que le quería mostrar a su padre: Una llave de juguete que acababa de comprarle su madre— Una llave… —Respondió con fingida sorpresa provocando risas en el bebé— ¿Es que acaso tendrás tu propio sótano?

—No sabía que habías tenido un hijo —Dijo Keith a modo de indirecta, pero Grisha no la captó puesto que respondió que no hubo forma de avisarle, y le reiteró lo dicho por Carla: que habían querido nombrarlo padrino de Eren.

Comieron juntos mientras conversaban, Carla siempre había visto al señor Shadis como un hombre respetuoso, pero por algún raro motivo lo veía distante, eso reflexionaba mientras comenzaba a fregar los platos. Keith de momento veía el álbum de fotografías extendido por Grisha, fotos de Carla embarazada que le parecieron adorables e hirientes a la vez, Eren recién nacido, el bautizo, el primer cumpleaños, etc.

De pronto Keith Shadis se decidió.

No podía quedarse callado.

Tenía que hablarlo.

—Oye…

»¿Podemos hablar a solas…?

Y esto ocasionaría que se ventilaran ciertas cosas del pasado.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!

Lamento haberle cortado allí.

No habría querido dejarlos a medias (sé que como lector se sufre mucho), pero tuve que cortar porque el capítulo ya rondaba las diez mil palabras y no terminaba de narrar todo lo que tendría, no termina de convencerme cómo narré ciertos sucesos, aparte de que hay unas escenas súper importantes que me están costando el medio ovario que me queda (al inicio del capítulo anterior había explicado que me había costado un ovario y la mitad del otro escribirlo).

Así que con el avance que tengo espero no tardar mucho en actualizar de nuevo.

En fin… Les dejo las notas por si quieren leerlas (léanlas, no se arrepentirán).

* * *

Según investigué, Grisha es un nombre de origen ruso, y por eso elegí un nombre ruso para su padre.

No es conveniente que médicos, psicólogos, enfermeros, etc atiendan a un familiar, por salud mental del profesionista, porque los nervios por acertar rápidamente en el diagnóstico para darle un tratamiento de manera inmediata los pueden traicionar, el juicio se nubla, y porque nadie querría confirmar con sus propios conocimientos la gravedad del mal que aqueja a alguien cercano. Además de que tus familiares pueden dudar de tu diagnóstico, pero acatar de inmediato lo que un tercero les diga.

¿Notaron la "antigüedad" del fic, por aquello de que haber señalado que Zeke ya no tenía películas en formato VHS y el profesor notaba esto con demasiado énfasis? Bueno, en la época actual, el formato DVD todavía existe, pero con el tiempo será reemplazado totalmente por el Blue-Ray. Este es un dato randon que de primer momento no parece importante, pero les estoy dando la pauta de que el fic tendrá saltos de tiempo posteriormente, y me voy a la tecnología del pasado porque no quiero luego tener que inventar tecnología.

Este es un AU y me gustó idear que Grisha y Grice al principio habían peleado y luego se habían vuelto amigos.

Llegué a pensar que Zeke era zurdo porque en el manga se rasca la oreja derecha con la mano izquierda, luego observé que para las demás cosas usa la mano derecha, por lo que deduje que rascarse de esa manera debe ser un tic nervioso. He visto cada escena en la que lo hace, y parece ser más un acto reflejo que algo que sea detonado por una situación en específico, pero decidí dejarlo en que es algo que hace cuando sus emociones se vuelven un huracán, tiempo atrás leí en un fic que sus subordinados se ponían nerviosos cuando lo veían rascarse la oreja porque ya sabían que estaba encabronado, y me gustó.

Y como he dicho y repetiré hasta el cansancio, este es un AU, pero tendrá ciertos sucesos del manga adaptados al fic, como el hecho de que Grisha se casara otra vez luego de enviudar.

Yo misma me reí, ideando que Zeke en este AU se cuida y se arregla más que un hombre promedio.

La canción que Zeke escucha fue ideada por mí, originalmente sería más un grito de independencia que una oda al rencor que sentía por Grisha, pero bueno.

Les conté que mi mami se cayó y se abrió la ceja, luego de las suturas y de que le pusieran una gasa en la cara, todavía se apreció como el párpado se le inflamó, y eso pasó con Zeke aquí, lo explico por si no me di a entender.

Cuando leí el capítulo "el espectador" del manga, me gustó cómo se reflejó el pasado de Keith Shadis, o sea, no me hizo feliz que él hubiera pasado por tanto, sino que me gustó como se narró la insatisfacción y sucesos dramáticos que él vivió. Quise reflejarlo aquí.

Mis maestros de universidad siempre decían que antes el sistema educativo estaba mucho más cabrón, ahorita hay más oportunidades de negociar, pero que en sus tiempos si no sabías, no pasabas. Pensé en reflejar eso con Keith, y pese a que es huraño, hay momentos donde escucha, porque en el manga, si bien en un principio no quiso escuchar a Erwin, en algún momento lo hizo y por eso terminó implementando su formación para largas distancias, y por eso puse que en algún momento escuchó a sus estudiantes.

Ehrmich (Donde Keith recoge a Grisha) es el Distrito Sur del muro Sina.

No sé mucho al respecto de hospitales, allí le inventé lo que tendría en base a lo que veo que tiene el hospital rural donde vivo.

Por allí hice unos guiños a las escenas del manga, como cuando Grisha le dice a Shadis que es alguien digno de admirar, en el manga pasa algo parecido, le dice algo así y el otro se vuela.

Me rio con lo aventada y atrevida que puse a Carla, o sea, casual se ofrece a tomarse unas cervezas con un tipo que mira por segunda vez.

Keith Shadis piensa en que no le invitó a comer un helado, porque él era de otra época, más respetuoso de las "buenas costumbres", no le iba a invitar una cerveza a una mujer que él pretendía para algo más formal.

Otra escena del manga es cuando Keith Shadis se va de la boda en el momento donde parecen estar comiendo.

Luego de la publicación del capítulo 86 del manga, donde se muestra que Grisha tuvo una esposa, releí el capítulo donde se veía el pasado de Keith Shadis, en aquel entonces ya estaba ideando este fic, y me preguntaba qué reacción habría tenido Shadis si se hubiera enterado que Grisha había tenido una esposa antes que Carla, y la reacción que tendría al saber de Zeke. Me pareció buena idea incluirlo aquí.

Quise especificar que Keith Shadis se peinaba sus castaños cabellos antes de revelar que era él, aunque supongo que cuando narraba la historia de la mesera y el doctor, deducían quienes eran y por lo tanto quién era "el espectador", aun así quise especificar lo del cabello porque si no seguro se lo estarían imaginando calvo ja ja ja ja.

Otro giño al manga, fue cuando Keith Shadis la encontró con Eren y le preguntó que quien era él, puesto que no se había enterado que tuvieron un hijo.

El padre de Keith Shadis jugará cierto papel en este fic, por lo que decidí ponerlo como un OC.

Las vasectomías son reversibles en un cincuenta por ciento de los casos.

Bueno, creo que ya no se me pasa nada.

Saludos.

* * *

Publicado el 19 de marzo de 2017.


	5. Reinicia

Gracias a Aredhiel y a Izuspp por sus reviews, también a las lectoras fantasmas por seguir aquí, me he dado cuenta que el conteo de lecturas ha bajado. Quiero pensar que no se reflejan todas por leer desde una aplicación en el celular, je je je.

Y ya saben, no soy dueña de Shingeki no Kyojin, porque me pondría muy cursi shipeando a Hanji con…. (?)

* * *

REINICIA

* * *

—Mi señora —Llamó Anka— Espere, por favor… —Y la mujer se giró.

—Ah, cierto. No nos hemos presentado —Extendió su mano— Graciela Jaeger, para servirle.

Fue entonces cuando Keith Shadis enfocó su vista en la que era abuela del muchacho al que el otro había golpeado.

Jaeger no era un apellido común. Más de veinte años en la docencia se lo confirmaban. Además Grisha se parecía mucho a la mujer.

No supo exactamente por qué, pero algo le gritó que debía averiguar más. Si por eso se ofreció a hacerle compañía a la señora en lugar del subdirector que era su colega.

Le quedó más claro cuando se fijó en el muchacho, pero no pensó que fuera hijo de Grisha, se negaba a creerlo, no quería confirmar que el hombre que le había robado a la mujer que amaba ni siquiera tenía derecho.

Cuando reconoció al médico en una fotografía enmarcada, todavía quiso negarlo pensando que quizás él solo era un familiar cercano. Ya no pudo hacerlo luego de que Graciela le contara la verdad.

Keith Shadis había soñado con tantas cosas: con hacer grandes descubrimientos, por ser reconocido por sus colegas, pero sobre todo, por la única mujer que había amado; pero no, no pudo ir más allá de lo ordinario.

No podía reclamarle a Grisha todas sus frustraciones, el médico no era el culpable de que él no hubiera encontrado un trabajo de lo que con tanto esmero estudió, ni de no haber recibido los reconocimientos que consideró merecer, ni de haber vivido en el aburrimiento ni en la mediocridad durante tanto tiempo. Pero de algún modo quería devolverle el sufrimiento que le causó cuando le ganó a Carla.

Sentía que él se lo debía, porque en un instante le dio el valor de acercarse a la mujer que amaba, y al siguiente se la estaba quitando.

La conquistó en tiempo record. Se la ganó. Estaba usurpando su lugar al lado de esa mujer, ¡e incluso habían tenido un hijo!

¡Y NO LO MERECÍA!

No importaba si Carla no terminaba fijándose en él, Grisha no merecía NADA.

Ni la mujer, ni la vida a su lado, ni a ese hijo porque había abandonado a otro que seguro le había necesitado cuando perdió a su madre.

Curiosamente era el segundo hijo el motivo de silenciarse por un rato.

Pero ya no podía callarlo, no más.

—Oye…

»¿Podemos hablar a solas…?

—Sí —Dijo Grisha como si cualquier cosa— Carla… —Elevó la voz para hacerse escuchar por su esposa que estaba en la cocina— Iré a mostrarle algo a Keith al sótano —Agregó cuando ella se asomó.

—Está bien, querido.

Quería humillarlo, quería verlo rogarle que no le soltara la verdad a Carla antes de soltarla de todos modos.

Salieron de la casa para dirigirse al sótano, un cuarto subterráneo a las afueras de la vivienda. Carla jamás iba puesto que respetaba ese sitio personal de su esposo.

Entraron al cobertizo. Aun entonces, mientras descendían la escalera, aun entonces Keith Shadis se preguntaba si habría cambiado algo el no haber llevado a Grisha a la taberna donde Carla trabajaba esa noche. No dejaba de preguntarse si hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad.

Se sentaron frente a frente de cada lado de un escritorio que había, y Grisha no lo hizo esperar.

—Me di cuenta que querías decir algo desde que te vi, puedes ir con toda confianza al grano —Keith tampoco lo hizo esperar, solo se limitó a sacar del maletín la fotografía de cierto adolescente rubio.

—Será mi estudiante en el siguiente ciclo escolar… —Grisha miró la fotografía como si estuviera viendo cualquier cosa —Me parece que te ves muy joven para tener un hijo de quince años…—Agregó, su interlocutor no pareció inmutarse, aunque en seguida sacó una llave que colgaba de su cuello, procediendo a meterla por un costado del escritorio. Keith dedujo que era un cajón oculto. El médico sacó lo que parecía ser una libreta, un álbum de fotografías, y una agenda personal vieja pero bien cuidada. Tomó el álbum, lo abrió y le mostró una fotografía.

Keith observó, en la foto se apreciaba a un Grisha mucho más joven, vestía un esmoquin, a su lado estaba la mujer que reconoció como la madre de Zeke, igual de joven también, traía un vestido de noche; al otro lado de Grisha estaba un muchacho rubio, más o menos de la misma edad; y al fondo había un letrero que decía "Baile de graduación".

—Fui el típico adolescente que embarazó a su novia luego de la preparatoria —Musitó, recordando el grito en el cielo que dio su padre cuando se lo confesó.

* * *

Serguei Jeager sí, se molestó ante la noticia de que su único hijo vivo había embarazado a su novia estando cursando el primer semestre de medicina, pero no iba a dejarlo en la calle, le organizó una boda rápida para tratar de minimizar las habladurías, y le apoyó para que continuara estudiando. Había sido pendejo para embarazar a la novia pero tenía buen promedio, y no iba a permitir que truncara sus estudios por un error.

Dina, su novia, prácticamente se dedicó a cuidar al bebé durante su primer año de vida, pero retomó sus estudios de medicina para poder graduarse un año después de Grisha. Inicialmente pensó en enviar a Zeke a una guardería, pero Graciela no lo permitió, se ofreció a cuidar de su nieto y a traerlo consigo por si salía, un niño no le resultaba problema para sus actividades, y no quería que lo cuidara otra gente cuando ella misma podría hacerlo.

Y mientras ambos estudiaban la universidad fue más fácil tener cercanía con Zeke, el problema es que él apenas y recordaría esta época, sus siguientes recuerdos serían de cuando ambos ya ejercían la medicina, de cuando ya no pasaban casi tiempo con él, y el niño creció sintiéndose poco querido por sus padres, y por eso sentiría mucho apego a su abuela, quien trató de hacer lo posible porque el niño creciera sin rencores, sobre todo hacia su madre, aunque ella misma no entendiera las acciones de Dina. No podía entenderlo porque ella había dejado su labor de enfermera para dedicarse a su hijo, mientras su nuera trabajaba en algo que reclamaba muchísimo más tiempo de su vida. Reflexionó que Dina quizás no había planeado ser una madre tan joven, aun así no lo entendía. Dejó de darle vueltas, no le importaba cuestionar o juzgar las acciones de su nuera, sino que su nieto estuviera bien, y qué mejor si ella misma se dedicaba a cuidarlo y se aseguraba de ello.

Pero Graciela no era un ser omnipotente que pudiera controlarlo todo, si bien si pudo evitar que Zeke creciera sin rencores hacia Dina, no pudo hacer lo mismo para con Grisha. El problema era que Serguei soltaba comentarios un tanto machistas delante del niño, comentarios como: _Grisha no debería permitir que Dina trabaje. No la controla y por eso hace lo que quiere. Ella debería dedicarse a cuidar a su hijo, blablablá, blablablá._

Y el niño comenzó a sentir rencor a Grisha, porque en su mente inocente pensaba que su padre le apartaba de su madre al no «forzarla a dejar el trabajo».

Serguei soltaba esos comentarios, esa opinión propia de haber crecido en una época muy distinta. No es que quisiera que Zeke se llenara de rencor, ni siquiera creía que le escuchaba al creerlo entretenido con su simio y sus soldaditos de juguete, no creía que si era tan pequeño como para estar disfrutando esos juegos pudiera ponerle atención a sus palabras.

Desde su más tierna infancia, Zeke odiaría el hospital que dirigía su abuelo, lo veía como el lugar que le apartaba de sus padres que eternamente se entregaban al trabajo, la razón por la que ellos no estuvieron presentes ni en cumpleaños ni en festivales de la escuela. Al final le tendría más repelús por haber sido la última morada de su progenitora, luego de una larga agonía.

Cuando se le detectó el cáncer, Dina no estaba acostumbrada a pasar el tiempo en su casa, le parecía una tortura no poder trabajar, había crecido en la cuna de la nobleza de los Fritz, familia de la que solo le quedaban parientes lejanos y había decidido alejarse ante las miradas desdeñosas que siempre le hacían por haberse embarazado antes de casarse, y por haberse involucrado con alguien que no tenía "sangre azul", pero habiendo crecido en una familia adinerada, nunca había tenido que hacer labores domésticas porque para eso tuvieron servidumbre, aunque sonaba tentador hacer el quehacer para no estar solo sentada. Se extrañó cuando Zeke le preguntó si podría ir a una obra de teatro en la que participaría en la escuela, su hijo tenía años sin informarle de esas cosas, y ella jamás había asistido, pero aceptó. Lo vio como el pretexto perfecto para salir del encierro del hogar.

Quedó maravillada de ver a su hijo haciendo el papel de "el simio traidor", Zeke tenía carisma, seguro se volvería un muchacho muy apuesto, ¡y ella se lo había estado perdiendo…! Pero ya no más, decidió buscar estar cerca de su hijo, lo llevaba al cine, y a lugares donde no requiriera mucha actividad física porque los tratamientos la tenían débil, pero ahora que lo había recuperado un poquito, había entendido que lo necesitaba.

Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de cambiar algo de su vida, no habría sido el cáncer, sino que regresaría el tiempo para entregarse totalmente al papel de madre. No porque creyera que él le había necesitado, claro que no, él tuvo en Graciela a una gran madre sustituta, pero no podía evitar lamentarse haberse perdido momentos que no volverían jamás.

—Mi abuela me hace sacudir los libreros —Se quejó una tarde el niño.

—Debes obedecerla —Dijo Dina— Ella es quien te ha criado y le debes respeto —No le quitaría autoridad a su suegra, Graciela hacía lo que consideraba conveniente y no tenía por qué meterse. Esa mujer tenía más potestad sobre cómo educaba al niño, y no haría ningún comentario porque no tenía idea de cómo ser una madre, ahora se daba cuenta que jamás había hecho ese papel.

Dina ya no tenía cabello, usaba gorros tipo turbantes, el maquillaje apenas y disimulaba su aspecto demacrado, los tratamientos cada vez era más difícil de soportar, se tiraba en la cama tan pronto regresaban del hospital.

Graciela se puso a preparar palomitas de maíz y demás botanas para pasar una tarde de películas con su nieto, escuchaba música de su época de juventud, de cuando recién comenzaba a ejercer la labor de enfermera, labor que había dejado al casarse, pero no pensaba en eso, se inundaba de nostalgia, de recuerdos bellos, de cuando Serguei la había llevado al baile por primera vez, y seguían yendo, cada año, a aquellos "bailes del recuerdo", en los que los viejos artistas tocaban las canciones del ayer.

Justo estaba pensando que su nieto quizás habría terminado de ordenar lo que le había pedido cuando se giró y lo vio, de pie a unos cuantos metros, moviendo las manos y la boca como si estuviera dando un concierto, haciendo la mímica de estar cantando la voz que se escuchaba, lo hacía perfecto, porque conocía de memoria la canción, porque había crecido escuchándola con ella. Graciela ardió de ternura una y mil veces, hasta que la canción terminó.

Lo vio subirse a un banquito para pausar la grabadora.

—¿Qué haces? —Inquirió Graciela.

—Ya verás —Dijo el niño, viendo la caja del casete, aparentemente leyendo, luego comenzó a adelantar la cinta— Espero atinarle a esa canción que hace suspires una y otra vez— Dijo antes de presionar el botón para reproducir la música.

Se escucharon los primeros acordes, y el niño vio que sí, que le había atinado porque su abuela se puso roja hasta las orejas. De nuevo inició el juego, de mover la boca como si de su garganta saliera la voz del cantante. Y Graciela se conmovió hasta las lágrimas, aunque quedó TERRIBLEMENTE avergonzada, porque esa canción se la había cantado Serguei al oído mientras le abrazaba por detrás, cubriendo su desnudez únicamente con una bata, luego del primer "momento íntimo" que tuvieron, cuando todavía no se casaban, cuando solo eran dos veinteañeros enamorados, y él todavía no era uno de los médicos más reconocidos de Stohess.

Naturalmente esa era una historia que no podía contarle a su nieto, menos cuando todavía era un niño.

A Graciela le brillaban los ojos de la acuosidad y de nostalgia, Zeke se movía con una galanura que no correspondía a un niño de su edad, la escena era bellísima y había solo una espectadora: Dina.

Sentía envidia de la facilidad con la que su suegra podía llegarle a su hijo, pero le alegraba que fuera así, porque Graciela sería el soporte principal de Zeke si ella no lograba sobrevivir al cáncer.

Se quedó tan embobada mirando a su hijo, que quizás fue por el peso de su mirada que le hizo voltear en su dirección cuando casi terminaba "su interpretación", Zeke le vio y bajó los brazos, se detuvo. Graciela inicialmente pensó que era porque Zeke se avergonzó de haber sido visto por su madre, pero Dina sospechó que en realidad su hijo no quiso hacerla partícipe de ese momento.

Al ir a la sala para ver la película, Graciela se había sentado en un sillón de una plaza, Dina se sentó junto a Zeke, en el sillón de dos plazas, pero el niño se levantó para sentarse en las piernas de su abuela, fue evidente que no quería estar con su progenitora, y eso derrumbó a la joven madre más que la quimioterapia que había tenido en ese día.

Graciela bajó la mirada confundida, pero cuando vio a su nieto rascándose la oreja fue claro, comenzó a masajearle los hombros mientras le hablaba con dulzura.

—Tranquilo… He hablado con tu madre, no volverá a tocar el tema que te ha molestado —Dijo mientras veía a Dina como pidiéndole que le siguiera el juego.

Zeke tardaría días en destensarse del todo, pero de momento a Dina le dolió recibir el rechazo de su hijo, nunca lo había recibido, al menos no tan directamente. Graciela le había criado sin inculcarle el rencor porque ella hubiera decidido entregarse más a su profesión que a la maternidad, desconocía qué había dicho para haberlo molestado así, y temiendo volver a hacerlo, se quedó callada el resto de la tarde, mientras apretaba los ojos por ratos para no llorar.

—¿Qué fue lo que molestó a Zeke? —Inquirió Dina cuando quedó a solas con su suegra, sintiéndose impotente de no ser capaz de poder descifrar lo que le pasaba de la misma forma que había hecho Graciela.

—Durante la quimioterapia le dijiste que tenía que acercarse a Grisha… sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención, pero Zeke no es quien tendría que buscar la cercanía con su padre, sino al revés.

—¿Qué debería hacer?

—Si quieres hacer algo al respecto, no intentes que Zeke sea quien se acerque. Habla con Grisha.

Dina hizo lo que Graciela le había sugerido, intentar razonar con Grisha para que él se acercara a Zeke, al menos de la misma forma en la que Grice estaba presente en su vida, porque presentía que si no se acercaban ahora, luego de su muerte sería más difícil. Por desgracia Grisha no escuchó.

De pronto llegó al punto de que abandonar el hospital se volvió imposible. Curiosamente fue esto último lo que más lo unió a Zeke, porque su hijo le visitaba para ver películas o para simplemente conversar, y ella le recibía gustosa y decidida a aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba, para disfrutarlo, y para dejarle buenos recuerdos a su hijo.

Dina reflexionaba que su hijo no le había necesitado directamente, porque Graciela se había encargado de criarle, y lamentaba muchas cosas, pero dejaba esos dolores emocionales para sí, al igual que los dolores físicos que representaban las quimioterapias y radioterapias que no le hicieron efecto. No podía cambiar el pasado, solo quedaba aprovechar el presente y eso hizo.

La última tarde de la vida de Dina, Zeke había ido a visitarla como normalmente hacía, se había sentado a su lado, y activó la alarma cuando las máquinas comenzaron a emitir ruidos y su madre había cerrado los ojos súbitamente.

—Le baja la presión.

—Hay muchas arritmias.

—¡Traigan el carro de reanimación, rápido!

—Carga a trescientos.

—La perdemos.

—Vamos, Dina. No te puedes ir todavía.

—Despejen.

—Vamos, Dina... Siempre fuiste una cabrona… Lucha, carajo. Lucha.

—Grice, tiene doce minutos sin pulso…. Tienes que certificar su muerte.

El rubio suspiró profundo antes de resignarse y mirar el reloj de la habitación.

—Hora de muerte: 17:35 horas.

Era difícil certificar la muerte, sobretodo el deceso de una colega, amiga y esposa de su mejor amigo.

Grice se limpió el sudor de la frente, al tiempo que notaba la presencia de alguien que no debió estar allí.

—Zeke —Musitó al ver al niño de pie en el rincón, absolutamente pálido, fue entonces que supo que él debió ser quién activase el código rojo.

—Tío Grice —Respondió el niño en un hilo de voz.

—Ven… Llamaremos a tu abuela.

Grice no se había casado ni había tenido hijos, no era afecto a rodearse de niños, el único que le agradaba era Zeke, por lo que era como una figura de respeto y estima para el hijo de su mejor amigo.

Grisha fue informado del deceso de Dina en cuanto salió de la cirugía que atendía, pero encerrándose en su propio dolor, no se acercó a su único hijo.

—Lamentamos tu pérdida —Zeke se sentía asqueado de escuchar esa frase una y otra vez durante el funeral.

 _«No es verdad»_ Se decía el niño mientras se rascaba la oreja con brusquedad, _«Todos son unos hipócritas… Incluso mi padre»_

No creía que el abatimiento de Grisha fuera genuino, y le dedicaba miradas de una ira que no concordaban con un niño de su edad.

Graciela hizo que Zeke recibiera terapia psicológica, para que pudiera recuperarse del trauma de haber presenciado el deceso de su madre. Aunque de momento no se curaría del todo, mucho menos del resentimiento que le tomó a Grisha.

—Tío Grice…Quiero pedirte algo.

—¿Qué sucede, Zeke?

—¿Irías conmigo al partido de baseball que será para el mes entrante? —El niño se dio cuenta de que el adulto iba a negarse, pero se le adelantó— Por favor, tío…. Sé que no te gusta el baseball, pero no quiero ser el único chico que sea llevado al partido por su abuela —Bufó.

No es que el baseball no le gustara, más bien no le entendía, y por eso no quería ir, pero comprendió que Zeke se sentiría humillado de ser llevado por Graciela, así que aceptó llevarlo.

Por desgracia, Grice no pudo cumplir esa promesa.

Murió días después, de forma instantánea, cuando lo arrollaron en su motocicleta de camino al trabajo.

Y el niño, obtuvo otro motivo para seguir asistiendo a la terapia.

—Prometió llevarme al juego de baseball —Dijo Zeke luego del funeral.

—Yo puedo llevarte —Se ofreció Grisha.

—¡No quiero que me lleves tú! —Gruñó el niño, molesto— No entiendes nada.

—Tranquilo, Zeke. Claro entiendo el baseball.

—¡No estoy hablando del baseball! —Bramó molesto, porque su padre realmente no entendía nada… Lo que lamentaba era el gesto que su amado "tío" habría querido hacer por él, llevarlo a ver su deporte favorito pese a que no era de su agrado… Lamentaba la promesa que no podría cumplir una persona por la que tenía mucha estima, alguien que le hizo sentir realmente apreciado. Por saber que Grice no estaría nunca más. Y haberlo perdido de una forma tan inesperada como dolorosa.

—Está bien, Zeke —Dijo Grisha, anonadado, aunque levantando las manos de forma conciliadora— Solo cálmate, ¿quieres?

—¡NO ME HABLES! —Gritó, alejándose de su padre.

—¿Qué pasa con mi hijo? —Se preguntó Grisha en voz alta.

—Está dolido por la muerte del hombre que se ha portado más como un padre que tú —Dijo Graciela.

—¿De qué hablas? —Inquirió, un tanto ofendido.

—De que tu hijo te necesita —Dijo con firmeza— Jamás te has acercado a él, ni siquiera con la muerte de Dina… —Él solo suspiró profundo— Reacciona, hijo. No esperes a que sea demasiado tarde.

Pero él, de momento no sabría que quizás aún estuvo a tiempo, no lo sabría, como casi nunca nadie sabe, hasta que ya es demasiado tarde.

—He intentado acercarme a Zeke —Contaba Grisha, meses después— He intentado lograr tener la misma cercanía que Grice tenía con él, pero no lo consigo —Se quejó con uno de sus pacientes, con uno que tenía tantos años de conocerle, quien se había vuelto su confidente luego de la muerte de Grice.

—¿Por qué no te tomas unos días de descanso para relajarte? Ya luego podrás pensar con más claridad —Sugirió el hombre.

—¿y dónde crees que podría relajarme? —Inquirió, más a forma de reproche que realmente considerando su idea.

—Al mar —Respondió con simpleza, iluminando la mirada de su interlocutor.

Grisha pensó en el mar como el lugar al que debía invitar a su hijo para poder acercarse a él, estuvo a punto de idear un viaje, pero antes quiso consultarlo con Zeke.

—¿Por qué quieres llevarme a mí? —Inquirió el niño, fastidiado.

—Para que pasemos tiempo juntos —Dijo Grisha.

Zeke pareció visiblemente contrariado antes de contestarle.

—¿Y por qué crees que quiero pasar tiempo contigo? —Esa pregunta descolocó totalmente al mayor, pero intentó no desanimarse, respondiéndole lo más sereno que pudo.

—Porque somos padre e hijo, y debemos estar juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, Zeke. Siempre podrás contar conmigo, tanto como padre, como futuro colega médico.

—¿Y quién te dijo que quiero estudiar medicina? —Preguntó con hastío. Grisha se extrañó, realmente no se había planteado la posibilidad de que su hijo no quisiera seguir sus pasos— No sabes nada de mí —Afirmó— ¿Dónde estabas cuando mamá murió? ¿O en mi último cumpleaños…? Jamás te había importado acercarte, siempre te la habías pasado trabajando, mientras yo te esperaba, mientras necesité que estuvieras allí. No para que me regañaras, para eso ya tengo al abuelo, sino que yo…

»Esperaba un consejo de amigo —Esto último lo dijo evidentemente dolido. El niño frunció el ceño enseguida, molesto consigo mismo por haberse mostrado tan vulnerable ante él— Pero no, me cansé de esperar a que te dignaras a aparecerte, me cansé y además ya maduré, ya no te necesito, ya puedo decidir por mí mismo, no me interesa saber tu opinión, ni me interesa obtener tu aprobación…

»Ahora soy yo quien te quiere lejos… ¿Por qué no haces lo que Grice y mi madre, y desapareces de mi vida? —Espetó saliendo de la habitación.

—Zeke solo tiene diez años —Se quejó Grisha días después— Próximamente cumplirá once, y sin embargo me ha exigido que desaparezca de su vida.

—No quisiera echar sal a la herida, pero Grice y yo te dijimos muchas veces que esto pasaría —Respondió su paciente, el que era su confidente, y al que no le temblaba la voz para decirle sus verdades.

—Dina también me decía lo mismo semanas antes de morir… Lo peor es que no parece solo un berrinche, sino que… realmente no quiere volver a verme.

—No sé qué más decirte… —Declaró, no queriendo ahondar más en el asunto, pero Grisha lo sabía bien, sabía que quizás las cosas estaban demasiado resquebrajadas para restaurarse— Te apuesto cinco mil kyojins a que el cáncer regresó —Dijo, en un intento de cambiar de tema, y porque sospechaba cuál era su malestar.

—No voy a apostar.

—Tienes miedo de perder —Dijo burlón.

—No voy a apostar sobre la salud de un paciente como si fuera cualquier cosa —Dijo con un implícito regaño en su mirada, su interlocutor solo sonrió como quitándole importancia al asunto. Hubo varios minutos de silencio, hasta que alguien del laboratorio entró a la habitación— ¿Son los resultados de la biopsia? —Inquirió, solo para estar seguro. La persona asintió mientras le entregaba el sobre y se marchó en seguida. Grisha lo abrió y leyó el resultado, hubo silencio hasta que su paciente habló.

—Si no tuviera cáncer, ya lo hubieras confirmado —Afirmó con ironía— Cinco mil kyojins no me hacían ni más rico ni más pobre, pero no es tan satisfactorio ganar una apuesta que no te aceptaron.

—Lo siento —Dijo el médico, con sinceridad.

—¿De qué, Grisha…? Tal vez a mí me ha vuelto el cáncer por quinta vez, tal vez renuncié al amor con tal de que nadie sufriera por mí, y sacando cuentas estoy muy cerca de haber vivido trece años con la enfermedad…. Aun con todo eso, yo soy el que te tiene lástima. Pareces un muerto en vida, y eso que no estás tan demacrado como yo.

* * *

—Me sentía perdido, Keith… Me sentía perdido… En ese entonces ya había hecho mi especialidad en epidemiología y en oncología. Pero me sentía perdido, a los treinta años, viudo, y con un hijo de casi once años que no quería verme.

»Me sentía tan perdido.

»Que incluso se lo hice saber.

* * *

—¿Alguna vez te has sentido perdido? —Preguntó Grisha a su paciente.

—Sí… Lo importante es que no pierdas la esperanza.

»Perderse una vez no significa que debas perderte para siempre.

»A veces vivimos tan en automático que es necesario que nos perdamos para volver a reencontrarnos.

* * *

—Sus palabras me llenaron de esperanza.

»Pero aún faltaba un poco más para reiniciar el camino que me llevaría a reencontrarme.

* * *

—Eren —Dijo Grisha— No es conveniente retrasar la quimioterapia.

—Es mi decisión… —Dijo el paciente con firmeza— No me puedes obligar a que la inicie, además solo serán dos semanas…

—¿Pero por qué quieres retrasar tu tratamiento? —Inquirió con algo de impotencia, harto de su situación personal, preocupado por un paciente al que conocía de años, y muy irritado para ser cortés.

—Tú mejor que nadie sabe que estoy débil, esta vez el cáncer no tardó lo suficiente en regresar como para que pudiera recuperar las fuerzas, probablemente voy a morir, y yo solo quiero unos días para viajar, y ver el mar por última vez —Grisha no encontraba manera de rebatirle porque cada maldita palabra era verdad— Es un tanto irónico que yo tenga más ganas de viajar que tú que estás sano.

* * *

—No supe cómo, pero no solo ya no le rebatí su idea, sino que, al final acepté acompañarle en ese viaje… No seríamos doctor y paciente, sino un par de amigos que viajarían juntos.

* * *

—¿Por qué a Shiganshina? —Preguntó Grisha— Nos queda más cerca ir a la playa del Oeste que del Sur.

—Sí pero el sur es más hermoso, el Oeste está tan lleno de puertos que apenas y dejan algo de playa para los turistas, por eso siempre están atiborradas de gente. En el sur sí hay un puerto, pero no tiene capacidad para barcos grandes, además está lejos de la zona turística. Aparte de que en Shiganshina habrá una feria en estos días, con una fiesta a la que siempre quise ir, de esas fiestas que abarcan casi medio Distrito, de esas en las que no puedes caminar entre tanta gente, pero te da gusto perderte entre la multitud.

Viajaron ligero, con una sola maleta para los dos, una maleta que Grisha se ofrecía a llevar por amistad y por caballerosidad, Eren aún estaba un poco débil.

Para salir de las murallas al mar, se necesitaba solicitar un pase de salida que se entregaba a los miembros de la guarnición que estuvieran en la puerta exterior… Un trámite engorroso, pero que valió la pena. Eren sonrió desde que la pesadísima puerta comenzó a abrirse.

—¡El último en llegar paga la cerveza! —Gritó el mayor echándose a correr, ganando ventaja de unos cuantos segundos antes de que Grisha captara.

—¡Espera! —Corrió, no precisamente a su máxima capacidad, sino para correr a su lado— Me tomaste desprevenido.

—No seas llorón.

Trotaron unos cuatrocientos metros juntos, de pronto Eren habló.

—Oye Grisha… Espero que tengas hambre… porque te vas a comer tu DERROTA —Exclamó, antes de correr con más velocidad, dejando al médico atrás, declarándose ganador al ser el primero en pisar la arena humedecida por las suaves olas de la mañana.

Estuvieron allí en el mar, siendo revolcados por las olas, de ratos sentándose mientras veían a los pescadores, más tarde entraron por la puerta para buscar qué comer.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó el médico, viendo lo que parecían unos pescados encajados en unas brochetas asándose a las brasas.

—Ay, qué vergüenza contigo, Grisha. Ni que nunca hubieras salido de Stohess. Son mojarras.

—¡Claro que no! Las mojarras no llegan a sobrepasar el tamaño de una palma.

—Eso es en la playa del Oeste, pero el mar de acá si da pescados grandes.

Comieron mojarras y demás mariscos, sin alcohol porque ambos consideraron que era muy temprano para embriagarse. Regresaron al mar después de un buen rato.

Luego de otra ronda de ser revolcados por las olas, ya se sentían cansados y un poco hartos de los leves golpes que se daban cuando eran derribados por el agua. Decidieron descansar mientras veían a un grupo de pescadores comenzando a adentrarse al mar en una lancha.

—No creo que sea conveniente seguir pescando —Dijo Grisha— El oleaje está muy brusco.

—Son pescadores. Seguro conocen el mar mejor que nosotros —Replicó Eren, pero como cosa de adrede, apenas iban prendiendo el motor cuando una ola que se avecinaba se volvió grandísima y volteó la lancha, sumergiendo a sus tripulantes— ¡MIERDA!

Sin durarlo corrieron, adentrándose en el mar, intentando voltear la lancha con todas sus fuerzas. Habría sido imposible para los dos, afortunadamente estaban cerca unos miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento que también vieron la escena y acudieron para auxiliar.

Los seis pescadores estaban adoloridos, aturdidos y vomitando agua, el preocupante era uno: se había fracturado el brazo, aparte de que tenía dos enormes anzuelos encajados en una de sus piernas.

—¡No retire los anzuelos! —Bramó Grisha, cuando otro de los pescadores había querido jalarlos— Si penetraron una artería se desangrará… Es mejor que lo lleven al hospital.

Le explicaron que el hospital más cercano estaba en otro distrito. Grisha se quedó perplejo, había crecido en un hospital y no podía imaginar una vida así, donde no hubiera ni siquiera una clínica cerca.

Serguei Jaeger lo habría regañado por andar atendiendo fuera del hospital, _«¡Podrías recibir demandas de gente que ni siquiera eran tus pacientes!»,_ habría dicho su padre. Pero no pudo simplemente darse vuelta.

Los soldados de la legión le proporcionaron un botiquín de primeros auxilios que tenían en su poder, Grisha agregó antiséptico en las heridas continuas a los anzuelos, reacomodó los huesos del antebrazo y los entablilló, también hizo un cabestrillo con algunas vendas. Fue lo único que pudo hacer, solo improvisó para prevenir una infección, y para hacer lo menos doloroso posible el viaje al hospital más cercano, claro que tales atenciones de todos modos le dolieron al joven pescador, pero no quiso ser ruidoso y reprimió lo más que puso sus quejidos.

Quisieron pagarle y él negó, _«Tal vez recibas una demanda de gente a la que ni le quisiste cobrar»,_ casi podía escuchar a su padre diciéndole eso, pero no le importó. Vio a los pescadores retirándose en una camioneta. El buen ambiente se había apagado, Eren y Grisha decidieron regresar adentro de las murallas. Se quitaron la arena y se cambiaron de ropa en las regaderas que estaban destinadas para eso, cerca de la puerta exterior.

Grisha se ofreció a pagar la apuesta de la carrera matutina cuando pasaban por un bar, Eren no lo pensó dos veces, aceptó y entraron, yéndose a una de las mesas del fondo.

—Creo que la última vez que vine a esta playa fue durante un viaje universitario —Comentó el mayor antes de que llegara la primera ronda de cervezas.

—¿Qué se supone que estudiaste? —Preguntó el médico en tono burlón.

—No se supone, estudié… Me gradué de Arte de una universidad de la Capital.

Contó que durante ese viaje, había terminado acostándose con la chica "inocente" de la clase.

—Un par de años antes había salido una película basada en hechos reales, la del barco que zarpó de Mare pero que chocó con un iceberg hace un siglo, y la noticia fue muy sonada porque se supone que el barco supuestamente estaba diseñado para no hundirse.

—¿Hablas de "el acorazado?" —Su interlocutor asintió— Pero si de ese barco han sacado como cincuenta películas.

—Sí pero la mejor versión es una película Maryleana que salió en los años que estudiaba en la universidad… Más o menos cuando tú naciste —Explicó en tono burlón— No me digas que no la has visto —Le dijo, casi ofendido.

—No, no la he visto.

—Tienes que verla en cuanto puedas. No te arrepentirás.

»El punto es que estábamos hablando de esa película, y mi compañera imitó una escena: Me pidió que la dibujara usando un collar… Solo el collar —Agregó lo último en tono picarón.

»Al final se desnudó ante mí… Le hice de todo, menos dibujarla.

—¿Pero no te dio pena aprovecharte así de una pobre chica?

Eren le sonrió, asegurándole que de "inocente" no tenía nada, aunque notó que Grisha todavía mantenía una mirada de desaprobación.

—No me mires así, ni que tú nunca hubieras tenido aventuras de una noche.

—De hecho no. No hice esas cosas durante la universidad. Te recuerdo que me casé entre las vacaciones del primer y el segundo semestre de la carrera.

Para entonces ya ninguno llevaba la cuenta de cuantos jarrones enormes habían pedido. De pronto el médico notó, como Eren parecía contener la sonrisa.

—Oye —Inició apuntando con su mirada muy detrás de sí— Una de las meseras no te quita los ojos de encima —Grisha no podía creerlo, ¿de verdad Eren le estaba diciendo eso?— Si yo fuera tú, le invitaría a salir cuando terminara su turno, y le demostraría porque las capitalinas dicen que los hombres de Stohess somos los más peligrosos —Agregó con picardía. El médico rio, aunque con amargura.

—Ya no estoy para esas cosas.

—Eso crees. Te sientes viejo porque tu vida inició demasiado temprano. Temprano te casaste, temprano tuviste un hijo, temprano enviudaste. Pero la vida tiene que seguir, Grisha. Aun eres joven. ¡Por dios! ¡Solo tienes treinta años...!

»De haber muerto tú, ¿habrías querido que Dina se quedara sola el resto de su vida? —Grisha no tardó ni un segundo en responder.

—No, pero… —No concebía que pudiera volver a enamorarse— Aun extraño a Dina —Admitió con sinceridad, su interlocutor lo meditó un momento.

—No afectaría que pienses en Dina mientras tienes una aventura de una sola noche, solo no se te ocurra tocar a una mujer a la que le gustes si no has superado a tu esposa.

—¿Cómo crees que voy a andar buscando gustarle a una mujer?

—Bueno, podrías no buscarlo, pero puede pasar.

—Ojalá y no, porque no podría corresponderle —Declaro, convencido de ello.

—Dices eso porque solo has amado una vez. Yo también estaba como tú. Cuando perdí a mi primer amor, estaba seguro de que no volvería a amar. Luego conocí a alguien, y me volví a enamorar.

Grisha le pidió cambiar el tema, no creía poder superar a Dina, ni tampoco tenía ganas de discutir sobre eso.

En los siguientes días volvieron a ir al mar, y a la fiesta del Distrito, probando antojos y paseando por allí, subiendo incluso a los juegos mecánicos. Únicamente yendo al hotel para dormir.

Finalmente llegó el momento de tomar la maleta y partir de regreso a su Distrito natal.

* * *

El cáncer fue más agresivo esta vez, en pocos meses se había vuelto terminal. Eren verificó de nuevo los puntos de su testamento y del funeral que ya había planeado con antelación, mientras tanto Grisha era el médico de cabecera para los cuidados paliativos.

Eren no recibía visitas, sus familiares cercanos estaban muertos o simplemente no tenía relación con ellos, tampoco es que tuviera otro amigo aparte del médico que le atendía, incluso había terminado con su novia la primera vez que enfermó de cáncer, todo por no "hacerla sufrir", se había hecho otras dos que había dejado en la segunda y tercera ocasión en la que había enfermado de cáncer, y para los siguientes años se cerró totalmente al amor, convencido de que tarde o temprano sería derrotado por la enfermedad, y no quiso dejar a nadie llorando por él.

Y allí estaba, a principios de noviembre, con un caballete que se había mandado a hacer especialmente para poder apoyar su libreta mientras permanecía en la cama que estaba inclinada a su gusto. Su otra compañía era Grisha. El médico se recostaba en el sofá que estaría destinado a los visitantes, si tuviera… aunque Grisha era un visitante que pasaba el mayor tiempo posible en esa habitación, incluso en sus días de descanso.

—Ya dejé todo arreglado —Decía Eren— La funeraria te entregará mis cenizas, únicamente tú estarás autorizado para recogerlas, no vaya a ser que aparezca uno de los familiares que tengo años sin ver… Quiero que visites algunos lugares con mis cenizas, al final las esparcirás en el mar de Shiganshina, te he dejado suficiente dinero para que no tengas que desembolsar.

—Eso no era necesario, Eren... Yo podría —Fue interrumpido.

—No me alegues porque no voy a modificar el testamento.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras el médico reflexionó que ya no tenía caso argumentar nada.

—Gracias, Eren.

—¿Por qué me lo agradeces?

—Por tu amistad, y por confiar en que cumpliré tu voluntad.

—Sí, bueno. No creo que te moleste llevar unas cenizas en tu maleta. Además, te hace falta calle. Viajar, relajarte, ver caras nuevas y quizás conocer a alguien con quien rehacer tu vida.

—¡Sigues con eso! —No levantó la voz, pero sí habló con evidente molestia— ¡El que seas mi amigo no te da ningún derecho a meterte así en mis asuntos! —Se fue sin darle oportunidad a réplica.

Ese día Grisha no volvió a aparecer en habitación.

Al día siguiente envió a un médico de menor rango, y cuando su presencia fue indispensable, habló únicamente lo necesario, como si solo fueran médico-paciente, como recordándole que eso eran y debieron ser desde el principio.

Tampoco apareció en sus días de descanso, ni al quinto día de la discusión… Desayunando al sexto día, Eren comenzó a pensar que Grisha no volvería a aparecerse, pero cuando despertó de la siesta a mediodía, se encontró con que el médico dormía en el sillón.

Feliz con ello, decidió no molestarle. Grisha se veía demasiado ojeroso, como si no hubiera estado durmiendo bien.

Justo a su lado tenía un mueble con cosas encima, tomó su reproductor portátil de CD's para escuchar uno de los discos nuevos que tenía, uno que en un momento de distracción había creído música clásica. Resultó que cuando ojeó el listado el día anterior, la enfermera le había explicado que eran sountracks de series animadas dedicadas al público adolescente. Pensó en obsequiarlo, pero decidió ver si no tenía algo bueno, y lo tuvo.

Una de las canciones sonaba precioso, la mitad de la sonata era instrumental, algo tan bello que le erizó la piel, y eso que no se consideraba gran amante de la música, más bien admirador de las artes plásticas, pero se sintió extasiado, sobre todo cuando los canturreos de las sopranos comenzaron a escucharse, en perfecta armonía con los instrumentos.

No sabía si era el hecho de estar en el ocaso de su vida que le hacía gran admirador de las cosas a las que antes no les daba tanta importancia, o si la canción era tan magistral que se metía en la piel incluso de aquellos que no gustaran de la música, el punto es que se conmocionó hasta llegar a derramar gruesas lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien? —Escuchó, ni bien había terminado la canción.

Se quitó los audífonos mientras abría los ojos y giraba la vista al sillón. Grisha le miraba con genuina preocupación.

Al médico se le había pasado el enojo desde el día anterior, no pudo ir porque tuvo una larga cirugía de emergencia, acudió a la habitación en cuando se desocupó, pero al encontrarlo dormido decidió aprovechar para dormir él también.

—Estoy bien… Es solo que hacen buena música para las series animadas de los chavales —Musitó secándose las mejillas.

Grisha asintió, aunque se plantó un silencio incómodo en el lugar. El médico estaba pensando en cómo dejarle claro que ya no estaba molesto, pero nunca se había considerado bueno en las palabras.

—Hace un año una mocosa me enseñó a usar esta cosa —Dijo Eren, señalando su reproductor— Lo acababa de comprar antes de hacer un viaje al Distrito Karanesse.

»Tenía unos asuntos que arreglar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, me puse mal y terminé internando en un hospital público… Compartí habitación con una mujer y su hija de diez años. La chiquilla se me quedaba mirando y no dejaba de preguntarme que qué era eso. Su madre estaba encamada, muy débil, pero aun así le llamaba de regreso y le pedía no molestarme. Pero supongo que su curiosidad era demasiado grande como para ignorarla.

»Yo nunca he sido paciente con los niños, así que con tal de quitármela de encima, le presté el reproductor junto al instructivo. Le dije que si me decía cómo usarlo le daría un regalo… A los diez minutos se me acercó. Resulta que nunca había visto los CD's, ni ningún tipo de reproductor portátil, sin embargo le bastaron diez minutos para aprender a usarlos.

»Tuve que cumplir mi palabra, le di mi reproductor portátil de casetes, con unas cintas incluidas para que se quedara entretenida. Se puso tan feliz con eso, que creo que no se habría alegrado más si le hubiera dado dinero.

Grisha le escuchó con atención, aunque de momento no entendió a qué quería llegar con esa anécdota. Luego Eren contó otra y fue cuando entendió: Su amigo quería empezar de cero, como si no hubieran estado distanciados, como si la escena de varios días atrás hubiera quedado en el olvido, y no discutió, creyó que era mejor así.

* * *

En la televisión anunciaban el fallecimiento de una cantante de "Mar del Este", un país un tanto aliado con Erdia, mostraban fotografías variadas de la cantante, dando sus conciertos en teatros o simplemente posando junto a bellísimas edificaciones.

—Mar del Este parece un país precioso —Comentó Grisha.

—Lo es —Aseguró Eren— Tiene las mejores rameras del mundo —El médico no pudo evitar reír ante su comentario, le daba risa la desfachatez que su paciente demostraba la mayor parte del tiempo— Hace muchos años tuve un viaje de placer para aquel país… Siempre quise volver a ir, pero no pude.

—¿Por qué no?

—El cáncer no me dejó… Pensé que podría hacerlo después, pero nunca me sentí lo suficiente recuperado para ir, y ya no tenía fuerzas desde antes de que entrara en fase terminal… —Explicó con naturalidad, sin atisbo de tristeza ni reproche en la voz, aun así Grisha no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él.

 _«Ganas de vivir no le faltaron, solo salud»_ Pensó el médico.

—Es por eso que he decidido que cuando muera, tú llevarás mis cenizas de paseo para aquel país.

—¡¿Eh…?! —Fue tomado totalmente por sorpresa.

—Lo que oíste. Te irás de viaje con todos los gastos pagados con mis cenizas —Y el médico se quedó anonadado. Cuando Eren le había dicho que quería que visitara algunos lugares con sus cenizas, había pensado que era una broma, un chiste. O que en todo caso le pediría visitar lugares locales, no que precisamente le enviaría al extranjero.

—¿Y a qué se supone que iré a Mar del este? —Preguntó sorprendido, aun sin podérsela creer.

—¿Y a qué crees? —Bromeó como si fuera obvio lo que tenía en mente— ¡Quiero que vivas, Grisha…! Que revivas y reinicies, que conozcas otros lugares mientras te reencuentras a ti mismo.

»Este viaje no lo realizarás por mí, sino por ti, Grisha… Yo no creo en fantasmas ni en nada parecido, pero solo por si acaso, quisiera estar presente cuando comiences a disfrutar tu vida de nuevo.

»Quiero que vayas a Mar del Este, consigas una prostituta, y me dejes ser el voyeur del momento.

Grisha dedujo a lo que Eren se estaba refiriendo, creyó que era una broma, no quiso indagar, solo aclararle.

—Los "voyeristas" son los que se excitaban mirando a personas en medio del acto sexual de manera subrepticia, es decir, que quienes son observados no lo saben porque el espectador permanece escondido. Pero si dices que haré el viaje con tus cenizas, yo sabría que estás allí, y por lo tanto ya no serías un voyerista.

—No sabrás si soy capaz de verte por la urna —Dijo en tono juguetón.

Grisha solo negó con la cabeza mientras contenía la risa.

* * *

Días después Eren dormitaba en su cama, bastante cómodo, pero de pronto una sensación extraña le hizo sobresaltarse.

Lo sabía.

El final se avecinaba.

A punto de presionar el botón para llamar a la enfermera, y pedirle que trajera al hijo de Serguei, la puerta se abrió.

El médico entró sonriéndole.

—Mixoscopía—Dijo Grisha.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió el paciente, olvidando momentáneamente de lo que quería hablar con Grisha.

—La mixoscopía es el nombre de la excitación producida al observar a otras personas teniendo relaciones sexuales. Se diferencia del voyerismo, en que los participantes saben que tienen un espectador… No imaginas lo tardado que fue encontrarlo en mis apuntes de psiquiatría.

—Voyerismo, mixoco-quien-sabe-qué. Da igual, yo quiero que te cojas a una ramera de Mar del Este y que me dejes mirar.

Grisha sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Eres muy bromista, tan bromista que a veces hasta parece que hablas en serio.

—Pero si he estado hablando en serio —Dijo Eren, aunque su interlocutor no quedó convencido de sus palabras porque le vio sonreír mientras las dijo— Hasta hice algunos apuntes —Dijo estirando su mano, para alcanzar una libreta que estaba en un mueble junto a su cama. Grisha se puso de pie para tomarla por él, para que no se cansara, la tomó y la empezó a ojear.

Era una libreta sin rayas, de hojas totalmente blancas, especial para el dibujo.

En las primeras hojas encontró algunos dibujos.

Más adelante encontró una hoja fechada con el día de la quinta confirmación de cáncer. Debajo de la fecha decía: Cosas que quisiera hacer antes de partir.

El corazón de Grisha se encogió mirando el listado, donde la mayoría de cosas estaban palomeadas:

1\. Ir a Shiganshina.

2\. Nadar en el mar.

3\. Comer mariscos.

4\. Emborracharme.

5\. Emborrachar a Grisha.

6\. Tener un revolcón.

7\. Convencer a Grisha de que tenga un revolcón (Estaba sin palomear)

8\. Asistir a la feria del Distrito.

9\. Montar a caballo (Aquí había una leyenda con una pluma de otro color que decía «más o menos», Grisha recordó que en Shiganshina solo se subió al caballo para tomarse una foto)

La parte donde decía «Tener un revolcón», si bien estaba palomeado, notó que el tono del bolígrafo era distinto, incluso el grosor, por lo que daba el indicio de que eso no había sido palomeado al mismo tiempo que las demás cosas, como si lo hubiera hecho posteriormente, con un bolígrafo distinto.

—¿Cuándo tuviste el revolcón? —Se atrevió a preguntar Grisha. Eren sonrió antes de responder.

—Cuando regresamos de Shiganshina… Antes de internarme me encontré con la que te conté que le hice todo menos dibujarla… pues bien… volví a hacerle de todo, pero ahora sí la dibujé— El médico se rio— Pero sigue ojeando que ese no es el único listado.

Grisha obedeció, encontrándose de hecho con la evidencia de que sí se había reencontrado con su antigua amante: El dibujo de una mujer desnuda, recostada en un sillón, portando únicamente un collar.

No hizo ningún comentario, siguió avanzando encontrándose con unos bosquejos de dibujos a lápiz, que si bien no estaban pulidos, pudo reconocerse a sí mismo recostado en distintas poses en el sillón, como si Eren le hubiera dibujado mientras dormía.

De pronto encontró lo que supuso quería mostrarle. Algo titulado «Segundo listado», que contemplaba las cosas que haría, y los lugares que visitaría, si tuviera oportunidad de ir a tres países vecinos: Mar del Este, Mare, y Unión del Este medio.

Era doloroso.

Ver la lista de cosas que un hombre no podría cumplir, era doloroso.

—Eren —Su voz se tambaleó— ¿Por qué me muestras estas cosas?

Sonrió levemente antes de volver a hablar.

—Aun no has terminado —Le informó.

El medico había pensado que Eren usaba su caballete únicamente para dibujar, pero en ese momento entendió que lo había estado usando para escribir los listados.

Y Grisha entero tembló antes de decidirse a avanzar.

Había un tercer listado: «Las cosas que quiero que Grisha haga con mis cenizas»

En una de las hojas se enteró que lo de la ramera de Mar de Este no había sido una broma recurrente, sino una petición real que le dejaba en esa libreta, con instrucciones específicas de cómo quería que fuera colocada la urna de sus cenizas, explicándoselo incluso con dibujitos hechos por él mismo.

Había peticiones con mayor y menor grado de excentricidad que la anterior, pero Grisha estaba demasiado anonadado para comprender del todo lo que estaba leyendo. Su mente se había quedado en blanco.

Volteó a verlo mientras abría la boca, pero fue incapaz de emitir algún sonido.

—Mi testamento está en ese cajón —Le señaló el sitio— También encontrarás los papeles de la funeraria; y los datos del agente de viajes que contraté. Podrás realizarlo a más tardar un año después de mi muerte.

Grisha había sido su médico por seis años. Había tenido que lidiar con la negación de Eren cuando enfermó de cáncer por tercera vez, con la posterior ira, y finalmente con su depresión. Lo mismo había sido cuando enfermó de cáncer por cuarta vez. Y en este quinto diagnóstico, desde el principio él se había mostrado resignado, como aceptando que ya era el final. Pero aun entonces no se había expresado como ahora hacía. Era como si…

Como sí él…

—¿Por qué parece que te estás despidiendo? —Inquirió Grisha.

—Porque eso estoy haciendo.

»No tengo forma de pagar todo lo que has hecho por mí.

»Así que, solo me queda pedirte que reflexiones de tu vida, para aprender de tus errores, no para que vivas reprochándotelos.

»Y por favor, quiero que luches por tu felicidad, quiero que vivas, y que tengas una familia.

El médico le miró contrariado antes de poder hablar.

—¿De qué hablas…? Ya tuve una familia y sabes bien que lo eché a perder —Le respondió un tanto molesto.

—Pero estoy seguro de que esta vez harás las cosas bien —El médico resopló, enojado con las cosas que su paciente le proponía, molesto porque no creía merecer otra oportunidad, y dolido con el hecho de que su amigo se estuviera despidiendo— Grisha… La vida es como un papel… Tú decides qué instrumentos usas para dibujar. Y si en algún momento no te gusta lo que hiciste, no siempre puedes borrar, pero sí puedes redibujar tu vida, agregar más colores para que el negro no sea lo único que resalte… Puedes y debes hacerlo, mientras todavía tengas aliento.

Los ojos del médico derramaron gruesas lágrimas sin que pudiera evitarlo. Su mente no daba para más, y aunque hubiera pensado algo que decir, no habría tenido voz para hacerlo. El nudo en su garganta era tan grande que dolía.

—Reinicia, Grisha. Sigue con tu vida. No eres una mala persona. Eres una buena persona que ha cometido errores.

»No mereces estar solo.

»No elijas estar solo.

* * *

—Lo siguiente que supe era que Eren cerraba sus ojos.

»Los cerró como quien va a dormitar un rato. Solo que nunca más volvió a abrirlos.

* * *

Tuvo que pedir unos días para sobreponerse de la pérdida de Eren.

Sabía que había muchos cuchicheos a su alrededor. Que con eso de ser el hijo del dueño del hospital podía darse el lujo de pedir tantos permisos. Permisos que nunca había pedido. Así que ignoraría las habladurías.

Cuando la gente muere, los allegados tienen que hacer una serie de trámites para los que normalmente no se tiene cabeza, pero son necesarios. Grisha siempre había sospechado que Eren debía ser alguien adinerado como para no preocuparse de lo grande que debía ponerse la cuenta del hospital. Pero fue hasta esos días que se enteró que era descendiente de una familia noble: Los Kruger. Y al no tener hijos, decidió que el médico heredara más dinero del que podía gastar en toda su vida.

 _«Como si el dinero pudiera comprar la felicidad»_ Pensó con amargura.

* * *

—Eren había sido mi guía. Y sin él se sentía perdido. Incapaz de reencontrarme. Sin deseos de hacerlo.

—¿Y qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Grisha sonrió con nostalgia.

—El destino.

* * *

De compras por el súper mercado, sin querer tiró algunas cosas de un estante. Al agacharse a ordenar el desastre, vio que había tirado varias películas. Una de ellas era más grande, como si contuviera dos VHS, y al colocarla en el aparador, leyó «El acorazado». La quitó del estante para verla, y se dio cuenta de que era una edición especial de la versión que tanto le recomendó Eren. Decidió comprarla.

—Disculpe —Le preguntó a la cajera— ¿De casualidad sabe por qué son dos VHS?

—La película dura tres horas.

Grisha asintió, dando gracias y comprendiendo que una cinta debía contener la primera parte, y la otra la segunda parte.

* * *

—He visto esa película, Grisha. Justo esa versión…. Aun así no entiendo por qué lo estás mencionando con tanto énfasis… ¿A qué quieres llegar?

* * *

Ver esa versión, se sintió como si nunca hubiera visto ninguna otra película de "El acorazado", porque las otras habían sido aburridas y planas, mostrando que cuando se hundía el barco las mujeres ricas eran la prioridad en los botes, mientras los demás morían, pero esta había mostrado al principio el enfoque en dos tripulantes del barco, dos personas que venían de mundos distintos: Una jovencita y su madre, y su círculo social de personas finas y adineradas; y por el otro lado estaban un muchacho y su amigo, ambos sin educación, ni "clase".

Y Grisha comenzaba a preguntarse como por qué estaban mostrando las historias de dos personas tan distintas, y la respuesta fue que sus vidas en algún punto se cruzaron, pero antes se nos mostró su mundo: Ella venía de una familia que anteriormente tuvo dinero, ahora su padre estaba muerto y les había dejado prácticamente en la bancarrota. Pero su madre vivía aparentando, y le había hecho comprometerse con un hombre mayor y adinerado; mientras tanto el muchacho no tenía trabajo fijo, solo el oficio de dibujar a las personas por diez centavos. Y él y su amigo viajaban, así tuvieran que ir con los bolsillos vacíos.

La magia del amor (o del cine) hizo que cuando ambos se cruzaran parecieran el uno para el otro, aun con sus diferencias, aun con el hecho de que se tratarían por pocos días. Pero parecen conocerse lo suficiente para que los espectadores deseen que la joven tome el riesgo, que deje a su madre y a su prometido, y se fugue con el muchacho pobre y su amigo, que se fugue y comience a vivir, dejando atrás los modales y la buena "educación" que recibió; que se fugue con el muchacho, y cumplan todas esas cosas que él le decía que harían, y que ella nunca había hecho al ser una señorita "de clase".

Le hizo recordar sus tiempos de juventud, que su padre había sido tan estricto que no le soltaba el carro para las salidas, que jamás supo lo que era ser el chico popular que llegaba al colegio en el carro, ni mucho menos salir con él. Pero eso a Dina no le importaba, salía con él y con Grise, queriendo alejarse de su círculo social donde se juzgaba a la gente por el dinero y la forma de vestirse y comportarse.

Casi al final de la película Grisha lloraba, todo se había ido al carajo. Habían sobrevivido al hundimiento del barco, habían encontrado una puerta donde la joven se quedó flotando sola, y en el frío del momento había pensado que moriría allí, el muchacho le había regañado, y le había hecho prometerle que no se iba a morir allí, sino que permanecería con vida hasta que fueran a rescatarlos, que sobrevivía, y sobre todo que viviría, viviría de verdad. Luego de eso uno de los botes regresa para buscar sobrevivientes, pero la joven le llama una y otra vez, diciéndole que había regresado uno de los botes para buscar sobrevivientes, pero él no reacciona, y se deduce que murió de hipotermia.

La joven llora, y mira al bote alejándose. El médico supuso que la muchacha iba a dejarse morir. Pero recuerda la promesa y se despide de su amado, luego se arroja a la heladísima agua, para nadar y tomar el silbato de uno de los cadáveres. Los rescatistas le escuchan y giran la vista, apuntándole con una lámpara.

Al final se sabe que la joven, quien ya es anciana, está contándole esa historia a una de sus nietas, queriendo demostrarle que cuando se pierde el primer amor, uno puede volver a enamorarse, y que siempre se puede volver a empezar.

Escuchando esto último, Grisha recordó el mensaje que Eren le dio en su lecho de muerte: Reinicia.

Y vio a la película como un mensaje póstumo, sobretodo porque en la última escena, se ve a la anciana dormir con una expresión de paz, luego la cámara se gira y enfoca los portarretratos que están en el buró, se ven fotos de la joven montando a caballo como un verdadero jinete: con una pierna de cada lado; con sus ropas de piloto de avión, y demás cosas que su primer amor le había prometido que harían juntos.

Y lo tiene claro.

Clarísimo.

Tiene que hacer las cosas que Eren le pidió: Reiniciar, tomar el viaje. El viaje que haría por él, no precisamente por Eren, no precisamente para pasear la urna de cenizas que estaba junto a su cama porque Eren no había querido que las esparciera hasta después de hacer el viaje; tiene que hacerlo, no por la voluntad de un muerto, sino por él mismo.

Y todo es frenético: La llamada al agente de viajes, el ver el recorrido que Eren pensó para él, avisar a su padre que se tomaría algún tiempo, alistar maletas y demás trámites para poder salir del país. Y de pronto emprendió el viaje.

* * *

 **Mar del Este.**

Grisha suspiró por décima vez en el día mientras ojeaba la libreta que Eren Kruger le había dejado. _Las cosas que tenía que hacer._

Y no es que creyera en los fantasmas, ni en la vida después de la muerte, pero quería cumplirlo por si acaso, para no sentir que no cumplió algo que un amigo le pidió, aunque no estuviera seguro de que Eren podría verlo se sentía obligado moralmente.

Puso la silla dentro del closet como los dibujos indicaban, luego colocó la urna de las cenizas encima, y entrecerró las puertas, dejando una rendija por la que se habría podido mirar desde adentro.

La idea era que Eren sería un espectador.

 _—_ _Voyerismo, mixoco-quien-sabe-qué. Da igual, yo quiero que te cojas a una ramera de Mar del Este y que me dejes mirar._

Y eso hizo.

No con la lujuria que Eren habría esperado, mucho menos con salvajismo, porque su necesidad no radicaba en sexo, su necesidad radicaba en recuerdos, caricias, pero sobre todo amor.

Extrañaba a Dina.

Le extrañaba más de lo que cualquiera creería.

* * *

Regresó del viaje, y si bien ya no estaba tan perdido como cuando se fue, aun no se había encontrado del todo.

Eren le había dejado tanto dinero que no sabía ni qué hacer con él, ¿en qué estaría pensando?

«Hazle lo que quieras» Eso le había dicho en una carta que había dejado junto a su testamento.

De pronto se le ocurrió algo. Decidió compartirlo con un colega de su padre.

—¿Un hospital…? Muchacho, Stohess no es lo suficientemente grande como para poner otro hospital.

—De hecho planeaba ponerlo en un Distrito del Muro María —El otro le miró sorprendido.

—Muro María tiene Distritos humildes, no será redituable poner un hospital privado allí.

—Eso lo sé, el 80% de las personas no podrían pagarlo, así que estoy pensando en un hospital público.

—Necesitarás mucha inversión inicial, y quizás tardes años antes de que te genere algo de ganancia.

—No me interesa el dinero, además tengo suficiente —Le dijo extendiéndole un estado de cuenta bancario.

El otro médico silbó al ver la enorme cantidad.

—Ya veo… Saliste igual de altruista que tu madre.

* * *

Era de tarde, estaba corrigiendo los detalles que le había dicho el amigo de su padre. Pronto tendría que exponer el proyecto del hospital público.

Ya tenía varias horas en eso. Decidió que ya era justo tomarse un descanso, y sus ojos sin querer se posaron en la urna de cenizas.

Suspiró.

—Espera un poco. Pronto iremos a Shiganshina —Murmuró como disculpándose con su fallecido amigo— Solo necesito dejar un par de cosas arregladas.

Llegó el momento de partir.

—Me iré a poner un hospital… No estoy seguro de volver.

Serguei solo le deseó suerte. Fue hasta ese entonces que se dio cuenta de que no tenía buena relación con su padre, tampoco era mala, simplemente inexistente... Sin pena ni gloria le había dicho "adiós", como si fuera cualquier empleado que se despedía, sin molestarse en preguntar más allá de la superficial explicación que Grisha le había dado, ni siquiera le había reclamado por el hecho de que habría esperado que justo él quedase al mando del hospital cuando quisiera retirarse.

 _«Quizás piense que podrá dejárselo a Zeke»_ Pensó… Aunque hasta donde tenía entendido, Zeke no estaba interesado en estudiar medicina, pero no iba a ser él quien sacara del error a Serguei.

Despedirse de su madre fue otra cosa.

—¡No puedes irte así! ¡Tienes un hijo que criar!

—Pero si tú misma siempre ha dicho que nadie cuidará a Zeke mejor que tú… Te has hecho perfectamente cargo de él todo este tiempo. Y nunca me has necesitado.

—¿Y eso te da derecho a vivir la vida de soltero? ¿A decidir largarte así como así…? Primero te marchas dos semanas, luego mes y medio, ¿y ahora me dices que no estás seguro de volver?

—Tú misma lo has visto, Zeke no quiere verme.

—Pero claro. Te es más cómodo decir que él no quiere verte, en lugar de buscar su perdón.

—No puedo contigo —Dijo comenzando a marcharse.

—Ni creas que me vas a dejar hablando sola, Grisha… ¡GRISHA!

Pero no es como si fuera un muchacho al que pudiera jalarlo de la oreja. Finalmente ya era un hombre. Y si había decidido algo, no iba a retractarse.

* * *

—Tú y yo nos conocimos apenas unos días luego de eso… Dejé ciertas cosas a nombre de Zeke. Supongo que mi madre es quien lo administra. No lo sé…

»Vine acá con días de ventaja, otros días de vacaciones antes de verme con ciertos doctores, para presentarles el proyecto, para ir conociendo el lugar donde se construiría el hospital.

»El primer día aquí conocí a Carla, al día siguiente ella me acompañó a esparcir las cenizas de Eren… Conoces el resto. Comenzamos a tratarnos y nos casamos al año siguiente.

—Y tuvieron un hijo al cual le pusiste el mismo nombre de tu paciente y amigo... Debiste quererle mucho para hacer algo así —Comentó, su interlocutor asintió— ¿No has pensado que Carla debió ser la mesera que te miraba cuando visitaste el bar aquella primera vez? —Grisha comenzó a meditarlo.

—No lo había pensado, pero tiene sentido… Fue capaz de reconocerme seis meses después.

Eso era lo que Keith había deducido desde que le contó esa parte de la historia, solo que apenas se atrevía a comentarlo.

—¿Has pensado en decirle a tu madre que formaste una familia acá?

—Sí lo he pensado. Pero ella querría venir, conocer a su otro nieto, y no lo veo conveniente… Carla sabe que estuve casado, sabe que enviudé, pero nunca le dije que tuve un hijo antes que Eren… Sé que ella no lo tomaría nada bien, por eso decidí cortar todo el contacto con el pasado.

—¿Acaso Carla nunca te ha preguntado por tus padres?

—Sí… Le dije que no tenía buena relación con ellos… Después de todo al menos no le mentí en eso, a mi padre le di igual, y mi madre debe odiarme porque me fui.

* * *

Dos años después de que su hijo se fuera, Graciela le pidió al oficial Sanes averiguar dónde estaba. Tan pronto abrió la carpeta con la investigación, se enteró que su hijo se había vuelto a casar. Decidió fingir demencia. Zeke ya le tenía el suficiente rencor como para agregarle otro motivo. Puso por encima la estabilidad y tranquilidad de su nieto por sobre sus ganas de volver a ver a su hijo.

Quemó todos los documentos que contenían el paradero de Grisha, ignorando que allí venía un dato que le habría hecho retractarse: La nueva esposa de su hijo estaba embarazada en ese entonces.

* * *

 ** _El presente…_**

—Cuando cargas a tu hijo por primera vez, te juras que serás el mejor padre. Haces lo que te dicta el corazón, pero a veces, te equivocas, y terminas dándote cuenta mucho tiempo después —Dijo Grisha. Y su interlocutor sabía que esas palabras estaban cargadas de sinceridad, porque las escuchó mientras miraba la foto del médico cargando a Zeke recién nacido. Y se notaba, por los ojos vidriosos, y la torpeza de su agarre, que aunque joven e inmaduro, era un padre enamorado de su hijo.

»Yo no quise que él me odiara, Keith. No lo quise… Mi padre fue muy estricto. De esos padres que se la viven en el trabajo, y solo los ves cuando vienen a regañarte, o a decir qué cosa podías hacer y qué cosa no. También fue un padre ausente. No le odio por eso, tampoco es que al final tuviésemos una relación más allá de empleado y colega médico, pero por lo menos no le tengo el rencor que Zeke me tenía a mí… Sé que falle, sé que debí estar allí cuando Dina murió, pero me encerré tanto en mi propio dolor que no vi cuánto estaba lastimando a mi hijo hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

»Tiene sus motivos para odiarme, después de todo ya era demasiado tarde cuando intenté acercarme a él. Era un chico inteligente que sabía lo que quería. Mira que con solo diez años me dijo que no quería estudiar medicina. Fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta que jamás me había preguntado si realmente quería eso para mí. Si realmente lo habría elegido de haber tenido oportunidad. Pero no. Desde siempre se me dijo que eso estudiaría, y así lo asumí… Por eso te admiro, Keith.

—¿Qué? —De nueva cuenta, le escuchó tono de convicción en sus palabras, aunque no entendía por qué le admiraba.

¿Exactamente qué "admiraba" Grisha de él, un prestigioso Médico de un Químico mediocre?

—Te admiro porque cuando me hablaste de tu vida, me dijiste que tu padre no estaba de acuerdo en que estudiaras química, y aunque durante un tiempo te dio la espalda, luchaste por ello, y te graduaste de lo que querías.

—¿Qué más da? Jamás logré crecer en ello. Incluso terminé poniendo una fábrica, justo como mi padre quería.

—Al menos siempre supiste lo que querías, y luchaste por ello, en lugar de quedarte pensando en "el quizás", ni en el "si hubiera estudiado química".

»Tal vez no te resultó, pero al menos lo intentaste.

Keith se le quedó viendo, como dudando si preguntar o no. Al final se decidió.

—Dime algo… ¿Por qué no querías que Carla supiera lo de Zeke?

—Porque me avergüenzo de mis propios errores, y porque Carla no sería capaz de perdonar mi pasado... ¿Crees que ella hubiera tenido un hijo conmigo si supiera que fui un mal padre?

Keith ni siquiera tuvo responder para que el médico supiera lo que pensaba.

Un momento de silencio llegó, donde ambos miraban sin ojear la agenda, el álbum de fotografías y la libreta.

De pronto Grisha levantó su mirada, viendo fijamente hacia los ojos de Keith, como reflexionando, como si pudiera leer la mente de su interlocutor.

—Has venido a decirle a Carla lo de Zeke —No, no fue pregunta, fue afirmación. Grisha lo dedujo. Keith simplemente se limitó a mirarle por un segundo, como si no pudiera creer que le hubiera descubierto, pero al final asintió. Esperaba que él le rogara, que le suplicara que no hablara, pero para su sorpresa el médico se puso de pie como si nada pasara, invitándole a levantarse— Gracias por decirme. Voy a despedirme de Eren —Dijo antes de girar y comenzar a subir la escalera para salir del sótano.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!

Lamento haberle cortado allí, pero el capítulo ya está grandísimo como para agregar algo más además de las notas.

De nueva cuenta no quería dejarlos a medias (sé que como lector se sufre mucho), pero tuve que cortar porque el capítulo ya está grandísimo. En el siguiente capítulo se cierra esta parte y haré lo que Isayama: un time skip (salto de tiempo).

En fin… Les dejo las notas por si quieren leerlas (léanlas, no se arrepentirán).

* * *

Supongo que para este entonces quedó claro que Keith era quien acompañaba al subdirector cuando Levi y Zeke pelearon.

Al menos en este AU me imagino que Keith sí se habría puesto así de saber que Grisha ya tenía un hijo por otro lado, más porque siente que este le robó a la mujer.

En el manga Grisha ya era médico a los 18, pero adaptándolo a esta época uno a esa edad apenas está iniciando o por iniciar la universidad, así que lo acomodé así.

Quise reflejar lo que muchas veces pasa, que los adultos dan por sentado que los niños no escuchan o no entienden las conversaciones de los mayores, bien, quizás no las entienden del todo, y ese es el problema, que sus interpretaciones dejan heridas psicológicas.

En el manga como tal no se ha mostrado si Zeke tiene predilección hacia alguno de sus abuelos, pero me gustó ponerlo más apegado a su abuela porque yo tenía buena relación con mi abuelo, aunque él falleció cuando yo tenía ocho años.

Como les dije anteriormente, ando queriendo ubicar el fic lo más cronológicamente posible a ciertas épocas, y por eso en algún momento se están usando casetes y VHS.

Puse que Dina había estudiado medicina porque me pareció acorde a ella una mujer de "acción", no un ama de casa, muy distinta a Carla, y no es que ninguna sea mejor que la otra, sino que tienen estilos de vida muy distintos. Dina estuvo planeando la revolución de Erdia, y entre tantas cosas se deduce que no cuidaba de Zeke, y al final este prefirió la seguridad de sus abuelos, fue por eso que puse aquí que él era cuidado por su abuela mientras Dina trabajaba y estudiaba.

Originalmente la aparición de Dina sería muchísimo más breve y deprimente, porque había pensado que ella se dejaba derrumbar por el cáncer, y se la pasaba depresiva (como Frieda en sus ataques de aparente arrepentimiento), y sin embargo Zeke pasaba tiempo con ella con tal de conservar ciertos recuerdos, al menos eso, aunque estuviera agonizando y depresiva. Luego releí el capítulo 87 de manga, luego de que se mostrara la tortura a Grisha, y cuando estaban a punto de ser transformados: Dina se veía golpeada, había sido denunciada por su propio hijo, y era de su conocimiento que sería transformada en titán. Aun así ella no lloraba ni dada por el estilo, incluso dijo cosas bonitas a su marido poco antes de transformarse. Y por eso al final decidí mostrarle de forma distinta, a cómo creí que se comportaría realmente en este universo, fuerte, y tratando de ocultar el dolor emocional y físico que los tratamientos de su enfermedad le ocasionaban.

También hace poco me di cuenta de que además de Dina, no se vio a ninguna otra mujer entre los reavivadores de Erdia, y no se amedrentaba de estar entre puros hombres, por eso Grice le dice aquí: Siempre fuiste una cabrona.

Zeke dijo haber visto a su madre morir, lo mostré aquí, y ese es el recuerdo más negro de su niñez, evocado por estar en los hospitales.

Los lectores del manga recordará las expresiones del baseball que Zeke decía lanzando rocas a los soldados en Shiganshina, incluso en un video se comentó que quizás a él le gustaba, por eso aquí también puse que le gusta y que quería ir a un partido de baseball.

Pobre Zeke, hasta parece que lo odio, porque mato a su madre, a su "tío", y pues… no es que vaya a matar a medio mundo, estoy tratando de enfocarme en gente que en el manga original está muerta.

No creo que Grice hubiera tenido apego a Grisha o a Dina más allá de ser los reavivadores, pero igual lo puse apegado a Zeke, porque a veces pasa que cuando tus amigos tienen hijos, estos te ven como tíos.

Puse como lugar de relajación el mar, porque el mar durante mucho tiempo fue un ícono del sueño de los habitantes de las murallas.

Puse que Grisha había hecho una especialidad en epidemiología por la enfermedad de la que encontró una cura en el manga original, y la oncología es la especialidad enfocada a los tumores malignos: cáncer.

Espero que sí sepan qué es una feria, originalmente pensé poner que asistían a una fiesta patronal, luego pensé que quizás quien no fuera de México no iba a entender jajaja.

Recordarán que este fic existen murallas, por las guerras con los países vecinos, y porque anteriormente había tsunamis… La guarnición aquí tienen más o menos la misma función que en el manga: vigilar las puertas y darle mantenimiento a los muros.

La mojarra es un pescado que a mí me gusta mucho, me pareció algo parecido a Grisha pero a la inversa, porque cuando pregunté y me dijeron que eran mojarras, yo decía que no, que las mojarras eran más grandes, y en seguida supieron que no era de allí, porque en ningún lado de cerca salían mojarras grandes porque el mar era pobre…. En aquel viaje vi cómo una lancha era volteada por una ola grandísima.

En algunos fics he visto que ponen a la legión de reconocimiento como investigadores, en este caso son digamos como lo que en México serían soldados de la Marina, explorando por fuera. A parte de que en el manga original los soldados de la legión no precisamente andan trabajando muy en el interior de las murallas, sino que si van a la Capital es porque van a juicio o al consejo de Guerra.

En la vida real hay zonas donde no hay hospitales ni clínicas, y la gente tiene que desplazarse al más cercano, que por desgracia muchas veces no es tan cercano.

En la vida real no cualquier médico se mete a auxiliar a quien sea fuera de un hospital, porque si por falta de equipo no hacen un procedimiento bien, se arriesgan a ser demandados por una negligencia médica.

El suceso en el que me basé para poner lo de "el acorazado", fue el hundimiento del Titanic, que si bien muchos barcos se hundían, ese caso se hizo famoso porque se supone que el barco estaba diseñado para no hundirse, y no fue muy bueno que se hundiera en su primer viaje. La película en la que originalmente me baso para hablar de la película que es "la mejor" aquí, es la versión de James Cameron, que ahora me doy cuenta que no coincide con la cronología que estoy manejando en el fic, pero ya mejor lo dejo así.

En el manga original, dudo mucho que Eren Kruger hubiera tenido familiares cercanos con los que tuviera relación, o sea, simplemente se sacrificó, y de haber tenido familia, no podía irse así como así. No creo que hubiera tenido oportunidad de despedirse. Y por eso lo mostré así aquí, solitario.

Según supe, Frida Khalo, una pintora mexicana que desde adolescente sabía pintar, durante su convalecencia por un accidente que tuvo en un tranvía, le adaptaron un caballete para que pudiera pintar recostada, y por eso mismo puse aquí que Eren se había mandado a hacer un caballete para apoyarse mientras permanecía en la cama inclinada a su gusto, ya ven que las camas de hospital se pueden inclinar al gusto.

Pocas veces en la vida he entrado a hospitales privados, pero tengo entendido que son de habitaciones individuales (a diferencia de los hospitales públicos donde puedes estar incluso con tres pacientes en una misma habitación), y al lado de la cama está un sofá para los visitantes. Según estuve viendo en internet, hay habitaciones que parecen casi una casa al tener comedor y demás cosas, pero me imagino que eso ya se torna carí$imo.

Hace meses acá en México se hizo viral la fotografía de una doctora que se había quedado dormida en un escritorio, obviamente le ganó el sueño porque quedó en una posición incómoda, pero a la pobre le llovieron insultos por "dormirse en el trabajo". O sea, con turnos de 24, 48, 76 o incluso más horas; parece una locura que la gente común pretenda que se mantengan despiertos todo el tiempo, pero seguramente eso espera la gente común, ser atendidos por unos doctores que ya ni siquiera saben cómo se llaman por la falta de sueño. Viéndolo así, preferirán ser atendidos por alguien que se tomó una siesta en el trabajo. La situación fue tan viral que incluso los propios médicos, en defensa a su colega, hacían que les tomaran fotos mientras dormían, y las subían a las redes sociales con la etiqueta #Tambienmedormi. Y en las fotos se ven a médicos dormidos en el suelo, en camillas, en las escaleras, etc. Será que soy hija de una enfermera, pero me enervaban los insultos a los médicos y enfermeras por dormirse, y porque siempre supe que se tomaban siestas cuando había oportunidad, obviamente no se toman sus siestas si hay alguna emergencia. Por lo mismo puse a Grisha que se dormía junto a su amigo.

Hay animes que tienen música muy bella, Shingeki no kyojin por ejemplo.

No sé si recuerden que las escenas que quería incluir en el capítulo anterior, no me convencían del todo. Pues bien, ya les comenté una modificación respecto a Dina, y la escena de despedida entre Eren y Grisha fue la que más me costó hacer, porque inicialmente solo eran como cincuenta palabras, una despedida breve, pero se veía planísima, sin retratar todos los sentimientos que realmente quería expresar. Casi me hace llorar esta despedida cuando la leí en el manga, cómo lo marcó un hombre que solo vio tres veces, pero le dejó un gran legado. La primera vez que se miran, eran un adulto y un niño, y este le invitó a sentarse a mirar el zepelín para que no volviera a casa pronto, y tardar en darse cuenta de la desaparición de su hermanita; la segunda vez que se miran es al día siguiente; y la última vez es para cuando le heredó el poder del titán atacante. Acá quise adaptar todo eso, como Eren estaba resignado a que era su final, y le dejó el mensaje de que debía tener una familia, etc… Como escritor a veces nos sentimos insatisfechos por cómo ponemos una escena, pero por ahora siento que ya no podría dar más en esta escena, en el mensaje que le da Eren, de reiniciar, y de redibujar su vida (el mayor mensaje que quiero dar en este fic).

La película del titanic de James Cameron, fue de las primeras que mi hermano mayor compró en VHS con sus propios ahorros, y en ese entonces se distribuía en dos VHS.

En la escena de los preparativos para la ramera de Mar del este, quise hacer un pequeño guiño al manga, un guiño más alegre, puesto que Eren mira a sus padres ser quemados oculto dentro de un mueble.

En el capítulo 86, en dos ocasiones se ve a un hombre mayor junto a Grisha, en una escena donde siendo niño le dice que se fije y lo llama por su nombre, y donde estaban trabajando aparentemente en una construcción y lo jala para protegerlo. No se sabe su nombre, pero parece conocer a Grisha y tenerle cierta estima, y es ese hombre el que funge aquí como amigo de su padre, pero como no sé su nombre no lo pongo jeje.

En el manga el mismo Grisha admite que fue un mal padre, quise reflejar eso también aquí, incluso la fotografía, donde lo está cargando con ojos vidriosos.


	6. Hay mas peces en el mar

Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, si fuera así, no habría matado a Hannes y a muchos personajes. Okey no. (Bueno sí…)

Para las amantes de Zeke les recomiendo leer mi one shot llamado Fratello. Y por si las dudas les comento que tendrá más participación de lo que pensé en un inicio.

Un saludo especial a Odette Vilandra que aunque no comenta este fic, sí me hizo favor de betearme una escena.

* * *

HAY MAS PECES EN EL MAR

* * *

Zeke odia el hospital. Lo odia y que no quede duda, lo odia y lo aborrece, pero hay un lugar de este en el que puede estar horas sin tener deseos de marcharse: Los cuneros.

Disfruta estar fuera de los cuneros, a veces dice que los bebés son unas larvas lloronas, y aunque a Graciela no le gusta que se exprese así, sabe que Zeke no odia a los infantes, sino que solo lo dice por bromear.

La mujer recuerda con nostalgia que su fallecida hija también adoraba ver a los bebés, aunque Faye era más expresiva, parecía extasiada pegando su naricita al cristal, y por lo mismo no profundiza del porqué Zeke se relaja viendo a los infantes.

 _«Quizás mira a los bebés por simple curiosidad»_ Es lo que ella dedujo.

Pero detrás de algo tan simple, había un poderoso motivo oculto.

—Quiero un hermano —Dice Zeke en una tarde en la que está al lado del mejor amigo de su padre. Este se le queda viendo, como queriendo confirmar que hubiera escuchado bien.

—¿Un hermano?

—Sí —Dice— Para que sea mi compañero —Grice sabe que Zeke no tiene amigos en el sentido estricto de la palabra, le hartan los niños que viven presumiendo la riqueza de sus padres, y por desgracia la mayoría son así en la escuela a la que asiste.

—Pero no creo que sea lo mejor que tengas un hermano —Dice el mayor— Si tu madre se embarazara ahora, tu hermano nacería al año siguiente, lo que les daría ocho años de diferencia, y créeme que cuando eres adolescente no disfrutas la compañía de un niño, ni lo ves como un compañero —Quiere hacerlo desistir. No porque quiera meterse en la vida íntima de su amigo, tampoco es que Dina se hubiera sincerado con él, pero no necesita eso para saber que ella está muy entregada a su profesión, y por lo tanto no planea volver a ser madre— Tan solo en este momento podrás darte cuenta de que los bebés necesitan mucha atención —Declara señalando los cuneros para enfatizar su punto.

El niño parece meditar sus palabras, sin embargo no tarda mucho en dar su respuesta.

—No importa, de todos modos quiero un hermano, será mi compañero cuando crezca —Porque sí lo quería, sus padres trabajaban y no estaban presentes en su vida; sus abuelos fungían como figuras paternas, pero ellos tenían sus propias actividades y no siempre estaban allí; en cambio su hermano sería su compañero, su amigo y su igual. Alguien con quien siempre podría contar.

O al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

Zeke despertó agitado y sudando frío. Se había hartado de estar encerrado en el cuarto. Desde el día anterior había leído libros pendientes, había visto películas y jugado con sus videojuegos. Sin embargo se hartó y le pidió a Graciela que le dejara salir al menos a sentarse en la sala, pero su abuela no se lo permitió alegándole que debía quedarse en reposo. El adolescente quiso despotricar, quiso insistir, pero por el tono que había empleado la mujer le había quedado claro que no valía la pena rechistarle. Había momentos donde podía persuadirle, y momentos donde un "no" era un "no".

Y decidió dormir para olvidarse de su hartazgo, pero ahora despertaba, luego de un sueño que a la vez era un recuerdo.

Aun entonces deseaba haber tenido un hermano, aun cuando Klaus le ha dicho que no era la gran cosa, puesto que él tiene a los suyos y no tiene relación de compañerismo con ninguno. Aun así Zeke lo habría querido, y seguía deseando haberlo tenido. Aun cuando para entonces todavía sería un niño pequeño, aun cuando en la actualidad ya tenía amigos de verdad: a Klaus le había conocido en su primer día en la segundaria, Flagon y Sayram se habían agregado después. Quería a sus amigos, de verdad les tenía aprecio, pero todavía deseaba haber tenido un hermanito, uno que supuso le habría haciendo compañía en ese momento, quizás dibujando, quizás saltándole en la cama, o quizás estarían viendo los programas que son del gusto de los niños pequeños: Como Dory la exploradora.

De momento había despertado sintiendo una enorme desesperación sin motivo aparente. El sueño no había sido para tanto, sin embargo sus ojos viajaron al mueble que tenía hasta la pared contraria, donde había un portarretratos con muchas fotografías de él, algunas con Grise y otras con su abuela. Las miró, pero en realidad sus ojos se detuvieron hasta encontrar su viejo simio de juguete, como queriendo contagiarse de la paz que anteriormente le daba.

Su abuela entró en ese instante, Graciela había ido con la intención de preguntarle si necesitaba algo, pero en seguida se acercó con cara nerviosa.

—Estás demasiado pálido, ¿te sientes bien? —Inquirió tocándole la frente como para ver si no tenía fiebre.

El adolescente dedujo que se veía demasiado mal para poner a su abuela así de asustada.

—Sí… solo tuve un sueño… en un hospital… —Declaró de forma entre-cortada por estar adormilado, notando como su abuela se sobresaltó más con lo último dicho.

¿Acaso era tan evidente que se sentía angustiado?

Aun así no quería asustarla. Estuvo a punto de decirle que no se preocupara pero su abuela le ganó la palabra.

—Tal vez el encierro te hace sentir que estás en un hospital y por eso quieres salir del cuarto —Declaró Graciela, y Zeke tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para reprimir un bufido. Claro que el encierro le hacía sentir asfixiado, pero sabía que esa no era la causa de la ansiedad que sentía— Ven a sentarte en la sala.

No quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de salir, sin pensarlo se levantó de la cama. Tomó su simio de juguete sin que de momento se diera cuenta, de haberlo hecho se habría obligado a regresarlo porque _ya estaba grande para esas cosas_. Graciela lo notó pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—Te pondré la película del niño mago y la piedra filosofal.

Tampoco rechazaría los mimos de su abuela. Los necesitaba. Sentía el alma en el suelo, y lo que más le irritaba era no saber por qué.

* * *

 ** _Poco antes transcurrió otra escena en Shiganshina._**

Cuando Grisha se levantó y se fue, Keith Shadis tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar. Luego comenzó a seguirle.

Medio atrancó la puerta del sótano como para simular que estaba cerrada, aunque de todos modos no pasaba nada, nadie acostumbraba a robar en ese Distrito.

Le alcanzó a las afueras de la casa, quiso decirle algo pero el médico lo ignoró olímpicamente cuando se escuchó el llanto de Eren. Grisha se metió a toda prisa.

Los lloriqueos del bebé sonaban muy fuertes, no eran de dolor, pero definitivamente enchinaban la piel de quienes los escuchaban.

—¿Qué pasó? —Inquirió el médico alarmado, Carla también estaba alterada.

—No lo sé, querido. Despertó llorando y no he podido calmarlo —Dijo mientras lo sostenía como queriendo arrullarlo— Revísalo. Eren nunca se pone así.

Grisha iba a decirle que no era conveniente que lo revisara él mismo porque era su padre, iba a proponerle irse a la clínica, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Carla le había colocado al niño en brazos, y el llanto de Eren comenzó a calmarse.

Keith vio desde la entrada de la casa la escena: Carla mirando a su hijo en brazos de su esposo, y Grisha extrañado mirando cómo su bebé se terminaba de calmarse y se acurrucaba en su pecho.

—¿Así que solo querías ver a tu padre? —Preguntó la mujer dulcemente, como si el bebé pudiera entenderle— Querido, Eren acaba de despertar de su siesta vespertina, ya no le dejes dormir o estará despierto toda la noche.

—Yo me encargo —Dijo el médico, alejándose a la ventana. Sosteniendo a su hijo para que viera hacia el exterior, como queriendo cargarlo por última vez, antes de que Carla se lo arrebatara de los brazos cuando Keith dijera lo que había ido a decir.

—Nos acompañarás a cenar, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó Carla al visitante. Keith asintió, para seguirle a la cocina.

El nombre le vio comenzar a buscar los ingredientes, para comenzar a lavar y a cortar lo necesario.

—Me has seguido a la cocina por algo en especial, Keith… No fue solo por casualidad.

El hombre se asombró de la capacidad de deducción de la mujer. Luego se dio cuenta de que quizás sí había sido demasiado obvio.

—Bueno… Quería preguntarte algo… —Quería saber qué pasaría de decir la verdad. Si Carla dejaría a Grisha, o simplemente lo perdonaría mientras él quedaría como el peor de los chismosos. La mujer levantó la vista como para invitarlo a hablar, aunque le pondría atención mientras seguía en su labor. De pronto se le ocurrió una forma de preguntarle sin tener que decirlo todavía— Estoy comenzando a salir con alguien —Su interlocutora levantó la cara con expresión de asombro, al tiempo que dejó de cortar las verduras.

—No sabes qué gusto me da saberlo —Respondió ella, sonriendo genuinamente. Una puñalada para él, que en el fondo deseaba que sintiera envidia o se pusiera celosa— ¿Y de dónde le conoces?

—Es una cirujana de Stohess —Respondió con la seguridad de quien dice la verdad, aunque no era así— Le conocí por casualidad y nos estamos tratando.

—Ajá —Carla estaba denotando toda su curiosidad.

—Es solo que hay un detalle.

—¿Cuál?

—Tiene un hijo adolescente.

—Ah… ¿Y el chico tiene padre?

—No. Murió hace algunos años.

Ella pareció meditarlo un momento.

—Bueno, no sé si esto es lo que querías consultarme, pero es tu obligación moral ser la figura paterna para el chico si realmente quieres estar con su madre.

 _«¿Y tú habrías estado dispuesta a criar a Zeke si hubiera sido necesario?»_ Se preguntó Keith, aunque no iba a decirlo. Supuso que sí, porque las mujeres en Shiganshina se hacían cargo de los hijos de su esposo si a estos no les vivía la ex esposa. En Stohess en cambio, las nuevas esposas –que por lo general eran ex amantes- pretendían que su pareja contaran lazos con su vida anterior, cosa que no se podría con hijos de por medio, puesto que estos reflejaban una responsabilidad independientemente del divorcio, y eso no parecían entenderlo muchas arpías.

—La realidad es que quiero tu opinión de otra cosa… —Dijo obteniendo toda la atención de su interlocutora— Ella dejó a su hijo al cuidado de sus padres para cultivarse profesionalmente. La medicina es una carrera muy demandante en el hospital privado donde trabaja, casi nunca se ocupó de su hijo, y tiempo atrás fue el muchacho quien le dijo que no quería volver a verla.

»Me pregunto sí, en mi lugar tú habrías estado con alguien así.

—No —Respondió sin dudar— No podría porque si no logra obtener el perdón de su hijo, te está demostrando que no es alguien digna de confiar.

Al menos Keith Shadis pudo confirmar lo que tanto quería: Iba a dejarlo, iba a tener el camino libre, o quizás no tanto, porque el que Carla tuviese un hijo se lo complicaría todo, porque por mucho que ella se divorciara, seguiría en contacto con Grisha por Eren. Casi podía jurar que el médico no haría lo mismo que con Zeke, no iba a desentenderse, iba a querer estar al pendiente del hijo con el que se había prometido a no cometer los mismos errores que con el otro.

Tendría que fungir como padre sustituto cuando Grisha no estuviera, tendría que soportar los primeros días en los que Eren estuviera llorón por su padre, mientras se acostumbraba al hecho de que Grisha ya no estaría tan presente en su vida como antes, pero todo valdría a la pena porque Carla estaría a SU lado.

Carla le miró en silencio, notó que él no decía nada, le pareció que estaría reflexionando lo que le dijo y decidió no indagar. Bajo la vista para seguir cocinando.

Keith por su lado, se encontraba pensando en algo que no había considerado antes: si realmente quería servir de pañuelo de lágrimas para la mujer, no podía hacerlo de tan lejos, viniendo cada semana. Tampoco podría ofrecerle irse, ella no querría marcharse del lugar donde había vivido toda su vida, mucho menos con él, que a sus ojos solo era un conocido. Tampoco había pensado lo engorroso que sería cambiar de residencia, vender o mover su fábrica, el cambio de sitio de trabajo como docente, que lo más cercano era en Trost y aunque se lo cambiaran todavía estaría lejos de Shiganshina.

Que si bien no era como si no pudiera subsistir sin dar clases, tampoco le gustaba la idea de dejar el trabajo botado así nomás, él no era así de irresponsable.

Rápidamente decidió que regresando a Stohess renunciaría a la docencia, ofreciendo un tiempo para que la preparatoria pudiera encontrarle un sustituto, vendería la fábrica y regresaría a Shiganshina, donde no le faltaría trabajo, porque su padre le recibiría en la fábrica con los brazos abiertos, porque él siempre le había dicho: _¿Para qué sigues allá si ya te he dicho que acá tendrás trabajo?_

Entonces ya estaba decidido a revelar el secreto por el que había realizado el viaje, le quitaría la venda de los ojos a Carla, y con el tiempo podría ganársela.

Keith levantó la mirada, notando como Carla parecía mirar hacia la sala, sonriendo delicadamente. El hombre no necesitó girar la vista para saber que estaba viendo a Grisha.

—Mi madre dice que soy afortunada —Comenzó a decir la mujer— La mayoría de hombres no ayudan a cuidar a los hijos, no los pueden sostener ni cinco minutos, mucho menos si están llorando, pero mira a Grisha, sabe cómo lidiar a nuestro hijo cuando está llorando, ha bañado a Eren sin mi ayuda, juega con él, sabe arrullarlo, sabe cambiarle el pañal y demás cosas que ni soñar que otro hombre haría…. Es un buen padre —La sangre le hirvió de estar escuchando eso, detestó que ella lo amara, que lo tuviera en un pedestal. Y sobre todo, detestó que tuviera la maldita razón.

Después de los errores del pasado, Grisha había aprendido cómo ser un buen padre.

Era algo notable en ese momento, notable por la dulce voz del médico que se escuchaba desde la sala, mezclándose con los balbuceos y las risas del bebé.

Fue entonces cuando lo entendió: No podía hacerlo.

Quizás era deprimente pensar que Carla no conocía del todo a Grisha, pero ella no había sido la motivación por el que hizo tan largo viaje, sino el rencor. ¡Si apenas tenía más de veinticuatro horas de haberse enterado de la existencia de Zeke! Pero sincerándose consigo mismo, no había pensado en revelar lo que sabía como un favor hacia la mujer, ni había querido arrebatarla de ese hombre por lo mismo, sino como venganza a quien consideraba su rival, pero realmente, ¿era justo revelar una verdad que dañaría a tantas personas?

Una que destrozaría a la mujer amada, algo de lo que tal vez jamás se recuperaría del todo,

Una que alejaría a un niño inocente de un buen padre, que quizás lo haría llenarse de rencores que no tendría que estar cargando.

Una que haría que un hombre pagara dos veces por el mismo error. Ya había perdido un hijo, ¿era justo que le alejaran al segundo por los errores que había cometido con el primero? ¿Por errores por los que ya se había arrepentido y había aprendido de ellos?

No.

Simplemente no podía.

No podía revelar esa verdad sin sentir que estaba destruyendo a esa familia.

No iba a hablar.

Carla siguió contando maravillas de su esposo, haciendo que Keith reiterara su decisión de silenciarse. Cuando llegó la hora de servir la cena, el docente se ofreció a avisarle al médico que ya fuera a sentarse a la mesa.

En el momento en el que Keith se acercó a Grisha, este no se dio cuenta de su presencia de manera inmediata. Era visible que el médico se obligaba a sonreírle a su hijo, estaba esforzándose por no llorar, intentando que fuera amena la que creía la última vez que le sostendría en mucho tiempo.

—No voy a decir nada, así que puedes venir a cenar en paz —Susurró Keith sobresaltándolo porque no había notado que era el único adulto en la habitación, y se sorprendió más cuando alcanzó a comprender sus palabras.

* * *

Ya era muy noche en Shiganshina.

La cena había transcurrido tranquila, Eren ya estaba en su cuna, Carla ya se había recostado.

Los hombres no recordaban con exactitud de quien había sido la idea, pero al final Keith y Grisha se sentaron en la acera a las afueras de la casa para tomarse unas cervezas.

No habrían podido ponerse a beber en la calle en el Muro Rose, mucho menos en el Muro Sina, la Policía Militar los habría detenido por beber en la vía pública. En Shiganshina había tabernas y demás sitios para eso, hombres de todas las edades en edad adulta asistían, no había lugares de dudosa reputación, por lo que no era común sentarse afuera de la casa para tomarse una cerveza, pero tampoco era mal visto.

—Ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que bebí más de una cerveza —Dijo Grisha, al tiempo que tomaba la segunda de la pequeña hielera que había entre ambos.

—Lo mismo digo.

Grisha dio un largo trago antes de hablar.

—¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida en todo este tiempo que no nos hemos visto?

—Igual, sigo exactamente igual.

—¿Y acaso sales con alguien? ¿Alguna mujer…? ¿O un hombre? —Keith rio socarronamente con lo último, que si bien no lo había considerado al no ser homosexual, dudaba tener más éxito con un hombre que con una mujer.

—No, Grisha. No digo que sea tu caso pero, he visto a muchas personas que solo inician una relación para no estar solas, en lugar de esperar estar con alguien que realmente quieran.

—¿O sea que tú estás esperando a alguien? —Keith suspiró amargamente, y Grisha entendió— ¿Entonces no? —Por supuesto que fue una pregunta, pero sonó más como una dudosa afirmación.

—Ya no.

—¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso te has rendido antes de empezar?

—No tengo posibilidad —Dijo de manera tajante— Y aunque la tuviera, lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Por el tono en el que lo preguntaba, realmente esperaba una respuesta.

—Porque tiene un esposo y un hijo y no voy a destruir una familia.

Keith no supo si Grisha captó la indirecta, no hubo nada que se lo asegurara, el médico no pareció inmutarse. Aunque… Recordó que justo así actuó cuando miró la fotografía de Zeke. Por lo que el semblante sereno del médico, bien podría ser una máscara.

—Entonces si ya decidiste que no intentarás nada, ¡Ya no te amargues por ello! Sigue con tu vida.

—¿Y qué pensabas que haría? ¿Qué me derrumbaría?

—Naturalmente no.

»Un hombre como tú debe saber que hay muchísimos peces en el mar.

Keith rio con amargura luego de reflexionar lo que Grisha había querido decir.

—Hablas como si a mi edad todavía pudiera "pescar".

—¿Y por qué no?

—En primera: porque no me interesa. En segunda: Tengo 47.

»Ya no estoy en edad de estar tonteando.

—¿Y quién habla de tontear, Keith? Puedes amar y ser amado sin importar si tienes cuarenta, cincuenta, o la edad que sea.

—Ya estoy viejo para eso.

—No estás viejo. Y aunque lo fueras. Envejecer no te quita el derecho a amar.

»Quizás te habías cerrado, al amor por estar esperando a alguien, pero ahora podrías volver a enamorarte.

El docente no podía creer en esas palabras, le parecía una imposibilidad, un sueño guajiro.

—Dime, Grisha.

»¿Realmente te has olvidado de tu ex mujer? ¿Has olvidado lo feliz que fuiste a su lado?

El médico ni siquiera necesitó reflexionar sus palabras para responder.

—No, Keith. No la he olvidado —Dijo para sorpresa del docente. —O al menos no como tú esperas que olvide.

»Amar por primera vez, no es como ese amor platónico de la adolescencia del que con los años olvidas su nombre.

»Cuando amas de verdad nunca te olvidas de esa persona… No puedes desaparecer de tu mente esos recuerdos. No lo haces, con el tiempo solo los dejas de lado, a veces los recuerdos vuelven, pero sabes que son parte del pasado. Y es cuando puedes enamorarte de nuevo.

—¿Realmente se puede? —Keith lo preguntó entre la incredulidad y la esperanza.

—Lo harás cuando conozcas a la mujer que merezca todo de ti.

—¿Cómo que "todo"? —Preguntó casi en protesta— ¿Qué quieres decir con "todo"?

—A "todo", Keith. El corazón debe entregarse totalmente, porque si lo haces a medias, terminarás perdiendo a esa persona.

»Y cuando una mujer merezca todo de ti, podrás tomarla, siempre y cuando no estés pensando en otra. Porque la mujer que te ame de verdad, lo menos que merece, es que le correspondas de la misma manera.

Sinceramente Keith no creía volver a enamorarse, o más bien, quería evitarse un sufrimiento innecesario. No creía posible que una mujer se sintiera atraída hacia él. No del dinero que obtenía por su fábrica, ni del prestigio que gozaba como ex catedrático de la Universidad Tecnológica del Muro Sina, sino de él.

Pero habían sido tantas emociones para ese día que se sentía agotado como para refutárselo a Grisha, además estaba seguro de que no podría convencerlo de ninguna manera.

Cuando la hielera quedó vacía, ninguno estaba precisamente ebrio. El médico le ofreció dormir en una habitación justo al lado de la que dormiría con Carla, Keith le agradeció por cordialidad, pero le dijo que tenía una reservación en un hotel.

Era mentira, no había reservado ninguna habitación. Antes había pensado que se quedaría a dormir con Carla, no en la forma que el médico le estaba ofreciendo, sino quizás a sostener su mano mientras le consolaba. Y ahora que nada de eso era posible, prefería no acostarse pensando que en la habitación del lado estaba la mujer que amaba con la familia que ella había logrado formar. Mejor se fue a un hotel.

Al día siguiente dio una breve visita a su padre, y regresó a su monótona vida en Stohess.

Durante el camino reflexionó que al menos podría sacarse a Carla de la mente, ahora que no le consideraría una posibilidad en esta vida. Al menos en eso había servido tan pesado viaje.

* * *

Grisha no se lo pidió, Keith tampoco lo prometió, pero de regreso a su vida de docente al lunes siguiente, quiso estar al pendiente de Zeke. Quizás por el hecho de ser hijo de alguien que conocía sentía la necesidad de asegurarse de que todo estaba bien con él, aunque no fuera a darle informes al médico, ni estaba seguro de que este le preguntaría, de todos modos quiso estar atento.

Ese día en el camino a la escuela, Graciela conducía mientras le estuvo diciendo a Zeke que le llamara si se sentía mal para sacarlo antes de que terminaran las clases, que le daría dinero pero que no fuera a comprarse nada con carne de puerco porque no le iba a cicatrizar bien la herida, y que más le valía no pelearse con Levi porque ahora sí no habría Diosa que la calmara.

—Para discutir se necesitan dos, Zeke. No caigas en provocaciones, pero si de plano se pone muy insistente… —Fue interrumpida.

—No va a pasar, abuela. Ya cálmate… Aparte yo fui quien le provocó anteriormente, pero no lo volveré a hacer. Te lo prometo —Le dijo sonriendo, queriendo transmitirle seguridad.

—Bueno… ¿Seguro que te sientes bien para ir a clases?

—Sí, abuela. Sí —Dijo fastidiado, no se sentía del todo bien, pero había decidido aguantarse porque ya estaba harto de estar encerrado en la casa.

—Aún tienes moretones, te los vi cuando fui a ver si ya habías despertado.

—Se ven peor de lo que se sienten, en serio.

—Está bien, vendré por ti a la salida.

Keith Shadis vio descender al adolescente del vehículo, aun traía una gasa en la ceja, y amoratado entre la mejilla y el ojo, pero caminaba como si nada, como si no tuviera adolorido el cuerpo, con esa seguridad innata en él.

Sin ponerse de acuerdo, Levi y Zeke actuaban de la misma manera, ignorándose mutuamente, haciendo de cuenta que el otro no existía, como si nunca hubieran discutido, como dos desconocidos entre sí. Excepto en la clase de deportes, allí quizás el calor del momento era lo que ocasionaba que se hicieran de palabras, pero sus grupos de amigos intervenían rápidamente para impedir que llegaran a más.

Aunque de hecho sí volvieron a tener otra disputa que por poco y termina en golpes.

La última semana anterior a las vacaciones de pascua, en la preparatoria había diversos eventos que supuestamente propiciaban la unión estudiantil, mediante juegos y torneos. Durante una carrera, un error de Levi y Zeke casi hace que les cueste su pase a la siguiente ronda, se hicieron de palabras y casi se abalanzaban el uno contra el otro. Mike tuvo que tomar a Levi de las axilas y Zeke fue detenido por Klaus. Aun así seguían alegando, como si Zeke hubiera olvidado que ni siquiera pudo meter las manos cuando Levi le golpeó, y como si el otro olvidara el tremendo lío en el que casi terminaba.

Farlan tuvo una idea, y decidió intervenir.

—La maestra Nehru dijo que el break dance nació para que los pandilleros de Ehrmich pudieran arreglar sus diferencias sin violencia.

—¿Y qué propones, que Levi y yo nos pongamos a bailar?

—No necesariamente, solo creo que basándonos en eso, debiera haber una manera de que ustedes pelen sin necesidad de confrontarse físicamente.

Decidieron al menos pensarlo, puesto que la aglomeración ya había llamado la atención de varios maestros y seguramente no tardaban en comenzar a acercarse.

La solución llegó minutos más tarde. Se habían apuntado por duetos al concurso de Canto, y supieron que tendrían una oportunidad en la primera ronda, ya que para decidir quién continuaría, en uno de los encuentros participarían Zeke y Kaus contra Levi y Hanji. Y para hacerlo en igualdad de condiciones, lanzaron una moneda al aire, entonces Zeke tuvo la oportunidad de decidir cuál sería la canción que cantarían ambas parejas.

—La canción será "matándome suavemente", al estilo de Achala y Achir.

Levi y Hanji ya habían estado practicando otra canción el día anterior, por lo que ahora el ensayo de horas se había ido al traste. No tenía ni idea de quienes eran esos cantantes, ni siquiera sabía si había escuchado esa canción o no, pero no iba a retractarse.

Cuando Zeke y sus amigos se fueron, Hanji dijo que la versión original era de casi cuatro décadas atrás, de una cantante fallecida, y que habían hecho muchos remakes pero no recordaba haberla escuchado en dueto, ni tenía ni idea de quienes eran los cantantes.

En la casa tenían una computadora que Anka les había llevado porque iban a desecharla de la oficina ya que se había decidido renovar el equipo. Y en la página de videos que había comenzado a hacerse conocida incluso por los que no tenían computadora en casa, no encontraron la versión de esos cantantes, solo otras versiones, y otras canciones de ese dueto, que por lo que habían podido averiguar, la chica y el chico eran hermanos mellizos, originarios de Mare.

—Deberíamos decirle a Zeke que nos diga de dónde sacó la versión, o pedirle otra canción.

—Estás loca.

—Levi, el concurso es mañana, ¿cómo se supone que lo vamos a hacer si no conseguimos la versión?

—¿Y a qué hora vamos a hablar con esa escoria si lo veremos hasta mañana en la escuela?

—Llamemos a su casa, seguro en el directorio está el teléfono.

Pero antes de que Levi pudiera permitirle a Hanji realizar la llamada, golpearon la puerta.

Los cuatro amigos estaban en la sala, donde estaba la única computadora de escritorio de la casa. Isabel fue a abrir la puerta, eran Mike y Erwin.

Mike había quedado de ir para practicar con Farlan lo que cantarían al día siguiente, por eso no se les hizo raro verlo llegar, pero Erwin era otra cosa. Si bien se llevaban bien con el profesor ya que él les llevaba menos de 10 años a cada uno, jamás había ido a visitarlos, solo en ocasiones dejaba a Mike porque le quedaba de pasada cuando iba a hacer su postgrado, pero aunque sabía bien dónde estaba la casa donde vivían, nunca había hecho por querer entrar. Era evidente que algo pasaba, sobretodo porque el adulto venía con un gesto más serio del común.

—Mike me comentó lo que pasó —Inició el profesor, Levi reprimió un bufido, Mike casi nunca hablaba, ¿entonces por qué lo había echado de cabeza con su tutor? Lo último me quería era un sermón. Pero tampoco sería capaz de pedirle que no lo hiciera, ni de dejarlo hablando solo —Vine a traerles esto —Dijo extendiéndoles un DVD— Es un video de uno de los últimos conciertos de esos cantantes. Casi al final cantan "Matándome suavemente".

—No tiene ni idea de cuánto hemos estado buscándolo en internet —Le comentó Hanji.

—El concierto fue hace medio año, y me parece que solo han cantado esa canción un par de veces. El DVD también trae la versión Karaoke —Era un regalo que había recibido el profesor Erwin la navidad pasada.

—Seguro que por eso Zeke nos asignó a cantar esa canción —Bufó Levi. La realidad era que no, Zeke no había considerado que ellos no iban a conseguir fácilmente la versión. Él simplemente dio el nombre de la que había estado practicando con Klaus, y si hubieran alcanzado a llamarle antes de que Erwin llegara, él mismo les habría ido a llevar su DVD. Zeke podría estar deseando de manera inconsciente ponerles dificultades, pero no de ese tipo.

Mike sabía que a Erwin le habían regalado ese DVD, por eso decidió que se lo pediría, pero no era bueno mintiendo, así que lo más sensato era decirle la verdad para poder pedírselo, y ni siquiera tuvo que hacerlo, porque Erwin en seguida decidió llevárselo a los chicos. En un acto de agradecimiento, el cuarteto había decidido ofrecerle unos bocadillos al docente. Isabel se sentó a su lado, aprovechando para preguntarle las dudas que tenía, y Erwin, amante de la Historia como él solo, no le importó darle un resumen de lo que habían visto en días anteriores.

Hanji y Levi se pusieron a ver la versión del DVD. Ambos hermanos la mayor parte del tiempo canturreaban lo mismo a la par, pero la chica cantaba notas arriba de su mellizo. Pero llegaba un punto donde cantaba en forma solitaria, y cerraba con un falsete que se alargaba algunos segundos. Zeke había escuchado a Hanji cantar en la clase de arte, y en su opinión Hanji no cantaba mal, pero tampoco cantaba bien, y a veces le ganaba la timidez haciendo que perdiera potencia en la voz, incluso llegando a apagársele. Para empeorar las cosas, durante el concurso de canto estaría toda la escuela presente, y eso aumentaba más sus nervios.

Levi comenzó a practicar con Hanji, frustrándose en seguida. La hija de Abelardo no quería tanto protagonismo, se le apagaba la voz en el momento en el que se volvía solista, ni hablar del falsete. El sobrino de Kenny estaba irritado, las notas estaban un poco altas, pero estaba seguro de que Hanji podría alcanzarlas, ¡¿entonces a qué jugaba?!

Los nervios de Hanji aumentaban con la mirada que Levi le estaba haciendo, como si en algún momento fuera a golpearle.

—A este paso, creo que prefiero romperle la cara a esa escoria —Dijo el sobrino de Kenny ya fastidiado.

Farlan y Mike habían estado en el segundo piso ensayando, pero bajaron cuando decidieron darse un descanso, y convencieron a Levi de lo mismo. Fue algo difícil, pero Farlan lo convenció cuando argumentó que no ganaba nada forzándola a seguir cantando.

* * *

—¿Cómo les va con la práctica? —Decidió preguntar Hanji, que ya estaba demasiado incómoda con Levi.

—No vamos a pasar a la segunda ronda, pero al menos no daremos una mala interpretación —Mike era de pocas palabras, la mayoría de veces guardaba sus pensamientos para sí, pero cuando decidía compartirlos, decía lo que pensaba sin rodeos.

—Oigan— Inició Isabel— Si la interpretación en la que se basarán la canta un hombre y una mujer, de Klaus y Zeke, ¿quién creen que cantará la parte de la mujer?

—Seguro que lo hace Zeke, ha tomado clases de canto, indudablemente tomará las partes más difíciles para sí —Respondió Mike. Reflexionando esto último, Farlan no pudo evitar sonreír. Tuvo una buena idea que comunicó en seguida.

* * *

La interpretación de Zeke y Klaus no fue impecable, Klaus se olvidó del ritmo al principio y no cuadró bien con Zeke, pero pudieron coordinarse posteriormente. Zeke no logró subir el volumen al igual que la intérprete en las partes más agudas, pero tampoco perdió potencia, el falsete se le entrecortó medio segundo, pero igual estaba tranquilo, Hanji de ninguna manera podría hacerlo mejor que él, se convenció al notar sonreír de manera nerviosa, y él casi se quería reír.

La vida le daría una enorme sorpresa.

No. No es como si Hanji milagrosamente hubiera podido cantar de manera espectacular.

Fue Levi quien lo hizo. Cantó la entonación femenina del dueto luego de que a Farlan se le ocurriera, ¿si Zeke usaría esa entonación por qué no habría de hacerlo Levi?

Él sobrino de Kenny no tuvo timidez de cantar notas más altas, ni inseguridad de que lo viera toda la escuela. Pudo subir la potencia al nivel de la intérprete y el falsete le salió perfecto. Hanji pudo coincidir con Levi cuando cantaban al mismo tiempo, aunque más que un dueto, la hija de Abelardo fue como una voz de fondo, sin embargo ambos pasaron a la segunda ronda, sacando a Zeke y a Klaus del juego.

Graciela Jaeger se había colado al auditorio para ver la participación de su nieto, y fue a abrazarle cuando anunciaron que era su competencia quien había sacado mejor calificación.

—Lo hiciste bien, Zeke. No dejes que te afecte —Dijo acariciándole sus rubios cabellos.

Normalmente cualquier adolescente habría rehuido de recibir afecto en público, pero a Zeke no le importaba lo que pudieran pensar de él, quería mucho a su abuela, y su rival acababa de trapear el piso con él, así que no iba a hacerse del rogar con las palabras de aliento que esa maravillosa mujer le traía.

Mike y Farlán tampoco pasaron de la primera ronda, pero tal y como predijo Mike, no lo hicieron mal, simplemente sus contendientes lo hicieron mejor.

Hanji fue sacada del juego en la segunda ronda, Farlan le dio ánimos, haciéndole ver que su contendiente era de segundo año. Levi por su parte sacó a alguien de tercer año.

Al final Levi había sacado segundo lugar, siendo superado por una chica que cantó una pieza de ópera, que si bien no la desenvolvió perfecta, nadie pudo refutar que erizó la piel de todos.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron…

Keith visitó a su padre en las vacaciones de pascua.

En años anteriores, Bruce Shadis había estado preguntándole si ya por fin tenía planes de casarse. Cosa que no hizo en esta ocasión. Keith interpretó que su padre ya se había resignado a que sería soltero de por vida.

 _«Yo también me resigné, padre»_ Fue lo que pensó.

Aun así le visitó también en vacaciones de verano.

* * *

—Nana —Musitó una voz infantil.

—Nanaba —Dijo la adolescente, queriendo aclararle que ese era su nombre.

—Nana —Insistía el niño.

—Nanaba.

—Hasta hace tres meses Armin apenas balbuceaba —Dijo una chica pelirroja— Deja que te diga "Nana", ya es ganancia que medio pueda decir tu hombre.

—Cállate "Lifa" —Replicó la rubia, en referencia a que era así como le llamaba el niño.

* * *

Hanji ya conocía el mar del Distrito Exterior Este del muro María, y a Isabel se le metió la idea de conocer el mar, contagiándole ese deseo a Farlan, y curiosidad a Levi (solo eso admitiría).

Anka al principio estaba reacia a dejarles ir sin enviarles algún Policía Militar a manera de escolta, ella misma no podía acompañarles porque al ser la Auxiliar Inmediata de Kenny tenía mucho trabajo, y no podía desaparecerse más de un día. Al final accedió solo porque el profesor Erwin habló directamente con ella, prometiéndoles cuidarles y mantenerle informada. Por supuesto que antes de darle el sí la oficial le investigó, y no encontró ningún tipo de pasado criminal.

Como Erwin era nativo de Shiganshina, los llevó para allá. Dormirían en su casa, un tanto apretujados, pero no se quejaron porque lo que querían era ver el mar.

Los tres nativos del Distrito Subterráneo no pudieron disimular su gesto de impresión al ver el mar, ni siquiera Levi, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal mientras mutó su eterno gesto de indiferencia.

Nunca dejaría de darles sorpresas el mundo exterior, y eso lo tenían claro.

—Es más linda esta playa que la que está en el Este.

A los veinte minutos el sobrino de Kenny ya tenía el ceño fruncido de irritación porque le preocupaba que hubiera algo venenoso en las orillas de la playa, pero Hanji e Isabel no le hacían caso y tocaban cuanta ostra veían en la arena. Farlan había leído en los libros de la biblioteca que sí había algunos animales marítimos peligrosos, pero el profesor Erwin sonreía delicadamente mientras les aseguraba que no había nada que tener.

—Quedamos de vernos con Mike pero ya se tardó. ¿Se le habrá olvidado? —Murmuró Farlan como para sí mismo.

Y como cosa de adrede, en la lejanía vio a Mike, que venía acompañado de una rubia que cargaba un bebé.

Nanaba casi siempre tenía un gesto de seriedad si no le hacían plática, pero en ese momento iba más seria. Quería mucho a Armin, pero a los dieciséis años lo último que deseas es que cuando te dejen salir te condicionen a llevarte al hijo de tu prima de 20 meses, aumentando más su rabia el recordar que la progenitora había abandonado al niño para no hacerse cargo de él, y le estresaba pensar que pudiera ponerse a llorar porque estaba más acostumbrado a Nifa, pero no le había quedado de otra, no había querido discutir con su tío cuando Mike ya le estaba esperando afuera, además era muy estricto, sobre todo desde que se enteró que sería abuelo. Pero aun cuando tuviera que ayudar a administrar la biblioteca de su tío, y tuviera que participar en la crianza de su sobrino, era mil veces mejor que vivir con su abusivo padre.

Nanaba se dio cuenta que de entre los cuatro adolescentes, las dos chicas miraban embobadas a su sobrino mientras se acercaba.

—Muchachos, ella es mi amiga Nanaba —Dijo Mike.

Uno a uno le fueron presentados los a los adolescentes.

—¡Qué lindo bebé! —Dijo Isabel sin poder ocultar su emoción, no dudó en preguntarle si le dejaría cargarlo, y se puso feliz cuando ella se lo acercó, y Armin extendió sus brazos como aprobándolo.

—Normalmente es un poco miedoso con quienes no conoce, pero qué bueno que se dejó —Mumuró Nanaba.

—Es porque no detecta maldad en Isabel —Dijo Mike.

Hanji pidió turno para cargar a Armin, claro, después de que Isabel quisiera soltarlo. La pelirroja estaba embelecada, no había tenido hermanos menores y se sentía feliz con un niño tan pequeño en brazos, Hanji había tenido a sus hermanastros, pero ninguno había sido un bebé cuando les conoció.

—Tengan cuidado, no es un muñeco —Les advirtió Levi, con esa voz rasposa que él tenía, logrando captar la atención del bebé por encima de las dos adolescentes que le miraban emocionadas.

El niño estiró su manita, balbuceando, quería acercarse a Levi.

—Hermano, quiere que lo cargues —Dijo Isabel, acercándoselo mucho, como queriendo acurrucarlo en su pecho.

Levi se puso rígido, de ninguna manera pensaba cargarlo. Pero Armin tampoco esperaba eso, estiró su manita para los mechones de cabello que le caían por su frente.

—Ah, se me olvidaba —Dijo Nanaba— Le gusta tocar el cabello negro, entre nuestros conocidos casi nadie lo tiene así, y como que lo hace para asegurarse de que sí sea cabello.

Levi estaba estático, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, con una mueca de incomodidad, dando feas miradas de las que Armin no parecía prestar atención, pero tampoco hacía por apartarse, lo cual daba una cómica imagen. Nanaba, Mike y Erwin sonreían delicadamente, Farlan reía de vez en cuando, y las otras dos chicas soltaban carcajadas, pero Levi seguía sin moverse.

* * *

Keith Shadis intentó probar algo que Grisha le había recomendado: Intentar relajarse mientras admiraba el mar.

Tenía años enteros sin visitarlo, y aceptaba que la imagen era bella, pero aun así no pudo relajarse. La tormenta en su interior era enorme.

Como no pudo enfocarse de todo en el mar, al final se fijó en algo que captó su atención. Era el profesor Erwin de pie junto a la playa, acompañado de seis adolescentes y un bebé. Reconoció a los dos adolescentes nativos de Shiganshina, al que le había dado la golpiza a Zeke, y a los tres amigos que casi siempre estaban con él. El bebé era nieto del bibliotecario. Se enfocó sobretodo en la pelirroja y en la de cabello castaño que reían a carcajada abierta.

 _«Qué fácil es reírse a esa edad»_ Pensó el docente con amargura.

Hanji Zoe se carcajeaba, ignorante de que un hombre adulto le miraba, ignorando que otro chico también le miraba a lo lejos.

Moblit Berner había ido pretendiendo obtener una imagen para dibujar en su cuaderno. Había pensado en plasmar la majestuosidad del mar, pero estando allí, el océano pasó a último plano. La única forma de describir su embelecamiento, era ejemplificando a un minero que esperó encontrar cobre, y se había topado con un diamante. En su opinión, la adolescente de coleta alborotada, era más bella que la playa al atardecer.

Entre las personas que estaban cerca de ella estaban algunos conocidos: Erwin Smith, Mike y Nanaba. Pensó en acercarse, saludar a sus conocidos para admirar de más cerca a la adolescente que había captado su atención, pero los nervios se lo impidieron.

* * *

Keith Shadis ante el mundo se mostraba igual, como siempre, indiferente, pero en el fondo se sentía tan insatisfecho de su vida, tan vacío, con ese sentimiento de pérdida, de haber desperdiciado lo que podrían haber sido los mejores años de su vida, de que aunque no tuvo gloria, ya no podría tenerla, como si su tiempo ya hubiera pasado. Y era triste sentirse tan viejo cuando sabía bien que no lo era, que de hecho faltaban le faltaban décadas para llegar a lo que todo mundo consideraría como vejez, y no es que estuviera considerando suicidarse, pero le agobiaba pensar que lo que le seguía era más soledad y vacío.

Quizás fue eso lo que lo llevó a hacer cosas distintas de la rutina con tal de salir de esa monotonía.

Ese viernes por la noche no es que tuviera planeado algo, aunque iba preparado y abierto para lo que sea. Sí, compró preservativos antes de irse a sentar a la barra de un centro nocturno que era frecuentado por gente madura, pero hacía tanto que no salía de "pesca" que no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar, su bebida se balanceaba en su mano mientras pensaba cómo era posible que en la época actual hubiera tantos embarazos no deseados de chicos que tenían sexo sin casarse. Vaya, no se espantaba del sexo prematrimonial, eso siempre había existido, pero le parecía el colmo que muchos no usaran condones, en sus tiempos era algo impensable, quizás porque en aquel entonces el SIDA había sido recientemente descubierto, y contagiarte de eso era considerada la muerte ya que no se había descubierto ningún tratamiento.

Casi quiso golpear su propia frente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Si alguna fémina se acercaba buscando conversar ¿de qué iba a hablarle? Veía el noticiero nocturno y siempre le cambiaba cuando comenzaba la sección de chismes, ¿qué mierda le importaba saber que la artista juvenil del momento había sido acusada de padecer anorexia? Suficiente tenía con sus propios alumnos como para querer saber de jóvenes de los que ni escuchaba su música, y ni veía sus actuaciones en las telenovelas (de hecho ni siquiera le gustaban las telenovelas). De lo que sí conocía, además de sus temas de docente y profesión, era de la situación económica y política de Erdia, pero qué mujer estaría interesada de hablar de eso en un bar.

Se puso de pie, a punto de llamar al bartender para que le diera la cuenta, habiendo decidido volver en otra ocasión, donde al menos tuviera una noción de cómo actuar, pero el destino lo detuvo: una mujer que aparentemente quiso sentarse en la silla de un lado, tropezó, y Keith Shadis por reflejo la atrapó antes de cayera.

Y ese fue el preludio de lo que sería una breve aventura.

Maron, o Marron (no le quedó muy claro su nombre), era Nativa de la Unión del Este, así que hablaba con acento curioso aunque confuso para el hombre que tenía que concentrarse para entenderle a la primera. Comenzó a tutear a Keith casi al instante de hablar, y él se sintió un tanto ofendido, estuvo a punto de preguntarle que qué se creía, pero supuso que quizás parecería un viejo decrépito si le reclamaba por ello, después de todo, no era una muchachita, sino una mujer en medio de los treinta. Una rubia que ayudó a que el creyera más en el mito de que las rubias eran tontas, aunque esta fuera rubia por labor de las decoloraciones.

—¿Eres casado?

—No.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó con fingida sorpresa— ¿Cómo es eso posible si eres tan apuesto?

Esa mujer seguramente quería sexo, pero Keith hizo como que no se daba cuenta, ¿para qué darse prisa? No lo admitía para sí mismo, pero en el fondo no buscaba solo acostarse con una mujer, si ese hubiera sido el caso, se habría ahorrado todo el rollo de intentar verse interesante y se habría ido a un prostíbulo (no recordaba los apodos que daban a esos sitios para sonar más elegantes), pero no, allí estaba, intentando hacerse el galán, como queriendo auto-engañarse por un rato.

—¿Y qué clase de caballero conversa más de cinco minutos con una mujer y no le invita una bebida? —Preguntó la mujer en tono juguetón.

—¿Qué quieres tomar?

—Bueno… me siento nostálgica, ¿qué tal algo de mi tierra?

Keith no era precisamente conocedor de los vinos y licores, pero sabía que las bebidas importadas eran carísimas en los bares, pero bah… total, solo la vería esa noche.

Le hizo una seña al bartener, la mujer estaba feliz pensando que le invitarían una copa, mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando el hombre pidió una botella.

Por supuesto que la velada terminó en el cuarto de un motel de paso.

Por supuesto que Keith quiso hacer lo de siempre. Salir temprano y jamás volver a ver a esa mujer, no porque la hubiera pasado mal, de hecho la había pasado bien, en el sexo se habían entendido tanto que parecieron más unos amantes frecuentes que cualquier otra cosa, pero era su costumbre, era el fin de la actuación, del auto-engaño, de todo.

Tanteaba que le llamarían a las dos de la tarde para que desocupara la habitación, le parecía tiempo suficiente para que despertara por sí misma. Siempre era así, en el pasado había frecuentado los mismos lugares y sabía bien cómo funcionaban. Pensó en hacer lo de siempre, pero tal parecía que le destino se había encaprichado, y al tomar su celular y su cartera para retirarse la mujer ya había despertado.

—¿Te vas? —Preguntó adormilada, con los cabellos desparramados en las sábanas, y tallándose los ojos. El docente inicialmente se quedó mudo, pero se recompuso casi en seguida, habiendo decidido tratarle cordialmente.

—Recién recuerdo que había quedado para salir hoy temprano con unos amigos. Nos vamos a Karanese, a pescar —Mintió.

—Uh… ¿Qué se le va a hacer? —Murmuró girándose como para dormirse otro rato. Keith reanudó la marcha, pero antes de salir escuchó sus últimas palabras— Nos vemos en el mismo lugar en la noche.

 _«Esa mujer está loca»_ Pensó Keith, pero más loco debió estar él, porque sí fue.

* * *

El docente supuso que Maron (o Marron) debía de tener alguna fuente de ingreso, omitió preguntarle a qué se dedicaba, ella hizo lo mismo. Solo se veían, solo salían, bebían y hablaban de cosas triviales. No se daban cuentas ni había planes a futuro. Igual él insistió para que no solo fueran las salidas a beber y a tener sexo en los fines de semana.

La primera vez la invitó al cine, queriendo tener tema de conversación había ojeado la cartelera del periódico, fue entonces cuando se enteró que saldría una adaptación cinematográfica de un libro que gustaba mucho. Era tanto su sentimiento de soledad que le había invitado al cine, y supuso que ella había malinterpretado la petición, porque se había arreglado como para salir a algún bar.

La siguiente vez que le invitó a salir sin intenciones de terminar en el cuarto de un motel, le quedó claro: ella era del tipo de mujeres que no salían ni a comprar la despensa sin arreglarse, porque se había llevado unos tacones altísimos a una caminata por el parque, causando que tuvieran que parar casi en seguida porque se había cansado. Pese a que se sentaron, igual fue molesto para la rubia seguir usando sus tacones, y Keith Shadis decidió, en un gesto de caballerosidad, guiarle a una zapatería cercana para comprarle un par de zapatos cómodos. Ese fue el principio del fin, aun así Keith no se arrepintió de haberle dado eso, porque le había nacido, porque eso habría hecho por cualquier mujer de la que se hubiera acompañado y no hubiera preferido irse ante el cansancio pero…

La rubia comenzó a pedirle regalitos. Inició sutilmente y aumentó de forma gradual. Un labial, un champú supuestamente especializado, unas cremas corporales, y diversas cosas que aunque tuviera la capacidad de comprarle honestamente se le hacían caras.

Y no era que le preocupara que eso terminara afectándole económicamente a largo plazo (ni siquiera cuando los regalos cada vez más subían de precio), tampoco era porque le pareciera que le compraba cosas superfluas, sino que, sentía que ella lo estaba condicionando a salir con él. Y eso le hería.

Le hería.

No era que ese hubiera enamorado de la rubia. Aun con su vacío emocional, tenía claro que ella no era del tipo de mujeres con el que tendría algo formal, y jamás habría esperado algo más, pero le hería pensar que quizás era tan mediocre, que tendría que hacerle regalos a cualquier mujer para que se obligara a estar con él.

Eso era el colmo.

Consideró tajantemente negarse a hacerle regalos. Supuso que ella lo sacaría de su vida y quiso ahorrarse una escena. Le cumplió un último capricho (un bolso de mano), y aprovechándose de su euforia le cogió como si ella fuera una estrella porno.

Al día siguiente se despidió como si nada, y ese mismo día Keith Shadis cambió su número de teléfono.

Desapareció abruptamente de su vida.

Y no había forma de que ella le buscara.

Jamás le había dicho a qué se dedicaba. También dejó de ir al bar donde casi siempre se encontraban.

Era mejor así.

Era mejor la soledad, a tener que "pagar" por su compañía.

Tampoco es que Keith quisiera hacer drama.

Lo vivido con esa mujer no lo veía ni bueno ni malo. Solo había sido una anécdota más. Y una prueba más de que él no resultaba atractivo para ninguna mujer. Ni siquiera para una aventura.

No planeaba volver a hacer algo así.

Mucho menos enamorarse. Quería evitarse un sufriente innecesario.

No sabía que sí existía una mujer que querría conocerle más allá de su dinero, más allá de su mala cara. Una mujer que realmente querría algo con él. Faltaba algo de tiempo para conocerla, pero mientras tanto, seguía adelante con su vida, aunque en el fondo se sintiera cada vez más solo y miserable.

* * *

 **Inició el siguiente ciclo escolar.**

Toda adolescente ha tenido un sueño guajiro.

Un amor lejano e imposible.

Los miembros de la nobleza o de la realeza; un hombre joven que aparezca en la televisión al ser el empresario o el hijo de alguno; algún deportista destacado; una estrella juvenil; un actor; o aun alguien más cercano: un chico de grados avanzados; el hermano mayor de alguna amiga; algún conocido con el que nunca ha cruzado palabra pero aun así jura estar enamorada de él; incluso un maestro.

Toda adolescente tiene ese tipo de enamoramiento alguna vez.

Eso lo tiene claro la sociedad.

Pero Hanji…

* * *

Todas las clases de Física iniciaban de la misma forma.

Keith Shadis resolvía mientras explicaba en el pizarrón al menos tres de los problemas que venían en el libro. Después preguntaba si había quedado claro. Todos decían que sí. Luego pasaba a alguno de los estudiantes. Muchas veces seguía el orden en la lista de asistencia, por lo que se ponía intentar deducir quien sería el siguiente, pero a veces llamaba a alguien de manera que parecía arbitraria.

Por supuesto no lo era.

En esas ocasiones seleccionaba al estudiante del que había notado que le había puesto menos atención, solo para vengarse haciéndolo quedar como un imbécil.

Hasta ese momento, no había ningún seleccionado que hubiera hecho bien el procedimiento en su totalidad. La mayoría apenas y habían logrado la mitad, mal, para variar. Intentaban alegar que en ese momento se daban cuenta que sí tenían dudas. A casi todos los estudiantes les parecía muy dura la clase.

Todavía no sabían que las cosas se pondrían peores.

Keith Shadis se sentó detrás del escritorio. Para entonces los pocos que platicaban se quedaron callados, había llegado el momento de que dijera el nombre del desgraciado que pasaría al frente.

De entre los que se dio cuenta que no habían puesto atención durante todo el procedimiento, no pudo decidirse por ninguno. Dio un breve vistazo a la lista, la clase anterior había pasado Zacharius (Mike), ahora le tocaría a la única persona que no había pasado hasta entonces al pizarrón en su clase: Zoe.

Normalmente el siguiente en la lista se veía aterrado, y dando miradas furtivas notó que la estudiante sonreía, supuso que sonreía a causa de los nervios.

—Zoe… —La aludida pareció a punto de infartarse cuando escuchó su apellido de la boca del maestro— Pasa a resolver el siguiente ejercicio.

Sorpresivamente para el docente, la sonrisa de la adolescente no se borró como había esperado, sino que se amplió más.

—Sí, profesor Shadis.

Hanji se puso de pie, tomando su libro consigo.

Cuando pasaba un estudiante al frente, se suponía que los demás tendrían que resolver el problema en su cuaderno. Se suponía, porque siendo realistas, la mayoría se ponía a pasarse recaditos.

Todas las veces llegaba un punto donde Keith Shadis se levantaba de su escritorio, y se ponía junto al lado del estudiante que escribía en el pizarrón. Era un juego de intimidación donde la gran mayoría se ponían nerviosos ante la dura mirada del docente. Algunos comenzaban a temblar, otros pasaban saliva, otros comenzaban a equivocarse y a hacer borrones. Poquísimos habían podido mantenerse inmutables. De momento solo podía señalar que Levi Ackerman no mostró reacción. Si bien se quedó a medias del ejercicio, no pudo atribuir eso a su intimidación. Ackerman se mostró inexpresivo cuando dijo que no recordaba más allá de lo que pudo avanzar. Y era imposible que alguien pudiera esconder hasta ese grado sus nervios. Había sido sincero.

Se puso de pie junto a Zoe, y para su oculta satisfacción, también reaccionó. El docente inicialmente quiso ver el avance de la estudiante, le sorprendió que iniciara bien considerando que era mujer (era un tanto machista), mientras de reojo notó sus reacciones: Se puso nerviosa aunque intentó disimularlo. Tragó saliva. Comenzó a escribir mal las cantidades, y como se dio cuenta casi en seguida, empezó a borrar los errores con sus dedos. El profesor le extendió el borrador. Ella lo tomó, al tiempo que se ruborizaba furiosamente. El docente supuso que se apenó de haber actuado tan torpemente. Pero la realidad era otra. Hanji no lograba concentrarse, no podía hacerlo, no si _ÉL_ estaba mirándole tan fijamente, y por la cercanía era imposible no darse cuenta.

—Pro-fesor… ¿sería tan a-mable de dar-me mi espacio?

—¿Te pongo nerviosa? —Preguntó con aparente indiferencia, pero en el fondo le divertía ser capaz de intimidarle con su presencia, o eso pensaba él.

—Es porque usted le gusta —Dijo una voz, provocando risas en la mitad de los estudiantes.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Inquirió el profesor, viendo fijamente al estudiante, había reconocido su voz.

—Lo retiro —Dijo Zeke, sin dejarse intimidar por el maestro, aunque bajando su mirada para iniciar con el trabajo en su cuaderno.

 _«Tienes un problema de actitud, Jaeger»_

Algunos seguían riendo levemente, aunque intentando contenerse.

El profesor había escuchado bien sus palabras, pero no les dio importancia, fue a sentarse al escritorio. Gracias a esto, Hanji pudo concentrarse y acabó rápidamente el ejercicio.

—Ya terminé, profesor.

Keith Shadis se extrañó de que pudiera resolverlo en lo que consideró tiempo record en una estudiante, se acercó a ver.

 _¿Qué distancia habrá recorrido en metros un auto después de 4 horas a una velocidad de 60 km/h?_

Ese era el problema que Hanji tuvo que resolver. Claro que mentalmente era fácil calcularlo, pero tenían que demostrar que podían usar fórmulas de la clase. La mayoría no había querido poner atención en aprender la aplicación de las formulas en problemas tan sencillos, por supuesto que al no querer aprender esto, tendrían muchos problemas para poder aplicarlas en los problemas más laboriosos.

Zeke miraba sorprendido el pizarrón, Hanji no llevaba mucho avance cuando él decidió iniciar, y sin embargo ya había terminado. ¿Cómo pudo pensar tan rápido?

Keith Shadis dio una revisión rápida. Era sorprendente. Ningún estudiante había comprendido un ejemplo a la primera, los destacables habían sido Becher (Klaus), Church (Farlan), Jaeger y Zacharius. Cada uno había podido hacer más allá de la mitad del procedimiento de manera correcta, algunos no habían completado en su totalidad y otros simplemente lo habían hecho mal después del 60%. Y le sorprendía que una mujer hubiera podido hacerlo mejor que ellos aunque, había un pero.

El resultado no estaba del todo correcto.

—¿Segura que no te falta nada por hacer?

—Sí, profesor —Dijo sonriendo con seguridad, aunque aún ruborizada, y de esto el docente no entendía por qué, pero tampoco le daría importancia de momento.

 _¿Qué distancia habrá recorrido en metros un auto después de 4 horas con una velocidad de 60 km/h?_

 _Respuesta de Hanji= 240 km_

—El despeje de fórmulas está bien, la sustitución, la eliminación. Todo el procedimiento está bien —Hanji escuchaba el veredicto del maestro sonriente, los demás estaban a la expectativa, parecía que por fin alguien tendría una participación perfecta. Eso era bueno para variar. El profesor había prometido un punto al que hiciera semejante proeza. Algunos habrían lanzado vítores de no ser porque Shadis imponía más miedo que el subdirector en persona— Sin embargo tu respuesta es incorrecta, porque el planteamiento te pide el resultado en metros y lo pusiste en kilómetros —Hanji volteó a ver el pizarrón, y siguió mirando unos segundos sin podérsela creer, como deseando que el resultado cambiara, pero siguió igual —Ve a sentarte, no te daré el punto.

Hanji por un segundo pareció que iba a romperse en llanto. Sin embargo, ni lloró ni dijo nada, solo regresó a sentarse cabizbaja.

El profesor comenzó a explicar cómo hacer la conversión de "kilómetros/hora" a "metros/segundo". Aunque antes dijo que era algo que tendrían que haber aprendido en matemáticas pero que por las dudas lo explicaría. La mayoría de la clase escuchaba con fastidio, indignados de que el profesor se hubiera negado a darle el punto a Hanji por algo que consideraba un error chiquito, aunque nadie dijo nada. Isabel estuvo a punto, pero Farlan le puso el brazo encima y le miró negándole con la cabeza. Luego de que Hanji regresara a sentarse en medio de los dos, el rubio le miraba por ratos. Estaba seguro de que Hanji sabía cómo hacer la conversión, sin embargo le vio anotar la explicación de Shadis, como si no quisiera olvidarlo.

—Reiniciaremos con la lista —Anunció el profesor yéndose a sentar, leyó quien era el primero del listado— Ackerman. El siguiente ejercicio.

Levi pasó al frente. Keith Shadis no hizo el intento de intimidarle ya que sabía que no funcionaba, aun así Levi cometió un error al despejar la formula y le alteró todo el resultado ganándose un feo regaño. Klaus pasó después, iba bien, pero se puso nervioso cuando el maestro se puso de pie a su lado, y no hizo bien la conversión a metros por segundo por lo que su resultado estuvo mal. Al final quien sí obtuvo un punto fue Farlan. Lo recibió con algo de culpa al ver lo triste que se veía Hanji. Fue entonces cuando la clase terminó.

* * *

Ni bien Keith Shadis salió, Hanji recostó su cabeza en la mesa, tomando su libro de física de almohada.

Daba una imagen muy lamentable ya que se veía demasiado triste. Farlan, movido por la culpa, decidió intentar confortarle.

—¿Te sientes mal porque el profesor no te dio el punto?

—No es eso. Sino que cometí un error tan simple que hace que me sienta tan imbécil.

—Todos nos equivocamos alguna vez —Dijo Mike, quien sorprendió Hanji ya que por lo general no hablaba a menos que le hicieran plática— Hoy no te ganaste el punto, pero si aprendes del error, no te hará falta para subir tu calificación del examen —Pero no era eso lo que le ponía triste, sino que se había equivocado cuando más había querido hacer bien las cosas. Y le dolía haber errado ante _Él._

—No estés triste —Le pidió Isabel— Si te pones triste me pondrás triste —Hanji, no pudo evitar conmoverse con su amiga. Decidió que era momento de dejarlo atrás. Le sonrió a Farlan aun recostada. Como queriendo hacerle saber que todo estaba bien. Mike tenía razón, tenía que aprender de ello para no volverlo a hacer.

* * *

Keith Shadis no ingería nada a la hora del receso. Cada mañana desayunaba abundantemente antes de irse al trabajo, por lo que a esa hora todavía no tenía hambre, pero no rechazaba beberse un café. Casi terminaba el descanso, estuvo a punto de irse a preparar para la siguiente clase cuando algo captó su atención.

Jaeger y sus amigos estaban sentados en un pasillo cercano. Eso hasta cierto punto podría parecer normal, excepto porque traían su libro de física. ¿Qué se supone que hacían? ¿Estudiar?

¿Quién se ponía a estudiar con tanto ruido?

Además, Física era una materia muy práctica, tendrían que estar apoyados en una mesa para poder resolver los ejercicios, no de esa forma. Habría sido más creíble si llevaran el libro de Literatura, pero los brutos habían elegido el de física.

 _«Seguramente están haciendo algo prohibido»_

Queriendo ver si podía atraparlos con las manos en la masa, comenzó a caminar, rodeando los salones, acercándoseles por detrás, de manera que ninguno notara su presencia. Así fue como escuchó su plática.

—Zeke, ¿por qué dijiste en la clase de física que a Hanji le gusta el profesor Shadis? —Inquirió Klaus.

—Porque es cierto —Respondió con simpleza— No me digas que no has visto cómo lo mira durante toda la clase —El docente parpadeó extrañado, _¿Zoe lo miraba durante toda la clase?_

—No inventes, Zeke. Es un viejo, ¿qué va a andar Hanji fijándose en él? —Insistió Klaus, mirando a Flagon y a Sayram, como queriendo que alguno de ellos desmintiera a Zeke pero ninguno lo hizo.

—No me creas… Pero la próxima vez pon atención en la forma como ella le mira… —Dijo Zeke, justo antes de que sonara el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso.

 _¿De verdad era cierto lo que había dicho Zeke?_

El docente estaba tan aturdido que no notó aquello que los estudiantes traían entre sus libros: unas revistas para adultos que Klaus le había tomado "prestadas" a su hermano.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hanji ya había recuperado su semblante alegre.

Ese día habían tenido la clase de química, y no habían visto solo teoría en el salón de clases, sino que por primera vez les habían hecho entrar al laboratorio.

—No vamos a hacer ningún experimento, solo voy a mostrárselos. De cualquier forma, no entrará ningún estudiante que no use su bata de laboratorio, así que no la vayan a olvidar —Había dicho el maestro.

El cosquilleó que Hanji sintió al ponerse su bata por primera vez, fue igual al de una mujer poniéndose el vestido con el que va a casarse.

Era como ver realidad el sueño que había parecido imposible toda su vida: Entrar al laboratorio.

Farlan supuso que Hanji se pondría triste al salir de este, pero no, su sonrisa no se borró ni cuando el maestro les indicó salir. Era como una niña que sonreía satisfecha luego de haber pasado el día entero en el parque de diversiones.

Hanji no se quiso quitar la bata durante el resto del día, de hecho decidió usarla todo el día cuando le tocara clase de química. La bata pasó a convertirse en parte de su esencia, como un accesorio.

* * *

Más tarde tuvieron clase de física.

Keith Shadis ya había seleccionado al desgraciado que tuvo la desgracia de pasar. Había comenzado a resolver el ejercicio y el docente ya casi se ponía de pie para intimidarle. Pero antes quiso dar un vistazo a Zeke. Todavía seguía con ese compromiso autoimpuesto de estar atento al chico, a saber de él: Amante del baseball, con promedio sobresaliente, pero un problema de actitud.

Viendo como Zeke parecía escribir en su cuaderno, pudo notar perfectamente que Becher no estaba trabajando, ni estaba viendo el pizarrón, sino que miraba algún punto a su izquierda.

Disimuladamente paseó sus ojos por todo el salón, para luego posarlos en el punto donde Klaus debía estar mirando: A Zoe, quien por cierto, estaba mirándolo fijamente.

Para Hanji, ver a Keith Shadis era como rezar, como nacer y morir en el mismo instante, como si el tiempo corriera rápido y lento a la vez, como si necesitara respirar y no pudiera hacerlo. Así se sentía.

Y la mirada expresaba tanto, que el docente, pese a ser de corazón viejo (e inexperto), le pareció que podía entender lo que transmitía: Estaba embelecada por él.

¡Por él!

¡¿En serio?!

Era una locura.

Durante su carrera de maestro había escuchado que cosas así pasaban cuando se enseñaba a adolescentes, había sido algo tan común al grado de que ya nadie se espantaba, pero le parecía de locos que una niña se estuviera fijando en él a esas alturas de su vida.

Esas cosas les pasan a los profesores en sus veintes como Erwin Smith, o en sus treintas, no en los cuarentas cuando ya casi se llega a los cincuentas.

Llegó a la conclusión de que quizás se confundía, y si no se confundía, simplemente eso era algo que debía fingir ignorar.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Gracias por leer, intenté hacer las notas más pequeñas que en otras ocasiones. Cualquier cosa no duden en preguntarme en el review o por mensaje privado.

Por si alguien no entendió, la razón por la que bebé Eren lloraba casi al principio, era porque presentía que su papi se iría. Y Zeke se sentía con el alma en el suelo, por Eren, que aunque no sabe de su existencia pues, se siente mal.

Bueno, me tardé mucho escribiendo la parte donde Keith Shadis está a punto de decirle a Carla, seguro que pensaron "tanto pedo para terminar cagando aguado", en referencia a que fue mucho drama para que terminara guardando el secreto, pero ya lo había decidido, pero si no actualizaba era porque no me convencía como quedaba el diálogo, porque quería que fuera fluido, y cuando por fin terminé ese pedazo se me secó el cerebro y tardaron en fluir las demás escenas.

La escena de Keith y Grisha platicando, es una con la que más soñaba con poner, y me gustó como quedo.

Ya había hecho la escena de canto pero consultando con Odette Vilandra quien ha estudiado música, me hizo ver que estaban incorrectas mis escenas. Está bien que sea ficción, pero no quiero de plano poner algo tan perdido. En fin que en base a lo que me explicó, hice las escenas de canto y luego me las beteó.

No sé si se acuerden pero la página de youtube apenas tiene doce años jejeje, pues es la página donde intentaban encontrar los videos, pero recuerden que al principio no subían muchos.

Una lectora me dijo que le parecía raro ver a Mike de alumno, bueno pues esto fue porque no sabía que según el canon era más grande que Erwin. Pero no fui la única perdida, porque encontré fanars de Erwin maestro y Mike alumno junto a Hanji, Levi y Nanaba. He subido esa imagen a mi álbum "fan arts de SNK" en mi página "Diosa de la Muerte".

Lo que me imagino que Mike y Farlan cantan es algo de rock, de Levi y Hanji me imagino que cantan "Killing me softly".

La parte donde Graciela abraza a Zeke, fue un guiño al capítulo 94 del manga, donde Zeke, siendo un jefe de guerra, y un hombre de treinta años, abraza a su abuela en público. Y según alguien comentó que la forma en la que se dirige a sus abuelos se traduce como "abuelito" y "abuelita".

En un fic Nanaba fue usada como tía de Armin, así que ¿por qué no habría de usar a Nifa? Nifa es tía y Nanaba es tía segunda (prima de la madre de Armin).

Me dio mucha risa en el cap 90 del manga cuando Levi andaba detrás de Hanji diciéndole que no tocara nada porque podría ser venenoso, aquí también metí otro guiño al respecto.

Por el capítulo donde Nanaba muerte en el anime, debido a lo que gritó en su agonía, muchas personas teorizaron que ella sufrió por su padre algún tipo de abuso (físico o sexual), en mi caso lo dejaré en este AU como abuso físico, y por eso ella prefiere vivir con su tío pese a todo.

Moblit Berner en un futuro jugará un papel en este fic, pero por recomendación de una lectora, decidí mostrarlo de una vez, aunque solo fuera en una breve aparición.

Tarde me di cuenta de que el nombre de la breve "novia" de Keith Shadis quizás no sonaba como muy extranjero en este AU, pero ya me dio flojera cambiar el nombre.

Tuve que buscar un problema básico de física para intentar recordar cómo eran las clases con un profesor culerísimo que tuve, algo así como estoy retratando a Keith Shadis aquí. De hecho ese maestro era ingeniero químico, y el más brillante de la escuela (por inteligente y por calvo), aunque cabe señalar que Keith Shadis todavía no es calvo.

En el manga del Ova de Levi, hubo un capítulo donde él y sus amigos reciben el ritual de iniciación. Keith Shadis le da un cabezazo pero Levi no reacciona, ni se queja. Por eso mismo puse aquí que no se intimida con el maestro.

En el Anime y en el manga, Keith Shadis se dirige a sus estudiantes por su apellido, por eso mismo así lo pongo aquí.

Reiterándoles que estoy poniendo a Keith Shadis como mi profesor, pues los puntos que nos daba eran décimas que podríamos agregar si las necesitábamos para subir calificación por nuestros exámenes. Por eso Mike dice que si Hanji saca bien su examen no necesitará el punto que ni ganó.

Lo de las revistas para adultos, recordemos que el fic estaría ubicado cronológicamente en el pasado, por lo que era más común que alguien las comprara, en lugar de buscar relatos eróticos y demás cosas en el internet como pasa hoy en día.

Lo de la bata de Hanji lo quise dejar porque en SNK Chuugakkou a Hanji se le ve la mayoría del tiempo con su bata.

* * *

Publicado el 28 de junio de 2017.


	7. Chapter 7

Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, ya ni siquiera mi vida me pertenece.

Me disculpo por mi tardanza en actualizar, mi madre estuvo en coma durante dos semanas y luego falleció, lo cual me sacó de estar escribiendo durante algún tiempo puesto que no tenía cabeza.

Señalo que me sentía muy mierda el día que mi mamá cumplió dos meses de haber fallecido, y quizás queriendo combatir eso, metí ciertas escenas de relleno medio cursis que caen en lo OOC, pensé en borrarlas del cap y solo publicarlas en Facebook pero Odette Vilandra me dijo que las dejara. Pero no pretendo ponerme así de cursi todo el tiempo.

* * *

LA FIESTA

* * *

Mientras Keith Shadis se prometía fingir demencia, Hanji Zoe se sentía ilusionada, y abrumada de tanto, tantísimo.

Anka les había informado dos semanas atrás que a principios del mes siguiente tendrían que asistir a un evento con el Capitán Kenny. Les había guiado con una modista para que les hiciera la ropa para ese día, desde entonces también asistían a clases de baile de salón, y las chicas tenían que practicar el caminar y bailar en zapatos de tacón.

—Hanji tiene más modales y mejor conocimiento general. Me parece que será más adecuada para que esté conversando con el Capitán y sus colegas —Había sido la explicación de Anka. La adolescente no había imaginar de qué cosa podría hablar con hombres adultos, pero lo acató pensando que si ella no podía, Isabel mucho menos— Aprovechando que Hanji tiene cabello un tanto largo, considero que debería hacérsele un peinado elegante —Eso había dicho Anka, e Isabel se había ofrecido a peinarle y maquillarle, pero aunque ella supiera hacerlo, aun así no había tenido mucha experiencia desde que dejó las clases de belleza, por lo que había decidido practicar varias veces, para que en el día preciso todo saliera perfecto.

Normalmente Hanji no tenía muchos momentos de ocio, pero entre el estudio, las clases de baile, y las prácticas de Isabel de maquillarle y peinarle, apenas le daba tiempo de respirar.

Se sentía abrumada. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y que pensar. Cosas vitales e importantes. Como sus planes, sus sueños. Seguir manteniendo buenas calificaciones en la escuela, luchar por darle una buena impresión a su benefactor, y su mente se concentraba más en Keith Shadis. En sus descansos de no pensar en Keith Shadis era cuando se daba el tiempo de pensar en todo lo demás.

Y se sentía ansiosa de estar actuando así, aunque tampoco sabía cómo parar.

Pese a que tenía una edad mental que superaba sus años, no dejaba de ser una adolescente en su primer enamoramiento.

Para entonces, había recopilado toda la información que pudo de Keith Shadis en una carpeta: En la biblioteca encontró un viejo periódico de la Universidad Tecnológica del Muro Sina, donde se hablaba de la reforma a los programas de Física y Química de las preparatorias de todo el país, la nota se acompañaba además, de una fotografía del Químico recibiendo un reconocimiento que posteriormente enmarcó. El profesor no era afecto a usar el internet para el ocio, por lo que no tenía cuenta en ninguna de las redes sociales de la época, aun así Hanji pudo conseguir fotografías, en los blogs de la preparatoria donde a veces se colocaban fotos anuales de los maestros, y también encontró algunas que subieron los distintos campus donde realizó un post-grado.

La parte sensata le decía que era una imposibilidad, que él era mayor, que quizás tendría alguna novia, alguna prometida, e incluso podría estar casado. Pero por otro lado, no se podía quedar sin intentar por lo menos que él la notara, que él pudiera recordarla como una gran estudiante.

Otra adolescente quizás se habría esmerado más en su arreglo; o habría subido el dobladillo de la falda hasta los límites permitidos por el colegio –e incluso más-; o usado maquillaje para resaltar las zonas que le favorecían; o habría intentado coquetearle abiertamente; pero Hanji no entraba en esos estándares.

Ella no era femenina, o al menos no en esa forma, por comodidad prefería usar el uniforme deportivo, que aunque se ajustaba en ciertas zonas de su cuerpo, quedaba disimulado totalmente por su bata de laboratorio; maquillarse le parecía algo superficial, y no le interesaba aprender a hacerlo; no se atrevería a coquetearle si no era capaz de mantener una conversación con él, y quería impresionarlo por quien era. Y la única forma que consideraba correcta y sincera para ambos, era con su inteligencia. Si por eso se mataba estudiando.

Era una chica "rara" para su edad. Una que prefería estudiar, en lugar de ver la sección de chismes del espectáculo. Incluso bañarse diario le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, y lo hacía solo hasta que Levi la amenazaba con lanzarla a la bañera llena de agua fría, cosa que de hecho pasó una vez y no fue nada agradable.

* * *

Luego de clases, Zeke estaba en su casa, se había quitado el uniforme y se había puesto otra ropa arguyendo que iría a hacer una tarea con Klaus.

Su abuela le miraba desde la puerta, sonriente, orgullosa de verlo, tan guapo, y tan alto que incluso sobrepasaba su altura.

Pero de momento sonreía por otro motivo más…

De que oficialmente era un adolescente.

—A mí no me engañas, jovencito —Dijo con indignación fingida— Te estás esmerando mucho en tu arreglo.

—Pero sí siempre me arreglo —Respondió con simpleza.

—Últimamente te estás engalanando más —El adolescente iba a decirle algo pero ella se le adelantó— Incluso diario te pones el perfume que supuestamente reservarías para ocasiones especiales —Zeke se quedó titubeando, lo había descubierto— ¿La conozco? —Preguntó en evidente interés.

—¿A quién? —Intentó fingir demencia.

—A la chica que te gusta —El adolescente tosió por la sorpresa, sin saber si negarlo o terminar admitiéndolo— Si es una chica, ¿verdad…? Yo no tendría problemas si fueras homosexual, pero tu abuelo…

—¡No, no, no, abuela! —La interrumpió— ¡No te preocupes! Sí es una chica.

—¿Y bien… la conozco? —Zeke terminó diciéndole que sí, e incluso le dio el hombre.

Graciela la recordaba, la chica había asistido a la fiesta del último cumpleaños de su nieto, y había desagradado totalmente a la matriarca de la familia Jaeger.

No había un motivo en especial, simplemente no era del tipo de jovencita que le gustaría que fuera la novia de su nieto. Le parecía demasiado _"desfachatada"_ para su gusto.

—Es muy bonita —Dijo ocultando su desagrado, decidiendo que aunque no le gustara, esa era la chica que Zeke había elegido, y lo apoyaría en eso— Pero dime… ¿ya has intentado… "acercarte"?

—Sí —Dijo sonriendo, alegre de que -como siempre- su abuela le apoyara— Le he preguntado si quería ser mi novia.

—¿Y qué dijo?

—Que tenía que pensarlo —Graciela, sin poder evitarlo, se llevó una mano a la boca, luciendo terriblemente apenada— ¿Qué sucede, abuela…? ¿Es algo malo?

—Ay, mi vida —Murmuró apresurada.

Graciela se tomó unos segundos antes de empezar a hablar. Como queriendo buscar las palabras adecuadas.

—A veces uno se confunde en el amor. Sobre todo a tu edad, por las hormonas y la inexperiencia.

—Ve al grano —Le pidió, dándose cuenta de que solo le estaba dando vueltas al asunto.

—Pero si a la tercera vez te dice que aún tiene que pensarlo, es porque quizás no quiere decirte directamente que no.

Zeke lució confundido, y para ella que lo conocía demasiado bien, lució herido.

—¡Eso es estúpido! —Espetó Zeke, quien rara vez soltaba maldiciones delante de su abuela para no molestarla. Pero estaba demasiado dolido como para pensar en ello— Si no quiere ser mi novia, debería decírmelo directamente.

—Mi niño… Lo siento tanto… —Dijo triste y apenada. En seguida lo forzó a abrazarla, para acariciar su cabello, mientras él reposaba la cabeza en su hombro— No dudes en decirme si de algún modo puedo hacerte sentir mejor —Declaró en tono conciliador.

—¿Lo que sea…?

* * *

El día siguiente inició como cualquier otro dentro de la residencia de los Jaeger, con Serguei viendo el noticiario matutino y bebiendo café antes de irse a trabajar.

Al terminar colocó su taza en el fregadero, y aunque el día había iniciado como cualquier otro, le pareció que algo no cuadraba.

Normalmente era el último en salir por las mañanas, su esposa y su nieto se despedían luego de tomarse sus licuados, y de hecho ya se habían despedido, pero se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba solo en la casa.

—¿No deberían estar tú y Zeke de camino al colegio? —Le preguntó a Graciela, quien seguía sosteniendo el vaso de lo que había contenido "jugo verde".

—Normalmente sí, pero tu nieto subió a buscar algo y no ha bajado. Pero no te preocupes Serguei, aún es temprano.

—Bien… Pero dile que se dé prisa, no quiero que tengas que pisar el acelerador por un descuido de ese olvidadizo —Dijo dándole un segundo beso de despedida que ella se apresuró en responder.

Ella lució tranquila mientras su esposo salió de la casa, pero cuando la puerta se cerró, Graciela se acercó a la ventana para verificar que su esposo se fuera.

—Ya puedes salir de dónde estás —Dijo la mujer cuándo Serguei salió de su rango visual.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? —Inquirió Zeke metiéndose a la sala por un pasillo.

—Yo siempre lo sé todo. Además pude olerte porque volviste a el perfume destinado para "las ocasiones especiales" —Replicó burlonamente.

—Es una ocasión especial… No todos los días me voy conduciendo al colegio.

—¡No lo digas como si fuera cualquier cosa! ¡Si tu abuelo se entera seguro nos mata!

—No nos matará… Nos dejará vivos para hacernos sufrir. A ti te pedirá el divorcio y a mí me castigará hasta que cumpla los treinta.

—Claro que no. Tu castigo comenzaría desde hoy… —Dijo entre risas nerviosas— Está bien.

»Subamos al auto antes de que me arrepienta.

* * *

Graciela había sido huérfana de madre, había vivido una niñez llena de carencias económicas y afectivas. De adulta tuvo dos embarazos, y ahora solo le quedaba su nieto.

Por eso le daba todo, y Zeke ni siquiera tenía que desear las cosas para que aparecieran en su cuarto, porque antes de siquiera pensar en pedirle a su abuela que si le compraba zapatos, ropa nueva, o el celular de moda, Graciela ya se lo había dado.

Y Zeke rara vez tenía que pedir algo.

Oh, pero cuando pedía algo.

El mundo ardía.

El problema no era precisamente que Graciela dejaría conducir a Zeke al colegio.

No era un tramo largo, de hecho el patriarca de la familia dio su aprobación para que Graciela le enseñara a manejar, y Serguei mismo lo había puesto tras el volante en distancias similares.

El problema era que Zeke quería conducir el viejo auto deportivo de su abuelo.

Y Graciela había aceptado. Aunque Serguei, no se lo habría prestado ni a dios.

—Este auto es el primer amor de tu abuelo, han estado juntos desde antes de que él y yo nos conociéramos. ¡Por las diosas…! Cualquier abuela creería que esto es una mala idea.

—Qué bueno que no eres cómo las demás abuelas —Murmuró acariciando el volante, a punto de encender el motor.

—Conduce con cuidado. Si le das un raspón… —Fue interrumpida.

—No te preocupes, tú me enseñaste a conducir.

—Precisamente eso me preocupa —Ambos se carcajearon con la broma.

Eran carcajadas de nervios, de diablura. Como las de los niños que están a punto de hacer una travesura tan grande, que les traerá un gran castigo si son descubiertos, pero pensar en el riesgo no tenía importancia, porque ya lo habían decidido.

—Ya abuela —Inició Zeke cuando pudo terminar de carcajearse— La camioneta es más grande y la he manejado bien, incluso en las calles angostas.

—Sí pero… —Fue interrumpida.

—Ya es tarde para arrepentirse —Dijo justo un segundo antes de encender el auto.

* * *

Graciela Jaeger asistía a clases de yoga. Estas iniciaban justo al mismo tiempo que las clases de Zeke. Por eso todos los días lo dejaba muy temprano en el colegio. Para poder irse con calma sus clases.

Pero con lo mucho que habían alargado su salida de la casa, si bien no llegaron tarde al colegio, sí llegaron a la hora de más congestión vehicular en la entrada.

Afortunadamente Zeke pudo esquivar los demás autos y descendió del vehículo solo llamando la atención por el hecho de ser un estudiante manejando un viejo carro deportivo, y no por un choque.

—¡No inventes, Zeke! —Bramó Klaus acercándose mientras su amigo se bajaba del vehículo— ¿Qué haces manejando esa preciosidad…? ¡Ese carro debe valer más que tú!

—Al menos para mi abuelo… Si se entera que toqué su deportivo me mata —Respondió, hablando tan en serio, pero al mismo tiempo tan sonriente.

Graciela lo miraba con oculta ternura.

El día anterior, cuando lo vio dolido, se le partió el corazón.

Era su niño, ¡su vida! ¡Y ya había sufrido demasiado para ser un muchachito de dieciséis! Si por eso lo protegía, por eso lo mimaba y le cuidaba, aunque por momentos pareciera excesivo, ¿pero cómo no hacerlo? Era el único al que le podía entregar todo su amor maternal, y lo consideraba necesario para compensar el sufrimiento del pasado.

Y haría lo necesario para devolverle la sonrisa.

Claro que Zeke anduvo feliz con los cuchicheos, con los dedos que le señalaban mientras pasaba por el colegio durante ese día, alumnos incluso mayores hablaban de lo mismo, de cómo él había llegado manejando.

Y estaba tan feliz que luchaba por contener la sonrisa durante la clase de Keith Shadis.

—Creo que amanecí de buenas —Dijo el docente casi al terminar la clase de física— Tan de buenas que haré algo insólito… Le daré un punto a quien logre despejarme la "t" en la siguiente formula.

Inmediatamente escribió: v=d/t

Hanji bajó la vista a su cuaderno para intentar hacer el despeje de forma correcta antes de exponerse a otra burla del maestro, mientras tanto Zeke y Klaus levantaron la mano.

—Jaeger, tú ya tienes un punto, le daré oportunidad a Becher —Dijo mirándolo para invitarlo a responder.

—t=v/d —Respondió Klaus.

—No —Replicó el maestro de forma brusca— ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Jaeger? —Zeke se quedó sin habla— No me digas que ibas a responder lo mismo —Aunque pareció pregunta, fue más bien un regaño— Qué vergüenza con ustedes, ni siquiera se dejan ayudar —Giró la vista para notar que alguien más había levantado la mano— Zoe, no estamos jugando adivinanzas, así que más te vale responder bien a la primera.

—t=d/v.

—¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro de que sí eres digna de ganarte el punto?

—Usted lo prometió, y di la respuesta correcta —Replicó Hanji, a quien le temblaba la voz a causa de recibir tan fijamente la mirada del objeto de sus delirios.

—¿Cómo sabes que tu respuesta es la correcta?

—De haber errado me lo habría hecho saber en seguida.

—Sí pero, pudiste adivinarlo, y yo preferiría darle el punto a alguien que sí razona, ¿o acaso puedes demostrarme que usaste el intelecto?

—Bueno, pude reconocer la fórmula que nos dio a despejar: velocidad es igual a distancia sobre tiempo, nos pidió despejar la fórmula para obtener el tiempo y al hacer el despeje decidí responder hasta ver razonable que el tiempo se calcula dividiendo la distancia entre la velocidad. ¿Me equivoco acaso? —Por esta vez Hanji sonrió, segura de ver que podía demostrarle cuan inteligente era.

Keith Shadis tuvo que darle el crédito, nadie parecía haber podido reconocer la formula antes, ni siquiera porque era lo que habían aprendido unos días atrás. Sin responder todavía, se fue a sentar mientras tomaba su bolígrafo, para marcarle un punto a Hanji. Ella sonrió al deducir lo que estaba haciendo, y él notó su sonrisa.

—Pareces muy satisfecha de haber obtenido un punto de manera tan tonta —Dijo aparentando un tono desinteresado— Te tardaste en responder.

—Cierto, pero si esto fuera el salvaje oeste, mis compañeros habrían desenfundado rápidamente, pero fallado al disparar. Yo quizás me tardé, aunque di en el blanco.

—Pues felicidades —Dijo con notorio sarcasmo mientras metía sus cosas a su maletín— Acabas de ganarte una décima para el examen que seguramente vas a reprobar— Dijo para colgarse su maletín, de pasada borró lo que había anotado y se llevó su borrador y sus marcadores con los que escribió en la pizarra.

Como si tuviera el tiempo cronometrado, justo cuando salía por la puerta, sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio del receso.

* * *

—¿Vieron la cara que tenía Hanji cuando salió el maestro Shadis? —Preguntó Flagon, con evidente pena ajena durante el receso.

Zeke por el contrario, se rio e inevitablemente escupió su refresco al suelo.

—A Hanji no pareció importarle que él le estuviera ofendiendo —Agregó Sayram.

—Más bien parece que ella escuchó: "Eres el amor de mi vida" —Dijo Zeke antes de reírse de nuevo, y pese a que su voz ya era un tanto grave, la hizo sonar más ronca al cambiar las palabras del maestro, en un intento de imitar su talante.

El hijo de Grisha, disimuladamente notó que Klaus no participaba en las bromas, y se dio cuenta de cuanto trabajo le estaba costando fingir demencia.

 _«No es mi culpa si este bruto no intenta acercarse a Hanji»_ Se dijo Zeke.

Y hablando de acercarse, el hijo de Grisha notó que la chica que le gustaba andaba cerca. Se disculpó con sus amigos, pero había algo que tenía que arreglar.

—Marlene —Llamó Zeke, a la chica rubia— ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

—Sí, claro —Lo guio hacia unos pasillos aledaños— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Quería saber qué has pensado, de si ser mi novia o no —Decidió quitarse esa duda. Ya le había rechazado una vez que había preparado un lindo escenario, por lo mismo no quiso tomarse la molestia de crear otro.

—Aun necesito pensarlo —Zeke, pese al dolor sentido, sonrió.

—No te preocupes.

 _«Ni creas que voy a preguntarte una tercera vez»_ Se lo prometió a sí mismo.

Claro que le dolió, pero envió el dolor muy al fondo de su corazón. Ese día llegó a la escuela conduciendo un carro precioso, traía la moral demasiado alta como para quedarse dolido por algo como eso, simplemente se dijo que no valía la pena. Pese a todo no fue descortés con la chica.

—Nos vemos más tarde —Se despidió Zeke— Tengo que volver con mis amigos.

—Igual yo.

Al despedirse de ella, dejó que se adelantara. La vio casi lanzándose a los brazos de Mike, quien como siempre, no dijo nada ante las muestras de afecto tan explosivas de la chica.

 _«¿Me habrá rechazado porque le gusta Mike?»_ Se preguntó, al final negó con la cabeza. Marlene le había dicho que no, y era todo lo que necesitaba saber. No valía la pena darle más vueltas al asunto.

Aun así iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de que alguien le hablaba.

—Zeke… Zeke… Zeke… —Llamaba Klaus —Hazme caso, maldito simio.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Necesito que me ayudes —Su interlocutor se sorprendió con eso, Klaus normalmente no era alguien que admitiera algo así, y evidentemente se lo estaba comentando porque esperaba recibir ayuda.

—¿Con qué?

—Con Hanji… Dame ideas para que al menos sepa que existo.

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo embobada que está con el maestro de física?

—No es como si realmente Hanji tuviera alguna posibilidad con él.

Zeke no consideraba que Klaus y Hanji pudieran ser compatibles, por eso dudaba si "ayudar" o no, aunque Klaus tenía un punto: Hanji no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Keith, jamás se iba a interesar en ella, y además era muy viejo, Hanji debería mejor enamorarse de chicos de su misma edad.

Aunque, dada su historia con Marlene, tampoco se sentía digno de ir dando consejos.

Pero como por cosa de adrede, justo en ese momento vio a Hanji, caminando acompañada de Isabel, y dando vistazos al profesor Shadis que conversaba con el subdirector.

La adolescente le miraba con una especie de adoración. Como si Keith Shadis fuera su salvador, su ídolo y su todo. Como si ella esperara recibir todo de él, y era estúpido esperar algo así.

Decidió cooperar, pero no precisamente por hacerle el favor a Klaus, sino a Hanji.

—No te prometo nada, pero si se me ocurre algo te aviso —Dijo Zeke.

Cosa que de hecho sucedió, a la salida.

—Mike, profesor Erwin —Llamaba Zeke, los aludidos se detuvieron. Si bien ambos estudiantes no eran precisamente amigos, tampoco se llevaban mal— Disculpen, le quiero regalar a Hanji algo que le guste, ¿me podrían dar ideas? —El maestro de historia le comentó que a Hanji le había dado por querer leer todos los libros de un fallecido autor Erdiano del cual dio su nombre— ¿Hay algún libro en especial?

—"Maten al colosal" —Replicó Mike— No lo ha podido conseguir —Había visto que Hanji preguntaba en cada lugar donde exhibían libros usados, pese a que le habían advertido que incluso nuevo sería raro que lo encontrara en librerías de Stohess. Así que Mike decidió comentarlo porque supuso que Zeke (o su abuela) podría conseguirlo.

De hecho así fue. Más tarde estaban en la librería de un centro comercial.

—Tenemos ejemplares en la sucursal de la capital, aunque si usted lo paga lo tendrá aquí en dos días —Informaba la empleada.

A Klaus no le quedó otra más que tomar un poco de lo ahorrado en una alcancía para poder comprar el libro.

* * *

Zeke, al día siguiente, para no arriesgarse a que Levi quisiera golpearlo antes de tiempo, se acercó a Hanji en un momento en el que solo Isabel y Farlan estaban cerca.

—Oye —Reprimió llamarle "cuatro ojos" como casi siempre hacía— ¿Isabel y tú no querrían ir a comerse un helado al parque conmigo y con Klaus? —La pelirroja estuvo a punto de responder por su amiga, pero Hanji se adelantó.

—En estos días no puedo, estoy yendo a clases de baile por las tardes.

—Ah, entonces en otra ocasión —Replicó el Jaeger, educadamente.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, eso le dio una idea.

—Klaus, nos vemos en la tarde en casa de Frederick, se me acaba de ocurrir otra cosa.

* * *

Frederick Hoffman era un buen amigo de la familia Becher. La clase de hombre que no era precisamente influencia para los hijos de nadie: soltero, bohemio, sin trabajo fijo, amante de las motocicletas y el buen vino.

Cuando se descubrió que el patriarca de los Becher tenía una amante, Zeke andaba de viaje con sus abuelos, así que Klaus no podía contar con él de forma presencial, por lo que decidió intentar sobrellevar su pena sin hablarlo.

Se sentía fatal, no quería estar en casa, deseaba un escape de las disputas a todas horas entre sus padres, y lamentaba no poder llamarle a su mejor amigo para suplicarle que le dejara quedarse en su casa, irse al cine, o cualquier otra distracción.

Fue tanta su desesperación que una noche terminó llamándole a su padrino.

—Frederick.

—¿Qué pasa Klaus? —Preguntó, al escucharlo hablar como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto, y sobre todo por la hora.

—¿Puedo ir a tu casa? —Y terminó actualizándolo de los eventos de los últimos días, e incluso Frederick pudo escuchar que los padres de su ahijado discutían.

—Con una condición… Nada de venirte sin avisar a tus padres. Ve llenando tu mochila de ropa, en diez minutos voy por ti.

El adolescente no lo pensó dos veces. Vació los libros de su mochila llenándola con los cambios de una semana, el cargador de su celular, un cepillo de dientes y sus sandalias de baño.

Exactos diez minutos Frederick hablaba con su padre a las afueras de su casa.

—Walter... No pretendo juzgarte.

»Entiendo que tú y tu esposa necesitan hablar, pero te juro por dios que su disputa se escuchaba hasta acá, y si yo me tensé de escucharlos, no me puedo imaginar lo mal que lo están pasando tus hijos.

—Siento mucho que tuvieras que escucharnos.

—Mira. Klaus me llamó para ver si lo recibía en mi casa, y creo que es buena idea que envíes a tus hijos fuera unos días, mientras tú y tu esposa deciden si separarse o no.

—No creo que eso haga falta, cuando le diga a Keila que nuestra disputa se escucha hasta afuera, se va a calmar.

—Sí pero, creo que si Klaus está pidiendo irse, es porque sencillamente no soporta estar aquí, sabiendo que sus padres quizás se separarán…

»Deja que se distraiga un poco, está en la edad difícil, y si le prohíbes despejarse de esta manera, luego podría caer en drogas u otras cosas.

Walter al final terminó aceptando, se disculpó con su hijo mientras le abrazaba antes de dejarle irse de la residencia.

Caminando un par de cuadras llegaron a la casa del adulto, quien le pidió subirse detrás de él en la motocicleta.

—¿Eh?

—Me salió un trabajito para pasado mañana. Justo me llamaste cuando casi me iba. Así que, disfruta del viaje.

Frederick era operador y soldador de maquinaria pesada, no tenía trabajo fijo, pero ganaba muy bien cuando trabajaba.

Viajaron en motocicleta hasta el amanecer, durmieron unas horas en un motel del Muro Rose, al mediodía siguiente pescaban en Karanesse, y llegaron a tiempo para disfrutar del ocaso en la playa del Muro María.

—¿Klaus? —Llamó Zeke acercándose. Sin querer lo había reconocido de lejos— ¿Qué haces acá?

—Ay simio —Le respondió "cariñosamente" en referencia a una foto donde lo vio disfrazado de ese animal— No tienes idea.

Pese a que Frederick había viajado al Distrito Exterior Este del Muro María por trabajo, aun así quiso hacer que su ahijado disfrutara de la mejor semana de vacaciones. Todo fue gracias a que supo acomodar sus tiempos, y a que realmente no tenía prohibido llevarse a Klaus al trabajo.

Incluso le pidió a Graciela permitirle que Zeke pasara el último viernes con ellos, aunque al principio, ella estaba reacia a aceptar.

—Se ve que usted quiere mucho a su nieto, pero seguramente disfrutará de una noche a solas con su esposo. No sé, de ir a cenar, a bailar, al teatro o a la playa —Graciela no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante la idea.

—No quisiera que mi nieto fuera una molestia.

—No lo será, veremos una película los tres.

—Está bien, pero solo será esta noche.

* * *

Desde entonces Klaus no dudaba en irse a la casa de su padrino, y este siendo tan permisivo, y sabiendo que podía el muchacho podía "necesitar" ir a su casa incluso cuando él no estuviera, le dio copia de las llaves de su casa, le asignó un cuarto a modo de espacio personal, y le dio luz verde para que incluso llevara a Zeke –le había terminado ganando aprecio al chico-. Y tampoco le puso peros cuando le pidió permiso para llevar a alguien más: a Marlene, o a cualquier otro compañero. Aunque no era frecuente que invitaran a alguien más, porque lo sentían como un lugar privado.

Graciela a veces permitía que Zeke durmiera allá en los fines de semana. Su nieto había decidido decirle unas cuantas verdades para que le dejara irse. Keila había quedado bastante irritable luego del divorcio, por eso mejor casi siempre se iban con el padrino de Klaus, y el que el hombre le hubiera parecido "responsable" a Graciela era un punto a su favor. La abuela desconocía que Zeke y Klaus a veces dormían solos en aquella casa, pero él le había mentido por la libertad que tenía allá: se desvelaban viendo los canales "candentes" en la televisión, fumaban cigarrillos y ojeaban las revistas para adultos que Klaus le había tomado a su hermano mayor. Claro que si Graciela hubiera sabido que ellos no siempre estaban acompañados en esa casa, habría pensado que hacían cosas peores, y por lo mismo Zeke había decidido no mentirle en todo, por si acaso alguna vez Keila mencionaba delante de Graciela que los chicos casi siempre dormían en casa de Frederick. No le había dicho la verdad, aunque tampoco le había mentido en todo.

El que estuviera Frederick tampoco representaba una diferencia real, solo tenían que satisfacer "sus curiosidades" (la pornografía y los cigarrillos) de manera más escondida, por lo demás el adulto tampoco se aseguraba de que durmieran temprano, incluso era el primero en llevarlos a comprar comida "chatarra".

* * *

—¿Por qué tenemos que incluir a Mike? —Preguntaba Klaus ya estando en la casa de Frederick.

—Porque se verá muy raro si solo somos tú y yo, aparte quiero evitar que Levi Ackerman nos envíe al hospital, ya me pasó una vez y preferiría que no me pasara de nuevo.

—Pues sí pero, es uno de los mejores amigos de Hanji, además es muy alto, ¿y si Hanji se fija en él en lugar de fijarse en mí?

—¿Qué más da…? Si de todos modos Hanji no te mira a ti si no a Shadis, y eso no te ha detenido.

»Además, es mejor que tengas a los amigos de Hanji cerca, y será más fácil si primero te acercas a Mike, Farlan también importa, pero es demasiado cercano a Levi.

* * *

—Isabel —Llamó Hanji cuando estuvieron a solas en el cuarto— ¿Has estado bien? Te he notado distraída.

—Solo estoy cansada —Respondió con evidente fastidio.

—¿Segura? No diste una ni en la clase de química ni en la clase de física.

—Es que me parecen materias muy difíciles.

—Sí necesitas orientación…

—Solo quiero un respiro —Le interrumpió— Sé que has estado practicando más que yo, pero tú eres muy inteligente, a ti no se te dificulta aprender nada.

—Recuerda que tendremos los exámenes en dos semanas.

—Y me preocupa no tener suficiente tiempo para estudiar.

Hanji estaba segura de que Isabel no le estaba diciendo todo, pero no le vio dispuesta a hablar.

—Hablaré con Anka —Prometió.

Más tarde se verían con la oficial para la prueba de vestidos.

La auxiliar acostumbraba llegar diez minutos antes de la hora citada, fue el momento en el que Hanji decidió hablar con ella. Bajó antes que los demás para poder conversar a solas, y la encontró sentada, hablando por celular con el auricular inalámbrico que tenía en el oído.

—Oficial Waltz, me arregla eso antes de que llegue al cuartel, o personalmente iré a patearle el trasero —Hablaba enérgica— Y Créame, eso no será nada con lo que el capitán Kenny le hará si se entera de su error. Buenas tardes —Y le colgó.

Hanji, apenas iba a hablarle cuando volvió a sonar el celular, y Anka hizo un movimiento con el que la adolescente supuso que contestó la llamada, aunque lo dudaba al principio, lo confirmó cuando la adulta inició a hablar.

—No, señorita, yo dije negro brillante, no mate… Corríjame eso por favor… Sí, sí, pasaré mañana para recogerlos… Gracias —Colgó.

—Oficial Rheinberger —Llamó Hanji, la mujer volteó, pero al sonar el teléfono la oficial por reflejo se asomó para ver cuál era la llamada entrante.

—Disculpe señorita, no puedo ignorar esta llamada —Dijo antes de contestar— Dígame capitán.

Kenny contestaba del otro lado de la línea. Hanji lo supo por el tono respetuoso que usó la mujer al contestar. Le mataba la curiosidad, habría querido por lo menos escuchar la voz del hombre que conocería en unos días, pero la única que le escuchaba era la mujer del auricular.

—Necesito que le envíes una botella de vino de mi parte —Decía Kenny— Con un mensaje.

Dicho esto, un hombre que parecía un poco mayor que Anka, se acercó haciéndole señas, como queriendo que interrumpiera la llamada.

Anka le dio una mirada molesta mientras tomaba su bolígrafo y su libreta de notas. Aunque su semblante denotaba irritación, su voz seguía sonando calmada.

—¿Qué cosa dirá la tarjeta…? —Comenzó a anotar el mensaje, al terminar cerró el cuaderno y lo metió en su bolsillo trasero— No se preocupe, capitán, me aseguraré de que su encargo sea entregado mañana a media tarde…. Hasta luego —Dijo antes de colgar. Luego suspiró molesta, mirando al otro adulto.

—Gustav… ¿Se puede saber qué es tan importante como para que pretendas que interrumpa una llamada con el capitán Kenny? —Preguntó, siendo notable el esfuerzo por moderar su voz e impedir que sonara a ladridos enardecidos.

—Acaban de hablar del salón que reservaste, nos han cancelado.

—Ay, no puede ser —Dijo masajeándose la sien— La decoración, los muebles, el banquete. Todo está contratado para ser llevado a ese lugar. ¡¿Qué mierda les pasa?!

»Dame el número, voy a llamarles en este instante.

Gustav se lo pasó, y mientras ella espera a que entrara la llamada, él inició a masajearle los hombros.

—Señorita, soy Anka Rheinberger… creo que hubo una confusión, hice una reservación para el segundo sábado del mes entrante, y me dice mi auxiliar que llamaron para cancelarnos… señorita, hace dos semanas me dijo que la fecha estaba disponible, incluso ya le hice el pago… Ajá… ¿así que me están cancelando por una boda…? Ah… Mire, ¿Cuánto le van a pagar ellos…? Bien, le ofrezco tres mil kyojins más de lo que le pagarán, y no se le ocurra cancelarme de nuevo, el anfitrión de la fiesta es el jefe de la policía militar, y solo bastará una orden mía para que le clausuren el lugar. ¿Entendido…? Gracias, mañana le mando un cheque por la diferencia— Colgó.

—¿No había gente a la que le podías pagar para que te organizara el evento? —Preguntó Gustav.

—Ya sabes que no se puede confiar en cualquiera. Además, ningún organizador hubiera aceptado organizar un evento en apenas un mes.

—¿Te traigo un refresco? —Ofreció Gustav.

—Sí, refresco de cola y unos panecillos glaseados. Necesito todo el azúcar que me pueda entrar —Suspiró. Gustav se alejó y fue entonces cuando notó que Hanji seguía allí— ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirme?

—Bueno… yo —Estaba incómoda de verla tan tensa. Le apenaba pensar que le agregaría un problema más a la lista— Quería saber si es tan necesario que Isabel y yo aprendamos a bailar.

—No es tan necesario que aprenda Isabel, pero usted definitivamente sí. Será la invitada especial del capitán Kenny, hombres poderosos podrían querer bailar con usted y no querrá hacerlo mal.

—Bueno, en ese caso, me esforzaré por aprender.

—Me alegra —Comenzó a ponerse de pie ya que Gustav se acercaba con lo solicitado.

—Despulpe, oficial —Inicio Hanji— ¿De qué se supone que hablaré en la fiesta con el capitán Kenny…? Levi es el único de la casa que lo conoce, y no me responde cuando le pregunto cómo es nuestro benefactor, y usted trabaja para él, así que debe conocerlo bien.

—No se preocupe por la fiesta, estoy segura de que usted sabrá que hacer.

* * *

A la tarde siguiente, la oficial Anka, usando sus influencias como segunda al mando del jefe de la policía militar, pudo programar una cita para poder recibir intensa sesión de masaje al día siguiente de la gran fiesta.

Mientras tanto seguía en la oficina, haciendo trabajo de escritorio.

Debido a su puesto respetable, eran pocos los que se atrevían a entrar a su oficina sin avisar.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, pero Anka no dijo nada. La visita entrante era la única persona a la que ella no le podía dar órdenes directas.

—Hola, Anka… —Inició Kenny— Me acaba de llamar el propietario del "Liberio's", un salón de eventos de Stohess, para disculparse por la confusión y para decirme que no me preocupe, que la fecha acordada está disponible, y que esperan que disfrute de la fiesta.

—Bueno… Usted una vez dijo: "Cuando tienes un poder, debes usarlo, sino lo usas, entonces para qué lo tienes" —Kenny no pudo evitar reírse un poco al ver que su auxiliar había aprendido su forma de pensar. No quiso agregar más.

—¿Enviaste el vino como te lo ordené? —Preguntó, con fingido desinterés.

—Hice algo mejor… Alguien de la servidumbre me dijo que el joven Reiss sí gusta del vino, pero que sería mejor enviarle un arreglo frutal.

—¿Un arreglo frutal? —Preguntó, sin entender de qué hablaba.

—Son muchas frutas, encajadas en palillos. Da la ilusión de ser un adorno pero, comestible… —Sacó una fotografía de un cajón— Este es el que le llegó.

—¿Esta es la cosa más ridícula, cursi y nefasta que se te pudo ocurrir enviarle?

—Bueno pero esa cosa ridícula, cursi y nefasta le gustó mucho.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó sin podérsela creer.

—Claro, Capitán. Llamó para agradecerle personalmente por el detalle, le comenté que usted estaba ocupado y sonó un tanto triste… Me dejó el número de su celular —Kenny con sorpresa veía la nota extendida con el número a la vista.

—¿Crees… que solo quiera agradecerme?

—Me parece que espera recibir una invitación a salir. Aunque debo advertirle que él joven Reiss es muy especial. Seguro querrá que usted pase por él mañana a las cinco.

—¡¿A las cinco?! Creí que tenía veintiséis, no dieciséis.

—En realidad tiene treinta.

—¿Qué?

—Que si bien el joven Uri aparenta menos edad de la que dice tener, en realidad tiene treinta, cumplirá treinta y uno a fines de año.

—Y si ya es un hombre, ¿entonces por qué se pone tan mojigato?

—Bueno, capitán. Por lo que me dijeron de él, no es un treintañero virgen, pero tampoco acepta salir con cualquiera, incluso podrían pasar meses enteros antes de permitirle llegar "más allá". Así que, si eso no es para usted, quizás deba llamarle y decirle que su "torpe" asistente le envió el arreglo a la persona equivocada.

* * *

Anka había dejado la escuela de leyes para dedicarse a la milicia. Al entrar a la policía militar, su sueño había sido atrapar criminales. Y allí estaba, años después, convertida en la asistente del jefe de la policía. Claro que todo era distinto a como soñó: delegaba funciones, negociaba con ciertos criminales, atendía asuntos personales de su jefe como el cuidado de su sobrino y sus allegados, había reprendido al protegido del jefe de la policía, e incluso había aconsejado a un hombre mucho mayor que ella, que si quería avanzar con el niño de los Reiss, tenía que ir en serio, o ya de plano retroceder.

Claro que todo era muy distinto a cómo lo había soñado, y extrañamente, no se arrepentía de nada.

Mientras tanto Kenny seguía en su oficina, debatiéndose si llamarle o no a cierto jovencito de familia noble.

Su oficina estaba lustrosa, con una computadora de las más modernas, aunque él casi no supiera usarla, aunque solo fuera capaz de cambiar el fondo de pantalla sin ayuda. El fondo que por cierto, era una imagen de Levi con una mueca de incomodidad ante su último pastel de cumpleaños.

Al final decidió asumir las cosas como hombre.

Tomó su celular y marcó el número proporcionado por Anka.

* * *

 _«Hola. Casi no cruzamos palabra pero coincidimos en la boda de los Walt. Me gustaría que nos conozcamos…»_ Leía un jovencito rubio una y otra vez la nota que le había llegado junto al arreglo frutal que ya casi estaba terminando de comerse. También le habían anexado los datos y el número de contacto para localizar a quien le había enviado el arreglo.

Su celular de pronto comenzó a sonar. Al ver el número desconocido se emocionó de pensar que la llamada entrante era de quien le había enviado el arreglo y la nota.

—Bueno.

—Hola… soy el que envió el arreglo. Solo quería decir que mi asistente cometió un error y lo envió a la persona equivocada.

—¡Ay, qué pena! ¡Me lo comí todo…! Pero si me da sus datos en este mismo instante le hago una transferencia.

—Entonces te gustó el arreglo.

—Sí, es una lástima, la verdad estaba precioso.

—Qué bueno, tontito, porque sí era para ti.

—Pero qué bromista me salió usted, señor Ackerman. Casi me mata de un susto —Dijo con fingida indignación.

—Je, Je. Solo quería reír un poco… También quería invitarte a comer algo mañana. ¿Aceptas?

—Claro que sí… Le enviaré mi dirección en un mensaje de texto. Recójame a las cinco.

—¿Y a dónde quieres ir?

—No sé… Pero si fue tan ingenioso para enviarme un arreglo frutal, seguro que se le ocurrirá un buen lugar —Se despidieron y colgaron.

* * *

—¿A dónde mierda se supone que lo voy a llevar? —Preguntó Kenny casi en seguida de entrar a la oficina de su subordinada.

—Ya le hice la reservación para mañana a las 05:30, en el "Marylean's pizzas" —Dijo dándole una hoja con la dirección— Le solicitan estar diez minutos con anticipación, tendrá tiempo de recogerlo y llegar.

—¿Y tú como diablos supiste que decidí invitarlo a salir?

—Hace unos minutos fui a su oficina para llevarle unos documentos para que me los firmara —Dijo extendiéndoselos— Pero lo vi muy entretenido hablando por celular, y sin querer escuché lo que dijo— Anka, por supuesto, omitió decirle que lo vio sonreír como el muchachito que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de ser.

Kenny, visiblemente incómodo, únicamente firmó los documentos y se marchó.

Uri mientras tanto recibió de uno de sus hombres una carpeta que contenía fotografías e información del jefe de la policía militar. Quedó fascinado con lo que vio, y en seguida recordó que sí lo había visto en la boda, pero entre los círculos de amistades de uno y de otro, había sido imposible acercarse.

De pronto se encontró una disyuntiva.

—¿Y qué se supone que voy a usar mañana? —Con ese cuestionamiento, fue corriendo a revisar su grandísimo guardarropa.

* * *

Nueve días después, llegó el día de la gran fiesta.

A Hanji y a Isabel se les había indicado tomar una ducha temprano debido a que necesitarían muchísimo más tiempo para estar listas. Hanji incluso lo acató sin rechistar.

Luego de bañarse, ambas se pusieron ropa casual y ligera. Isabel maquilló y peinó a Hanji mientras se llegaba la hora de ponerse el vestido. Anka había indicado que Hanji debía de estar peinada y maquillada antes que la pelirroja, porque iniciarían a vestirla primero ya que su vestido era más laborioso de colocarse, la pelirroja maquillaría un tanto más a su amiga que a sí misma, por indicación de la auxiliar directa de Kenny, y le recogió su cabello en un moño dejando un par de mechones de su frente acomodadas a cada lado. Ella, por su parte, se haría su clásico peinado de dos coletas.

—Menos mal que ya es hoy el día —Dijo Hanji, pensando que había finalizado el periodo de tanta abrumación, de clases de baile y tensión por la reunión futura.

—Todavía no se relaje, señorita Hanji. El día será largo, aunque valdrá la pena —Declaró Anka, que recién acababa de llegar para ayudarle a vestirse, por su parte ella portaba un traje sastre.

Hanji no agregó más. Por suerte Isabel ya había terminado su labor y pudo peinarse y maquillarse antes de ponerse su propio vestido, Anka procedió entonces a ayudar a Hanji. Había querido estar presente durante la prueba de vestido frente a la modista, y había puesto atención en todo para que llegando el momento, supiera qué hacer.

El vestido de Hanji era color malva, de tirantes y escote discreto en forma de corazón, entallado en la cintura, y una falda amplia con holanes, tan amplia que tenía que usar un fustán debajo. El de Isabel era negro, y de corte más sencillo.

La oficial y la adolescente se quitaron los zapatos, para no maltratarlo por si lo pisaban por accidente. Luego la jovencita se subió a un banquillo para que Anka le amarrara el fustán a la altura del ombligo, mientras tanto, Hanji se desnudó el torso. Por supuesto que sintió pena, pero fue mucho mejor desnudarse ante una mujer que al menos veía de vez en cuando, que cuando tuvo que hacerlo frente a la modista durante la prueba de vestido. Posteriormente Hanji se arrodilló y colocó sus manos por encima de su propia cabeza (sus antebrazos quedaron frente a su rostro), para facilitar que Anka le introdujeran la falda por arriba, y prevenir que el maquillaje quedara impregnado en la falda, al evitar rozar el rostro.

Después de haber bajado la falda, la oficial se aseguró de que las costuras laterales quedaran centradas, y procedió a terminar de cerrarla.

Como si lo anterior no pareciera suficiente ceremonia, colocar el corsé (corset), fue otro extenso ritual en el que incluso Isabel tuvo que apoyar un poco, al menos ayudando a sostener la prenda mientras la oficial metía el listón entre cada agujero. Anka pudo finalizar sola ajustando la prenda una y otra vez, procediendo a meter el sobrante del listón por dentro del corsé. Al final, Anka tuvo que revisar que cada pliegue de la falda estuviera en orden, y habiendo dando el visto bueno, se alegró de haber terminado justo a tiempo, y de que Isabel ya estuviera lista.

Hanji sentía que era todo menos ella misma, lucía como una jovencita criada en medio de una familia ricachona. Su vestido llamaba mucho la atención en comparación al que Isabel usaba, tanto por el color como por el estilo. Sin embargo decidió fingir no darle importancia porque se había prometido comportarse a la altura.

Al final, salió de la habitación ante las miradas asombradas de Farlan y -más disimuladamente- de Levi. Claro que antes le habían visto maquillada, y a veces peinada, pero no era lo mismo cuando esto también se combinaba con ropa elegante y bella.

—¡No me vean así! —Espetó un tanto irritada— Esto ya es bastante incómodo para que ustedes me vean así.

—Es que si no te conociera… —Inició Farlan, pero en seguida calló, no quería decir nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después.

—Será mejor irnos —Indicó Anka. Subieron a la furgoneta. La auxiliar de Kenny iba de copiloto. Gustav fungía como chofer y guardaespaldas de todos.

Hanji llevaba puestos los zapatos bajos del diario, Anka se lo había indicado.

—Le daré otros en la fiesta —Fue su explicación— Seguro no querrá cansarse antes de tiempo —Y no agregó más.

* * *

Juntos llegaron a las afueras del salón de eventos "Liberio's". Hanji no tenía idea de cuanta gente estaría presente, aunque le pareció que el lugar no era tan grande como para abarcar a todos los conocidos que podría tener el Jefe de la policía Militar, pero supuso que más bien era una celebración privada.

Pese a que era temprano, dentro del salón se veía una oscuridad acogedora.

Hanji tenía el pulso acelerado. No importaba si Anka y Farlan le dijeron muchas veces que no se estresara, no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa de conocer al Capitán Kenny.

Le estresaba pensar que algo saliera mal, ¿y si ella no era de su agrado? ¿Y si él le retiraba su apoyo?

Le preocupaba que él decidiera echarla de la casa, no por tener que valerse por sí misma, sino por tener que alejarse de sus seres queridos. De Isabel, de Farlan, y de Levi.

Al cruzar la puerta, momentáneamente la preocupación quedó de lado. El lugar atrajo su atención.

El lugar de honor sin duda estaba decorado de forma más extravagante que las mesas de los invitados, no por eso no pudo evitar mirarlas _._ Hanji de momento no razonó que esto no era acorde a la fiesta ofrecida por el jefe de la policía militar, pero su mundo se paralizó al ver que en las mesas había lo que la gente común creería simples recipientes, pero que en realidad eran instrumentos de laboratorio.

Cinco matraces Erlenmeyer de distintas alturas acomodados en un círculo, siendo acompañados también una probeta de más altura que todos los matraces, y había velitas apagadas esparcidas en la mesa. Los matraces y la probeta fungían como floreros de rosas color malva. A Hanji le pareció que pudieron usar algún tipo de químico o pintura, porque sin duda el color no debía ser natural en esas flores. Los arreglos no eran muy altos, llegaban a la altura de la barbilla de los invitados. Las mesas tenían color plata sobre manteles negros en tonalidades brillantes. Y por secciones había globos plata, negros y blancos de tonalidades brillantes.

Hanji no era amante de la decoración pero, la combinación le había encantado, sobre todo en el sitio de honor, que entre persona y persona había una probeta con flores. De fondo había una tela azul oscuro con luces pequeñas (que daban la ilusión de un cielo estrellado). Y a moderada altura de la mesa, había una enorme media luna de color plata en 2D.

Además de la decoración hubo algo más que le llamó la atención.

Conforme se adentró, entre los asistentes reconoció al director del colegio, y no le pareció raro que ese hombre pudiera estar en una fiesta privada del jefe del policía militar, el problema fue que comenzó a notar a algunos de sus ex maestros y actuales docentes, muchos adolescentes, la mayoría eran compañeros de clases. Hasta pudo reconocer a Zeke y a sus tres amigos, acompañados de Graciela y otros dos adultos que ella no conocía.

Antes de que pudiera alcanzar a asimilarlo, comenzó a escuchar una canción que reconocía como una especie de "entrada", las luces le apuntaron y comenzaron a lloverle globos negros.

Alguien con un micrófono dijo algo, algo que ella no captó en su estupefacción, y los invitados comenzaron a aplaudirle sin dejar de verla.

—Hanji —Isabel le llamó asombrada, por lo que inconscientemente había subido su voz y fue capaz de ser escuchada— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que era tu cumpleaños?

La realidad es que ni siquiera se había acordado. Entre tanta cosa, solo vivía sus días sabiendo qué día de la semana era, y aunque supo bien la fecha del día, no había sido capaz de recordar que justo ese día cumplía dieciséis años.

* * *

La hija de Abelardo se había quedado anonadada. Pensó en la decoración, sobre todo en los instrumentos de laboratorio, y su mente se llenó con una idea: _¿Acaso la fiesta sería dedicada a ella?_

Algo detuvo por un instante su tren de pensamientos.

Una pequeña explosión hizo que más de uno saltara de su asiento. Por supuesto que no Levi, ni Farlan. Tampoco Anka, ni Gustav. Ellos más bien voltearon con curiosidad al origen. La mayoría supuso que había sido una bala, pero para ellos que conocían perfectamente el sonido de las armas de fuego, no les pareció que el ruido se asemejara a ningún disparo.

Zeke había accionado una pequeña "bazuca" de serpentina. Graciela pareció disculparse –o eso se dedujo por sus gestos-, mientras le daba un pequeño jalón de oreja a su nieto.

Queriendo dejar atrás el incidente, Levi tomó a Hanji del brazo, guiándola en dirección al lugar de honor.

Hanji notó que había diez asientos en el lugar de honor –además de dos mesas agregadas, y sobre una de ellas había un enorme pastel-, y contándose a ella, a sus tres amigos, y a los dos oficiales, sobrarían dos asientos. Supuso que esto no había sido accidental, sino que alguien vendría. Llegó a la conclusión de que si bien la fiesta sería dedicada a ella, quizás sí iría su benefactor, acompañado de tres personas más.

—¿Dónde está el Capitán Kenny? —Preguntó Hanji, pero antes de que Anka pudiera responderle, escuchó la risa de Farlan.

—No vendrá… —Respondió Levi con simpleza— Por supuesto que está enterado de la fiesta, pero fue idea de Farlan engañarte para hacerte una fiesta sorpresa.

—¿Y por qué a mí no me dijeron nada? —Preguntó Isabel.

—Porque no podíamos confiar en que hubieras sido capaz de guardarle el secreto a Hanji —Explicó Farlan.

* * *

—Hanji… Si fuera posible que tuvieras una fiesta de dieciséis años… ¿cómo la querrías? —Preguntó Farlan, un mes y medio antes.

—No la querría.

—¡¿Eh?! —Preguntó asombrado, que si bien Hanji no se comportaba totalmente como una chica de su edad, no podía creer que rechazara cumplir el sueño que tenía la mayoría.

—No la querría porque no estaría mi padre para bailar el vals conmigo.

* * *

Farlan notó cómo la mirada de Hanji se tornó molesta, no se equivocaba en deducir que Hanji estuvo a punto de reclamarle, de reprocharle no haber respetado su deseo, y eso habría pasado, de no ser porque algunas personas acercándose al sitio de honor llamaron su atención.

Era Erwin, acompañado de Mike, Nifa, Nanaba, ¡y de Keith Shadis!

El corazón de la adolescente se paralizó, su mundo entero lo hizo. No solo el objeto de sus delirios había asistido a la fiesta, ¡sino que estarían sentados en el mismo lugar!

Keith Shadis tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para reprimir su incomodidad ante la mirada de la adolescente. Cuando Farlan le había invitado, y le había dicho que podía sentarse junto a Erwin, desconocía que estarían en la mesa de honor, y le parecía una grosería simplemente dar vuelta, además de que el lugar estaba prácticamente lleno. Pretendiendo sentarse lo más lejos posible de la festejada, se puso en la silla de la esquina.

A Hanji se le indicó tomar asiento en la pista, metros antes de la mesa de honor y dando espalda a esta.

Levi, Farlan e Isabel se habían quedado de pie junto a Hanji. Erwin, Mike, y las otras dos chicas, dejaron sus cosas en las sillas de la mesa de honor, y se acercaron a la festejada en seguida.

—Lamento llegar tarde —Dijo Erwin.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Espetó Levi, en un tono en el que uno no sabía si estaba preguntándolo de manera irónica o con molestia.

El profesor de Historia agregó que lo bueno de todo, es que le parecía grosería ocupar su lugar en la mesa de honor antes que la festejada. Nanaba se disculpaba arguyendo que hubo un retraso en los barcos y todavía tuvieron que ir a arreglarse, pero Hanji no estaba poniendo atención a la disculpa, ni a la posterior conversación, sino que estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado, y lo que seguía pasando.

De pronto Anka se acercó con la intención de cambiarle los zapatos.

—No se preocupe —Inició Farlan— Lo haremos Levi y yo.

El sobrino de Kenny le dedicó una fea mirada al rubio. Parecía más dispuesto a asesinar a la cumpleañera que a cambiarle los zapatos, pero al final lo hizo.

Unos días antes, Hanji consideró una exageración que le hicieran pedicure, cosa que comenzó a agradecer cuando Levi le ayudó a quitarse el zapato derecho, habría sido vergonzoso que su amigo le cambiara el calzado haciendo muecas de repulsión.

La adolescente por un segundo sintió temor de que los zapatos fueran muy altos –en otras fiestas le había tocado ver que les ponían calzado con diez centímetros de tacón-, afortunadamente eran del mismo alto que los que Anka le había proporcionado para que practicara el caminar y el bailar.

Ante el aplauso del público, llegó el momento de bailar el vals.

Farlan extendió su mano que fue tomada en seguida por la adolescente. Fue el primero de entre muchos. Cada uno duraba poco más de medio minuto, aunque Levi no duró ni veinte segundos. Estaba irritado, Hanji de por sí ya era más alta que él, y de momento estaba usando tacones que le agregaban dos pulgadas más de diferencia. Para colmo, a la festejada se le ocurrió llamarlo "enano" en medio del baile, así que se alejó, sin importarle haber sido tan evidente en su molestia.

Los siguientes fueron Mike, Klaus y Zeke. Después Erwin e Isabel –aunque se le insistió que solo debían ser hombres ella no pudo resistirse a bailar con alguien a quien consideraba casi una hermana-, Flagon, Sayman, y así, hasta que al final Keith Shadis pasó. El docente de física no quiso parecer grosero, después de todo estaría sentado en la mesa de honor.

Hanji lo único que atinó a hacer fue a hundir el rostro en su pecho mientras los pasos del mayor con cierta torpeza, como si hubiera olvidado sus clases de baile.

Al terminar se le indicó nuevamente sentarse en el mismo lugar de antes. Farlan había insistido que él y Levi debían quedarse al lado de la festejada, pero Anka les dijo que estaba bien si la adolescente se quedaba sola un momento.

Hanji no recordaba que algo así pasara en las otras fiestas a las que había ido, y le parecía raro que Anka había insistido tanto con dejarla allí, en la pista de baile, a la vista de todos. Cosa que de hecho la ponía nerviosa. Había comenzado a idear las más absurdas teorías, cuando la música que puso el dj hizo que gritaran la mayoría de los adolescentes, era uno de los hits más sonados de la época.

De distintos puntos, entraron tres chicos a la pista, al mismo tiempo. Entre bailando y brincando. Hanji pudo distinguir quienes eran hasta que se acercaron lo suficiente: Klaus, Zeke y Mike. Los tres vestían más o menos como en el video musical de la canción. Y de manera coordinada comenzaron a bailar una coreografía en la que se mostraban las extensas horas de práctica. Si hubiera sido un concurso de baile, sin duda habría ganado Zeke, aunque Klaus no se quedaba muy atrás, ni siquiera Mike, que bailaba con moderada gracia pese a que no era precisamente amante de ese género musical.

La mayoría de las adolescentes en el público gritoneaban como si estuvieran viendo a las estrellas juveniles del momento. Muchas hubieran querido ocupar el lugar de la festejada al ser la espectadora más cercana.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para el gran final —Había dicho Zeke a su amigo, instantes antes— Fuera camisa —Klaus no había estado muy cómodo con la idea, se sentía inseguro ya que era el más bajo de los tres.

—¿También te vas a quitar la camisa? —Quiso saber.

—Se verá muy sospechoso si solo lo haces tú.

—Pero eres más alto que yo, seguro que Hanji te mirará a ti.

—Claro que no. Estarás más cerca, sería el colmo que no te mirara.

Al final de la canción, ambos se quitaron la camisa, quedando estáticos, aunque con la respiración todavía algo agitada.

Zeke se fijó en la expresión de Hanji. Sintió pena por su amigo. Hanji aplaudía agradecida, emocionada, pero era claro que Klaus no estaba más lejos de llamar su atención de lo que había estado el día anterior en clases. Tal vez le había gustado el detalle, pero le habría gustado de la misma forma viniendo de quien sea.

Las adolescentes habían terminado aplaudiendo y gritando más emocionadas de lo que lo hubieran hecho si se hubieran dejado puestas las camisas, Zeke predijo que así sería, pero para su sorpresa, el griterío se intensificó tres segundos después de haber terminado. También notó como el gesto alegre de Hanji, mutaba a uno de estupefacción, mientras miraba un punto detrás de él.

Mike había escuchado vagamente que sus compañeros mencionaban algo respecto a las camisas instantes antes de ir a la pista, pero dado que no parecían incluirlo en la conversación, no había intervenido ni había puesto atención, así que cuando Zeke y Klaus se quitaron las camisas, supuso que era algo que habían acordado, y se regañó pensando que había cometido un error. Así que en lugar de averiguar si se había equivocado o no, había optado por quitarse la camisa aunque la canción ya hubiera terminado. Lo hizo velozmente, enviándola a volar muy lejos. Y al ser más alto y corpulento, había terminado sobresaliendo por encima de sus compañeros.

Klaus notó perfectamente que poco hacía falta para que Hanji se pusiera a babear, y tuvo que esforzarse para reprimir alguna palabra mal sonante.

Hanji no sabía exactamente qué le pasaba, qué estaba sintiendo, ni cómo debía actuar al respecto. Simplemente era como si el torso desnudo de Mike fuera un imán de gran potencia. Y le parecía raro porque meses atrás le había visto quitarse la camisa para entrar a nadar a la playa de Shiganshina, pero en aquel entonces no le había provocado mirarle tan fijamente.

Mike, sin importarle que todo mundo lo estuviera viendo, se acercó a Hanji, le extendió su mano para invitarle a ponerse de pie. La chica la tomó, estremeciéndose por dentro mientras se levantaba del asiento. Y el chico, con la transparencia de su alma, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Feliz cumpleaños —Escuchó la adolescente, entre el griterío de sus compañeras. Agradeció que el fuerte abrazo impidiera que cayera cuando sus rodillas se doblaron. Mike tenía unos enormes brazos, lo tuvo en cuenta mientras fue estrechada en estos, y él sintió perfectamente que Hanji por poco y se dejaba caer, supuso que había trastabillado con los tacones y no le regañó ni le hizo ningún comentario al respecto— La oficial indicó que luego de la sorpresa volverías conmigo a la mesa de honor —Fue lo único que dijo.

—Se dice "gracias" —Fue lo único que Klaus atinó a decir porque estaba molesto por sentir que le habían salido mal las cosas.

—Gra-cias, fue-un lindo-de-talle —Tartamudeó Hanji, apartándose de Mike, y este no se inmutó, sino que mejor fue a buscar su camisa para desgracia de las adolescentes que estaban embobadas con su fornida apariencia.

Hanji, con torpeza comenzó a caminar a su lugar en medio del sitio de honor.

La cara le ardía, tenía el pulso acelerado, y en lo único que podía pensar era en la sensación de ser estrechada por el fuerte abrazo de Mike. No volteó a ver a nadie de la mesa, no quiso saber si alguien le estaba mirando, y por si fuera poco, Mike ocupó el lugar a su lado.

—Hanji… —Llamó Isabel— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —Dijo medio ausente.

—¿Por qué estás roja de la cara?

—Por nada.

—No es cierto. Algo te pasa, aunque no entiendo qué, es solo Mike.

Pero no era solo Mike, era Mike sin-ca-misa.

De pronto Hanji se acordó de cierto docente gruñón que estaba en la misma mesa que ella, y se avergonzó hasta el fin del mundo, puesto que le era "fiel" a Shadis hasta la exageración, al punto de pensar que mirar a otros hombres, estaba mal.

 _«Aunque el profesor es más alto que Mike, seguro que no tiene nada que envidiarle»_ Pensó la adolescente, y el rubor en sus mejillas se profundizó cuando se imaginó al docente sin camisa.

—Hanji —Llamó Farlan a su lado— Mira en esa dirección.

Ella obedeció en mirar a donde se le había indicado. Había un pequeño escenario, y Anka estaba de pie a punto de comenzar a hablar por micrófono.

Notó a los meseros que discretamente estaban sirviendo bebidas. Le deprimió saber que venía el discurso que en circunstancias normales habría dado su padre, y no es que no le tuviera estima a Anka, pero naturalmente no podía evitar sentir tristeza de que su padre no fuera partícipe de un momento tan importante.

—Como ustedes suponen es hora del discurso en honor a nuestra festejada—Inició Anka— Pero en lugar de dar un discurso vacío, decidí investigar ya que yo solo tengo conociéndole un par de años —Para esto comenzó a leer unas notas.

»Harumi Aomaya creció en Mar del este, bajo una estricta educación tradicional —A un lado de Anka se proyectó una fotografía de una mujer con rasgos orientales, Hanji dio un grito ahogado. Era una fotografía de su madre en su adolescencia, y la cumpleañera no recordaba haber visto esa imagen nunca— Junto a su familia emigró a Erdia antes de llegar a la edad adulta, y acá se casó quedando bajo el apellido Zoe hasta el final de sus días —Se proyectó lo que Hanji reconoció como la fotografía de la boda de sus padres, que por cierto tenía años sin ver porque su madrastra había quemado las fotos que encontró de su madre junto a Abelardo.

»Meses después fueron al cine juntos, y vieron una película que se llamaba "Flores después de la nieve" —Se proyectó un poster promocional del film, donde se apreciaba una actriz de rasgos orientales— Y quedaron tan fascinados con la película, que decidieron que al primer hijo o hija, le podrían el nombre asexual de la protagonista: Hanji.

»Para los que no conocen la película, esta fue basada en hechos reales... Durante la guerra de Mar del Este contra la Unión media, al menos un hombre de cada familia, fue requerido para enlistarse en el ejército, y la protagonista decidió hacerse pasar por un hombre para suplantar a su anciano padre en la guerra, quien se da cuenta cuando la jovencita ya se ha fugado, y decide callarse mientras reza porque su hija sobreviva, porque delatarla ocasionaría la ejecución inmediata de la chica —Mientras Anka hablaba, se mostraba parte de la transformación de la actriz a un hombre: el momento en el que se lavaba el maquillaje tradicional, se cortaba el cabello, y se colocaba la vestimenta de combate.

»Es curioso mencionar el origen del nombre de la cumpleañera, si tomamos en cuenta que cuando tenía seis años, le pidió a su madre que la dejara vestirse como un niño para poder asistir a la escuela, debido a que en aquel entonces, estaba prohibido que una mujer estudiara —Hanji no pudo evitar reír ante lo que durante muchos años había olvidado.

»Al final Harumi Zoe, convenció a su esposo de que instruyera a Hanji durante las tardes, para satisfacer su deseo de aprender, sin desobedecer las leyes —Se proyectó una imagen de la festejada sentada frente a un pizarrón mientras su padre le enseñaba las fracciones.

»Actualmente cuenta con uno de los promedios más altos de su generación, y sueña con matricularse en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país.

»Así que, quiero pedir un brindis, por Hanji Zoe, quien su inteligencia, solo es equiparable a su gran corazón.

»Por Hanji —Dijo levantando su copa de Champange.

—Por Hanji —Exclamaron todos al unísono, antes de que finalmente todos dieran un trago a cualquier bebida que trajeran.

Mientras Anka volvía a sentarse a la mesa de honor, inició un audio de la canción de cuna que solía cantarle Harumi su hija. Al día siguiente Hanji se enteraría que esa canción es tradicional en Mar del Este, y el audio que se escuchaba, era la interpretación de la actriz en la película.

Aunque solía canturrearse como una canción de cuna, la verdad era un mensaje de esperanza por días mejores, en los que las flores llegarían después de las peores nevadas.

Mientras se escuchaba la canción de cuna, siguieron mostrándose más imágenes: Hanji recién nacida siendo cargada por sus padres. Su madre daba la impresión de ser un ama de casa entregada al hogar, y sin duda Hanji heredó esa sonrisa, transmitiendo esa alegría que parecía demasiada al lado de Abelardo Zoe.

Hanji sin duda era la versión femenina de su padre, eran tan iguales, y al mismo tiempo no, puesto que él se veía demasiado serio en comparación a cualquiera que le acompañara en las fotos.

Hanji creció gradualmente conforme avanzaron las fotografías: A los tres años ojeando el periódico, a los seis jugando con una rana, a los siete jugando con Hiroshi –el primo de su madre-, a los ocho vestida con un kimono –Hanji recordó lo mucho que le dolió la cabeza para lograr el peinado perfecto con los palillos-, a los nueve ayudando a su madre cocinar –para ese entonces era evidente la demacración de su progenitora a causa de las quimioterapias, aunque nunca dejó de sonreír-, y las fotos dieron un salto en el tiempo -como si no quisieran que Hanji recordara la soledad que sintió luego del fallecimiento de su madre, ni los abusos de su madrastra-, hasta el punto donde estaba escuchando música con su reproductor portátil de casetes en la cama donde actualmente dormía, recibiendo el documento que acreditaba su educación secundaria, en un recital de las clases de música, sirviendo de modelo de peinado para Isabel, su cumpleaños número quince, la fiesta de Halloween pasada, coloreando huevos para la semana de pascua, en la playa de Shiganshina, arrullando a Armin, y unas fotografías de un posterior viaje a la Capital que hizo junto a los amigos con los que vivía.

Al final los invitados aplaudían, mientras Hanji luchaba por contener el llanto.

—¡No llores, Hanji! —Exclamó Isabel— ¡Se te está corriendo el maquillaje!

—Que no cunda el pánico —Dijo Nifa, sacando de su bolso de mano algunas toallitas y desmaquillante— Eso te pasa por no usar delineadores a prueba de agua —Le regañó.

Isabel se acercó para ver cómo estaba retocando la otra pelirroja mientras recibía consejos de belleza, como si estuviera de vuelta en las clases de maquillaje. Hanji no estaba acostumbrada arreglarse tanto, por eso sentía que Nifa exageraba, aunque solo le estuviera retocando el maquillaje.

—Qué bueno que tú y Nanaba pudieran venir —Dijo Hanji.

—Sí… aunque fue una pesadilla que mi papá se dejara convencer por el profesor Erwin.

—Al menos tu padre te cuida y se preocupa por ti —Replicó Hanji, Nifa hizo una mueca incómoda, porque había escuchado del abandono de Adalberto Zoe desde el día que le conoció.

—Ya, Hanji… —Inició Nanaba— Mi padre es una mierda como el tuyo, pero no hablemos de eso, hoy es tu cumpleaños.

—Tienes razón —Dijo justo antes de que Nifa se alejara, puesto que ya había terminado su labor.

Justo entonces alguien se acercó.

—Felicidades, Hanji —Dijo Erwin, extendiéndole un regalo— Espero y sea de tu agrado.

—Gracias, profesor —Respondió Hanji, poniéndose de pie y dándole un abrazo luego de colocar la caja en la mesa.

—También yo te traje un regalo —Dijo Mike, dándole un obsequio más pequeño que Erwin, pero que igual hizo que la adolescente sonriera por el detalle y le agradeciera en un estrujón rápido, quería evitara toda costa volver a sonrojarse a causa de los brazos del adolescente.

—No debiste molestarte, Mike.

—No te preocupes, es algo barato —Replicó con simpleza, pero sincero.

—Por cierto, Mike —Inició Nifa— Estoy enojada contigo —Dijo con fingida molestia— ¿Por qué ni a mí ni a Nanaba nos bailaste por nuestro cumpleaños?

—No se me había ocurrido, fue idea de uno de mis compañeros.

—Pues más te vale que cuando sea nuestro cumpleaños nos hagas un bailesito y te quites todo.

—¡Nifa! —Exclamó Nanaba, escandalizada.

—Feliz cumpleaños, niña —Declaró Keith, acercándole un regalo. Hanji se quedó sin habla y embobada de ver lo bien decorada que estaba la caja, tratando de imaginar al maestro envolviéndola. La verdad es que Keith era de los que prefería pagar para que alguien lo hiciera, porque él no era bueno en eso, y le parecía una pérdida de tiempo.

Como Hanji no reaccionaba, Keith colocó el regalo en la mesa antes de abrazarle con torpeza. Agradeció internamente que la adolescente no le respondiera el abrazo, pero la verdad es que Hanji se quedó anonadada, y cuando quiso reaccionar, el maestro ya se había apartado.

Nifa y Nanaba por su parte le dieron un pequeño regalo.

Gustav se encargó de tomar los obsequios y llevarlos a un lugar para almacenarlos. Luego acercó el pastel para que Hanji soplara las velas e iniciara la fiesta.

—Espere… —Dijo Hanji, dirigiéndose a Anka— Antes de apagar las velas… ¿podría decirme de dónde sacó la información que dio en su discurso acerca del origen de mi nombre, y demás fotografías que yo no recuerdo haber visto?

—Localicé a su tía abuela, y ella fue quien me proporcionó las fotografías viejas de su madre… —Hanji no pudo evitar abrir la boca ante la sorpresa— Le ofrecí conseguirle transporte y demás comodidades para que estuviera presente, pero arguyó que está delicada de salud y le es imposible viajar de momento.

—Sí, de hecho es algo mayor.

—Después le comentaré más detalles, pero de hecho me pidió que le dijera que quería verla.

Hanji se sorprendió totalmente, pero no quiso indagar más, ya luego sería con calma.

—Gracias, oficial —Fue entonces al desviar la mirada que se dio cuenta de que había un hombre filmando, y Anka le explicó que de hecho había estado allí desde antes de que hiciera su entrada triunfal a la fiesta, pero que hacía su trabajo tan discreto que casi nadie lo notaba.

Hanji no dijo más, se puso de pie para soplar las velas que Gustav había ayudado a encender.

—Creo que pediré una guitarra —Dijo Hanji, bromeando.

—No lo hagas, entre tus regalos habrá una —Dijo Mike. Ganándose una fea mirada de Levi— Bueno, yo lo hice para que no desperdiciara un deseo.

—Ya, cuatro-ojos. Sopla tus velas —Indicó Levi, en evidente molestia.

Hanji entonces decidió pensar en otro deseo, no tuvo que meditarlo mucho, porque de pronto se acordó que cierto maestro estaba sentado cerca.

 _«Deseo pasar una tarde a solas con el profesor Shadis»_ Pensó la cumpleañera justo antes de soplar las velas. Por supuesto que la adolescente no estaba pensando en nada erótico, sino en una tarde íntima, donde pudiera hablar con él y conocerle más a fondo.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Publicado el 28 de octubre de 2017.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Cualquier duda pueden preguntarme por mensaje privado.

Dejaré las notas para quiera leerlas.

Tuve que medio intentar recordar qué se sentía estar enamorada a esa edad, espero haberlo logrado.

Donde expliqué que Levi la había lanzado a la bañera llena de agua fría, fue un guiño a que supuestamente Levi noquea a Hanji para poder bañarla. Y en una época donde no acostumbraban bañarse diario, supongo que Levi lo hacía cuando de plano ya le parecía mucho tiempo sin asearse. Así que en el universo que estoy manejando, para Levi o te bañas diario, o te avienta al agua.

Amé escribir la escena de Zeke conduciendo y su abuela de copiloto.

Otra escena que amé escribir, fue el cruce de palabras entre Hanji y Keith Shadis en la clase.

Marlene es un personaje del arco del retorno a Shiganshina al igual que Klaus, en mi página diosadelamuertefanfiction subí una imagen que encontré al álbum "fanarts de snk".

Poner a Zeke en actitud de celestino, me hizo recordar en la secundaria, que te gustaba alguien, y si tú no eras la stalker, las amigas hacían el trabajo por ti.

El libro "maten al colosal" hace referencia a uno de mis libros favoritos: maten al león.

Soy hija de padres divorciados, de las pocas que puede decir que deseaba que sus papás se separaran, pero sí he visto que es un enorme choque para la mayoría de hijos.

En lugar de poner sandalias iba a poner chanclas, pero no supe si me habrían entendido jaja.

Walter y Frederick son nombres alemanes. Keila simplemente es un hombre que me ha gustado, y las fuentes no se deciden sobre si es un hombre griego o alemán.

Mi último ex novio trabajaba de operador y soldador de maquinaria pesada, ganaba muy bien por un día de trabajo. Para que vean que ni siquiera por interés me quedé con él.

Gustav es otro subordinado de Dot Pixis, lo puse aquí como colega muy cercano a Anka.

Según tengo entendido, que hay ciertos salones de eventos que dependiendo de qué sea la fiesta, pueden cobrar más barato o más caro. En ese caso, las bodas son de los eventos más caros.

Supongo que quedó claro, pero le hicieron creer a Hanji que conocería al capitán Kenny para que no le pusiera peros a nada, ni a la ropa, ni a los zapatos altos, y para darle la "sorpresa", y las clases de baile fueron para que supiera bailar bien.

La parte cursi y OOC que pensé quitar era el Kenuri. Originalmente pensé que si era necesario explicarlo, Kenny había entrado por "recomendaciones" de Uri a la policía militar, pero me ganó un momento payaso y terminé escribiendo esas escenas que pensé únicamente subir a Face. Lamento si les gusta lo poco que se ve, pero la verdad no creo profundizar en su romance.

A veces me da por idear universos donde Uri es virgen y demás cosas, pero dado que este es un universo alterno, se puede jugar jajaja. Me mató haberlo puesto come años, así de "tengo treinta pero diré que tengo veintiséis, total, me veo incluso más joven.

Creo que haberme puesto a ver la película de "¿y dónde están las rubias?" no me hizo bien jajaja, sobre todo por la parte donde van a comprar ropa y dicen: algo que diga "no soy una ramera pero tampoco soy virgen". Algo así me imagino Uri en un guardarropa digno de Lucrecia de la familia peluche, en el capítulo de "el concurso de reclamos" :v (en mi página " diosadelamuertefanfiction" puse el link del cap, o pueden buscarlo en youtube como "el concurso de reclamos" y es como al minuto 11 y medio)

Cambié temporalmente la imagen para mostrar el fan art donde me basé para el vestido que Hanji trae durante la fiesta (igual lo subí a mi página de facebook diosadelamuertefanfiction, igual lo encuentran en el álbum "redibujando mi vida"). Una amiga estilista me dijo que el color se llama malta, y Odette Vilandra me apoyó en la descripción que puse del vestido. Tuve que ver tutoriales para ver cómo se ponían los vestidos para poder narrar la escena. Normalmente veo que escriben corset, pero lo correcto es corsé, igual lo puse entre paréntesis por si había alguien que no entendía.

Tuve que investigar del material de laboratorio para la decoración, subí fotos de imágenes parecidas a el álbum de "redibujando mi vida" en la página diosadelamuertefanfiction.

Por allí a Izu le había hecho la observación de que Hanji se me hacía alguien como que pudiera olvidar que era su cumpleaños si nadie le recordaba, y por eso lo expresé así.

Normalmente en México se hacen las fiestas así a los quince años, pero me pareció mejor hacerlo en la fiesta de los dieciséis porque ya conocería a Shadis. El protocolo de la fiesta lo hice más o menos como se hace acá, aunque cambiando unos detalles por el fic.

Del vals había elegido una pieza que bailaría Hanji, pero no recuerdo cual era. Para la escena del baile sorpresa, me imagine que bailaban " Yeah!" de Usher. Como para que se den una idea de la época en la que se sitúa el fic. Quise abordar el tema de las inseguridades con Klaus. Durante la adolescencia –e incluso en la adultez- es normal que pase algo así. Mike me da la impresión de que no es alguien que se exprese con palabras puesto que no habla mucho, pero definitivamente sí se expresa con acciones sutiles. La verdad lo imagino como un "bruto tierno". Harumi es un nombre oriental. Aomaya es un apellido japonés. Mar del Este es lo que se teorizó que era el país oriental, y por eso sus habitantes tienen esos rasgos.

La película sino se dieron cuenta hace referencia en su trama a Mulan. Donde el padre de la protagonista en algún momento le dice que ella será como la flor de cerezo (una flor que florece en primavera). Por cierto que hace mucho investigué y no recuerdo la fuente, pero Hanji es un hombre asexual.

Lo de que Hanji le pide a su madre que la deje vestirse de niño, lo saqué de Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz, una poetisa mexicana que le pide permiso a su madre para vestirse de hombre y asistir a la universidad, y la madre no la dejó. Al final entró a un convento para tener acceso a las bibliotecas.

En este año vi la versión de la bella y la bestia con Emma Watson, y me gustó la canción "días de sol", que habla de la esperanza de los días bellos del pasado, y en eso me basé para la canción de cuna que supuestamente le cantaban a Hanji.

Hiroshi es nombre japonés. Curiosamente así se llama el actor de voz de Levi.


	8. Malos ratos y más fiesta

Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, ya ni siquiera mi vida me pertenece.

Me disculpo por mi tardanza en actualizar, en noviembre no tuve cabeza y diciembre fue el mes más pesado de trabajo, aparte de que inicié a subir otro fic –un multipairing-, pero no se preocupen, será mucho más pequeño que este.

Agradezco a Odette Vilandra que me ayudó a escribir una escena de maquillaje –lo hizo luego de que yo la reescribiera dos veces y no quedara satisfecha al betearme-.

Subí a mi página Diosa de la Muerte la imagen del vestido de Nifa. Una imagen de Nanaba y Mike. También me equivoqué de nueva cuenta, subí una imagen de Klaus directa del manga porque no es quien pensaba –un personaje menos atractivo de lo que pensaba que realmente era-.

* * *

MALOS RATOS Y MÁS FIESTA

* * *

Anka le indicó a Hanji que era el momento de pasar mesa por mesa a recoger los regalos, y a tomarse fotografías con los invitados en sus lugares, incluso hubo algunas fotografías en el jardín. Tanto individuales como de algunos asistentes que quisieron aparecer junto a la festejada en el jardín –la fuente, la banca, y junto a una escultura-. Los primeros que tuvieron esta idea habían sido los adolescentes de la mesa de Serguei Jaeger.

—Será genial tomarnos una foto allá —Decía Zeke— Pero antes ten tus regalos.

—Son muchos —Dijo Hanji. En total recibió el de Graciela, el de Zeke, el de Klaus, y uno comprado por Flagon y Sayram.

—Es algo barato —Explicaba Sayram— Pero Flagon y yo te lo damos de corazón.

—No debieron molestarse —Pensó Hanji apenada.

—No te preocupes, te aseguro que no fue caro.

Y mientras Hanji estaba en sus propios asuntos, Levi le pidió a Mike que le acompañara para hablar.

Los primeros segundos a Farlan no le inmutó que sus amigos se alejaran, pero como si de un foco se tratara, su cerebro se prendió.

¿De qué cosa tenía que hablar Levi que era incapaz de decirlo allí mismo?

De cualquier otro adolescente podría haber pensado que le pediría ayuda para alguna sorpresa, pero Levi no era esa clase de chico, y en todo caso se habría dirigido a él.

Sin tiempo que perder, decidió voltear al punto al que Levi y Mike se habían ido.

Levi decía algo y Mike parecía responderle, pero lo que le preocupó, fue ver que las venas se estaban marcando en la frente del más bajo.

En el pasado, Mike había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para tomar a Levi de las axilas e impedir que se lanzara contra Zeke, pero no por eso Farlan iba a quedarse calmado ante la posibilidad de que ahora su amigo abalanzara contra el altísimo rubio. Decidió ir a intervenir.

Erwin había estado distraído conversando con Shadis, pero al ver a Farlan, reparar en dónde se dirigía, y notar la aparente molestia de Levi, decidió disculparse con el otro docente para también acercarse.

—Disculpa, pero, no comprendo —Fue lo que Farlan alcanzó a escuchar a punto de llegar.

—¿Qué es lo que no comprendes —Espetó Levi con bastante acidez en su voz.

—Percibo con mi nariz que estás molesto, pero no entiendo por qué.

Erwin en ese momento alcanzó a llegar.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó el docente, aparentando calma, aunque bien notaba la tensión en el ambiente.

—Mike se quitó la camisa —Explicó Levi con simpleza. Fue la sencilla explicación.

Farlan y Erwin entendieron en seguida.

—¿Pero por qué estás molesto? —Inquirió el otro.

—Levi —Llamó Erwin, con suavidad— No fue su intención molestarte.

—Es lo que he tratado de decir —Agregó Mike, feliz de que alguien hubiera hablado por él ya que no se le daba bien escoger las palabras— No fue mi intención molestarte, y aun así quisiera entender qué pasó.

—Está molesto porque Hanji se te quedó viendo —Explicó Farlan.

—Sigo sin entender —Dijo el más alto, para frustración del más bajo.

—Son celos de "hermano mayor" —Dijo Erwin— Como cuando tú te sentiste molesto de que Nanaba y Nifa se le quedaron viendo a Levi cuando se quitó la camisa en Shiganshina.

Mike recordó el momento, cuando para nadar en la playa, Levi se había desnudado el torno, y mientras Isabel le ponía bloqueador, sus amigas de años se le quedaban viendo.

Nifa era coqueta y ojo-alegre, y Mike no le juzgaba, solo le preocupaba que esto algún día pudiera traerle problemas. Por su parte, a Nanaba nunca le había visto actuar así más que con él, y se sintió molesto de que se estuviera fijando en otro.

No se pudo contener en pedirle explicaciones cuando estuvieron a solas.

—¿Por qué te le quedaste viendo a Levi cuando se quitó la camisa?

—Me sorprendió la cantidad de cicatrices que tenía —Contestó, agradeciendo internamente que al menos las secuelas que su padre le había dejado luego de años de golpizas, no fueran visibles, sino que solo tenía cicatrices en el alma.

El que Nifa se le quedara viendo a Levi no le había causado el mismo sentir que Nanaba. Y por la explicación de Erwin supuso que por Nanaba había sentido esos "celos de hermano", después de todo habían sido amigos desde siempre.

Él se le había acercado cuando eran muy niños, y con la inocencia de sus seis años, no tuvo tapujos en decirle que olía muy bonito. Nanaba con simpleza le había dicho que no estaba usando perfume. Y él fue incapaz de explicarle, que su nariz era tan buena percibiendo aromas, que incluso captaba el sutil olor corporal en las personas.

Diez años después seguía sin conocer a nadie que oliera mejor que Nanaba. Nadie que le aparentara esa misma fragilidad que le hacía querer protegerla. Lo mismo sintió cuando supo que Nanaba le tenía miedo a su padre sin motivo aparente –desconocía que era golpeada-, lo supo por el aroma de terror que ella despedía en ocasiones, aunque ella quiso negar temerle, su nariz no había fallado.

La veía frágil, aunque ella no quisiera ser protegida, aunque mostrara una gran determinación desde que había decidido ponerle un alto a las golpizas que le daba su padre. Aun cuando Nanaba tuviera la osadía de contestar las agresiones verbales incluso a los hombres, aun así Mike sentiría ganas de darle un golpe al atrevido.

Desde la fiesta de dieciséis años de Hanji, Mike supondría que en su mente se sentía como un "hermano mayor" de Nanaba. Él no tenía hermanos ni hermanas, así que creería obvio que después de tantos años de convivencia, Nanaba le inspirara ese sentimiento.

Mucho tiempo faltaba, para que entendiera, que sus sentimientos eran más complejos que los de un "hermano mayor".

Así que, creyendo que Levi estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él había sentido en Shiganshina y con la misma intensidad, se sintió apenado. Era un sentir atroz. La sangre hervía y daban ganas de repartir golpes y romperlo todo. No le hacía gracia haber causado un sentir igual en un amigo, ni siquiera le hacía sentir mejor el haberlo hecho sin querer.

—Ya entendí tu molestia —Dijo Mike— No fue mi intención que Hanji se me quedara viendo, y lamento haberte hecho sentir así —Le dijo con sinceridad, levantando la mano, como ofreciéndosela.

Levi vio la mano, vio la calma y sobre todo su transparencia. Mike no había querido molestarlo, no había entendido el porqué de su molestia, pero ahora que lo entendía se disculpaba.

No podía seguir molesto con él. No cuando ya se había disculpado con franqueza. Levi estrechó la mano ofrecida, y fue cuando Farlan y Erwin soltaron el aire que no sabían que estaban conteniendo.

Los de la mesa de honor también se tomaron fotografías con la cumpleañera, tanto en la mesa como en el jardín. Incluso Keith Shadis apareció al lado de la adolescente en una imagen, mientras Erwin quedaba al otro lado.

Cuando regresaron adentro los meseros habían comenzado a servir los platillos. Aunque la mayoría de adolescentes ingirieron solo la mitad para irse a la pista de baile.

La cumpleañera quiso quedarse en la mesa. Aun cuando no conversara con Keith Shadis, quería quedarse cerca de él.

—Vamos, Hanji. Ven a bailar —Le dijo Isabel.

—No tengo ganas, ve sin mí.

—Ni creas que te vas a quedar allí sentada —Fue la declaración de Nifa— No viajé durante horas para verte aburrida en tu propia fiesta —Le tomó un brazo y comenzó a hacer fuerza para levantarla.

Isabel se le unió y a Hanji le fue imposible negarse a la insistencia de las dos pelirrojas.

—¡Lo logramos, Isabel! ¡Lo logramos…! Ahora sí vamos a bailar.

—¿No te parece que estás más emocionada por la fiesta que Hanji? —Le preguntó Nanaba.

—Mira. Quiero mucho a Armin. Pero me alegro de no tenerlo aquí —Replicó en referencia a que durante las fiestas en Shigansina siempre se lo llevaba en brazos mientras fungía como madre sustituta. Pero ahora se sentía libre: No tuvo que empacar una bolsa con biberones, leche en polvo, una frazada, toallitas, pañales, juguetes y un cambio de ropa extra para su sobrino. Tampoco se estaría preocupando de vigilarlo, ni cargarlo cuando se cansara, ni arrullarlo cuando tuviera sueño. Ni le sería imposible acercarse a ningún chico por el hecho de andar de niñera. A parte de que allí nadie la conocía, nadie le llevaría murmuraciones a su padre, por lo que podría dar rienda suelta a lo que quisiera.

¿Cómo no iba a andar entusiasmada?

A parte que, para empezar, como su padre no estaría presente, pudo vestirse como quería y seguro su padre estaría desaprobando: Un vestido negro, con escote en "V" en los que se asomaban sus pechos. Ajustado de la cintura y con vuelo en la falda. Estaba de largo justo mostrando las rodillas, y por encima tenía una tela semitransparente que llegaba debajo de su rodilla. No era descarado, pero para su arisco padre, eso habría sido demasiado coqueto para la que esperaba que todavía fuera una chica demasiado infantil, y todo por miedo a Nifa saliera embarazada como su hermana mayor.

Nanaba –pese a la insistencia de Nifa de cambiar- solo había aceptado ponerse un vestido negro de su fallecida madre que casi le arrastraba, de corte clásico, recto y sencillo. Ella no era femenina, y no hubiera estado cómoda consigo misma si se hubiera arreglado más.

Luego de comer, algunos maestros se habían ido. Flagon y Sayram se despidieron de Hanji luego de la primera ronda de baile, Graciela y Serguei habían acordado llevarlos a cierta hora a la casa hogar. Zeke se quedaría con Klaus, y ellos se quedarían "bajo el cuidado" de Frederick, quien de hecho comenzó a alcoholizarse con ganas cuando los abuelos del amigo de su ahijado se retiraron.

—Al cabo nos vamos a ir en taxi —Señaló Zeke cuando comenzó a notar las primeras señales de ebriedad en el adulto. Y por suerte su abuela le había permitido dormir con su amigo.

Solo tendrían que ayudarle a subir y a bajar del taxi. Por lo demás Frederick era un borracho bromista, y estaban seguros de que se dormiría en seguida de llegar a la casa, así podrían desvelarse sin problemas para ver los canales "candentes" de la televisión, y fumar la cajetilla que le tomaron rato antes –técnicamente no se la robaron porque Zeke le había entregado el valor de la cajetilla jurándole que había visto que acababa de caérsele, por lo demás el adulto pensaría que se le cayó la cajetilla entera-.

La fiesta había entrado en su mero apogeo, Levi casi no se había podido sentar. Eran tantos sus celos por Isabel que se obligaría a rondarla e incluso a bailar con ella para que nadie más le abrazara, ni se le acercara e intentase pasarse de listo. La cumpleañera era asediada por sus amigos más cercanos, incluso al punto de que le hicieron pasar tan buen rato que se olvidaba totalmente de sus intenciones de permanecer cerca de Keith Shadis. Por cierto que el docente de física se quedó a platicar con el docente de Historia. Ya sea de política, de deportes o de cualquier tema trivial que los llevaba a una amena conversación. En ese momento no se estaban comportando como maestros, no estaban vigilando a los estudiantes ni haciéndola de chaperones. Eran dos hombres que habían coincidido en un lugar y se habían compenetrado bien a conversar.

Hanji no podía evitar estar agradecida con Anka, ni tampoco con Kenny.

De pronto se preguntó qué estaría haciendo su proveedor.

Su proveedor mientras tanto, estaba todavía en su tercer "cita" con Uri Reiss.

—Entonces le dije: "Soy el hombre indicado para lo que usted requiera, porque yo puedo dominarlo todo"… Su respuesta fue: "Me estoy resfriando, ¿podría hacer que deje de llover?

Uri rio escandalosamente al tiempo que se secaba lágrimas de las comisuras de sus ojos.

—Es usted un gran comediante —Dijo Uri, incapaz de tutearlo como su interlocutor había pedido.

Kenny Ackerman estuvo agradecido de que por esta ocasión Uri decidiera el lugar, y más feliz estuvo de que en el lugar escogido, hubiera encontrado algo de su agrado.

Uri se comía su "Banana Split" acompañada de un frapé, mientras el mayor estaba feliz con sus alitas de pollo con cerveza. Además de que había gente de todas las edades, y no se veía como un anciano en un lugar de jóvenes, aunque su acompañante no aparentara más de veintitrés con su jovialidad y manera de vestir.

—Jamás había venido a este lugar —Dijo Kenny.

—Solía venir con mis compañeros de la universidad.

—¿Qué estudiaste?

—Administración de empresas.

—Entonces, supongo que eres todo un empresario.

—Algo así… Estudié hasta el octavo semestre, me salí porque tuve algunos problemas con mis compañeros de generación —Kenny notó un dejo de tristeza en su mirada. Por muy "tranquilo" que parecía en su carácter, le pareció incongruente que hubiera dejado la escuela por una simple pelea de estudiantes. Supuso que había un trasfondo y le dio curiosidad, aunque tampoco quiso presionarlo a hablar.

—De todos modos, no es como si necesitaras realmente el estudio para muchas cosas —Dijo el mayor en un intento de dejar de lado el tema.

Kenny se dio cuenta de cuánto le relajó el hecho de haber decidido no indagar, aumentó su curiosidad pero debía actuar con cautela.

Luego de pagar, subieron al auto del mayor. Al capitán Kenny no le gustaba ir escoltado, mucho menos cuando salía con Uri, así que despachaba a sus dizque guardaespaldas –él se sentía capaz de cuidarse por sí solo- y manejaba su propio auto para llevar al joven.

En las noches anteriores, Uri había dicho "adiós", y se había metido a su residencia. Pero ahora, tan pronto se había despedido, se giró y lo detuvo.

—Oiga… ¿Querría subir a ver una película conmigo? —Sonaba nervioso.

—Claro que sí —Respondió, sonriendo de verdad, aunque como un maniático. Pero Uri se cautivó con su sonrisa.

La residencia estaba decorada de manera moderna y minimalista. Era algo grande, así que supuso que debía tener sirvientes para tenerla tan ordenada y seguir con su vida social.

—¿No tienes servidumbre?

—Les di unos días libres a partir de hoy. Están en el funeral de un familiar.

Kenny sonrió para sus adentros, no es que la servidumbre le molestara, pero le parecía que estarían mejor a solas.

El rubio prendió la televisión, le dio el control y le dijo que se pusiera cómodo, que no tardaba.

Uri esperaba que se entretuviera viendo lo que quisiera mientras volvía, pero Kenny Ackerman tenía otros planes en mente.

El más joven fue a la cocina, se tardó un poco porque rara vez usaba el horno de microondas y se había olvidado de como hornear palomitas –por suerte el empaque tenía instrucciones-. Cuando las tuvo listas las vació en un tazón. Iba a ofrecerle embutidos por si quería botanear, pero de entrada le llevaría las palomitas.

Estaba preguntándose qué tipo de películas gustaría de ver Kenny, a él le gustaban las comedias románticas pero dudaba que a su invitado le gustasen. Por suerte tenía todo tipo de películas para cuando lo visitaba su familia, pero al llegar a la sala, de la impresión soltó el tazón y el contenido se esparció por la alfombra.

Kenny estaba semidesnudo en el sofá, recostado en pose seductora, aunque con cara de sorpresa al ver al joven que había llegado con palomitas.

—¿Entonces sí me invitaste a ver una película? —Preguntó el mayor.

—Justo eso dije —Balbuceó— ¿Por qué se quitó la ropa? ¿Qué cosa pensó usted que haría-…? —Su voz se detuvo cuando llegó a una conclusión. Una que le hizo fruncir el señor en evidente molestia— Lárguese —Ordenó, notándose claramente el esfuerzo que hacía para evitar gritarle.

—Uri, Tranquilo. Déjame ex-…

—HE DICHO QUE SE LARGUE.

No importó si Uri era bajito, si el mayor tenía entrenamiento físico o si además tenía un arma a la mano. Kenny tomó su ropa y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta, Anka a duras penas había aceptado beberse una copa de vino, aunque le había advertido a Gustav que no iba a embriagarse hasta que los chicos estuvieran en su casa.

Isabel de pronto se le acercó para preguntarle algo.

—¿Entonces usted organizó esta fiesta?

—Sí, señorita Isabel. Yo la organicé.

—¿Sabe algo? Ya tengo en mente qué quiero para la mía —Anka se preocupó de imaginarse organizando otra fiesta de nuevo, pero asintió para hacerle saber que la escuchaba, quizás sería mejor prepararse y tener más tiempo de preparación— Quiero una fiesta con karaoke y un enorme brincolín inflable. Pizzas, refrescos, y hotdogs. No quiero tantos invitados, creo que a lo mucho seremos veinte personas —La oficial se sintió tranquila— Creo que incluso podría usar este mismo vestido.

Anka supuso que Isabel por ahora no le daba importancia, pero que quizás en unos años se arrepentiría de haber el mismo vestido que usó en la fiesta de Hanji. Así que decidió darle una idea.

—Si su idea es subirse al brincolín, considero que preferirá usar algo más cómodo que esa ropa. Pero si quiere un vestido, podríamos mandarle a hacer uno con falta más amplia, y mayas debajo.

—Tiene razón, oficial… —Isabel se imaginó con la ropa de la protagonista de su novela infantil favorita— Ya no puedo esperar para que sea mi fiesta.

Anka se sintió tranquila de saber que no sería tan latoso organizar la fiesta de Isabel. Por lo pronto había delegado funciones, le había dejado claramente ordenado a los meseros que los menores no debían recibir alcohol, así que podía permitirse permanecer sentada mientras los chicos la estaban pasando bien.

Parecía que la noche le sonreía, hasta que sintió su celular vibrar, y al tomarlo vio una llamada entrante de su capitán.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Decidió ponerse su auricular y salir al jardín para poder contestarle sin el ruido de la música.

Se sentó en banquillo metálico situado frente a la fuente, y contestó la siguiente llamada entrante.

—¿Capitán Kenny?

—Anka… voy a necesitar que envíes flores, frutas o cualquier cursilería que se te ocurra para mañana a primera hora.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Kenny entonces le relató lo que había pasado en la residencia del joven Reiss. Anka quería golpear su propia frente, ¿cómo era posible que el capitán malinterpretara sus acciones así?

—¿Pero qué quería que pensara si me invita a su casa y me dice que estamos a solas? —Despotricaba Kenny por esto, por aquello, por lo otro, blablablá, blablablá.

No se estaba quejando por nada, era obvio que quería que a Anka se le ocurriera una solución, pero, honestamente, ella ya no quería saber nada del tema.

Por casualidad vio en la cercanía a dos muchachitos fumando. Movió su mano hasta hacerlos voltear, cuando lo logró les hizo una seña para pedirles un cigarro. No era muy afecta a fumar, pero ahora sentía que lo necesitaba.

A uno de ellos lo reconoció como el que había recibido una golpiza de Levi. No estaba ni cerca de ser mayor de edad, pero decidió no comentar nada. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparse por un par de chicos precoces.

También fingió no darse cuenta de que el joven Jaeger le sonreía con galantería, supuso que era de la clase de mocosos a los que gustaba coquetear con cuanta mujer tuviera en frente.

Se puso el cigarro en los labios que fue prendido a toda prisa por el chico, y tan pronto dio la primera calada, le agradeció con una seña, y le dio la espalda.

Kenny Ackerman apenas estaba terminando de despotricar.

—¿Y ahora qué se supone que haré?

—Nada, capitán.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No hay nada que hacer… No hay forma de que el joven Reiss le disculpe.

—¡Pero si él tuvo la culpa! ¿Qué no sabes que "invitarte a ver una película" se puede usar como una insinuación disimulada?

—Le advertí que podrían pasar meses antes de que el joven Uri le permitiera llegar "más allá". Así que es un tanto estúpido que usted se confundiera solo por una frase— Kenny quería contestarle pero se quedó sin habla, ahora que reparaba en ello se sentía tan imbécil— Su error fue pensar que esta noche pasaría directamente al sexo cuando ni siquiera se han tomado la mano y mucho menos besado —Su interlocutor suspiró profundamente.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdone?

—No puede hacer nada, capitán… tampoco es que tenga caso.

»Usted no tiene problemas tener aventuras sexuales, y Uri Reiss es de la clase de personas que no tiene sexo sin amor. Por eso le dije que podrían pasar meses enteros antes de que lo dejara llegar "más allá". Y él jamás querrá tener algo que ver con alguien que solo busca acostarse con él.

—Suenas como si yo fuera el diablo por tener necesidades.

—No digo que usted sea el diablo, pero él es una persona de valores morales elevados.

—Aun así me cuesta creer que no quiera satisfacer sus "necesidades".

—Supongo que podría permitirse tener un amigo en el armario.

—¿Un amigo en el armario?

— Sí, de esos grandes amigos que necesitan baterías y vibran en cinco velocidades— Kenny rio socarronamente de imaginarse a Uri sosteniendo una cosa de esas. Aunque no le daba esa impresión, le parecía demasiado recatado para algo así.

—Tienes que ayudarme a tener otra oportunidad.

—No, capitán… No "tengo qué". Ya hice lo suficiente.

—No es cierto.

—Ya le ayudé y no sirvió de nada… Acéptelo, capitán. Son demasiado opuestos y no tiene caso que sigan viéndose cuando es obvio que usted no le dará lo que él quiere.

—¿Y qué es lo que él quiere?

—Una relación formal… Amor y fidelidad absoluta… Usted no le podría dar algo así —Parecía demasiado pedir, pero por algún extraño motivo, el hombre quería tener otra oportunidad.

—Si te digo que sí estoy dispuesto, ¿me ayudarás?

—No, capitán. No lo ayudaré, y no me importa si amenaza con despedirme —Kenny reprimió un gruñido, por mucha rabia que sintiera tampoco es que pudiera darse ese lujo. ¿De dónde iba a sacar otra asistente así de eficiente?— Pero si es verdad que usted está dispuesto a tener algo serio con el joven, tendrá que demostrarlo buscando su oportunidad por sus propios medios —Dado que el hombre no agregó nada más, terminó la llamada, sintiendo mucha paz interior de haber podido librarse de una obligación que ni le concernía.

Anka no creía que realmente el jefe fuera a luchar por su oportunidad, o en todo caso, iba a rendirse a la primera negativa.

La vida le daría una sorpresa cuando dos semanas después se enterara lo insistente que podía ser Kenny Ackerman. Pero esa ya sería otra historia.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta recién iniciaba una ronda de música de tonada romántica con la que algunos se dispersaron y otros se abrazaron de alguna pareja.

—Ay no, todo lo tengo que hacer por ti —Se quejó cierto chico antes de acercarse a la mesa de honor.

—¿A qué mierda viene esa escoria? —Preguntó Levi en voz alta, más para sí mismo que para quien lo escuchó.

Farlan veía a Zeke acercándose, supuso que iba a sacar a bailar a Hanji, pero como las cosas todavía estaban tensas entre él y Levi, pensó que lo mejor era que no se acercara.

—Hanij —Llamó Farlan— ¿Quieres bailar?

La cumpleañera accedió poniéndose de pie y deteniendo con esto las intenciones de Zeke.

Farlan creyó que había acertado en pensar que Zeke pretendía sacar a bailar a Hanji, pero la realidad es que tuvo intención de preguntarle si querría bailar con Klaus. Y de hecho, si se hubiera acercado Klaus, tal vez sí hubiera podido cumplir sus deseos porque Farlan no habría evitado su cercanía (no es que él se llevara bien con Levi pero al menos no lo odiaba como al Jaeger).

Las parejas en la pista se veían abrazadas y daban una imagen nostálgica para Keith Shadis. En su juventud, al menos las chicas eran las que lo llevaban a rastras a la pista, ¿y ahora? Ahora no porque las mujeres de su edad ya estaban casadas, quizás divorciadas, pero incluso las divorciadas tenían mejor posición que él, porque él siempre estaría solo, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Nanaba no era precisamente amante de bailar, pero quizás el saber que tenía la oportunidad –por no estar ayudándole a Nifa a cuidar a Armin- le hacía querer aprovechar. Pero no conocía a casi nadie en la fiesta. Además de que con pocos tendría la confianza de dejarse abrazar sin sentir que le estaban faltando el respeto.

—Nanaba —Inició Mike— ¿Querrías…? —La pregunta quedó interrumpida con una voz estridente.

—MIKE —Era Marlene— No había tenido oportunidad de decirte que bailaste genial.

—Bueno… Zeke me dio los pasos, yo solo lo hice lo mejor que pude.

—¿Dijiste Zeke?

—Sí… Fue su idea hacerle ese regalo a Hanji —La chica lució un par de segundos consternada.

Al final Mike estaba esperando a que se despidiera para retomar el cuestionamiento que le haría a Nanaba.

—Oye, Mike. ¿Bailas conmigo? —El aludido de haber sido consiente, habría sido agradecido con el hecho de no ser muy expresivo facialmente, pero lo poco que entendía de las emociones era gracias a su olfato.

—Claro —Se tardó en responder, poniéndose de pie. Aunque solo hubiera aceptado por cortesía.

Cuando Mike se había alejado lo suficiente, Nifa no pudo soportarlo más.

—Qué bruta eres, Nanaba. Cuándo "esa" le preguntó a Mike que si quería bailar, debiste intervenir y decirle que no, que él ya había quedado de bailar contigo.

—Eso no es verdad, Mike no me había pedido bailar.

—Todavía no, pero con esos ojos de sabueso que te lanzaba, apuesto que te lo iba a pedir.

—Da igual.

—No, no da igual. Si Mike estuviera con Hanji o con Isabel, te juro que no digo nada, ¿pero con "esa"?

—No es nuestro asunto.

—Ash… Me estresa tu pasividad.

Continuaron las canciones románticas por unos diez minutos más, cuando inició la música más movida, pese a que había grupos de amigos formando círculos, y ambos chicos se acercaron a uno de estos, aun así Marlene lograba monopolizar a Mike, jalándolo al centro como queriendo que todos los vieran bailar, y Nifa estaba que lanzaba fuego por los ojos.

La pelirroja era buena como consultora de belleza, y había nacido con un talento natural para las matemáticas, pero estaba pensando frenéticamente en cómo apartar a la rubia de su amigo, y de tanto verla notó que ella dirigía su vista a una dirección cada cierto tiempo. A un par de chicos, más concretamente, a un rubio muy atractivo.

—Nanaba, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo— Dijo Nifa— La maldita se le queda viendo a ese chico, ¿lo ves?

—¿Y?

—Creo que está intentando captar su atención, pero el chico ni la mira.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que "y"? Realmente no quiere estar con Mike, solo lo está usando y eso sí que no lo voy a permitir —Fue un juramento que estaba determinada a cumplir porque tan pronto terminó de decirlo, tomó su bolso para ir al sanitario.

Dado el viaje largo que había tenido que hacer, no le había dado tiempo ni de ponerse una base de maquillaje. Había querido respetar que ese era el día especial de Hanji, y por eso se había quedado con una apariencia natural. Pero la situación requería que cargara un tanto más su maquillaje.

Llegó al baño y abrió su bolso para sacar la pequeña cosmetiquera que llevaba. En ese instante deseó que todo su neceser pudiera caber en tan diminuto bolso, pero siendo eso un imposible trabajaría con lo que tuviera disponible.

Abrió la cosmetiquera y observó el contenido: un pequeño cuarteto de sombras en tonos neutrales, una brocha de difuminar, una kabuki, un rubor, polvo traslúcido, máscara de pestañas y un labial líquido. Normalmente querría poder tener más productos, pero en verdad que podría hacer algo muy bueno con eso.

Cortó un poco de papel de baño, y con delicadeza lo comenzó a presionar contra su rostro para que el papel absorbiera cualquier oleosidad que pudiera tener en la piel. Abrió el polvo compacto, y con la brocha kabuki procedió a distribuirlo por toda su cara para matificar.

Una vez hecho esto, tomó el cuarteto de sombras y agradeció no haber tirado el aplicador con punta de esponja que siempre vienen en ese tipo de productos. Los odiaba y siempre se deshacía de esos aplicadores, pero en esta ocasión podría serle de utilidad.

Tomó la pequeña brocha para difuminar sombras, tomando el tono café oscuro del cuarteto para llevarlo en la cuenca de sus párpados para poder crear profundidad, y a la vez tratar de agrandar un poco la forma de sus ojos.

Con el aplicador de punta de esponja tomó una sombra color durazno para llevarla en el párpado móvil, y al ver que no tenía un delineador para poder trabajar, con el mismo aplicador, y usando el tono café oscuro, comenzó a delinear finamente sus ojos de la mitad hacia el exterior con la misma sombra, llevando esto también en la línea de pestañas inferiores, difuminando este trazo para abrir más su mirada.

Tras aplicar dos capas de máscara de pestañas en cada ojo, y utilizar nuevamente el aplicador de esponja y la sombra café para pulir ligeramente sus cejas, volvió a recurrir a la brocha kabuki que había usado, esta vez para aplicar el rubor en sus mejillas.

Finalmente, decidió utilizar su "arma" favorita: Un labial color vino. Sabía que le favorecía, y con lo neutro que estaba su maquillaje de ojos, era perfecto para tener un elemento que llamara la atención.

—Nada como unos labios intensos— Se dijo a sí misma.

Guardó todo de regreso y se miró al espejo, para no haber tenido todo lo que normalmente usaría, le gustaba el resultado. Luego de guiñar el ojo y lanzar un beso volado hacia el espejo, salió del baño para volver a la fiesta.

Se dirigió a la mesa de honor para regresar su bolso a su silla, incluso Nanaba que no era precisamente la más femenina de las mujeres, se dio cuenta de todos sus cambios.

—¿Qué se supone que harás? —Inquirió Nanaba.

—Hacer que Mike se aparte de esa maldita, o dejaré de llamarme Nifa Arlert —Se alejó sin decir más al respecto.

Se dirigió a la pista de baile, justo al círculo donde ambos estaban, aunque se puso en un lado intermedio de donde estaban Mike y el otro chico al que Marlene volteaba a ver cada cierto tiempo.

Como cosa de alguna deidad, comenzó a sonar una de las canciones de reggaetón de más éxito de la época. Marlene se apartó de Mike para pasar con Lynne dentro del círculo, para imitar los pasos de baile del video músical, y a Nifa no le importó ponerse delante de ellas, no para bailar igual, sino con más soltura, moviéndose como si de bailar mejor dependiera su vida.

Nifa lo hacía tan bien que daba la apariencia de ser la bailarina principal, y las otras dos sus acompañantes. Se movía de manera distinta. Más frenética. Más atrevida.

Su melena se agitaba al ritmo de sus movimientos. Y se estaba dejando llevar por el arrebato que siempre le caracterizaba.

Aunque aparentase mucha concentración en el baile, en realidad veía furtivamente al rubio del que pretendía captar su atención, y vio con felicidad que lo había logrado. El chico la veía fijamente, parecía deseoso de bailar con ella, y de hecho disimuladamente comenzó a caminar alrededor del círculo, como queriendo acercarse hasta donde estaba e invitarla. Pero Nifa no lo haría esperar, hizo giros un tanto bruscos, que parecían imprecisos, hasta que se movió en dirección al chico y ella se decidió a avanzar hacia él.

Zeke, por supuesto que la recibió como si hubiera esperado toda su vida por ese momento. Se dejó tomar de los hombros para dejarse hacer, doblando las rodillas para descender hasta casi quedar cara a cara con la chica.

Era una pelirroja muy atractiva que bailaba como si estuviera poseída por el demonio, había captado su atención junto a otros compañeros de clases, y decidió acercarse sin estar seguro de si sería aceptado, pero cuando así fue, se sintió el hombre más afortunado de todo Erdia.

Nifa se aprovechó de la separación de las piernas del chico para contonearse a horcajadas sobre una, sin tocarla con su cuerpo, solo simulando que lo hacía.

Zeke supuso que el movimiento se veía un tanto impúdico, aunque no iba a quejarse.

Nanaba a lo lejos veía la escena. En un principio pensó que Nifa simplemente iría por Mike y se lo traería pese a lo que dijera la chica, pero ahora… Lo mejor era hacer como que no veía nada.

 _«Mi tío estaría sufriendo un ataque si la viera»_ Pensó la rubia.

Luego de dar un pequeño "espectáculo" el resto de la canción, Nifa tomó a Zeke de la mano, jalándolo con firmeza. El chico no puso objeción ni siquiera cuando lo alejó sacándolo del círculo.

—Tus amigos son muy mirones —Fue la única explicación que dio la pelirroja.

—Me llamo Zeke, por cierto.

—Da igual —Dijo con simpleza.

—¿Cómo que da igual? Estás bailando conmigo.

—Vives aquí ¿no? —Recibió un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta— Yo vivo en la periferia del país. Tal vez jamás te vuelva a ver, ¿para qué presentarnos…?

Zeke pensó que cuando se cansaran podrían ir a pasear al jardín, a tomar aire y conversar, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que era una chica decidida, que dejaba las cartas sobre la mesa, y que comandaría cualquier cosa que pasara. No la iba a presionar, no valía la pena arriesgarse a irritarla haciendo que se alejara. Aunque al final lo único que hicieran fuera bailar, sería feliz con eso.

Estaba seguro de su atractivo. Aun así, le parecía una proeza que entre varios él hubiera sido escogido por la desconocida.

No otros, sino él.

ÉL.

Bailaron durante diez canciones. Improvisando aunque pareciera que fueran compañeros de baile habituales.

Durante su penúltima canción juntos, hubo un momento donde la canción disminuía el ritmo, para aumentar de forma gradual. Era cosa de un minuto. Fue durante esos pausados movimientos, que Nifa ladeó su cabeza, cubriéndose un ojo, mientras entre cabellos ojeaba disimuladamente, y vio que Marlene miraba en su dirección. Así que, se colgó del cuello de su compañero de baile, y con el movimiento no le pidió, sino le exigió besarla.

Zeke por supuesto que lo hizo, no solo besarla, sino devorarla. Como si fuera un experto en besos de lengua, aunque en realidad solo lo hubiera hecho unas cuantas veces.

Nifa tenía más experiencia en eso. En Shiganshina no podía permitirse algo así, pero como estudiaba la preparatoria en Trost en las fiestas le daba por coquetearle a chicos como retándose a sí misma a conquistar al que sea. Nunca pasaba de allí. En sus planes no figuraba tener sexo por miedo a embarazarse. Suficiente tenía de cuidar a Armin durante los días que volvía a Shiganshina.

Durante ese contacto, lo demás desapareció. Zeke no fue consciente de que Klaus había logrado colarse a bailar justo al lado de Hanji. No se daba cuenta de que algunos lo veían y lo señalaban mientras se besaba con la pelirroja. Ni mucho menos supo que Marlene estaba que sacaba fuego por los ojos.

Se separaron cuando necesitaron respirar. La canción se aceleró y sin dejar de sonreírse siguieron bailando. No dijeron nada, no sabían qué decir, y sentían que no era necesario.

La siguiente canción la bailaban entre miradas coquetas, con mayor cercanía y más atrevidos movimientos. Se había derribado otra barrera, ya se tenían aún más confianza.

—Estoy cansada —Dijo Marlene a Mike— Me voy a sentar —Estaba tan fastidiada que no le importó que su "compañero de baile" no se ofreciera a acompañarla a llevarla a su mesa. Comenzó a avanzar entre los asistentes, y como queriendo torturarse volteó a ver al rubio con la pelirroja.

Nifa se había separado, imitando los pasos de baile de la cantante, meciendo sensualmente sus caderas. Zeke le veía de manera hambrienta.

Y Marlene ya no pudo soportarlo.

Caminó hasta chocar "accidentalmente" hombro a hombro con la pelirroja, haciendo que trastabillara al tomarla desprevenida.

—Ups, perdón —Dijo la rubia, sonando más falsa que una moneda de trece kyojins.

Zeke parpadeó confundido, ¿por qué Marlene había chocado a propósito con la chica? Pero antes de que los engranes de su mente comenzaran a funcionar, Nifa ya le había dado un puñetazo en mejilla a la rubia, haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

Unos cuantos notaron la escena, mientras otros seguían bailando.

—Más te vale que te disculpes o lo vas a lamentar —Bramó la pelirroja, como si con tremendo golpe la rubia no estuviera lamentándolo lo suficiente, aunque estaba tan llena de terror que era incapaz de hablar. Zeke también había quedado anonadado, jamás había visto ese comportamiento en una mujer— ¡Dije que te disculpes! —Eso hizo que saliera de su ensimismamiento y se interpusiera en su camino.

—Yo creo que fue más que suficiente —Dijo intentando sonar calmado, levantando las manos en forma conciliadora. No sirvió de mucho, Nifa se molestó con él, al punto de casi intentar quitarlo de su camino. Por suerte Mike llegó a tiempo para tomarla sobre sus hombros, como si se estuviera llevando a una niña pequeña que pataleaba en medio de un berrinche.

—¡Bájame, Mike! ¡Bájame, carajo! —Se quejaba la chica— ¡Te digo que me bajes! —Él solo la bajó hasta que llegaron al jardín, ni siquiera por eso se calmó, tuvo que sostenerla para impedirle regresar.

—Creo que Erwin no vio tu pequeña pelea, pero quise que te calmaras antes de llevarte a la mesa de honor.

—¡¿Por qué diablos te metes…?! ¡Fue ella la que me provocó!

—Ya la habías enviado al suelo, ¿qué más querías?

—La verdad, quería matarla, pero no me dejaste —Mike inicialmente dio un resoplido.

—No quiero tener que delatarte con Erwin, así que cálmate —Nifa supo que así era, y pensó que no le quedaba de otra.

No quería hacer enojar al docente luego de que este hubiera convencido a su padre de dejarle viajar tan lejos a un cumpleaños.

Mientras tanto Zeke se había quedado con Marlene, le había ayudado a levantarse, y le había conseguido hielo envuelto en una servilleta de tela para que se lo pusiera en lo morado de su mejilla. La chica inicialmente lloró de manera histérica y descargó un poco su ira golpeando al chico, pero él ni por eso se fue, sino que se aseguró de que se calmara, la guio a la mesa más lejana que pudo conseguir ya sin invitados, y la recostó en su regazo, mientras amorosamente sostenía el hielo sobre su rostro.

—No tienes que quedarte conmigo —Inició Marlene— Puedo pedirle a Lynne que me acompañe.

—No es ninguna molestia. Además tu amiga está bailando con Henning, déjala disfrutar la noche —No le estaba siendo fácil quedarse. Una parte de él quería buscar a la pelirroja con la que había estado bailando, pero eso ya se le había echado a perder, y ahora estaba con una chica que lo había rechazado y de la que no había podido sacar ni un beso.

Bueno. Tampoco es que quisiera hacer drama. Marlene y él ahora tendrían algo en común: Ambos habían provocado una pelea con alguien que resultó ser físicamente más fuerte.

Además de que, la pelirroja era una desconocida. Marlene en cambio había llegado a gustarle.

Lo correcto era quedarse al lado de la chica que le gustaba, aun cuando ella le había rechazado.

Aunque si vio con cierta pena que la pelirroja pasó acompañada de Mike, dirigiéndose a un sitio lejano de donde él estaba –desconocía que estaba sentada en la mesa de honor-. Ya no valía la pena pensar en eso. Ya no había remedio.

Cuando Nifa regresó a la mesa de honor, Nanaba lucía con una falsa calma, se había dado cuenta de la agitación en la pista de baile, por suerte Erwin justo en ese momento se había ido a la mesa de postres con Keith Shadis, y por ahora seguían conversando.

—Veo que no hay refresco —Dijo Mike, no divisó a ningún mesero desocupado cerca, así que decidió ir por ella— Voy por una botella. No tardo.

Tan pronto el rubio se fue, Nanaba no pudo disimular sus miradas de reproche a su prima.

—Deja de mirarme así.

—Te juro que no te comprendo. Siempre vas y te besas con el primero que te gusta y ni te molestas en conocer sus nombres. Y ahora hasta peleaste con una chica. Dime algo, ¿ha valido la pena alguna vez?

—Al menos ahora sí —Dijo con convicción— Maté tres pájaros de un tiro:

»Número uno: la pasé bien con un chico guapísimo.

»Número dos: logré apartar a Mike de esa maldita.

»Número tres: haré que bailes con él.

—Ah, claro, ¿y cómo se supone que lo harás?

Antes de que pudiera responder notó, que Mike ya traía una botella con refresco. Sirvió unos vasos por cortesía y antes de que tomara asiento, Nifa captó su atención.

—Oye Mike. Yo estoy bien, te juro que ya no pelearé.

»Por ahora creo que deberías sacar a bailar a Nanaba. Ha estado sentada aquí por mucho rato.

La aludida tuvo que forzarse a no verse tan nerviosa como se sentía.

—Bueno —Inició Mike— Si Nanaba quiere, estaría gustoso de que bailara conmigo.

—Claro que quiero —Dijo la rubia, regañándose internamente al darse cuenta de que había sonado más deseosa de lo que había querido, pero cuando Mike tomó su mano, ya no le importó.

Cómo cosa de adrede, justo en seguida comenzó a sonar música romántica. Y Nifa se quedó admirando con visible ternura a la pareja bailar.

 _«Escenas como estas me hacen creer que el amor sí existe»_ Pensó la pelirroja viendo bailar al par de rubios.

Anka por su parte apenas tenía pocos minutos de haber aceptado bailar con Gustav alegando que no había ido a relajarse, pero finalmente cedió a su insistencia.

Hanji mientras tanto había notado que Nifa estaba sentada. Y le ofreció a Farlan que la sacara a bailar alegando estar cansada. Lo cierto es que quería estar en la mesa de honor.

Nifa se puso de pie emocionada, no era su estilo quedarse sentada sin bailar, y ahora era libre de no hacerlo por no estar cuidando a Armin, así que aprovechó y se fue con Farlan.

La cumpleañera por su parte, veía a Erwin y a Keith conversar muy animados, quería meterse en la plática, quería que su maestro de física la notara, la notara a ella, que no era muy femenina, y normalmente no le estaría dando importancia al arreglo ni al maquillaje, pero dado que varias compañeras le habían dicho que se veía muy bonita, había pensado que si su maestro le miraba lo suficiente, terminaría notando que de hecho se veía bien.

Quería meterse en la plática, quería sonar interesante al punto de que Shadis quisiera escucharle hablar. Y se habría metido, lo hubiera hecho en el momento en el que estaban casi a solas si le hubiera dado tiempo. Antes de decidirse a hacerlo, Klaus le había invitado a bailar, y Hanji no quiso parecer grosera con él. Después de todo, le había quedado presente que su padre le había dicho, que nunca se negaba una pieza de baile.

Oh, su padre… Aquel hombre que solía bailar con ella, más como un amante que como un padre con su hija, pero ahora no estaba, y no estaría más.

Porque se había ido.

Le había dejado.

Había preferido fungir como padre de tres chicos con los que no compartía ningún lazo sanguíneo.

En lugar de quedarse con ella.

Con ella.

Y como para aumentar más su dolor, la segunda canción que inició cuando bailaba con Klaus, era aquella que su padre solía cantarle.

 _«Con tus ojos brillantes, juegas a ser mujer»_

Esa que se habían prometido, bailarían en la fiesta de los dieciséis años.

 _«Iniciará mi agonía, cuando dejes de ser mía»_

Hanji inicialmente había pensado que la canción hablaba del romance de una jovencita con un hombre maduro, pero su padre le explicó que en realidad era el canto de un padre que temía que su hija creciera.

 _«Veré como te marchas mientras te deseo lo mejor»_

No quería bailar esa canción, no sin su padre.

—Déjame descansar un poco.

—No seas así, Hanji —Pidió Klaus, un tanto molesto por solo haber bailado una canción y que ahora quisiera irse, pero ella no quería dar explicaciones, no tenía cabeza, no quería pensar porque terminaría llorando.

—Por favor.

—No.

—Te digo que me dejes ir —Hizo el intento de empujarlo por los hombros, pero fue imposible moverlo. Estaba poniendo resistencia.

—Dije que no.

Klaus sintió un toque en el hombro.

—Déjala ir —Era Mike, quien le sostenía con un brazo mientras que con el otro seguía tomando a Nanaba por la cintura. Su toque no era brusco, pero sí era lo suficientemente firme como para hacerle saber que si no dejaba ir a Hanji se las vería con él.

A Klaus no le quedó más remedio que ceder.

Mike percibió el aroma del dolor emocional en su amiga, y pensó en ir con ella, pero supuso que más bien necesitaba un momento a solas.

Y Hanji lo único que quería era alejarse.

Eso hizo.

Salió al jardín mientras inevitablemente derramaba lágrimas.

 _«Ya no habrá rastro de la niña, ahora serás mujer»_ Fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar de la canción antes de alejarse lo suficiente.

Su madre había muerto y su padre le había abandonado, ¿por qué la vida era tan injusta con ella?

—Hanji, ¿estás bien? —La aludida no tuvo que voltear para saber que era Erwin quien le hablaba. Había reconocido su voz, y se había desahogado con él por la gran confianza que le tenía, pero antes de que comenzara a hablar, notó que no estaba a solas con el docente rubio— ¿Hanji? —Insistió Erwin al no obtener respuesta, pero lo cierto es que la adolescente se había quedado anonadada al notar la presencia de Keith Shadis.

Tardó un par de segundos más en reaccionar. Inmediatamente levantaba los lentes con una de sus manos para secarse las lágrimas con la otra, por suerte el maquillaje no se había estropeado al ser a prueba de agua, y desde que comenzó a retirar la humedad de sus mejillas, ya se estaba forzando a sonreír.

—Claro que estoy bien, profesor —Dijo con sonrisa tan grande que parecía que estaba decidida a enseñar todos los dientes— Solo tuve un leve ataque de mi alergia.

Su sonrisa se veía demasiado falsa, aun le faltaba mucha práctica antes de poder hacer un gesto que luciera natural incluso cuando se sintiera con el alma en el suelo, pero Erwin entendió que cualquier cosa que le hubiera dolido, prefería guardarlo para sí, y decidió respetarlo.

—Me costó trabajo reconocerte hoy —Dijo Erwin, a modo de ayudarle a Hanji a desviarse de cualquier pensamiento que le pusiera triste— El vestido te sienta bien… ¿O usted qué opina, profesor Shadis?

Keith no iba a decirlo. No iba a decirle que le causaba cierta ternura verla arreglada como una mujer siendo que todavía tenía un comportamiento bastante aniñado.

—Supongo que se ve bien —Dijo, sonando desinteresado, pero Hanji se sintió satisfecha con esa respuesta, lo sintió como casi un cumplido, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy rápido.

—Yo… volveré a la fiesta —Musitó la adolescente antes de girarse y regresar adentro. La vida se veía de color de rosa, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la canción que tanto dolor le había causado estaba en su parte final. Cuando menos pensó ya había iniciado otra, pero daba igual. Todavía sonrió de manera tonta mientras recogía en un pequeño plato uno de los únicos pastelillos que quedaban en la mesa de postres, se fue a la mesa de honor, sin estar triste de que Keith Shadis no estuviera en su rango visual. De cualquier forma se sentía feliz.

De pronto vio a Isabel y a Levi acercándose. La primera venía con un gesto triste y el segundo venía con gesto de fastidio.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Hanji, luego de que ambos se sentaran.

—Mi hermano ya no quiere bailar conmigo —Se quejó Isabel.

—Bueno, entonces vamos a bailar —Propuso la cumpleañera, y la pelirroja ni siquiera volteó a ver a "su hermano" para pedirle su aprobación, simplemente se puso en pie en seguida.

En aquel momento, en la pista. Isabel y Hanji bailaban un tanto más agitado de lo que deberían considerando que era "música lenta", ni se abrazaban de un modo romántico, eran más como amigas, como hermanas de distinto linaje. Y se pusieron más eufóricas al darse cuenta que el camarógrafo las estaba enfocando.

Zeke se les quedó viendo a ambas chicas. El cabello de Isabel le hizo recordar a aquella chica que se había comido a besos, de la cual desconocía su hombre, pero aun cuando en el fondo quisiera a otra, no iba a quedarse satisfecho hasta al menos saber cómo se llamaba.

Marlene que aún seguía semi-recostada en su regazo, se dio cuenta que la mirada del rubio parecía muy concentrada en algún punto en la pista. Dirigió sus ojos a ese sitio, y le sorprendió encontrar a Hanji y a Isabel bailoteando como niñas jugando a la rueda de "san Yarckel". Y su mente le trajo recuerdos del Jaeger mirando mucho a Hanji, invitándola a comer un helado en la tarde –aunque esta le hubiera rechazado alegando que asistía a clases de baile-, preguntándole al profesor Erwin y a Mike qué tipo de regalo podría gustarle, la coreografía que había bailado acompañado de Mike y Klauss, recordó que Zeke fue el primero en tener la idea de tomarse fotos con sus tres amigos y Hanji en el jardín, y por último recordó rato antes, cuando Zeke caminaba a la mesa de honor, como estando dispuesto a sacarla a bailar de no haber sido porque Farlan se adelantó.

 _«Actúa como si Hanji le gustara»_ Pensó la rubia _«El ya no me ha pedido ser su novia, ya no me mira, ya no me invita a salir… Ahora está tras de Hanji»_

De alguna manera no pudo evitar sentirse "humillada", ¿qué tenía Hanji que no tenía ella?

Ella era bonita, se arreglaba mucho. Hanji ni siquiera parecía que se bañara seguido y no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos. Comprendía que Zeke se hubiera atarantado por la resbalosa de rato antes. No le hacía gracia admitirlo, pero al menos la pelirroja –que desconocía que se llamaba Nifa- representaba una fuerte competencia, ¿pero Hanji…?

Era el colmo que Zeke la hubiera "reemplazado" por alguien así.

Presa de una rabia que apenas y podía contener, decidió preguntarle directamente.

—¿Ya no te gusto? —Preguntó, y su interlocutor volteó a verla, parpadeando con extrañeza.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —Inquirió, no sabiendo a qué cosa quería llegar la rubia.

—Ya no me has preguntado si quiero ser tu novia.

—Bueno —Inició, sin saber muy bien cómo debía reaccionar— Me dijiste dos veces que tenías que pensarlo, yo simplemente asumí que no querías serlo.

—Tal vez debiste intentar una tercera vez. Ya sabes lo que dicen: La tercera es la vencida.

—Ah… Lo tendré en cuenta —Dijo con aparente desinterés.

Marlene no esperaba que él actuara así, con tanta indiferencia.

—¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? —Le preguntó, con un poco de irritación en la voz. Irritación que aumentó cuando su interlocutor comenzó a sonreír con aparente diversión.

—¿Qué…? —Su sonrisa se enchanchó al punto de verse engreída— ¿En serio esperabas que te lo pidiera justo ahora?

—Eres un idiota…. —Se le apartó con molestia— ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hablarme! —Bramó antes de irse a sentar a su mesa.

No estaba en la naturaleza de Zeke comportarse como un patán, pero dado que ella lo había rechazado dos veces, no pudo evitar carcajearse de manera petulante de haber podido vengarse al menos un poquito.

Por suerte para Marlene no tuvo que permanecer mucho tiempo en el salón luego de la nueva humillación, el padre de Lynne les había llamado casi en seguida para avisarles que las estaba esperando afuera para irse.

El hijo de Grisha fue a la mesa de postres, pudiendo obtener el último pastelillo que había. Se sentó a un lado de Frederick quien estaba relajado de tanta ingesta de alcohol. Zeke agradeció internamente que pese a que sí estaba ebrio, parecía que podría caminar sin mucha ayuda.

—¿Y Klaus? —Preguntó el adolescente.

—No tengo ni idea —Dijo el adulto, sin mostrarse preocupado.

—Me encanta cómo nos vigilas —Se burló el adolescente.

—Ah, yo creí que tenían dieciséis años, no seis.

Zeke se rio. De pronto se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a sonar la que se usaba como las últimas canciones en las fiestas. Las que muchas veces los invitados se levantaban a intentar bailar aunque solo fuera de las únicas que bailarían. Y pensó en acercarse, pero de pronto vio a su amigo aproximarse, un tanto cabizbajo.

—¿Nos vamos, simio? —Preguntó el otro adolescente cuando estuvo cerca.

Zeke no entendía lo que pasaba, pero no parecía que su amigo quisiera hablar de lo que le estaba molestando en ese momento. Pensó que podrían hablarlo después y accedió a salir del salón.

Al final, cuando los pocos asistentes que quedaban se despidieron de Hanji –incluso el profesor Shadis-, y Anka terminó de delegar funciones a oficiales de menor rango, indicó a los chicos y al profesor Erwin subir a una furgoneta que sería manejada por Gustav para dejarlos en la casa donde la festejada vivía.

De pronto todos estaban comentando los sucesos más "relevantes de la fiesta": Mike contaba cómo fue "reclutado" por Zeke para darle la sorpresa del baile a Hanji, las tardes que practicaron juntos; Hanji hablando de lo feliz que le hizo la fiesta; y Nifa contó sin pena que se había besado con uno de los bailarines de la coreografía dedicada a Hanji, y que incluso Mike había tenido que intervenir porque le había pegado a una chica.

La pelirroja contó lo último como si hubiera olvidado que Erwin estaba demasiado cerca. De hecho escuchó, y se preguntaba en qué momento había sido aquello. Decidió fingir demencia, a estas alturas, ¿Ya para qué la iba a regañar?

Ya en la casa, eran casi las 11:00, pero aun así, casi todos estaban de curiosos esperando que Hanji abriera sus regalos en la sala –Gustav no precisamente, pero había decidido esperar a Anka-.

El regalo elegido por Levi y Farlan, había resultado ser una guitarra –tal como Mike lo había mencionado-. Anka le dio un pijama que le gustó mucho –como si ella misma la hubiera escogido-.

Erwin Smith, Mike, Flagon y Sayram le habían regalado libros. Erwin le dio una versión nueva de "Las nieves de enero". Hanji se había apenado horas antes cuando Mike, Flagon y Sayram le habían dado un regalo. Aunque ellos hubieran insistido que había sido algo barato, aun así le apenaba pensar que le habían comprado algo. Pero cuando vio los regalos se sintió muy feliz.

Mike le había dado una versión usada de "Dos criminales en Shiganshina", mientras que Flagon y Sayram le habían dado también la versión usada pero del libro "Las muertas de Utopia". A Hanji no le importaba que fueran libros usados, de hecho le alegraba porque eso confirmaba que no debieron costarles mucho. Ella amaba a los libros por su interior, y no le importaba si sus hojas estaban amarillas o que olieran a "papel viejo".

Nanaba y Nifa le habían dado un set de brillos labiales de tonos neutrales –Nifa habría querido darle algo más atrevido pero no quiso arriesgarse a entregar algo que la cumpleañera no usaría-.

De Zeke recibió una gabardina negra sencilla pero elegante. Le había gustado aunque no fuera precisamente su estilo vestirse así. De parte de Graciela recibió siete coordinados de ropa interior –incluyendo pantaletas y sostén-. Hanji no hubiera tenido reparos en enseñarlos, pero Levi casi le forzó a devolverlos a la caja para exigirle que más tarde los vaciara a su cajón.

De Klaus casi se desmayaba cuando vio que le había dado una versión nueva del libro que tanto había buscado y no había podido encontrar.

La maestra Nehru –quien le enseñaba arte-, le había dado un libro llamado "El maestro". Durante una plática le había mencionado de qué trataba el libro: Del idilio amoroso de un maestro particular, y su estudiante adolescente.

Hanji por supuesto que tuvo sus motivos muy personales para interesarse en leer ese libro, pero no pensó que la maestra fuera a dárselo, sobre todo porque le había mencionado que contenía escenas eróticas muy explícitas.

—Ese libro está buenísimo —Dijo Erwin, y la cumpleañera no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente estaban hablando del mismo libro.

—Si es tan bueno supongo que lo leeré —Dijo Farlan, para terror de Hanji.

—Dudo mucho que te guste… Es una historia de amor rosa... —Respondió el maestro— Yo diría que es literatura para chicas —Y entonces Hanji supo que sí, que el docente estaba seguro de qué trataba el libro, porque para ella que sabía de qué se trataba, fue evidente la intención de hacer que Farlan desistiera de leerlo.

Entre Lynne y Henning le regalaron un oso de peluche mediano. Y Marlene le dio algunas cremas corporales perfumadas.

Casi todos los regalos fueron así, cosas para su nuevo "estatus de mujercita". Y como ocurrencia del destino, el último regalo que abriría sería el entregado por el profesor Shadis.

El pulso de la adolescente se aceleró, sus mejillas se ruborizaron, y sus ojos y su sonrisa demostraban cuán emocionada estaba por ver qué le había dado el hombre que la traía loca.

* * *

Un día antes, luego de salir del colegio, Keith Shadis decidió ir a comprar el regalo para su estudiante.

Se dirigió a una librería. Él rara vez regalaba otra cosa que no fuera un libro, aunque de momento estuvo sin idea de exactamente cuál debía regalarle.

Descartó darle un libro de la sección de romance, de autoayuda, y de terror. La empleada que le atendía le ofreció los libros más solicitados por los jóvenes, y algo así no terminaba de convencerlo. Le parecía que tales historias no aportaban más que entretenimiento turbio a los chicos, sino es que absurdo o cliché. Y así le parecieron la mayoría de novelas mostradas por la dependienta, lo único hasta cierto punto diferente, fue una serie de libros de un niño mago en una escuela de hechicería.

—La autora en total ha sacado cinco libros, y son de los más buscados entre los adolescentes —Le explicaba la mujer. El argumento parecía interesante –sorprendentemente- incluso para él, pero le preocupaba que no fuera una lectura que él consideraría "adecuada" para entregársela a una chica de dieciséis. Él era un adulto que podía darse el lujo de leer por mero entretenimiento, pero prefería darle a Hanji alguna lectura que le aportara algo a su vida.

Tampoco le pareció apropiado darle algún libro de misterio, sobre todo porque los que vio en los escaparates hablaban de asesinos, asesinos que quizás jamás pagaron por sus crímenes, y si bien en la vida real eso también pasaba, creía que era incorrecto, ¿qué mensaje le estaría dando a una adolescente si le entregaba a leer algo así?

Huraño como él solo, le pidió a la dependienta permitirle ojear la sección de fantasía él mismo. A él le gustaba ese género, aunque de pronto estaba leyendo la contraportada de una historia de un tablero que hacía que aparecieran animales de la selva en la vida real. Sí le gustaba la fantasía, pero no ese tipo de fantasía.

A él le gustaban las historias que contuvieran seres fantásticos como magos, brujas, hechiceros, hadas, dragones, etc. Con sociedades constituidas, y bien fundamentadas. Donde el bien luchara contra el mal durante épicas batallas. Donde incluso el más aparentemente ordinario sujeto viviera una aventura gracias a su mentor.

Quizás para de algún modo obtener la emoción que no obtenía en la vida real.

Y de pronto se acordó de una historia en específico que pensó que sería perfecta para obsequiarla a la adolescente.

* * *

Luego de romper la envoltura y abrir la caja, Hanji se encontró tres libros nuevos perfectamente acomodados. Resultó ser una trilogía, una que Erwin le dijo, sabía que era de las favoritas del maestro.

Y su corazón ardió.

De algún modo iba a compartir algo con el maestro. Porque aun sin comenzar a leer, sin conocer el argumento de la historia, Hanji había declarado que esa también sería de sus trilogías favoritas.

* * *

—¿En serio solo bailó una canción contigo? —Preguntó Zeke, sin podérsela creer.

—Sí. Una canción y un pedazo de la segunda —Respondió Klaus.

—Tal vez hay una explicación —Intentó el hijo de Grisha, porque no se le ocurría ninguna justificación para tal desaire.

—Sí… soy demasiado feo.

—Claro que no, tonto.

—¿Qué? ¿No soy feo?

—Sí eres feo pero no es para tanto —Dijo antes de reírse. Por cierto que tuvo que anteponer las manos para no recibir de lleno el almohadazo que intentó asestarle su amigo— Bueno, cálmate. El lunes será otro día.

Y de hecho lo fue…

Durante los ratos libres entre clases, no había otra cosa de la que no se hablara más que de la fiesta de Hanji. De lo bien organizada que estuvo, de lo bello del salón de eventos, de los postres, de cierto estudiante que se besuqueó con una pelirroja, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

Klaus estaba un tanto irritable, de escuchar lo bien que hablaban a la fiesta en comparación de lo mal que sentía que le había ido: Había bailado una coreografía para que hubiera sido Mike quien terminara llamando la atención de Hanji, y apenas y había bailado poco más de una canción abrazado de ella.

No, sencillamente no se sentía feliz.

Incluso cuando en el receso, Hanji se alejó de su grupito para hablarle a él y a sus tres amigos, Klaus se mostraba cortante.

—Oigan chicos.

—¿Qué quieres? —Zeke casi se golpea su propia frente.

—Quería agradecerles por sus regalos… —Dijo sonriendo, gesto que hizo enfadar un tanto más a Klaus, pensando que ella se estaba burlando— Oye Zeke, también quiero agradecerle a tu abuela. No sé cómo le hizo pero lo que me envió me quedó perfecto.

—De hecho ella me ayudó a escoger la talla correcta de la gabardina… Parece una habilidad especial en las abuelas.

—Me hiciste recordar a esas abuelas que te tejen un suéter que te queda perfecto.

—Sí, solo que mi abuela no teje. Sino que se pasea por tiendas para escogerte la ropa —Hanji sonrió efusivamente, Zeke de pronto se dio cuenta que su amigo lo miraba con evidentes celos, y decidió que era buen momento para aclarar las cosas— Oye Hanji, ¿Acaso en tu fiesta Klaus te hizo sentir incómoda, o qué?

—¿Eh? —Balbuceó inicialmente, un tanto confundida, el aludido no pudo evitar ver a su amigo con molestia— Claro que no, Klaus no me hizo nada.

—¿Y entonces porqué solo bailaste una canción con él? —La adolescente volteó ver a Klaus intentando recordar como porqué había bailado tan poquito con él, y al recordar, su semblante se ensombreció.

—Es que, la canción que inició era la que se supone que bailaría con mi padre en la fiesta de los dieciséis, y como mi padre se fue, me es insoportable bailar la canción con alguien más —Dijo, evidentemente triste. Los cuatro pudieron verlo. Hanji no podía estar mintiendo.

—Siento haber echado sal en la herida al haberte hecho recordar algo así —Dijo Zeke, con genuina pena. Personalmente él sentía que su historia con Grisha era parte del pasado, lo cierto es que su partida le había dolido más de lo que estuvo dispuesto a admitir.

—Estoy bien —Era evidente que no, pero ninguno estuvo dispuesto a refutárselo.

Al menos Klaus retiró su trato cortante hacia ella.

* * *

Keith Shadis siempre acostumbraba a llegar temprano a cada clase, incluso después del receso, por lo que antes de que sonara el timbre que indicaba el fin del descanso, ya había alistado su maletín para irse a meter al siguiente salón.

—Profesor Shadis —La estridente voz hizo que detuviera su marcha, e incluso antes de girar la vista ya sabía que era Zoe quien le había llamado.

—¿Qué quieres, niña? —Inquirió, deteniendo su marcha para escucharle.

—Quería agradecerle por los libros —Dijo sonriendo. Bajo el brazo el docente notó que traía uno, pero era tan delgado que estaba seguro que no era ninguno de los que él le había dado.

—Supongo que la trilogía es demasiado grande para que quisieras iniciarla —Picó, mostrándose obvio en haber notado el libro que traía bajo el brazo.

—Claro que no, profesor. De hecho ayer leí los primeros capítulos, donde se relataba el cumpleaños ciento once que el señor Baggins casi celebra junto a su sobrino favorito, digo "casi" porque "desapareció" al inicio de la fiesta.

—Bien… Me queda claro que sí iniciaste a leerlo, solo no lo uses de pretexto cuando repruebes el examen del viernes.

—Claro que no, profesor.

—¿Qué…? ¿No lo usarás de pretexto? —Preguntó con evidente sarcasmo.

—No reprobaré, profesor —Dijo con seguridad.

De otra persona, Keith Shadis lo habría tomado como simple petulancia, pero había algo en Hanji que rezaba que estaba segura, no solo de aprobar el examen, sino de obtener una calificación sobresaliente, pero, aun cuando ya hubiera obtenido muestras de su inteligencia, se negaba a creer que una mujer sería capaz de destacar en física.

El timbre que indicaba el fin del receso sonó.

—Me tengo que ir a la siguiente clase —Dijo mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar.

—Lo sé, profesor. Justo va a mi salón —Respondió siguiéndolo y adelantándose lo suficiente para ir a su lado.

* * *

Keith Shadis tenía reglas, en los descansos de entre una clase y otra, entendía que hubiera estudiantes que aprovecharan para ir al sanitario –aun cuando él mismo salía de un salón directo al otro-, pero en la primera hora de la mañana, y la siguiente después del receso, ni de chiste permitía que ningún estudiante entrara después de él, por lo que Farlan, se preocupó cuando supuso que maestro no debía de tardar en llegar, y Hanji todavía no regresaba de cualquier sitio del que no quiso dar ninguna explicación de qué haría.

Con cualquier otro maestro se podía negociar una regla, pero con Keith Shadis era imposible.

Por lo mismo, todos los alumnos de la clase -exceptuando a Hanji-, ya estaban sentados esperando al maestro.

Cuando Farlan ya estaba casi seguro de que Hanji se perdería la hora, la vio entrar al salón, seguida de Keith Shadis.

Esto último fue tan evidente, que casi todos se dieron cuenta, al haber estado sentados mirando en dirección a puerta, o notándolo por el rabillo de sus ojos.

Hanji tomó asiento en su lugar mientras el docente fue a colocar el maletín en el escritorio y se ponía al frente del salón.

—Me he enterado que algunos estudiantes de su nivel se han quejado de mí —Inició con aparente calma— Le han lloriqueado al director que les adelanté clases… El subdirector es mi amigo, y podría pasarme los nombres de los quejumbrosos —Ciertos estudiantes presentes tuvieron que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no quebrarse— Aunque… honestamente no me interesa quien hubiera ido de bocón… no me perjudicaron con eso.

»Es normal que se quejen, no conocen mi forma de trabajar y por eso creen que adelanté la enseñanza por simple diversión.

»No es la primera vez que los estudiantes de tercer semestre van de llorones, así que ya está de más explicarle al director, pero a ustedes sí les diré el porqué de mis acciones.

»La razón, es que soy generoso… En esta semana no les enseñaré nada nuevo, sino que les ayudaré a repasar todo lo que hemos visto en clases pasadas.

»Durante el repaso deberían darse cuenta de qué tema deberían estudiar más… Deberían, porque aun así, sé que muchos no aprovecharán la oportunidad, y aunque la aprovechen, muchos reprobarán.

»Les informo que durante el examen estará prohibido que usen sus libros o apuntes. Únicamente les permitiré usar su calculadora, lápiz, borrador y un formulario que harán individualmente, donde anotarán las fórmulas que crean que necesitarán durante la prueba.

»Por ahora las reglas cambian. Los pasaré al pintarrón de forma desordenada, arbitraria, como se me pegue la gana —Dijo en un tono que parecía sádico— ¡Magnolia! —Isabel se sobresaltó.

La pelirroja estaba aterrada de pensar que sería la primera en pasar al frente.

—Dime un número del uno al cuarenta y ocho —Ordenó el docente.

Isabel no entendió exactamente para qué le pidió eso, estuvo intentando deducir para qué, pero al darse cuenta de que ya se había tardado más de lo debido en responder, dijo lo que le llegó a la mente

—Cuarenta y ocho —Shadis sonrió con aparente diversión.

—Felicidades, Zoe —Dijo el docente volteando a ver a la aludida— Tu compañera mencionó tu número en la lista.

»Trae tu calculadora contigo —Dijo haciéndole un ademán con la mano— Has sido elegida para iniciar con el repaso.

Hanji tembló antes de obedecer, se acercó al pintarrón esperando las indicaciones del docente, para aumentar sus nervios, Keith se puso de pie con un libro para escribir en la parte superior del pintarrón y quedando cerca de la estudiante.

—Para la prueba, les entregaré una hoja de manera individual. No debería decirles esto, pero no tendrán planteamientos equivalentes a los compañeros de al lado, sino que coincidirán con los que tengan adelante o atrás, pero ni se les ocurra hacer ningún tipo trampa, porque anularé el examen de cualquiera que pesque infraganti.

Por un costado anotó las fórmulas que supuestamente la alumna necesitaría, fórmulas que por lo que Hanji notó, Keith Shadis había anotado con bolígrafo dentro del libro del que se estaba basando, el cual no era el mismo con el que les enseñaba.

Al final le entregó marcador para que resolviera el problema, Hanji comenzó a trabajar, dándose cuenta de que el docente no le quitaba la mirada de encima, disfrutando de "intimidarla" –según él-, negado a creerse que su estudiante en realidad se obnubilaba con su presencia.

Le estaba costando mucho trabajo no pensar en la cercanía que Keith Shadis mantenía con ella. Tuvo que recordarse su objetivo de impresionarlo para no cometer ningún error, fue difícil, pero una vez que inició a realmente concentrarse, no pudo parar hasta que la voz del docente detuvo momentáneamente sus movimientos.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo la conversión de metros a kilómetros?

—Porque me ha pedido el resultado en kilómetros —Volteó para responderle y luego regresó la vista al pintarrón para seguir escribiendo.

Cuando Hanji terminó, Keith Shadis no pudo refutarle nada, se acercó al escritorio para marcarle un punto a Hanji.

—Ya puedes retirarte. Pero antes dime cualquier número del uno al cuarenta y siete —Omitió el cuarenta y ocho porque justo acababa de pasarla. Hanji dijo lo primero que le llegó a la mente antes de comenzar a apartarse. Keith vio la lista y resultó ser Farlan— Church —Lo llamó— Eres el siguiente.

La dinámica fue más o menos igual. Keith se puso de pie para modificar la pregunta y los rubros, dejando las fórmulas intactas. Farlan también resolvió su ejercicio sin mayor problema, al final dijo un número, qué resultó ser Zeke, y el hijo de Grisha también se ganó un punto.

—Antes de que te sientes dime un número del uno al cuarenta y siete —Indicó el maestro.

Zeke Jaeger luchó patéticamente por contener la sonrisa malvada.

—El uno —Al menos pudo contener la carcajada que quería liberar.

Keith Shadis no tuvo que ver la lista para saber quién era el primero, pero el Ackerman se puso pie antes de que alcanzara a llamarlo.

Levi acercó sin hacer contacto visual con el Jaeger que había ido a tomar su lugar, pero el docente sospechó que en su interior lo estaba maldiciendo.

Como con Levi no servía la intimidación, ni se molestó en quedarse de pie con él más de lo necesario, mejor aprovechó para revisar al menos uno de los trabajos de investigación de los estudiantes de quinto semestre, así que cuando Levi creyó que ya había acabado de resolver el ejercicio, se giró a ver al maestro, estuvo a punto de llamarlo pero algo de reojo captó su atención.

Hanji y Farlan le estaban haciendo señas, y vocalizaban sin emitir ningún sonido queriendo hacerle saber que le faltaba hacer la conversión de kilómetros a metros, Levi no fue capaz de leer sus labios, pero el comportamiento de sus compañeros le hizo repasar visualmente el ejercicio, hasta darse cuenta de que aún había algo por hacer, y cuando hizo la conversión, disimuladamente volteó a ver a sus amigos, quien le hacían saber con su sonrisa que todo estaba bien.

—He terminado —Dijo con su rasposa voz.

El docente se puso de pie para comprobarlo.

—Vaya… Ganaste tu primer punto —Zeke notó perfectamente la casi sonrisa que le estaba dedicando Levi. El hijo de Grisha sin querer, le había ayudado a ganar su primer punto en física— Dime el número que se te ocurra— Le pidió antes de que se sentara, y cuando Levi dijo el número el maestro dio un vistazo a la vista— Duges —Marlene era la elegida.

Zeke supuso que no había forma de que Levi supiera que Marlene era quien le gustaba, así que simplemente había sido coincidencia que hubiera nombrado su número de lista.

Los estudiantes siguieron pasando, si alguno nombraba el número de alguien que ya había pasado, se omitía y se pedía otro. Llegó el momento de la última participación de la hora.

—Magnolia —La aludida se encogió en su lugar como si supiera que estaban a punto de golpearla, y de hecho, una golpiza sonaba más tentadora que pasar al frente.

Sin siquiera esperarla, Keith Shadis fue a borrar los anteriores rubros para poner los actuales, y cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de que la elegida ni siquiera se había puesto de pie.

El docente volteó a verla, frunciendo el ceño, pero ni loco le iba a insistir.

—Al menos no nos haces perder el tiempo en un repaso —Dijo Keith con evidente fastidio— No te obligaré a pasar, pero te rebajaré un punto en tu examen —Isabel no estaba como para perder los puntos que ni se había ganado, pero le pareció preferible eso antes que recibir otra humillación— Dime un número del uno al cuarenta y siete.

—Cuarenta y siete.

El docente fue a fijarse a la lista.

—Zacharius —Llamó, e Isabel apretó los ojos terriblemente apenada, se había olvidado totalmente de que siempre nombraban a Mike antes que Hanji.

—Lo siento, Mike —Musitó la pelirroja a su compañero cuando pasó.

—Descuida —Le dijo sonriéndole para transmitirle calma. De ninguna forma se iba a molestar por eso. Además sabía que Isabel no lo había hecho con intención.

De hecho incluso terminó ayudándolo, habiendo practicado con los ejercicios pasados, pudo hacerlo de manera correcta, ganándose un punto.

—En la siguiente clase veremos ejercicios del siguiente subtema —Dijo Keith Shadis— Los que pasaron hoy ya no tienen que volver a pasar —Dijo como si nada, de pronto recordó algo— Eso no va por ti, Magnolia. No pasaste hoy, y si eres nombrada antes del examen y vuelves a negarte a pasar, te voy a quitar otro punto.

Cuando Keith Shadis salió, tuvieron tres minutos de descanso antes de que llegara la maestra de literatura.

—¿Por qué no pasaste? —Le preguntó Hanji, que estuvo pellizcándole la cintura pretendiendo que se levantara cuando había sido elegida— ¿Le tienes miedo al profesor?

—Claro que no le tengo miedo. Simplemente lo detesto —Dijo de manera infantil— Creo que voy a reprobar.

—Vamos, Isabel. No te rindas sin intentarlo —Intentó animarle Farlan.

A Levi no le importó quien estuviera viendo, le acarició con tosquedad la cabeza mientras le llamaba imbécil.

Ya en la casa, luego de haber comido y de haber lavado los trastes, Hanji se ofreció para ayudarle a estudiar a su amiga.

—No, gracias. Yo puedo sola —Respondió la pelirroja, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia sus libros.

Hanji no insistió, no sabía que luego se arrepentiría, pero uno es incapaz de ver el futuro, así que decidió tomar el libro de "El maestro", para comenzar a leer la tan prometida apasionante historia.

La historia que le serviría para fantasear mil y un cosas con su maestro de física.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Publicado el 18 de enero de 2018.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Cualquier duda pueden preguntarme por mensaje privado.

Dejaré las notas para quiera leerlas.

No recuerdo la fuente, pero creo haber leído que la persona que mejor aroma tiene según Mike es Nanaba, quise dejar algo de eso aquí. Y sí, me gusta el MikeNana, así que quise meter un guiño.

De lugar al que fueron Uri y Kenny, me imaginé que era como una cafetería informal. Para el cumpleaños de mi papá fuimos a un lugar así y mi hermana comió su ensalada, mi sobrino sus alitas de pollo, y había helados también.

Cuando Kenny "sonrió de verdad, pero como un maniático" fue porque justo así me imagino su sonrisa pesando que Uri querría sexo.

Por si no quedó claro, los "amigos en el armario" a los que se refiere Anka, son los dildos con vibrador.

Tal cual lo dije, el kenuri comenzó como algo random y decidí que si lo escribo, lo mostraré más a fondo en otra historia, un spin off de esta, donde se vería la lucha de Kenny Ackerman por tener otra oportunidad de conquistar a Uri Reiss.

Lynne y Henning son los dos soldados que murieron por una pedrada del titán bestia en el castillo de Udgart.

La escena de baile de Nifa, en contraste con lo que había pensado, fue muy fácil de escribir. Para la penúltima canción que bailan Nifa y Zeke, me imagine "Hung up" de Madonna. Y para la última canción que Nifa bailó delante del rubio, me imaginaba "La tortura" de Shakira y Alejandro Sanz.

A Nifa la imaginé justo como a esas personas que si les golpeas, te golpearán más fuerte.

Mi mamá que en paz descanse, solía decir que una pieza de baile, no se le negaba a nadie, porque sería grosería.

Les había dicho que en el capítulo pasado había pensado una canción en específico para el vals de Hanji, pero al haberlo olvidado, y recordarlo después, decidí meterlo como una canción que no pudo bailar con su papá y que no quería bailar con nadie más, y la que en realidad pensaba que sería era: De niña a Mujer de Julio Iglesias. Y la canción de hecho, habla de un padre de la que su niña ya ha crecido.

Dije bailoteando como jugando a la rueda de San Yarckel, un guiño a una canción infantil llamada "La rueda de San Miguel".

Para las últimas canciones en las fiestas, hago referencia a algo que se usa mucho acá en México: Bailar de forma colectiva "No rompas más" y "Payaso de rodeo", ambas de Caballo dorado.

De los libros que le dieron Erwin, Mike, Flagon y Sayram, hago referencia a "Los relámpagos de agosto", "Dos crímenes" y "Las muertas" de Jorge Ibargüengoitia –solo me gustaron los últimos dos-.

El libro "El maestro", en realidad hace referencia a un libro llamado "El amante", donde una chica pobre de quince años tiene un idilio amoroso con un hombre rico de veintiséis años, cambié la trama del libro para "ayudar" a la trama de esta historia.

Con la historia del tablero que hacía que aparecieran animales de la selva en la vida real, estaba haciendo referencia a Jumanji –sí, la película está basada en un libro-.

La trilogía que Keith Shadis le da a Hanji, es la del señor de los anillos, la cual me gusta mucho, y está dirigida a público adolescente, hasta donde la edad llegue, siempre y cuando sean amantes de la "Alta fantasía" –Fantasía con universos mágicos detallados-.

Mi mamá que en paz descanse, era capaz de distinguir si me quedaría una prenda, con solo mirarla, algo así puse a Graciela.

Duges es un apellido francés que suena como "Duyes".


End file.
